To Lack of My Life? That's Impossible
by CB.Rala
Summary: "Kita harus menyamar." -Suho / "Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini, para diva kemana? Udah hampir dua minggu mereka tak masuk sekolah." / "Ku berikan foto seseorang yang mampu memberi keuntungan bisnis,orang itu mampu menaikkan invetasi saham mu berkali-kali lipat." / All about official couple,- chanbaek, hunhan, kaisoo, kristao, sulay, chenmin
1. Chapter 1

To Lack Of My Life. What? That's Impossible

**All Couple Exo**

**Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Sulay, Taoris, Xiuchen**

**RATED T**

**WARNING : Typo Tersebar Dimana-Mana**

**DESCLAIMER : Semua Milik Tuhan. Tapi, Cerita Asli Milik Author**

**Anneyong, Ini Ff Perdanaku. Mian Jika Freak, Ne**

**DON'T FORGET TO RCL, NE?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

PROLOG

Terlihat seorang namja sedang melamun di ruangan nya.

"Hahhh" gumam namja itu

Tak lama kemudian datanglah lima namja yang telah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Lima namja tersebut mengambil posisi duduk di setiap sisi hingga membentuk lingkaran. Ya, ruangan tersebut khusus dibuat untuk mereka yang berfungsi sebagai tempat berkumpul.

Mereka bukanlah saudara, tetapi ikatan yang mereka miliki melebihi ikatan persaudaraan. Mereka telah bersama sejak mereka kecil, karena orangtua mereka juga memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat.

~ Perkenalan Tokoh, ne ^_^ ~

Pertama, namja yang sedang melamun itu adalah Kris atau lebih lengkapnya Wu Yi Fan. Ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi, wajah nya sangat tampan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat minim sekali, tapi itulah penyebab para pemuja Wu Yi Fan semakin bertambah setiap harinya, tak terpungkiri bahwa banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan ada pula yang rela menjadi simpanannya. Tampang yang selalu datar dan tak berekspresi selalu terlihat di setiap inci wajahnya. Tapi, sebenarnya ia sangat lah penyayang dan perhatian, hanya saja ia dapat menutupi nya dengan ekpresi datar yang ia miliki. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat mendengar candaan dan senyum nya. Ia adalah eksekutor muda yang memiliki perusahaan senjata dan alat peledak terbesar di Korea Selatan dan di Kanada.

Kedua, namja yang berada di sebelah kiri Kris adalah Suho atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Joonmyeon. Namja yang memiliki paras yang tak kalah tampan dengan Kris dan memiliki wajah angle face. Karena hal itu, para pemujanya pun tak kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Kris. Ia sangat dielu-elukan karena senyuman dan suaranya mampu membuat para pemujanya lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Ia memiliki sifat penyayang dan perhatian, tapi jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan atau bermain-main dengannya karena dibalik angle face dan sifat penyayang yang ia miliki terdapat sifat iblis yang mampu mengkerutkan nyali mu saat itu juga. Ia juga termasuk eksekutor muda yang memiliki perhotelan bintang lima dan perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Ketiga, namja yang berada di sebelah kanan Kris adalah Chanyeol atau lebih lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Namja yang memiliki tinggi hampir setara dengan Kris ini memiliki senyum lima jari yang dapat membuat para pemujanya terkapar seketika. Ia memiliki sangat banyak ekspresi konyol, ia juga sangat berperan dalam mencairkan suasana yang kadang terjadi diantara mereka. Ketampanan nya pun tak kalah dari Suho dan Kris. Mata bulat yang ia miliki mampu membuat para pemujanya tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari nya. Tak heran, jika setiap harinya ia mendapat pernyataan cinta yang super mewah dan super elite dari para pemujanya. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun ia memiliki sifat humor yang tinggi, keseriusan dan tanggung jawab yang ia miliki sangat lah besar. Ia juga termasuk eksekutor muda yang memiliki perusahaan pembuatan pesawat terbang maupun pesawat tempur terbesar di Korea Selatan dan Amerika Serikat. Perusahaan yang dipimpinnya juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang dipimpin Kris dalam hal peralatan perang secara gerilya atau terang-terangan.

Keempat, namja yang berada di sebelah kiri Suho adalah Chen atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Jongdae. Namja mungil yang memiliki wajah berbentuk kotak dengan suara emas yang membahana. Meskipun tubuh yang ia miliki mungil, tak membuat nya menjadi namja yang memiliki penggemar sedikit. pemujanya pun tak kalah banyak dengan sahabat-sahabat karibnya itu. Ia juga termasuk eksekutor muda yang memiliki perusahaan dalam bidang penerbitan buku terbesar di Korea Selatan, ia juga pemilik perpustakaan terbesar di China.

Kelima, namja yang berada di sebelah kanan Chanyeol adalah Kai atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Jongin. Namja yang memiliki kulit eksotis dan sexy. Karena kulitnya yang lebih gelap dari sahabat-sahabat karibnya, kadang ia di sebut dengan 'kkamjong'. Tapi, hanya sahabat-sahabat karibnya saja yang menyebut nya dengan sebutan itu. Namja sexy itu memiliki para pemuja yang setara dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia adalah namja termuda kedua diantara sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia juga termasuk eksekutor muda yang memiliki perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Jepang dan mall-mall terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Keenam, namja termuda yang memiliki kulit seputih susu, dengan ekpresi datar yang tak kalah datar denga ekspresi Kris yang saat ini duduk di sebelah kanan Kai dan sebelah kiri Chen adalah Sehun atau lebih lengkapnya Oh Sehun. Namja dengan ekpresi dingin dan tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat musuh nya bertekuk lutut dalam hitungan detik. Meskipun begitu para pemujanya pun bertambah setiap harinya karena ketampanan dan sifat misteriusnya. Sebenarnya ia adalah namja yang sangat manja, tapi hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu saja. Ia juga termasuk eksekutor muda yang memiliki perusahaan game dan robot terbesar di Korea Selatan, China, dan Jepang.

~ Back to story ^_^ ~

"Hahh" entah mengapa, mereka berenam sama-sama menghela nafas panjang. Wajah mereka sangat kusut, tapi sekusut-kusutnya wajah mereka tak dapat menghilangkan ketampanan yang mereka miliki.

"Kenapa wajah kalian kusut begitu?" ujar Suho kepada hyung dan saeng-saeng nya

Mereka berlima menatap ke arah Suho, "Hhh, kau juga sangat kusut, Hyung" ucap Kai. Lagi-lagi mereka menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya masalah yang ditanggung mereka sangat berat, mungkin tentang pekrjaan yang menumpuk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Chen yang masih setia menghela nafas berat

Suho menepuk pundak Chen, "Apa masalah mu? Perusahaankah? Perpustakaankah?" tanya Suho beruntun

Chen menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Suho, "Bukan, Hyung. Kalau perusahaan dan perpustakaan berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Hhh, hanya saja Appa menyuruh ku masuk ke SMA lagi. Bukankah hyung tau meskipun umur ku masih 18 tahun, aku sudah lulus SMA 8 tahun lalu." Jelasnya panjang lebar

Puk

Kris menimpuk kepala Chen dengan buku tebal yang entah darimana Kris dapatkan "Appo" jerit Chen, "Kau kira hanya kau saja yang lulus SMA 8 tahun lalu, hm?"

Chen pun mengomel ria mendapatkan timpukan itu

"Hhh, aku juga bernasib sama dengan mu. Appa ku juga menyuruh ku untuk masuk SMA." Ucap Chanyeol

Sehun dan Kai yang dari tadi hanya diam pun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, "Aku juga, Hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Kalau kalian kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol ke Kris dan Suho.

Lagi-lagi Suho dan Kris menghela nafas berat, "Aku juga sama seperti kalian." ujar Suho yang diangguki oleh Kris

"Alasan mereka pun tak masuk akal saat ku tanya mengapa aku harus masuk ke SMA." Keluh Kai.

Kelima namja itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kai

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alasan apakah yang mereka dapatkan dari orang tua mereka?

Prolog diatas butuh penjelasan lebih bukan? Nah, nah ini penjelasan nya.. kekeke

Mereka adalah eksekutor muda yang memiliki kecerdasan tingkat tinggi, meskipun umur mereka terbilang sangat amat muda, mereka telah mampu menyelesaikan semua study nya 8 tahun lalu. mereka sangat disegani oleh pembisnis-pembisnis senior yang lain. Setiap perusahaan yang mereka pimpin selalu meningkat tajam dan jauh dari ambang kebangkrutan. Maka dari itu tak heran jika pembisnis-pembisnis berebut untuk berkoalisi dengan perusahaan yang mereka pimpin.

Hanya saja satu kekurangan mereka, kekurangan yang sanggup membuat pusing orang tua mereka.

Apakah kekurangan yang mereka miliki?

Author akan terangin di chapter-chapter berikutnya... kekeke

oke, itu penjelasan dari keenam namja tampan itu, selamat berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sebenarnya ff ini udah pernah aku post di fb, jadi jika pernah bertemu dengan ff ini, ya itu punya saya. Hehe

TBC/end?

Review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

**Anneyong readers, maaf ya telat banget update nya. Wks, maklum si UN gak mau ditinggal, jadi harus nemenin dulu. **

**Yups, aku seneng banget ada yang mau baca cerita gj ku ini. hahaha. Terimakasih lho ya *ciumreaderssatusatu***

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

"_Hhh, aku juga bernasib sama dengan mu. Appa ku juga menyuruh ku untuk masuk SMA." Ucap Chanyeol_

_Sehun dan Kai yang dari tadi hanya diam pun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, "Aku juga, Hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan_

"_Kalau kalian kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol ke Kris dan Suho._

_Lagi-lagi Suho dan Kris menghela nafas berat, "Aku juga sama seperti kalian." ujar Suho yang diangguki oleh Kris_

"_Alasan mereka pun tak masuk akal saat ku tanya mengapa aku harus masuk ke SMA." Keluh Kai._

_Kelima namja itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kai_

**Chapter 1**

"Hhhh, AKU BISA GILA!." Teriak Kai frustasi.

Pletak, jitakan manis milik Sehun meluncur dengan mulus di kepala Kai

"Appo! Maknae gila!" sentak Kai. "Kau yang gila, kkamjong" umpat Sehun

"Kalian jangan membuat ku semakin pusing." Ujar Kris sambil memijit pelipisnya, "Hh, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Hhh, bagaimana dengan bisnis ku jika aku duduk santai di sekolah?" gerutu Kris

Terlihat wajah frustasi dari keenam namja itu, entahlah apa yang mereka risaukan. Bukankah sekolah itu menyenangkan? Bukankah mereka tidak pernah merasakan bangku umum SMA?

Chanyeol mengacak rambut ikal nya, "Ck, aku tak habis pikir dengan appa. Bukankah aku sudah menjadi eksekutor muda? Buat apa juga aku harus merasakan bangku sekolah yang dipenuhi anak-anak labil itu." gerutu Chanyeol

"Hahh. Kata appa, aku memiliki kekurangan yang harus aku temukan di SMA. Hal apa yang kurang dari ku? Uang? Aku menghasilkan nya setiap menit dan ku hasilkan sendiri dari perusahaan ku tanpa campur tangan appa. Kepintaran? Buktinya aku lulus study 8 tahun lalu. Ketenaran? Aku dielu –elukan setiap orang. Jadi bagaimana bisa dengan hanya bersekolah di SMA aku dapat melengkapi kekuranganku?" Jelas Chen panjang lebar.

Kelima namja itu mengangguk membenarkan setiap perkataan Chen, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sangat risih dengan kenarsisan Chen. Tapi bukankah itu fakta? Fakta bahwa mereka tidak kekurangan apapun. Mereka juga sangat disegani bahkan diperebutkan untuk menjadi tempat koalisi para pembisnis-pembisnis yang lain

"Sial! Alasan yang sama persis. Aku tak merasa kekurangan apapun dalam hidupku, bagaimana bisa appa mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki kekurangan yang harus ku lengkapi secepatnya?" gerutu Kai.

Hening, keadaan semakin hening. Keenam namja tersebut larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba,-

"AHA! Aku punya usul." Teriak Chanyeol dengan disambut jitakan maut dari Kris dan Kai yang duduk di sebelah nya

"Appo, Hyung. Tsk, kkamjong kurang ajar." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala nya. "Suara mu itu sangat menggelegar, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau membuat telingaku berdengung." Ucap Kris sarkatis

Suho dan Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat hyung dan saengnya itu, "Usulmu apa, yeol?" tanya Suho

"Kita turuti saja kemauan orang tua kita, mungkin memang benar di SMA kita akan mendapat hal yang menarik atau bahkan kita akan mendapat kolega bisnis yang menguntungkan untuk kita dari orangtua para siswa di sekolah itu." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Cerdas! Tumben sekali usulanmu tak membuat kami merasakan sakit jantung, hyung." Puji Sehun dengan mengangkat dua jempol nya. "Tsk, maknae kurang ajar. Kau memujiku atau menghinaku, hm?" Kelima namja kecuali Chanyeol tentunya hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Aku memujimu, hyung" goda Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataya. Chanyeol hanya mengomel ria melihat tingkah maknae kurang ajar itu.

"Aku setuju dengan usul mu, hyung/yeol" ucap Kris, Suho, Chen dan Kai bebarengan

"Ehm, tapi hyung, aku tak mau jika di sekolah nanti aku menjadi pusat perhatian yeoja dan namja disana." Ujar Sehun

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai tampak berpikir mendengar penjelasan Sehun. "Kau narsis sekali, hm? Kau tak akan mungkin menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, eoh!" cerca Chen sambil menyentil kepala Sehun

"Appo, hyung! Tsk, ayolah hyung. Jika mereka melihat wajah asli kita, dan penampilan asli kita pasti mereka akan mengetahui bahwa kita adalah eksekutor muda yang selalu menjadi incaran para pembisnis untuk melakukan koalisi. Pasti mereka akan berebut untuk mendekati kita. Berebut untuk mendapatkan kita, atau lebih tepatnya mendapatkan harta yang kita miliki, hyung." Jelas Sehun mantap

Tak perlu dipungkiri karena ketampanan, kekayaan, dan kepintaran yang mereka miliki, mereka sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan bahkan di setiaptempat bisnis mereka berada. Tak hanya itu, banyak pula orang yang ingin menyelakakan mereka hanya demi harta yang mereka miliki. Jadi wajar jika mereka sangat tidak ingin berada di sekolah, karena keamanan keselamatan mereka di sekolah atau di tempat umum sangatlah minim sekali.

Tetapi jangan pernah salah paham dan menganggap mereka pengecut karena takut dengan bahaya yang mengancam. Mereka bukanlah namja-namja lemah dan takut akan hal-hal seperti itu. Mereka sangat ahli dalam bertarung dan menakhlukkan musuh, mereka bahkan dapat bertarung dengan mata tertutup dan keadaan terikat sekali pun. Hanya saja, mereka sangat tak suka dengan kebisingan dan hal-hal yang tak menguntungkan bagi mereka. Di otak mereka hanya terdapat pemikiran 'bagaimana cara untuk menghasilkan uang lebih banyak dan menaikkan investasi yang saat ini mereka miliki'.

Mendengar pernyataan Sehun, semua namja yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam dan menimang apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka benar-benar menunjukkan identitas asli mereka

"Kita harus menyamar." Usul Suho

"Jika kita menyamar, bagaimana kita akan mendapatkan koalisi bisnis disana?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kita akan melacak identitas siswa-siswi disana. Jika kita telah menemukan target yang bagus untuk bisnis kita, kita akan bekerja dari belakang tanpa ada pihak di sekolah yang mengetahui identitas kita." Terang Suho.

Kelima namja itu mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Suho, "Kita menyamar sebagai apa, hyung?" tanya Kai

Suho menampilkan smirk nya yang mampu membuat Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Suho menitahkan mereka untuk mendekat ke arah nya.

Suho pun mulai membisikkan rencana nya

Hening

Mereka semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOOOOOO?"

Suho menampilkan smirknya kembali, "Sepertinya kalian sangat antusias sekali dengan saranku. Kajja! Kita akan melakukan penyamaran itu mulai besok"

"ANNNIIIIIIIII" teriak Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun bebarengan

"Sudahlah jangan kekanakan seperti itu, kita melakukan itu semua kan demi mendapat koalisi bisnis yang lebih baik. Appa juga mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa beliau mendapatkan wewenang dari appa kalian untuk mendaftarkan kita ke SMA yang terbaik. Jadi, kita berenam akan didaftarkan ke SM High School. Sekolah terelite di Korea Selatan. Murid-murid disana merupakan anak dari pengusaha-pengusaha terbesar di Korea Selatan. Bahkan tak sedikit dari orang tua murid telah menjadi rekan bisnis kita." Jelas Suho panjang lebar

Mereka semua,-kecuali Suho menghela nafas panjang

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Pagi buta, keributan telah terjadi di kediaman pribadi milik mereka atau bisa disebut markas mereka,-ck, jangan salah mengira bahwa markas mereka adalah markas biasa. Markas mereka sangat besar dan sangat mewah, istana negeri dongeng pun kalah dari markas mereka.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Yang benar saja, ini bukannya memudahkan kita. Ini semakin menyulitkan kita. Ayolah, Hyung." Rengek Sehun

"Benar yang dikatakan maknae, Suho. Bukankah ini semakin menyulitkan kita?" bela Kris

Suho tersenyum menampilkan senyum malaikatnya, "Kalian cerewet sekali, hm? Jika kita mengendarai mobil pribadi kita, rencana kita akan berantakan. Dan lagian mengapa kalian semua belum siap-siap?"

Mereka berlima mendengus mendengar omelan Suho. Segeralah mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan penyamaran mereka.

Rencana ini benar-benar menyiksa. Bagaimana tidak menyiksa jika mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengendarai mobil pribadi mereka? Dan bahkan penyamaran yang mereka lakukan pun sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"HUAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAA" Tawa mereka meledak secara bersamaan saat melihat penampilan satu sama lain.

"HUAHAHAHAA, Hyung kau sangat culun sekali. Bahkan jika kau tidak tertawa tadi aku tak akan mengenali mu." ucap Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Tsk, lihat kau sendiri kkamjong. Kau lebih culun lagi, kulitmu yang hitam sangat cocok untuk mu bernampilan culun seperti ini." ledek Chanyeol

"Jika kalian saja tak saling mengenal, bukankah penyamaran kita sangat bagus? Dan hal itu berarti kita akan aman-aman saja nanti saat di sekolah itu." tegas Suho yang diangguki oleh kelima namja lainnya

Penampilan mereka sangat-sangat culun. Ketampanan mereka pun jika tidak ditamatkan dengan seksama tidak akan terpancar. Penyamaran yang sempurna bukan? Seorang pangeran pujaan setiap orang berhasil menyamar menjadi sosok siswa terculun yang pernah ada. Rambut mereka, mereka tata sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk seperti mangkok menghiasi kepala mereka. Kacamata besar dan bundar menghiasi wajah mereka. Sungguh, aksesoris mereka sama dan keculunan mereka pun setara. Jangan lupa, tas yang mereka gunakan bukan tas-tas bermerek terkenal yang biasa mereka gunakan, melainkan tas yang mirip seperti tas milik anak tk. Mereka juga membawa minuman yang dikalungkan di leher mereka untuk menambahkan kesuksesan dalam penyamaran mereka.

Mereka berenam menghela nafas panjang

"Ayolah, hyung. Apakah kita harus berangkat menggunakan bus?" keluh Kai

Suho mengagguk mantap, "Bukankah siswa yang culun itu tak akan menggunakan mobil super mewah? Mereka akan berjalan kaki, bersepeda, dan menggunakan bus sebagai alat tranportasi. Jadi kalian jangan banyak protes. Arraseo?"

Lagi-lagi mereka menghela nafas panjang, "Ne, arra." Ucap kelima namja itu

Mereka berenam menuju ke halte terdekat dari markas mereka. Setiap orang yang melihat mereka, menertawakan dan saling berbisik saat melihat penampilan mereka. Tentu orang-orang itu tak mengetahui dan bahkan tak akan pernah menyangka jika yang mereka tertawakan dan yang mereka hina adalah eksekutor muda tersukses dan terkaya di Korea Selatan.

Keenam namja yang menjadi perbincangan itu pun tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka senang bahwa penyamaran yang mereka lakukan sangat berhasil. Mereka berenam pun tak menanggapi hinaan dan ejekan yang dilontarkan kepada mereka, karena semua kejelekan yang dilontarkan kepada mereka bukan hal yang sebenarnya bukan? Jadi, buat apa ambil pusing.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Mereka berenam telah memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Dan untungnya pihak sekolah berbaik hati tidak memisahkan keenam namja tersebut. Jadi, kelas mereka sama. Dan hebatnya lagi dengan berpenampilan culun seperti ini, mereka diletakkan di kelas unggulan, dimana siswa kelas unggulan tersebut adalah anak-anak dari pembisnis-pembisnis kaya yang hebat. Entah maksud dari 'unggulan' ini apa. entah unggul dalam hal kekayaan, entah unggul dalam prestasi.

"Hyung, kenapa kita dimasukkan di kelas unggulan? Jangan-jangan identitas kita terbongkar?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku juga merasa demikian, hyung. Apakah appa hyung mendaftarkan kita dengan identitas asli kita?" tanya Chen

"Ish, kalian! jika bertanya itu satu-satu jangan berenteng seperti itu." ujar Suho

"Aku juga penasaran dengan itu semua." Ucap Kris dengan anggukan Kai dan Sehun

Suho tampak mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku yakin jika appa mendaftarkan kita dengan identitas yang telah aku buat. Aku juga telah mengatakan kepada appa perihal penyamaran kita. Sebenarnya appa kita sangat tak setuju dengan ide kita tentang penyamaran ini. Hanya saja aku dapat memberi alasan tentang keselamatan kita perihal bahaya yang dapat terjadi jika identitas asli kita terbongkar. Akhirnya mereka setuju." Jelas Suho

"Hh, kita jalani saja." tambah Kris setelah mendengar penjelasan Suho.

Keenam namja itu pun lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat,

Mereka menuju ke kelas unggulan dengan dipandu oleh Kim Songsaemin yang merupakan wali kelas dari kelas unggulan tersebut.

Saat beliau memasuki kelas, mereka berenam dititahkan untuk menunggu diluar sebentar

"Annyeong anak-anak" sapa Kim songsae

"Annyeong, Saem"

"Hari ini, kelas kita mendapatkan teman baru"

Saat itu juga kelas mulai ricuh,

"Bagaimana ya teman baru kita?"

"Kira-kira dia anak pengusaha darimana ya?"

"Kira-kira dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Kim songsae mulai jengah melihat murid-muridnya itu, "Diamlah" teriak Kim songsae.

Seketika itu juga kelas yang seawal ricuh menjadi diam tanpa ada suara. Kim songsaem pun menyuruh murid-murid barunya untuk memasuki kelasnya

"BUAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA" seketika kelas menjadi sangat ramai karena semua penghuni kelas menertawai murid-murid baru itu.

"Lihat lah, ternyata mereka sangat culu. Buahahahaha, apa-apaan itu. benar-benar menjijikkan"

"Penampilan mereka sangat buruk sekali,eoh?"

"Tsk, ku kira murid barunya akan sangat tampan dan berkelas. Hhh, ternyata cuma gerombolan orang culun"

Sedangkan keenam namja itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan menampilkan smirk mereka saat mendengar ejekan dan hinaan yang dilontarkan kepada mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini. Berarti ketakutan mereka tadi sangat sia-sia bukan? Ya, sangat sia-sia. Karena tak akan ada yang mengenali identitas asli mereka disini. Toh, mereka juga tak ingin berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekolah ini.

"DIAM" lagi-lagi Kim Songsaem berteriak untuk menenangkan kelasnya.

Kelas kembali tenang, meskipun ada beberapa yang sedang berbisik dan terkikik. "Silahkan kalian mengenalkan diri." Ujar Kim songsaemin

"Ne" jawab keenam namja itu

"Annyeong, jonun Suho imnida"

"Annyeong, jonun Chanyeol imnida"

"Annyeong, jonun Chen imnida"

"Annyeong, jonun Kai imnida"

"..."

Hening

Semua mata menatap ke arah namja super tinggi dan namja yang berkulit putih susu,

"Oh ayolah Sehun, perkenalkan dirimu." Bisik Kai sambil menginjak kaki Sehun. Sehun hanya mendeathglare Kai dan Kai? Ia hanya melampilkan cengiran nya.

"Tsk" gumam Sehun

"Annyeong, jonun Sehun imnida"

Hening

Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai hanya memutar malas mata mereka, oh ayolah. Bukankah mereka seperti saudara kembar? Sifat dingin mereka jika dilingkungan baru yang tentunya bukan di lingkungan bisnis. Wajah datar mereka yang menurut keempat sahabat nya sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh, ayolah hyung. Kau ingin menarik perhatian mereka, hm? Kau ingin di bully dan merusak rencana kita?" bisik Chanyeol sarkatis

Kris menginjak kaki Chanyeol sangat keras hingga Chanyeol memekik tertahan

"Annyeong, jonun Kris imnida"

Kim Songsaem menghela nafas melihat murid baru yang ia dapatkan, "Hh, kalian butuh di permaks dan mendapat arahan tentang penampilan kalian." gumam Kim songsaem.

Keenam namja tersebut hanya saling tatap, "Ne saem." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi bagaimana pun kita merubah penampilan, wajah kita tetap sama saem." Celetuk Chanyeol yang mampu membuat kelima namja disampingnya memberi deathglare maut mereka

Suara tawa menggelegar saat mendengar celetukan Chanyeol tak terkecuali dengan Kim songsaem, "Ne, bagaimana pun penampilan kalian. Kalian akan tetap culun dan sangat jelek." Celetuk salah satu siswa

Suara tawa pun kembali terdengar, tawa mengejek dan tatapan menhina pun terlontar dari penghuni kelas untuk keenam murid baru itu

"Kerja bagus, yeol" sindir Kris sarkatis

Kim songsaem pun meredam gelak tawa para siswanya, "Silahkan cari tempat duduk kosong."

Keenam namja itu pun segera mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke bangku kosong yang berjumlah enam di daerah paling belakang dan enam bangku kosong di depan barisan paling belakang.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, keenam namja tersebut langsung melesat ke enam bangku yang berada di daerah paling belakang

Chanyeol duduk bersama Chen, Suho duduk bersama Kris, dan tentunya Kai duduk dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, apakah ada murid baru selain kita?" bisik Chen. Chanyeol menangkap maksud pertanyaan Chen yang bingung karena tepat di depannya terdapat enam bangku kosong pula, "Entahlah, kita tanyakan saja nanti ke Suho hyung."

Keenam namja itu pun memulai kembali akting mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sangat bosan sekali dengan suasana dan pembelajaran yang sangat mudah sekali untuk mereka itu, tapi demi kelancaran rencana mereka, mereka harus rela membuka mata dan melebarkan telinga untuk melihat papan tulis dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kim songsaem.

Tett... tettt.. tettt

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, sebagian murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan sebagian lagi tetap tinggal di dalam kelas termasuk keenam namja culun itu.

Karena merasa tak aman jika mereka tetap berbincang seperti biasa, akhirnya keenam namja itu memutuskan untuk tetap di bangku mereka masing-masing agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan hingga waktu pulang tiba.

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini, para diva kemana? Udah hampir dua minggu mereka tak masuk sekolah."

"Entahlah aku tak tau, aku juga sangat penasaran dengan keberadaan mereka. Tak biasanya mereka meninggalkan sekolah tanpa pemberitahuan kepada kita dulu."

Keenam namja itu pun saling tatap mendengar ucapan dari teman-teman baru mereka

"Para diva? Seperti apa mereka? Sehebat itukah mereka?"

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Brukkk

Terlihat enam namja telah terkapar di ruangan yang super megah

"Hhh, ini lebih melelahkan daripada mengurusi perusahaan." Keluh Sehun

"Kau benar sekali, maknae" jawab Kai sambil mengguling-gulingkan badannya

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangun dari acara terkaparnya, "Apakah kalian tak penasaran dengan orang yang disebut para diva?" Tanya Chanyeol

Seketika itu juga, Suho, Chen, dan Kai ikut bangun dari acara ~mari berguling-guling ria~, untuk Sehun dan Kris. Mereka tetap tak bergeming dan tetap asyik dengan acara ~mari berguling-guling ria~

Oke, kita tinggalkan Sehun dan Kris

"Aku sangat penasaran. Banyak hal yang membuat ku penasaran di kelas itu." ujar Chen

Kai mengangguk antusias, "Ya, aku juga hyung."

"Oiya, Suho hyung. Apakah ada murid baru selain kita di kelas unggulan?" tanya Chen

Mendengar hal itu, Suho mulai mengerutkan dahinya, "Tak ada" jawabnya singkat

Mereka semua tampak berpikir mendengar jawaban Suho,-sebenarnya Sehun dan Kris tetap setia mendengarkan celotehan sahabat-sahabat nya itu

"Itu pasti bangku dari para diva itu." tebak Kris yang saat ini telah duduk manis di hadapan para saengnya itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Mengapa mereka disebut diva?" gumam Suho

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Annyeong.. semoga kalian penasaran dengan lanjutan cerita author..

oiya, kalian pasti sudah menebak para diva itu bukan? tapi author berharap semoga kalian tetap penasaran dengan identitas asli para diva itu yang akan author jelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

**[yuuyo] **udah update nih, hehehee. Maaf ya lama, lagi ngedate sama UN soalnya *wink*

**[xiao yueliang] **Iyapp, chingu. Hehehe nih udah lanjut kok

**[aiko michisige] **siap! Nih udah

**[Lvenge] **em, enggak chingu, Cuma beda dikit kok umurnya. Okee, lanjut nih

**[kthk2] **maaf ya, hehe. Soalnya aku mau buat sequel cerita ini. kan ya gak lucu kalau tiba-tiba ada sequel tanpa cerita awal. Hehe, maaf ya

**[baekhyunina]** wah maaf sekali, chingu. Ini yaoi. Plot cerita nya udah jadi tinggal nambah sequel sih sebenarnya. Maaf chingu

**[Xyln]** okeeee lanjut nih


	3. Chapter 3

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Oiya, Suho hyung. Apakah ada murid baru selain kita di kelas unggulan?" tanya Chen_

_Mendengar hal itu, Suho mulai mengerutkan dahinya, "Tak ada" jawabnya singkat_

_Mereka semua tampak berpikir mendengar jawaban Suho,-sebenarnya Sehun dan Kris tetap setia mendengarkan celotehan sahabat-sahabat nya itu_

_"Itu pasti bangku dari para diva itu." tebak Kris yang saat ini telah duduk manis di hadapan para saengnya itu._

_"Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Mengapa mereka disebut diva?" gumam Suho_

Chapter 2

Sehun pun mulai bangkit dari tidurannya, "Mungkin kekayaan mereka berada di tingkat paling atas, jadi mereka diagungkan akan kekayaan yang mereka miliki dan disebut dengan diva." Celetuk Sehun

Hening

Tik tok tik tok

"Pintar kau, maknae." Puji Kai.

Mereka berenam pun menunjukkan smirk andalan mereka,

"Itu berarti peluang kita untuk mendapat rekan bisnis akan mudah. Pasti mereka akan membawa keuntungan besar untuk bisnis kita." Ujar Chanyeol

"Benar, hyung." Ucap Chen, "Tapi, jika ternyata bukan kekayaan mereka yang diagungkan oleh para penghuni sekolah bagaimana?" tambah Chen

Puk,

Suho menepuk pelan pundak Chen, "Kita akan tau saat para diva itu masuk sekolah. Jadi, kita harus bersabar."

"Tapi hyung, jika ternyata mereka tak menguntungkan untuk bisnis kita berarti percuma saja dong kita menanti dan berharap terhadap mereka." Gumam Chanyeol

"Kita jangan berpatok hanya pada mereka saja, kita harus menyelidiki semua siswa disana." Ujar Kris.

Kelima namja itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kris

Kring.. kring.. kring

Suara telfon pun terus berdering secara bergantian, keenam namja itu pun segera melesat pergi ke tempat sepi untuk menerima panggilan dari handphone mereka itu

**Kris POV**

Kring...kring...kring,, dering telfon terus berbunyi tak henti-hentinya

"Hallo"

"..."

"Ne, saya akan kesana saat ini juga"

"..."

"ne"

Kuusak rambut ku, "Hhhh, appa sungguh menyiksaku." Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju ke tempat istiraht ku bersama saeng-saeng ku, dan ...

"Eoh, sepi. Tsk, aku langsung berangkat saja."

Ku langkah kan kakiku menuju kamar pribadiku untuk bersiap menuju ke perusahaan ku.

Ku langkah kan kakiku lebih cepat, untuk menuju bagasi dan segera ku lajukan mobil pribadiku.

"Rapat besar apa, eoh? Seingatku hari ini aku tak memiliki jadwal rapat." Gumamku. Tak mau mebuang waktu lagi, ku lajukan mobil ku dengan kecepatan penuh untuk segera sampai di perusahaan ku,-well lebih tepatnya untuk menemui appa

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil ku telah menginjak daerah perusahaan ku. Well, kedatanganku sangat disambut baik oleh pegawaiku.

"Maaf, Tuan. Mari saya bawakan mobil anda."

Segera ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk turun dari mobil dan menyerahkan kunci mobil ku ke pegawai ku. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ku menuju arah ruang meeting

Dan saat di ruang meeting,-

"Mwo? Kosong?"

Ku mendengus kesal melihat ruang meeting itu, "Haishh, appa mengerjaiku, eoh?"

Kring...kringg...kringggg, handphone ku pun terus berdering

"Ne?"

"..."

"What? Oh My Godness. Hhh, oke appa, aku segera kesana."

"..."

Ku membuang nafas kasar, segera ku lesatkan langkahku menuju ruang pribadi ku

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, hm?"

Aku tetap tak bergeming mendengar pertanyaan appa.

"Ayolah, kau ingin mengulur waktu, eoh?" Ku hembus kan nafas ku untuk mengurangi rasa jengkel ku, "Ada keperluan apa, appa?" tanyaku

Beliau bersmirk ria mendengar pertanyaanku, ku kerutkan dahiku saat melihat itu, "Kenapa appa tersenyum aneh begitu?"

"Oh, ani. Baiklah. Aku memiliki hal yang bagus untuk mu." ujar beliau. Aku semakin mengkerutkan dahiku,

_Hal yang bagus?! Well, aku meragukannya._

"Hal yang bagus?!"

Appa mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku "Ku berikan foto seseorang yang mampu memberi keuntungan bisnis,orang itu mampu menaikkan invetasi saham mu berkali-kali lipat."

Deg

"Keuntungan bisnis? Kenaikan investasi saham?" ucapku tak percaya,-well bagaimana mau percaya jika orang yang berada di depan ku saat ini, yang berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga WU ini tak pernah sekalipun membantu ku dalam hal berbisnis atau sekedar menaikkan investasi saham milikku, saat ini memberiku hal yang menggiurkan?

Lagi-lagi appa mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku, "Bisakah aku melihat fotonya saat ini juga?" tanya ku

Aku melihat appa mulai mengeluarkan selembar foto, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja.

Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil foto itu. tapi,-

Sretttt

Appa mengambil foto itu kembali

"Eits, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu." goda appa

"Oh, ayolah appa. Kemarikan foto itu." rengekku

Aku melihat appa terkekeh melihat ku merengek kepadanya,- well ini sangat menyebalkan. Aishhhhh!

Butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan foto itu dari appa. Ku perhatikan foto itu, "Dia memiliki perusahaan apa saja, appa?" tanyaku

"Entahlah" jawab appa acuh tak acuh

Ku hembuskan nafas ku dengan kasar, "Baiklah, nama orang ini siapa, appa?"

"Entahlah." Jawab beliau lagi

_Ya Tuhan! Jika dia bukan appa ku, sudah ku gebukin dia._

"Hhhh" aku menatap tajam ke arah appa ku, "Jadi, bisakah appa memberiku petunjuk tentangnya?"

Aku melihat appa tetap menampilkan smirk andalan nya itu, "Dia memiliki mata seperti panda, tubuhnya tak terlalu kekar, bahkan hampir sama dengan yeoja. Dia cukup manis. Rambut cepak berwarna hitam. Em, tidak, menurut ku, dia sangat manis." Ucap appa

Aku mengerutkan dahi ku, "Appa? Apakah kau sudah gila, eoh?" tanyaku

Pletak

Jitakan maut meluncur lumayan keras di kepala ku, "APPO!" ku usak kasar kepala ku.

"Anak kurang ajar! Kau bilang appa mu gila, eoh?"

Pletak

Lagi-lagi jitakan maut meluncur ke arah kepala ku, "Aish, appo!" ringis ku

"Tsk, yang appa sebutkan itu tadi tak seperti foto yang aku pegang. Atau jangan-jangan appa menipuku?" ucapku

Sebelum appa meluncurkan jitakan nya, segera ku menghindar darinya

"Jelas berbeda, PABBO! Yang kusebutkan tadi adalah ciri-ciri dari anaknya!" ujar appa

"Eoh? Ciri-ciri dari anaknya?"

"Tsk, apakah IQ mu mulai meresot menjadi idot, eoh? Sudahlah aku lelah. Aku pulang!" ujar appa sambil melangkah meninggalkan ku

Belum sempat ku memprotes kata-katanya, aku sudah tak dapat menemukan keberadaan

beliau.

"HAISHHH! APPA menyebalkan!" rutuk ku

**Suho POV**

Kringg..krinngg...kringg

"Hallo"

"..."

"Mwo? Tapi ap,-"

"..."

"Ne, appa. Aku akan kesana secepatnya"

"..."

"Ne, appa. Aku kesana sekarang juga"

Aku menghela nafas mendengar permintaan appa. Segera ku langkah kan kakiku menuju kamar pribadi ku untuk segera bersiap-siap menemui pertemuan dengan appa

"Hhh, gak biasanya appa menemuiku di perusahaan, apalagi di rapat besar."

"Hhh, entahlah"

Sebelum ku menuju bagasi, ku sempat kan untuk melihat tempat berkumpul ku bersama sahabat karib ku itu,-ne, markas kecil di dalam markas besar kami.

"Well, mereka juga mendapat tugas, eoh?" lagi-lagi ku menghela nafas panjang

Segera ku langkah kan kakiku menuju mobil pribadiku, "Wajarlah, eksekutor muda..kekeke"

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Ehm, bukankah kita harus menghadiri rapat besar, appa?" tanyaku lembut

Appa menatap ku dan tersenyum, "Ne, sekarang kita sedang melaksanakan rapat besar, nak" aku mengerutkan dahi ku

"Maksud appa?" tanyaku

"Appa memiliki hal yang sangat bagus untuk mu." ucap appa

Ku garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal, "Eoh? Appa memiliki hal yang bagus untukku?" appa menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak pentingku

"Ne, appa memiliki sesuatu yang sangat bagus untuk mu. Ani, maksudku untuk bisnis dan kenaikan investasi saham mu." ujar appa

_WTH?! Sejak kapan appa memiliki niatan untuk membantu kudalam hal menaikkan investasi saham? Well, aku curiga_

"Apakah kau tak percaya dengan appa mu?" tanya beliau,

Ku tatap mata appa, "Well, appa. Sejak kapan appa ingin membantu ku dalam hal bisnis?" ucapku ragu

Aku melihat appa mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Tsk, appa hanya ingin membantu mu. Karena saat ini appa menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuat bisnis mu berkembang lebih besar dan lebih pesat dari saat ini.

*_Well, coba kalian bayangkan saja. tanpa bantuan dari appa nya saja ia menjadi eksekutor muda terkaya dan terhebat. Apalagi mendapat koalisi dari orang yang appa Suho ajukan... Huiiihhhhhhh, gigit jari.. Author merinding disko ngebayangin kekayaan mereka_* Aishh, back to story

"Baiklah, appa. Aku yakin appa akan memberikan rekomendasi seseorang yang benar-benar hebat." Ucapku pasrah

Appa tersenyum lembut ke arahku, "Well, kau memang anak ku Kim Joonmyeon." Puji appa. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi beliau

Aku melihat appa mengeluarkan selembar foto dan memberikannya kepadaku, "Well, apakah dia orangnya, appa?" Tanyaku

Appa mengangguk, "Ehm, sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea, appa" ucap ku

Lagi-lagi appa mengangguk, "Ehm, siapakah nama beliau, appa?"

"Entahlah" ucap appa.

"Mwo?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Bagaimana appa bisa merekomendasikan orang yang tak appa kenal?" tanyaku heran

"Entahlah" lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang terontar dari appa.

Ku hembuskan nafas ku, "Baiklah, appa. Jadi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berkoalisi dengan beliau? Bagaimana cara nya aku berhubungan dengan beliau?"

Tanpa ku ketahui, appa memunculkan smirk nya, "Ehm, dia sangat manis. Dia memiliki dimple. Sungguh, dia sangat cantik. Dia juga sangat lembut, tutur katanya sangat sopan. Tubuhnya pun sangat langsing."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar ucapan appa, "Siapa yang appa bicarakan?" tanya ku curiga.

"Eits, jangan pernah berpikiran aneh-aneh. Aku tak akan pernah selingkuh dari eommamu. Aku membicarakan ciri-ciri dari anak orang yang berada di foto itu."

Aku hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi ucapan appa. Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih,-

"Well, appa ada rapat penting saat ini. Good luck, boy." Ujar appa

Ku hembuskan nafas ku dengan kasar. "Haish, itu bukan membantu. Tapi memberi ku tugas untuk memecahkannya. Dasar appa!" gerutu ku

**Chanyeol POV**

Kring..kring..kringgg

"Hallo"

"..."

"Hhh, sekarang?"

"..."

"Tak bisakah aku kerjakan di rumah seperti biasa?"

"..."

"Hhh, baiklah, baiklah"

"..."

"MWO? Appa disana?"

"..."

"Ishhh, apalagi yang direncanakan ahjussi tua itu."

"..."

"Ani. Baiklah, aku sekarang kesana."

Segera ku lesatkan kaki panjang ku menuju ke markas kecil, and well..

"Eoh, mereka kemana semua? Hhh, terpaksa aku harus menemui ahjussi tua itu."

Saat hendak ku langkah kan kakiku meninggalkan markas kecil kami

"Chanyeol hyung!" segera ku tolehkan kepala ku tuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Ada apa, maknae?"

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sampingku, "Menemui appa." Jawab ku singkat

"Ahjussi? Ahjussi menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya?" aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

"Aishh, appa juga menyuruh ku menemuinya. Ada rapat besar katanya." Ku kerutkan dahiku saat mendengar pernyataan Sehun, "hhh, entahlah. Aku siap-siap dulu. Aku tak mau kena omel panjang lebar ahjussi cerewet itu." ucap ku pada sehun.

Ku lesatkan kaki ku menuju kamar pribadiku untuk segera bersiap dan tanpa perlu waktu banyak ku lesatkan kembali kaki ku menuju mobil pribadiku

"Hhh, tak biasanya appa menyuruh ku tuk menemuinya." Gumamku "Entahlah" tambahku

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda telah di tunggu di ruang kerja anda oleh Tuan Besar."

"MWO? Katanya aku harus menemuinya di ruang meeting?" Tanyaku

Pegawai itu tampak gemetar, "M-maafkan s-saya, T-Tuan. T-Tapi, T-tuan B-besar m-menitahkan s-saya u-untuk m-menyampaikan h-hal i-ini p-pada t-tuan." Jawab pegawai itu gagap

"Aish." Aku mengacak rambutku, "Mian telah membentakmu. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Mian." Ujarku sambil ku tunjukkan senyum lima jariku kepada pegawai itu.

"N-ne, tuan. Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf" ujar pegawai itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya dan berpamit untuk segera menuju ke ruangan ku.

Cklek

Saat ku langkah kaki ku untuk masuk ke ruang kerjaku,-

"HEI! PARK CHANYEOL! TSK, LAMA SEKALI"

Segera ku tutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku, "AISHHHH, Ahjussi tolong kecil suara anda. Apakah anda ingin membunuh ku dengan suara menggelegar anda, eoh?" tanyaku sarkatis

Grep

"Eoh? Ahjussi? Kau memanggil appamu ini ahjussi? Kurang ajar" ujar appa sambil mengapit kepalaku di ketiak nya.

Aku mencoba memberontak, tapi apa daya mulai dulu hingga saat ini aku tak pernah menang melawan appa, "Aish. Lepaskan appa! Ketiak mu bau!" Ujar ku

Beliau semakin mengeratkan apitannya, "Kau bilang appa, anak kurang ajar? Ketiakku bau?"

_Bodoh kau Park Chanyeol! Aishhhhhh_

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Hhhh, appa ku yang paling tampan. Tolong lepaskan anakmu yang sangat kau sayangi ini, ne?" ucapku

Bukannya tambah melepaskan apitannya, appa semakin menambah kekuatan mengapitnya, "Kau menghina ku, eoh?"

_AISHHHHHHH! Ahjussi menyebalkannnnnnnn!_

"Oh, ayolah appa. Kau tak ingin anak mu mati dengan tak elite seperti ini kan?"

"Ayolah appa. Aku kesini untuk menghadiri rapat. Bukannya kesini berniat untuk menjadi korban pembunuhan." Pintaku

"Aishh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Chanyeol!" ujar appa sambil melepaskan apitannya dari kepalaku

_Terimakasih, Tuhan..._

Kami pun duduk di sofa yang telah tersedia di ruang kerjaku,

"Tak biasanya appa menyuruhku menemuimu dalam hal bisnis. Ada apa, appa?" tanyaku

Aku mendengar appa mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, "Appa punya suatu hal yang sangat bagus untukmu, yeol" ucap beliau

Ku kerutkan dahiku, "Mwo? Suatu hal yang sangat bagus?"Appa mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku, "Eoh? Apakah itu bersangkut paut dengan kemajuan bisnisku?"

Lagi-lagi appa mengangguk, "Ehm" ucap ku ragu

"Apakah kau meragukan appa, eoh?" tanya appa sarkatis

Aku menatap tajam ke arah appa, "Aku sangat meragukan mu, ahjussi." Jawabku mantap

Sekali lagi, appa akan menyerangku degan mengapitkan kepalaku di ketiaknya. Secepat kilat aku menghindar dari serangan beliau, "Oh, ayolah appa. Sejak kapan appa berpikiran tuk membantu kemajuan bisnis ku, eoh?"

"Sejak dulu." Jawab appa singkat

"Eoh? Aku tak percaya, ahjussi." Ejek ku

Appa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, "Kau menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol!"

"Anda lebih menyebalkan, Tuan Park" balasku

Aku melihat appa mengacak rambutnya dan itu sontak membuat ku terkekeh

"Park Chanyeol, dengarkan appa baik-baik. Appa akan merekomendasikan seseorang yang mampu membuat bisnis mu berkembang lebih pesat, lebih besar, dan lebih mendunia dari saat ini. Orang ini akan mampu menaikkan investasi sahammu dalam sekejap." Jelas appa

Aku hanya meneguk kasar salivaku, appa benar-benar mengetahui apa yang aku inginkan, "Siapa dia, appa?"

Appa mulai menyenderkan badannya di sofa. Dan aku melihat, beliau mulai mengambil selembar foto dari sakunya.

"Apakah itu foto orang itu?" tanya ku antusias

Appa pun mengangguk, "Coba aku lihat, appa." Pintaku.

Appa pun mengeluarkan smirkandalannya, dan memberika foto itu kepadaku. Ku tamati wajah dari foto itu, "Ehm, siapa namanya, appa?"

"Entahlah" Jawab appa sambil mengedikkan bahunya

Aku mengerutkan dahiku atas pertanyaan appa, "Mwo? Oh, ayolah ahjussi. Jangan menggoda ku." ucap ku

"Siapa yang sedang menggodamu, Park Chanyeol?" tanya appa

_Ahjussi jelekkkkkkk..._

Ku hembus kan nafasku tuk mengatur kekesalan ku kepada ahjussi yang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga Park itu, "Apakah appa memiliki nomer beliau yang bisa ku hubungi?"

"Entahlah" jawab appa

"Oh, ayolah, Tuan Park. Bagaimana aku bisa berkoalisi dengan beliau, eoh?" tanyaku. Aku mulai geram dengan appaku

_Benar-benar ahjussi menyebalkannnn!_

"Dia imut, dia cantik dan manis. Matanya sipit, bibirnya tipis sekali. Tubuhnya indah semampai, meskipun ia namja tak ada satu pun yeoja yang mampu menandinginya. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya sangat halus. Benar-benar sempurna." Ucap appa

Tik tok tik tok

Aku mencerna perkataan appa,

Brakkk

Aku menggebrak meja, "YA TUHAN AHJUSSI! KAU BERANI SELINGKUH DARI EOMMAKU, EOH?" teriakku geram

Pletak

Jitakan maut meluncur dengan mulus di kepalaku, "Kau bilang apa, hm? Aku selingkuh?"

Aku sangat kesal dengan appa ku yang berani selingkuh dari eomma yang sangat ku sayangi

"Kau sudah gila, eoh?"

"M-mwo?" ucapku

Pletak

Lagi-lagi appa ku menjitak kepalaku, "Gak mungkin aku selingkuh dari eommamu, eoh! Aku sangat mencintai dia!"

Aku tertawa meremehkan, "Kenapa kau memuji seseorang selain eomma seintens itu, eoh?" tanyaku sarkatis.

"Aish. Itu kenyataan Park Chanyeol." Jawab appa

"Kenyataan kalau kau selingkuh, eoh?" tanyaku geram

"Bukan!" jawab appa, "Itu adalah ciri-ciri dari anak orang yang berada di foto itu. jika kau ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ada di foto. Maka aku hanya bisa memberikan petunjuk itu untukmu." Jawab appa

"Eoh?"

Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih jauh, "Aku tak akan pernah selingkuh dari eommamu, karena mendapatkan eommamu sangat sulit. Dan semoga sukses, anak kurang ajar." Ujar appa sambil berlalu

"MWO? AHJUSSI MENYEBALKANNNNNNNN!" teriak ku frustasi

**Sehun POV**

Aku melihat Chanyeol hyung hendak pergi dari markas kecil, tanpa berpikir panjang, ku panggil dia "Chanyeol hyung!" Ku langkah kan kakiku ke arah nya, "Ada apa, maknae?" Saat ia mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah aku,

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya ku

"Menemui appa." Jawab ku singkat

Aku kaget mendengar jawaban Chanyeol hyung , "Ahjussi? Ahjussi menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya?"

_Mengapa ahjussi menyuruh Chanyeol hyung menemuinya disaat appa juga menyuruh ku menemuinya. Hahh, entahlah_

"Aishh, appa juga menyuruh ku menemuinya. Ada rapat besar katanya."

Aku melihat Chanyeol hyung mengerutkan dahinya "hhh, entahlah. Aku siap-siap dulu. Aku tak mau kena omel panjang lebar ahjussi cerewet itu." ucap nya. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya

_~Flashback on~_

Kring... kring... kring

"Hallo"

"..."

"Saat ini aku di rumah appa"

"..."

"Tsk, aku di markas appa. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Ne, aku kesana."

"..."

"Ne, appa. Aku kesana secepatya."

~_Flashback off ~_

Ku langkah kan kakiku menuju kamar pribadiku untuk bersiap dan tak perlu membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk siap-siap segera ku lesatkan kaki ku menuju mobil pribadiku.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Ada apa, appa? Tanyaku to the point setelah appa menyuruh ku untuk duduk nyaman

Appa menghela nafas, "Tak bisakah kau berbasa basi dulu, Oh Sehun?" tanya appa

"Ayolah, appa. Waktu ku tak banyak untuk berbasa basi." Jawabku sekenanya yang mampu menghadiahku sebuah jitakan manis dari appa, "Kau tak rindu, appa. Eoh?" tanya appa.

Aku menggeleng menjawab nya, "Haish, anak kurang ajar." Gerutu appa

"Ada perlu apa, appa memanggilku?" tanya ku

Aku melihat wajah appa mulai gemas dengan tingkah ku terhadapnya,

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun. Karena appa sangat merindukanmu, appa berbaik hati tak menghajar mu saat ini." ujar appa sarkatis

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan appa, "Appa memiliki hal yang sangat bagus untuk kemajuan bisnismu." Ucap appa

"Mwo?" jawab ku

"Ne, appa memiliki seseorang yang mampu membuat investasi saham-saham mu naik dan tentunya perusahaan mu akan melesat lebih besar dan lebih mencakup dunia." Ucap appa meyakinkan

Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar ucapan appa, "Apakah appa tak sedang mengerjaiku saat ini?"

Aku melihat appa terkekeh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak sedang mengerjaimu, Oh Sehun. Appa bersungguh-sungguh merekomendasikan orang ini kepadamu."

Aku masih tak memercayai ucapan appaku,- well aku tak yakin bahwa appa sedang tak mengerjaiku.

"Jangan pernah meragukan appamu. Appa tak akan pernah main-main jika berurusan dengan bisnis, Oh Sehun." Terang appa

Aku pun menhelas nafas mendengar ucapan appa, "Lalu? Kapan aku dapat bertemu dengan orang yang appa rekomendasikan?" tanyaku

Appa pun mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menyerahkannya kepadaku, "Itu adalah foto orang yang appa rekomendasikan"

Aku mengangguk, "Ehm, well namanya siapa, appa?"

"Entahlah" jawab appa

"MWO? Tsk, appa mengerjaiku, eoh?" tuduhku

Appa menggeleng menjawab tuduhanku, "Dengarkan appa baik-baik Oh Sehun. Dia memiliki anak yang sangat cantik. Matanya seperti mata rusa, kulitnya putih. Tubuhnya sangat langsing dan ia adalah keturunan orang China."

Aku masih bingung dengan maksud appa, "Apa hubungan anak orang ini dengan kepentinganku, appa?" tanyaku

"Haish, apakah otak mu tak berfungsi lagi, eoh? Kau harus mencari tahu dulu anaknya lalu ke orang tuanya." Ujar appa

"Tap,-" appa memotong ucapanku, "Appa ada perlu, appa pergi dulu, ne?" ujar appa sambil melenggang menjauh

"Aishhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." keluhku

**Chen POV**

Kringg... kringgg.. kringgggggg

"Hallo.."

"..."

"Oh, ne.."

"..."

"Aku bersama yang lain tentunya."

"..."

"Rapat mendadak?"

"..."

"Dimana?"

"..."

"Ne, appa. Aku kesana sekarang"

"..."

"Ne, appa. Aku tak akan lama."

Ku langkah kan kakiku dengan gontai, "Hahh, sepi sekali markas ini. Pasti mereka sudah meninggalkan markas." Gumamku.

Tanpa babibu lagi ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar pribadiku, dan segera ku bersiap untuk menemui appa dan rapat besarnya. Well, segera ku persiapkan semua kebutuhan ku untuk rapat. Tak lupa ku membawa buku untuk melengkapi style ku,-well meskipun aku tak memerlukannya sama sekali karena aku dapat menyimpan seluruh hasil rapat di memory otakku.

Segera ku langkah kan kakiku menuju mobil pribadiku

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Kim Jongdae, appa ingin membicarakan hal yang serius dengan mu." ujar appa

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan appa

"Appa akan merekomendasikan seseorang yang sangat penting untukmu."

"Huh? Merekomendasikan seseorang? Nugu?" tanya ku

Appa tersenyum melihat kebingungan ku, "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan appa, ne?" aku mengangguk

"Dia orang yang mampu membuat bisnismu terus meningkat. Dia orang yang mampu membuat investasi mu naik tajam secara cepat. Apakah kau percaya dengan appa?" tanya appa

_Aishhhhh_

"Tak biasanya appa membantu ku dalam berbisnis. Apakah orang itu benar-benar dapat menaikkan stiap saham ku, appa?" tanyaku ragu

Appa mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku, "Appa tidak akan merekomendasikan orang yang tak mampu menaikkan saham mu, nak. Jadi appa tak pernah membatu mu sebelumnya, karena appa belum menemukan orang ini." jawab appa

Aku pun mengangguk.

Aku melihat appa mengeluarkan selembar fo to lalu beliau serahka kepadaku, "Itu foto orang itu. dia sangat hebat." Ucap appa meyakinkan

"Uhm, siapakah nama beliau, appa?" Tanyaku

"Entahlah." Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat mendengar jawaban appa.

"Mwo? Appa tak tahu nama orang ini?" appa mengangguk membenarkan oertanyyan ku.

"Lalu? Bagaimana aku dapat menjadi rekan kerja nya?" tanyaku

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, appa menampilkan smirk andalan nya,- yang mana beliau akan tunjukan saat telah menakhlukkan hal yang sulit ditakhlukkan

"Orang itu memiliki seorang anak. Anak nya sangat imut dan memiliki pipi tembem. Dia sangat cantik dan manis. Tubuhnya bagai yeoja. Dia namja termanis yang pernah appa temui."

Aku menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan appa, "Jadi, aku harus mencari tau identitas anaknya dulu? Dan bahkan mungkin aku harus berkenalan dengannya?" tanyaku

"Aish, ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kim Jongdae. Jadi, semangat ne?" ucap appa

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas berat, "Oke, appa ada meeting mendadak. Semoga sukses, ne" ucap appa sambil melenggang meninggalkan ku

"HAISHHHHHHHH, Itu dalah hal yang sangat sulit, appa!" teriak ku

**Kai POV**

Kringggg... kringgggg... kringggggg

"Hallo"

"..."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"Oh, ayolah appa. Itu perusahaan ku, jangan pernah diotak atik."

"..."

"Mwo? Pemaksa sekali"

"..."

"Eoh, baiklah aku kesana sekarang."

"..."

"Ingat, jangan pernah mengotak atik perusahaan ku, appa."

"..."

"Tsk, baiklah"

Segera ku lesatkan kakiku ke kamar pribadi ku untuk segera bersiap, "Tsk, ahjussi menyebalkan!" umpatku

Segera ku berlari menuju mobil pribadiku untuk kulajukan

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Aish, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada perusahanku, appa?"

Aku tetap berlari menuju ruang kerjaku untuk bertemu appa yang telah mengancam akan mengotak atik perusahaan ku jika ku tak datang menghadapnya.

"APPA! JANGAN KAU OTAK ATIK PERUSAHAANKU!" teriak ku saat bertemu

Pletak

"Dasar tak sopan! Emang kau pikir ini hutan, eoh?" ujar appa

Segera ku mengecek semua berkas-berkas dan arsip-arsip perusahaanku, "Huftt"

"Tenang, Kim Jongin. Aku tak akan mengotak atik perusahaan mu. Aku kemari ingin memberi rekomendasi kepadamu tentang orang yang mampu membuat investasi saham-saham mu naik dratis."

Aku menatap ke arah appa, "Benarkah? Siapa orang itu, appa?" Tanyaku antusias

Appa terkekeh melihat antusiasme ku. beliau pun mengeluarkan selembar foto dan memberikan nya kepadaku, "Ehm? Inikah orang itu?" appa mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku

"Siapa nama ahjussi ini, appa?" tanyaku

"Entahlah" ujar appa sambil mengedikkan bahunya

"Mwo? Aishhhh, jangan membuatku kesal, appa!" Ucapku

"Appa hanya tahu kalau orang itu memiliki seorang anak yang sangat imut, cantik, dan sangat manis. Matanya bulat sempurna, bibirnya sangat kissable dan penuh. Tubuhnya sangat langsing seperti tubuh yeoja."

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan appa, "Kau harus mencari tau dulu siapa anak yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut. Kekekeke" ucap appa

Belum sempat aku memprotes beliau, "Appa ada urusan mendadak. Appa pergi dulu, ne? Semoga sukses, anakku." Ucap appa

"Mwo? Aishhhhhhh, appa menyebalkannnnnnnnnnn!" teriak ku

Apa yang akan dilakukan keenam namja tersebut ya?

Akankah semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kekurangan mereka?

dan apakah semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan para diva itu?

tunggu chapter selanjutnya ne

Ne, semoga readers semakin penasaran dengan cerita author..

Comment ne, biar author tambah semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

**[Lvenge]** sabar, ya.. bentar lagi keluar kok. Wks, sikap mereka gimana ya nanti? Walah ditunggu aja ya. tetep ngikutin chap chap selanjutnya ya chingu :D :D :D

**[qie kaisoo2]** wks, mereka kapan sih gak keren tuh? Haha. Culun culun, tapi tetep ganteng kan *wink*

**[chocohazelnut07]** walah ini yaoi sih. tapi banyak kejutan di chap-chap selanjutnya, entah itu jadi apa aja si divanya itu :D. Yap, gapapa kok, author ikhlas. *nangis dipojokan*

**[MinieZhang]** Wahhhh, makasih lho *kecup pipi*, tetep baca ya.

**[xingmyun]** siap, ini udah lanjut. Baca terus ya ^^

**[indah 875]** ini udah lanjut. Baca terus ya ^^

**[Aiko Michishige]** wks, saking ganteng nya mereka hingga gak kebayang wajah culunnya ya chingu? Pesona mereka kuat sih. wkwk ini lanjut

**[zizi'd exo]** sekali kali seme teraniaya, ya kali uke terus ya disiksa. wks


	4. Chapter 4

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu. wks.**

**Mian, telat banget update nya, nenek ane masuk rumah sakit kemarin. Mianhe ne**

**Yukkk, cusss, langsung baca ne, nikmatin aja bacanya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_**Kris POV**_

"_Tsk, apakah IQ mu mulai meresot menjadi idiot, eoh? Sudahlah aku lelah. Aku pulang!" ujar appa sambil melangkah meninggalkan ku_

_Belum sempat ku memprotes kata-katanya, aku sudah tak dapat menemukan keberadaan beliau._

"_HAISHHH! APPA menyebalkan!" rutuk ku_

_**Suho POV**_

"_Eits, jangan pernah berpikiran aneh-aneh. Aku tak akan pernah selingkuh dari eommamu. Aku membicarakan ciri-ciri dari anak orang yang berada di foto itu."_

_Aku hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi ucapan appa. Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih,- _

"_Well, appa ada rapat penting saat ini. Good luck, boy." Ujar appa_

_Ku hembuskan nafas ku dengan kasar. "Haish, itu bukan membantu. Tapi memberi ku tugas untuk memecahkannya. Dasar appa!" gerutu ku_

_**Chanyeol POV**_

"_Bukan!" jawab appa, "Itu adalah ciri-ciri dari anak orang yang berada di foto itu. jika kau ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ada di foto. Maka aku hanya bisa memberikan petunjuk itu untukmu." Jawab appa_

"_Eoh?" _

_Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih jauh, "Aku tak akan pernah selingkuh dari eommamu, karena mendapatkan eommamu sangat sulit. Dan semoga sukses, anak kurang ajar." Ujar appa sambil berlalu_

"_MWO? AHJUSSI MENYEBALKANNNNNNNN!" teriak ku frustasi_

_**Sehun POV**_

"_Haish, apakah otak mu tak berfungsi lagi, eoh? Kau harus mencari tahu dulu anaknya lalu ke orang tuanya." Ujar appa_

"_Tap,-" appa memotong ucapanku, "Appa ada perlu, appa pergi dulu, ne?" ujar appa sambil melenggang menjauh_

"_Aishhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." keluhku_

_**Chen POV**_

_Aku menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan appa, "Jadi, aku harus mencari tau identitas anaknya dulu? Dan bahkan mungkin aku harus berkenalan dengannya?" tanyaku_

"_Aish, ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kim Jongdae. Jadi, semangat ne?" ucap appa_

_Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas berat, "Oke, appa ada meeting mendadak. Semoga sukses, ne" ucap appa sambil melenggang meninggalkan ku_

"_HAISHHHHHHHH, Itu dalah hal yang sangat sulit, appa!" teriak ku_

_**Kai POV**_

_Aku mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan appa, "Kau harus mencari tau dulu siapa anak yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut. Kekekeke" ucap appa_

_Belum sempat aku memprotes beliau, "Appa ada urusan mendadak. Appa pergi dulu, ne? Semoga sukses, anakku." Ucap appa_

"_Mwo? Aishhhhhhh, appa menyebalkannnnnnnnnnn!" teriak ku_

Chapter 3

Terlihat keenam namja berkumpul di sebuah markas super mewah dengan berbagai fasilitas yang ada. Sepertinya, saat ini mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting

"Hyung, sepertinya di sekolah itu aku tak akan berdiam diri saja untuk menanti para diva itu." ujar Kai

Kelima namja yang berada diruangan itu pun langsung menatap kearah Kai, "Apa yang kau maksud, Kkamjong?" tanya Chen

Kai menghela nafas mengingat kembali peristiwa yang dialaminya saat bertemu appa nya tadi, "Eoh. Appa merekomendasikan orang yang mampu menaikkan investasi saham ku. Dan beliau hanya memberikan ku petunjuk tentang ciri-ciri anak orang itu." jelas Kai panjang lebar

Kelima namja yang masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan Kai pun terkejut mendengar perkataan Kai, "Mwo? Mengapa hal yang terjadi padamu juga terjadi padaku, eoh?" tanya Sehun sarkatis

"Mungkin kalian berjodoh." Celetuk Chanyeol yang sukses membuatnya mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakan double dari kedua maknae beda warna kulit itu.

"Aish, hyung. Daripada aku harus berjodoh dengan Kai., lebih baik aku perjaka seumur hidupku pun aku tak akan pernah menyesal." Gumam Sehun

"Eoh? Siapa juga yang sudi berjodoh dengan maknae gila sepertimu, eoh?" balas kai tak mau kalah

Keempat namja yang melihat pertengkaran saeng nya itu pun hanya terkekeh.

"Sudah. Kalian jangan berdebat seperti itu. Tadi, appaku juga merekomendasikan kepada ku orang yang mampu menaikkan saham ku hingga mencakup dunia." Suho menatap kelima namja yang lain secara bergantian, " Aku semakin curiga dengan semua ini." ucap Suho

"Sebenarnya appaku juga merekomendasikan hal seperti itu padaku. Aishh." Ungkap Chen .

Kris dan Chanyeol pun saling tatap, "Aku juga." Jawab mereka bersamaan

"Kalian menyadari tidak jika apa yang kita alami ini seperti diskenario oleh appa kita?" Tanya Suho

Hening

Semua tampak berpikir akan kejadian yang telah mereka alami akhir-akhir ini, "Aishh, benar! Ini sangat mencurigakan sekali." Ucap kris, "Tunggu, apakah appa kalian memberikan foto orang yang mampu menaikkan saham kalian?" Tambah Kris

"Ne" jawab Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun

"Bisakah kalian tunjukan kepadaku foto orang yang direkomendasikan appa kalian?" tanya Kris

Kelima namja itu pun saling menatap.

"Tenang, aku juga akan mengeluarkan foto orang yang direkomendasikan kepadaku. Aku akan tunjukkan kepada kalian." ujar Kris

Serempak mereka berenam mengeluarkan foto orang yang dapat menaikkan saham mereka, mereka amati wajah yang berada di foto itu satu persatu

"Aish. Ternyata wajah mereka berbeda. Sial! Ku kira appa dan ahjussi bekerja sama untuk menipu kita. Haishh, mereka licik sekali eoh." Gerutu Kris

"Apakah kau kira wajah yang ada di setiap foto milik kami ini semua sama, hyung? Tanya Sehun

Kris mengangguk lemah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

"Mereka bukan para pembisnis kelas teri, eoh. Appa dan ahjussi memiliki otak yang lebih cerdik dari kita. Jadi, mereka tak akan pernah memberi kita sesuatu yang mudah untuk kita takhlukkan dan pecahkan." Ungkap Suho

Keenam namja itu menghela nafas panjang, mereka tampak berpikir tentang kemungkinan terburuk yang akan mereka alami jika tak mampu menemukan orang-orang yang direkomendasikan oleh appa mereka

"Apakah petunjuk yang diberikan oleh appa kalian sama dengan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh appa Kai?" tanya Suho

"Mwo?" gumam Chanyeol

Kris, Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun bingung mengapa Chanyeol kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Suho, "Apakah kau tadi tak mendengarkan petunjuk yang diberikan kepada Kai, hyung?" tanya Chen

Chanyeol terdiam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Hal sukses itu membuat kelima sahabatnya menghela nafas berat, "Tsk, kau ini! Jika saeng mu tadi berbicara didengarkan baik-baik, eoh!" gertak Kris. Chanyeol hanya nyengir tak jelas mendengarkan penuturan dari Kris

"Oke, ku harap saat ini kalian fokus terhadap setiap ucapan maupun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kita masing-masing. Karena hal ini sangat memiliki arti penting terhadap perkembangan perusahaan kita." Tegas Suho.

Kris, Chanyeol,Chen, Kai, dan Sehun mengangguk dengan antusias, "Apakah petunjuk yang diberikan ahjussi tentang orang itu adalah ciri-ciri anak orang itu?" Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun pun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Suho

"Apakah kalian mengingat betul ciri-ciri anak dari orang yang mampu menaikkan investasi saham kita?" tanya Suho sekali lagi

"Ne" Jawab kelima namja itu serempak

Tak dapat dipungkiri, hal ini sungguh sangat mencurigakan untuk mereka. Bagaimana tidak mencurigakan jika selama hampir 11 tahun mereka menginjak di dunia bisnis, appa mereka tidak pernah mencampuri urusan bisnis mereka. Eits, mencampuri? Membantu mereka dalam pembelajaran tentang bisnis saja appa mereka tak pernah.

Tapi saat ini? ketika mereka berenam menjadi eksekutor muda terhebat dan terkaya di Korea Selatan, appa mereka memberikan bantuan sebuah rekomendasi tentang orang yang mampu menaikkan investasi saham hingga berkali-kali lipat. Apakah dibalik ini semua ada suatu hal yang menarik? Apakah benar orang yang direkomendasikan oleh appa mereka akan memberikan pengaruh sehebat itu kepada perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh keenam eksekutor workholic itu? Entahlah, hanya harapan baik saja yang mampu mereka pikirkan, karena saat ini secara tidak langsung mereka telah masuk dalam permainan bisnis appa mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus benar-benar mengikuti alur dari skenario yang dibuat oleh para ahjussi itu. Dan saat ini kita tak bisa bermain-main seperti biasanya, karena yang kita hadapi adalah para pembisnis ulung yang kecerdasan dan kelincahan berbisnis nya sangat diagungkan. Mungkin juga dengan mengikuti skenario yang dibuat oleh mereka, kita akan mengalami hal yang sangat menarik dan mendapat hal yang sangat menguntingkan." Jelas Chanyeol

Prok prok prok

Kris, Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan semangat 45, "Wae? Mengapa kalian bertepuk tangan seperti orang gila?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Aku kagum terhadapmu, hyung. Saat ini otak mu benar-benar keluar dari batas keidiotan." Puji Sehun

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah, ia tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi putih bersihnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terdiam saat pujian Sehun terngiang kembali di kepalanya.

Tik tok

Tik tok

"MWO? MAKNAE KURANG AJAR!" bentak Chanyeol dengan suara yang benar menggelegar

Kelima namja yang berada diruangan itu langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, "Eoh? Kau ingin kami mengalami cacat seumur hidup, hyung?" tanya Chen sarkatis

"MWO?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat geram oleh saeng-saeng kurang ajar itu

"Haish, suara mu itu sangat menggelegar, Chanyeol-ssi. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan hal itu, eoh?" tanya Kris Sarkatis

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kris. Melihat itu, kelima namja yang lain hanya terkekeh.

"Sudah lah, hyung jangan cemburut begitu. Kekeke." Belum sempat Chanyeol memprotes ucapan maknae kurang ajar itu, maknae itu segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ehm, hyung. Aku memiliki firasat jika saat ini kita di arahkan ke SM high school itu bukan hanya untuk melengkapi kekurangan kita, melainkan untuk mempermudah kita dalam melacak dan mendapatkan identitas asli dari orang-orang yang akan membuat investasi saham kita meningkat." Ungkap Sehun

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, maknae." Ujar Kai

"Aku yakin jika ciri-ciri yang telah dijadikan petunjuk itu dapat kita temukan dengan mudah." Tambah Chen

"Tsk, lalu? Jika kita telah menemuka anak itu. apa yang akan kita lakukan, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

Semua terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Oh, ayolah Chanyeol-ssi. Apakah setelah diberi pujian oleh maknae, otak mu menjadi idiot lagi, eoh?" tanya Kris sarkatis

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu, "Tsk, aku tidak idiot, hyung! Tsk, kalian lah yang idiot!" Cibir Chanyeol

"Mwo?" Ujar kelima namja itu bersamaan

"Tsk, apakah kalian tak ingat denga penyamaran kita, eoh? Kita dengan tampang yang benar-benar culun itu akan mendekati salah satu siswa di sekolah itu? aish, hal itu tak akan mungkin bisa." Jelas Chanyeol

Pletak

Jitakan manis meluncur di kepala Chanyeol, "Aish, Appo!" rengek Chanyeol

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol. Kita tak usah merisaukan hal itu. kita dapat mendapatkan identitas anak orang itu secara diam-diam dan tanpa perlu kita bertindak untuk mendekati anak-anak itu." jelas Suho yang diangguki oleh namja yang lain, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya

"Aish, kita akan melacak identitas mereka seperti biasanya. Bukankah hal itu mudah,eoh? Bukankah hal itu keahlian kita, eoh?" tambah Suho

Chaneol terdiam mendengar setiap perkataan Suho, "Hh, aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang itu, hyung" tambahnya

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Keenam namja bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu saat ini dalam mode siswa terculun yang pernah ada, mereka memasuki halaman sekolah dengan akting yang sangat bagus.

Cibiran, ejekan, caci maki, dan hinaan mereka terima dari seluruh penghuni sekolah. Oh ayolah, para penghuni sekolah ini akan menyesal dan sangat-sangat menyesal nanti jika mereka mengetahui siapa yang mereka ejek itu.

"Mereka cerewet sekali, eoh?" bisik Kai

"Ssst, kau diam saja kkamjong. Kau ingin jadi pusat perhatian, eoh?" Chen pun menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan

Entah dimana pun keenam namja itu berada, selalu saja mendapatkan ejekan dan caci maki. Dan saat ini, saat mereka tengah duduk santai di kelas mereka. Tak henti-henti nya para penghuni kelas berdatangan ke kelas unggulan hanya untuk mengejek dan menghina keenam namja culun itu

"_Eoh, kalian itu benar-benar culun! Benar-benar merusak mata!"_

"_Tsk, buat apa kalian pindah ke sekolah ini, eoh? Kalian sama sekali tak pantas berada di sekolah ini"_

"_Kalian benar-benar merusak nama baik kelas unggulan, eoh!"_

"_Lebih baik kalian pindah saja dari sekolah ini jika kalian masih ingin hidup"_

Untung saja keenam namja itu tidak mudah tersulut emosinya, karena mereka telah telatih secara emosi menghadapi dunia bisnis yang sangat kejam. Jadi, untuk menghadapi caci maki dari segerombol orang yang tak akan sukses di masa depan itu, keenam namja itu tak pernah ambil pusing.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITU PARA DIVA!" seketika itu juga para penghuni yang semula mengerubungi keenam namja culun itu berhamburan keluar kelas untuk membuktikan teriakan seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa diva ada di sekolah

"KYAA! JADIKAN AKU KEKASIHMU!"

"PRINCE! JADIKAN AKU BELAHAN JIWAMU"

"OH MY GOD! KALIAN SANGAT MENGAGUMKAN!"

Keenam namja culun itu saling melempar pandang dan arti tatapan mereka dapat diartikan 'target kita telah muncul'

Dalam hitungan detik, muncul lah keenam sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian di SM High School ini di kelas unggulan

Dari sisi kiri bagian depan terlihat sosok mungil yang sangat imut dengan kulit putih dan bersih, mata yang ia miliki sangat indah dan membentuk pahatan yang sangat indah.

Tengah bagian depan terlihat sosok yang cantik dengan wajah yang sangat imut dengan mata rusa yang menghiasi wajah nya.

Kanan bagian depan terlihat sosok imut yang memiliki pipi sangat menggemaskan,-err pipinya seperti bakpau jika ditamatkan. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan yang dimiliknya

Kanan bagian belakang terlihat sosok dengan senyum manis menghias wajahnya. Ia sangat manis apalagi dengan dimple yang menghias pipi nya. Sungguh menambah kesan imut

Tengah bagian belakang terlihat sosok yang sangat imut. Ia bagian kan panda berjalan, eits jangan mengira bentuk badannya seperti panda. Yang mirip seperti panda hanya kantung mata nya itu. Selain hal itu, ia bagai model berjalan

Kiri bagian belakang terlihat sosok yang paling mungil dari sosok sosok yang telah disebutkan tadi, ia memiliki mata bulat sempurna dengan bibir kissable. Ia sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Tentu semua orang tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari keenam sosok malaikat itu. tak terkecuali dengan keenam namja culun yang berada di deretan bangku paling belakang. Tapi sayang, tatapan yang mereka pancarkan bukan lah tatapan kagum akan keindahan keenam malaikat itu, melainkan tatapan '_target utama telah ditemukan. Untuk masalah anak orang yang direkomendasikan appa itu masalah belakang. Saat ini target utama kita telah berada di depan mata._'

Keenam malaikat itu berjalan menuju singgahsananya,-well terlalu berlebihan. Maksudku menuju bangku mereka. Keenam malaikat itu tak menyadari bahwa dibelakang mereka terdapat enam binatang buas yang mampu menyergap mereka kapanpun,-AISHHH, maksudku dibelakang mereka terdapat enam namja culun yang sangat merusak mata.

Tentu keenam malaikat itu tak mampu melihat ada orang di belakang mereka, karena semua penghuni sekolah sedang mengerubungi tempat para diva.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Mengapa sangat populer seperti ini, eoh?" tanya Kai. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Keenam namja culun itu tak mampu melihat lebih jelas para diva itu, yang mereka lihat saat ini hanyalah bagian belakang tubuh dari siswa-siswi SM high school

"Haish, sehebat inikah diva di sekolah ini? kita harus tau nama dari para diva ini." bisik Kris yang diangguki oleh Suho

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Pelajaran telah dimulai, saat ini keenam namja culun itu dapat memandangi para diva itu secara leluasa

"Aish, target kita saat ini yeoja atau namja? Dilihat darimanapun mereka seperti yeoja tetapi mereka memakai seragam yang sama seperti kita." Gumam Chanyeol

"Ne, hyung. Aku setuju dengan mu. Lihat, mereka sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah ku temui selama ini." tambah Chen

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "Eoh jangan bilang kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka? Kau tak normal, eoh?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku tak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain selain kalian berlima. Jadi mana ku tahu orientasi seks ku bagaimana." Jawab Chen

Chen mengetahui kalau hyung nya itu sangat kaget, itu terlihat dari gerakan bibir Chanyeol yang membentuk kata "MWO?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Aish, buat apa kita menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tak menguntungkan bisnis kita? Tsk, aku juga tak tau orientasi seks ku bagaimana." Jawab Chanyeol

Jawaban Chanyeol mampu membuat Chen cengo

PLETAKKKK

"APPO!" Chen dan Chanyeol memekik tertahan saat kepalanya ditimpuk penghapus oleh Kim songsaem

"CHEN-SSI! CHANYEOL-SSI! Cepat kerjakan soal di depan ini. SEKARANG!" bentak Kim Songsaem

Chen dan Chanyeol secara serempak menatap Suho. Suho yang mengerti arti tatapan saeng-saeng nya itu pun mengangguk

Chen dan Chanyeol pun maju untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kim songsaem

"_Pasti mereka habisini akan mati! Soal itu kan belum pernah Kim Saongsaem terangkan"_

"_Tsk, aku saja yang menjadi juara umum ke 7 di sekolah ini saja tak mampu mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Apalagi si culun itu."_

"_Tsk, penampilan mereka saja seperti orang idiot. Apalagi otak mereka!"_

Beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol dan Chen maju

"Sudah, saem." Jawab mereka serempak

Kim songsaem pun mengoreksi semua jawaban yang dituliskan oleh Chanyeol dan Chen. Kim songsaem pun sempat tercengang, dan akhirnya beliau mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Jawaban kalian benar semua. Tapi saya mohon meskipun kalian telah bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas saya, tolong tetap memerperhatikan pelajaran saya, ne?" tutur Kim Songsaem dengan lembut

Chanyeol dan Chen pun membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf dan berjanji akan mendengarkan dan memperhatikan pelajaran Kim songsaem selalu.

Semua penghuni kelas,-kecuali namja-namja culun itu tercengang melihat hasil jawaban yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan Chen. Sungguh rumit dan memusingkan.

Sebearnya, Chanyeol dan Chen telah menjadi pusat perhatian untuk keenam malaikat di kelas itu. Hal itu membuat sebagian pemuja fanatik para diva sangat geram sekali terhadap namja-namja culun tersebut

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Tettt... tettt.. tetttt

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, lagi-lagi keenam namja culun itu tetap diam tak bergeming dari bangku nya. Tetapi siapa bilang mereka hanya duduk santai disana.

Ternyata, disana mereka telah memulai aksi mereka untuk melacak identitas para diva itu. Saat ini mereka telah mengetahui nama dari para diva itu.

"Ahhhhhhhh, SIAL!" Umpat Kris. "Aku tak mendapatkan satu pun keterangan yang menguraikan tentang identitas para diva itu" tambah Kris

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari keenam namja tersebut, "Aku juga tak mendapatkannya." Jawab kelima namja itu bersamaan

"Apakah mereka sangat hebat hingga identitas mereka sangat dirahasiakan, eoh?" gumam Sehun

"Itu bisa saja, maknae." Jawab Suho

Lagi-lagi keenam namja itu menghela nafas berat

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Di tempat berkumpulnya para diva (Markas Para Diva)

"Eh, kau tadi mengamati namja-namja baru di kelas kita tidak?" tanya namja mungil bermata sipit

Namja cantik bermata rusa itu mengetuk-ketukkan jari lentiknya di dagunya, "Ne, aku mengamati mereka. Mereka sangat aneh. Apalagi yang bernama Chanyeol dan Chen itu, tak kusangka namja culun seperti itu dapat menyelesaikan soal Kim songsaem yang terkenal super duber sulit itu."

"Tsk, aku tak menyangka akan ada yang mengalahkan kepintaran kyungsoo." Ujar namja cantik dengan pipi yang yang sangat menggemaskan itu

"Haish, tapi sayangnya mereka sangat culun. Meskipun mereka lebih pintar dariku, tetapi ketenaran mereka tak akan mengalahkan ku" terang namja bermata bulat itu

"Hhhh, kau terlalu narsis, eoh." Sentak namja bermata panda sambil menatap namja bermata bulat itu

"Aku tak narsis. Bukankah itu fakta? Kita sangat dipuja di sekolah ini. Semua yang melekat dalam diri kita sangat diagungkan oleh para penghuni sekolah ini" Terang namja bermata bulat itu.

Mau tak mau, namja-namja yang ada disana mengangguk menyetujui perkataan namja bermata bulat itu. Hal itu memang benar dan hal itu telah melekat pada diri mereka sejak kecil. Jadi, tak perlu diragukan lagi akan kehebatan mereka.

"Tapi, aku tak yakin akan hal itu akan bertahan lama" ucap namja manis dengan dimple di pipi itu tiba-tiba

Semua namja bak malaikat itu menatap bingung dan terkejut kearah namja berdimple itu akan perkataan yang dilontarkannya

"Maksudmu?" tanya kelima namja yang sempat terkejut tadi bersamaan

apa yang membuat namja berdimple itu tak yakin?

dan sebenarnya siapakah mereka hingga kehebatannya sangat diagungkan di sekolah itu?

author akan terangkan di chapter 4..

semoga kalian tetap penasaran ne

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

**[Lvenge]** wks, kamu gak mabuk bacanya chingu? Jika banyak yang suka ya bakal lanjut sampai 25 chingu. Terus baca ya :')

**[Aiko Michishige]** yup, ini sudah lanjut. Baca terus ya ^^

**[celindazifan]** salam kenal ^^, makasih chingu, maaf ada sedikit masalah jadi gak update kilat chingu, mianhe

**[Krasivyybaek]** salam kenal, wah wah sabar chingu sabar

**[zizi'd exo]** Chanyeol mah gitu orangnya. Wahaha. Chanyeol Cuma bercanda manggil gitu ke appa nya, biar appa nya marah ke dia. wahhaha

**[MinieZhang]** bener, licik banget tuh para appa. Siap, ini lanjut kok

**[Missgalaxypanda]** masih ngumpet tuh para diva nya, hehe. Sabar, bakal nongol kok mereka. Wks, appa mereka kan gitu mah orangnya, seenak jidatnya saja... hahaha # appa seme : kurang ajar lu, anak durhaka! , rala : ampun, om, khilaf ane om

**[kkamjongiezen]** hayo udah end belum ya... *kedipin mata* okeee ini lanjut kok

**[nana Kim]** iya ini udah pernah di aff dan fb. Blog? Walah aku gak punya blog selain aff, fb, dan ff ini. wah, mungkin rala jodoh ama ntuh author*wink*

**[yuuyo]** penasaran terus ya chingu, suka deh kalau kamu jadi penasaran samanih ff. *Kecup pipi*

**[chenma]** wks, kalau orang jenius mah, terserah ya lulusnya ntuh kapan. Wahaha. Oiya, Kemarin rala nemu artikel yang menyatakan bahwa anak jenius berumur 11 tahun telah menamatkan jenjang sarjana nya. Wah itu real lho artikel nya. Wahaha. Makasih lho semangat nya


	5. Chapter 5

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu. wks.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Mau tak mau, namja-namja yang ada disana mengangguk menyetujui perkataan namja bermata bulat itu. Hal itu memang benar dan hal itu telah melekat pada diri mereka sejak kecil. Jadi, tak perlu diragukan lagi akan kehebatan mereka._

"_Tapi, aku tak yakin akan hal itu akan bertahan lama" ucap namja manis dengan dimple di pipi itu tiba-tiba_

_Semua namja bak malaikat itu menatap bingung dan terkejut kearah namja berdimple itu akan perkataan yang dilontarkannya_

"_Maksudmu?" tanya kelima namja yang sempat terkejut tadi bersamaan_

**Chapter 4**

"Aku tak yakin kalau mereka tak akan menyaingi ketenaran kita nanti." Ujar namja manis berdimple itu

"Mwo? Kau bilang, apa, hyung? Apakah aku tak salah dengar, hm?" tanya namja bermata sipit itu sarkatis, "Sudah jelas bukan bahwa penampilan mereka sangat culun. Bukankah itu kenyataan secara muthlak bahwa mereka tak akan bisa menandingi ketenaran kita?" tambahnya

"Aish, aku juga tak tau. Aku juga tak habis pikir mengapa aku memiliki firasat seperti itu." jelas namja berdimple itu, "Eoh? Semoga saja kali ini firasat mu meleset. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan ketenaran kita dikalahkan oleh namja-namja culun itu." ujar namja bermata rusa

"Ne, aku juga berharap demikian." Jawab namja berdimple itu

**~Perkenalan Tokoh dulu, Ne? Kekekeke ^_^ ~**

Pertama, namja yang memiliki pipi tembem bak bakpau itu bernama Xiumin atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Minseok. Biasanya para sahabatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baozi, karena ia sangat suka dengan makanan bernama bakpau. Ia termasuk para diva yang sangat diagungkan di SM high school dan sekolah-sekolah elite yang lain, ia memiliki bakat menari yang sangat hebat. Ia telah mewakili SM High school dalam kompetisi dance tingkat internasional. Tak hanya itu ia memiliki suara merdu yang selalu dipuja oleh para pemuja-pemujanya. Ia orang yang sangat cerewet dan keras kepala. Tapi, hal itu tak mengurangi kesan baik di mata para pemujanya. Ia sangat menyayangi saeng-saengnya. Ia selalu bersikap lembut terhadap para tak usah ditanyakan lagi, karena ia adalah peraih peringkat kelima di SM High school. Ia anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya yang masuk dalam kelompok pengusaha elite yang bergerak dalam bidang pengelolaan buku dan sastra.

Kedua, namja cantik yang memiliki mata seperti rusa itu bernama Luhan atau lebih lengkapnya Xi Luhan. Biasanya para sahabatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Lulu. Ia juga termasuk para diva yang sangat diagungkan di SM high school dan sekolah-sekolah elite yang lain, ia juga memiliki bakat dance yang hebat. Ia selalu mewakili kompetisi-kompetisi dance tingkat internasional bersama Xiumin. Jangan salah, suara yang dimilikinya juga merdu. Kecantikan dan keelokan tubuhnya sangat membuat para yeoja iri sekaligus mengaguminya. Tak hanya para yeoja yang menjadi pemujanya, namja-namja pun tak kalah banyak untuk mengidolakan nya. Ia sangat lembut dalam memerlakukan pemujanya, ia juga sangat menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Untuk kepintaran, jangan pernah meremehkanya, karena ia adalah peraih peringkat ketiga di SM high school. Ia adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya yang masuk dalam kelompok pengusaha elite yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi modern

Ketiga, namja manis dengan dimple di pipinya yang membuat setiap orang terpana oleh senyum manisnya itu bernama Lay atau lebih lengkapnya Zhang Yixing. Ia juga termasuk para diva yang sangat diagungkan di SM high school dan sekolah-sekolah elite yang lain, ia memiliki sebutan Prince of dance, karena dimana pun ia mengikuti lomba, disitulah ia akan menjadi juara 1 lomba dance tersebut. Ia selalu mengikuti kompetisi dance bersama Xiumin dan Luhan. Ia juga memiliki suara yang merdu. Ia juga memiliki kelebihan untukk melihat hal-hal gaib, firasat yang ia rasakan 99,9% selalu saja terjadi. Hanya orang-rang tertentu saja yang mengetahui kelebihan ajaibnya. Ia sangat disayangi oleh sahabatnya, ia bagai sosok ibu bagi sahabat-sahabatnya. Untuk kepintaran tak usah diragukan lagi, karena ia adalah peraih peringkat keempat di SM high school. Ia adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya yang masuk dalam kelompok pengusaha elite yang bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan bintang lima di Asia dan pariwisata terbesar di Korea Selatan

Keempat, namja yang sangat cantik bermata sipit itu bernama Baekhyun atau lebih lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Biasanya, para sahabatnya memanggil dengan sebutan Baekkie. Meskipun ia namja, ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk menggunakan eyeliner. Ia adalah penggila buah masam berwarna merah yang biasa kita sebut dengan strawberry. Ia juga termasuk para diva yang sangat diagungkan di SM high school dan sekolah-sekolah elite yang lain. Ia juga memiliki suara paling merdu diantara sahabat-sahabatnya. Jangan salah, ia juga sangat mahir dalam teknik beladiri khususnya hapkido. Ia namja yang cerewet dan sangat kekanakan. Ia sangat manja terhadap para sahabatnya. Untuk kepintaran jangan pernah meragukannya, karena ia adalah peraih peringkat kedua di SM high school. Ia adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya yang masuk dalam kelompok pengusaha elite yang bergerak dalam bidang perancangan dan pembuatan alat transportasi darat, laut, maupun udara terbesar di Asia

Kelima, namja mungil bermata paling bulat itu bernama Kyungsoo atau lebih lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo. Biasanya, para sahabatnya memanggil dengan sebutan Kyungie. Ia juga termasuk para diva yang sangat diagungkan di SM high school dan sekolah-sekolah elite yang lain. Ia menjabat sebagai koki untuk sahabat-sahabatnya itu. ia sangat memanjakan para sahabatnya terutama Tao dan Baekhyun. Ia juga memiliki suara merdu seperti Baekhyun. Ia memiliki sifat keibuan seperti Lay. Ia juga sangat cerewet. Untuk kepintaran jangan pernah meragukannya, karena ia adalah peraih peringkat pertama di SM high school. Ia adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya yang masuk dalam kelompok pengusaha elite yang bergerak dalam bidang tekstil dan pembuatan pakaian bermerek terkenal terbesar di Asia.

Keenam, namja memiliki mata seperti panda itu bernama Tao atau lebih lengkapnya Huang Zi Tao. Biasanya, para sahabatnya memanggil dengan sebutan panda. Ia juga termasuk para diva yang sangat diagungkan di SM high school dan sekolah-sekolah elite yang lain. Ia sangat ahli terhadap teknik beladiri khususnya wushu. Wajahnya terlihat macho, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah namja paling manja. Ia adalahseorang maknae dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia sangat menyukai tas bermerek Gucci. Ia juga termasuk siswa yang sangat pintar, karena ia adalah peraih peringkat keenam di SM high school. Ia adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya yang masuk dalam kelompok pengusaha elite yang bergerak dalam bidang persenjataan, alat penyadap, dan bahan-bahan peledak terbesar di Asia.

**~ Back to story, ne ^_^ ~**

"KYAAAA! PARA DIVA!"

"KYAAAAA! MEREKA CANTIK SEKALI..."

"Aish, andaikan mereka menjadi kekasihku"

"Tuhan, kau telah menurunkan malaikat untukku"

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SEXY!"

Teriakan-teriakan memuja selalu menemani setiap langkah mereka, dimana pun mereka berada selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Saat ini pun banyak diantara para pemuja nya mengalami mimisan karena terlalu tak kuat mendapat pancaran karisma dari para diva,- eits, sebenarnya bukan itu, hanya saja para pemuja yang mimisan itu terlalu mesum. Mereka memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan tentang para diva. Karena tak kuat membayangkannya, ya begitulah jadinya. Mereka mimisan dan pingsan

Saat ini para diva sedang berada di kelas unggulan. Meskipun para pemujanya sedang berkumpul sangat rapat untuk mengerubungi para diva, itu tak membuat para diva terhambat untuk memulai perbicangannya

"Hyung, apakah kita akan kesana lagi nanti?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan

Luhan mengetuk ngetuk kan jari di dagunya, "Entahlah. Emang ada apa, Baekki?" tanya Luhan

"Aku ingin kesana lagi, hyung. Jebal!" rengek Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya

"Oh ayolah, Baekkie. Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Tenang saja, kita akan kesana, tapi bukan akhir-akhir ini." jelas Lay

Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tsk, aku ingin kesana, hyung. Oh ayolah, hari ini saja."

Luhan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan itu sontak membuat penghuni sekolah berteriak histeris

"Kita sudah tidak masuk sekolah hampir 2 minggu lho, Baek. Sabar, ne." Ujar Luhan

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat. "Ihss, baiklah, baiklah." Jawab Baekki

Tettt...tetttt...tettt

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa pun kembali ke tempat nya masing-masing

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Markas para eksekutor muda

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan mereka, hyung." Ucap Sehun

"Ne, aku juga, maknae. Dan sialnya, bagaimanapun cara telah ku coba. Tapi hasilnya? Aku tetap tak mampu membobol keamanan yang di pasang di data para diva itu. Haishhh..." ujar Chen

Keenam namja itu pun menghela nafas berat, "Haish, kita belum menemukan anak dari orang yang direkomendasikan appa dan ahjussi. Dan sekarang, kita harus menyelidiki para diva itu juga." Keluh Kai

"Kau benar sekali kkamjong. Haish, ini benar-benar rumit." Ujar Sehun

"Haish, beginilah jika mengikuti skenario appa kita." Ucap Chen

Chen melihat Chanyeol yang diam tak bergeming, tak biasa-biasanya hyungnya yang satu itu melamun seperti itu, "Kau kenapa hyung? Kok melamun seperti itu?" Tanya Chen bingung, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Chen, Chanyeol malah memberikan pertanyaan lain kepada kelima namja yang saat ini berada di hadapannya,"Apakah kalian tak merasa aneh dengan ini semua?" tanya Chanyeol

Semua mata pun tertuju ke Chanyeol, "Maksudmu?" tanya kelima namja itu bersamaan

"Aku merasa semua ini sangat aneh. Dimulai dari kita harus masuk SMA, lalu kita diberi 'rekomendasi' oleh appa kita, dan yang terakhir, hal yang sangat aneh adalah target kita 'para diva' itu identitasnya tak dapat dilacak oleh kita. Padahal selama ini, bagaimanapun keamanan yang dipasang untuk merahasiakan identitas pembisnis-pembisnis ulung pun kita dapat mebobol dengan mudah." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar

"Uhm, aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, yeol." Gumam Suho.

"Oh, apakah kalian sudah menemukan seorang siswa yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti petunjuk yang diberikan ahjussi?" tanya chanyeol

"Entahlah. Selama aku melihat para penghuni sekolah itu belum ada satu pun yang mirip dengan petunjuk dari appa" Jawab Chen

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan siswa yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti petunjuk ahjussi, hyung? Tambah Chen

"Entahlah. Aku tadi sempat mengamati salah satu diva dan entah mengapa diva itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh appa. Dan entah mengapa, aku yakin bahwa petunjuk appa mengarah ke diva itu" Jelas Chanyeol. Hal itu sontak membuat kelima namja yang lain terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya menganalisa dan memutar kembali ingatan mereka tentang ciri-ciri para diva

Hening

Suasana di markas tiba-tiba senyap

Tik

Tok

Mereka berenam masih menerka-nerka dan mencocok kan setiap kemungkinan dan ciri-ciri yang ada untuk mereka padukan

"AISHHHHH!" teriak Kai yang disambut dengan dua timpukan I-pad dari Sehun dan Kris. Dengan cepat Kai menghindar dari dua benda itu.

"Kalian jangan seenaknya menimpukku, kalau aku benjol bagaimana?" gerutu Kai. "Siapa suruh kau teriak-teriak, eoh? Suaramu sangat fals dan merusak telinga." Umpat Sehun

Kai mengomel ria mendengar umpatan Sehun, "Maknae gila!" gumam Kai

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Suho setelah suasana saling mengomel ria mereda

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Chanyeol hyung sangat benar, aku tadi sempat memerhatikan setiap diva. Dan setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol Hyung, aku mencocok kan petunjuk yang diberikan appa. Dan hasilnya, aku mendapat satu orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Dan orang itu adalah salah satu dari diva di kelas kita." Jawab Kai

Suho mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan Kai

"Apakah para diva itulah yang dimaksud oleh appa dan ahjussi?" tanya Chanyeol

Suho mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, tapi itu sungguh sangat kebetulan bukan, jika mereka memang benar-benar anak dari orang yang dimaksud oleh appa."

"Ehm, Hyung" panggil Sehun

Serentak kelima namja itu menoleh ke arah sehun, "Ne?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya yang dimaksud appa dan ahjussi memang para diva itu." ucap Sehun yakin, "Mengapa kau sangat yakin seperti itu?" Tanya Chen

"Aku sangat yakin karena petunjuk yang diberikan oleh appa kepadaku tertuju pada salah satu diva yang memiliki mata seperti rusa dan memiliki badan seperti yeoja." Ucap Sehun sambil menerawang mengingat sosok diva yang ia maksud

"Lalu?" tambah Chen

"Dan aku lebih yakin lagi, karena bukan hanya aku yang menemukan anak dari orang itu di kumpulan para diva. Chanyeol hyung maupun kkamjong pun telah menetapkan bahwa ciri-ciri dari anak orang yang direkomendasikan oleh ahjussi ada di kumpulan para diva itu" Ujar Sehun

"Hhh, yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Aku yakin kalau memang mereka lah yang dimaksud appa, karena hanya di kumpulan diva itulah yang terdapat anak bermata seperti panda." Jawab Kris

"Berarti namja berdimple yang termasuk dalam para diva itu adalah anak dari orang yang dimaksud appa? Ehm, berarti firasatku tadi mengatakan hal yang benar mengenai orang itu. Oke, I see." Ucap Suho sambil mengeluarkan smirk nya

"Apakah petunjuk mu telah mengarah ke seseorang yang bukan di kumpulan para diva itu, hyung?" tanya Kai pada Chen yang tetap tak bergeming untuk memberikan komentar

Chen tampak berpikir lebih lama, "Sepertinya anak orang itu juga termasuk di kumpulan para diva itu. Tapi entah lah aku tak yakin, bukankah yang memiliki pipi tembem itu bukan hanya orang itu." ucap Chen ragu

"Ehm, sebaiknya sekarang juga kau tanyakan petunjuk yang lainnya kepada ahjussi, hyung. Daripada kau salah menembak target nantinya." ujar Kai

Chen pun menyetujui usulan Kai dan segera pergi untuk menghubungi sang appa.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Chen kembali ke tempat berkumpulnya bersama hyung dan saengnya.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran

~Flashback on ~

"Hallo appa."

"Ne? Ada apa Jongdae?"

"Ehm, begini. Apakah appa tak memiliki petunjuk yang lebih rinci dari ciri-ciri yang dimiliki anak orang yang appa rekomendasikan?"

"Uhm, sebentar appa ingat-ingat dulu, ne?"

...

"Bagaimana, appa?"

"Ehm, apakah appa pernah menyebutkan jika anak itu sering disebut dengan baozi?"

"Mwo? Baozi?"

"Ne, tapi setahu appa tak sembarang orang dapat memanggilnya baozi."

"Apakah ada lagi, appa?"

"Tak ada"

"Oh, appa."

~ Flashback off~

"Ehm, sepertinya nama itu akan menjadi titik temu antara ketidakpastian ini." ucap Kris

"Mwo? Maksudmu bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Kai

"Jika benar diantara para diva itu memiliki sebutan 'baozi', maka tak salah lagi jika target kita dan anak dari orang yang direkomendasikan appa dan ahjussi adalah orang yang sama." Terang Kris

Kelima namja itu pun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kris.

Bukankah hal ini akan lebih mudah? Ya, tentu akan lebih mudah karena jika benar para diva itu adalah anak yang dimaksud appa mereka, maka mereka akan hanya terfokus untuk melacak identitas para diva itu

"Hyung sepertinya firasat ku mengatakan kalau benar para diva itu adalah anak yang dimaksud appa dan ahjussi. Maka kita tak akan pernah bisa melacak identitas asli para diva dengan cara biasa." Ucap Chanyeol

"Mwo? Mengapa demikian?" Tanya Suho

"Karena jika benar para diva itu adalah anak yang dimaksud para ahjussi itu. Maka secara tak langsung, para diva itu ikut dalam skenario yang dibuat oleh para ahjussi itu." ucap Chanyeol

Kelima namja itu mencerna maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan Chanyeol

"Apakah maksudmu adalah tentang keamanan para diva itu yang tak bisa kita bobol?" tanya Kris

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ne, jika benar para diva itu adalah anak yang dimaksud para ahjussi itu. Maka, para ahjussi itu tak akan membiarkan kita dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi tentang para diva itu." terang Chanyeol

"Hyung, otak mu benar-benar keluar dari ambang idiot. Aku senang hyung ku tak ada yang idiot lagi" ujar Sehun

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "MWO? MAKNAE KURANG AJARRRRR! KAU INGIN KU BUNUH, EOH?" bentak Chanyeol

"Hehehe, peace hyung." Balas Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan tanda 'V' ke Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendengus kesal melihat tingkah maknae kurang ajar itu semakin menjadi

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan kekanakan disaat seperti ini." ujar Kris

"Tapi mengapa kita tak bisa membobol keamanan yang dibuat appa dan ahjussi?" Tanya Chen

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka menyewa FBI untuk membuat security pada data para diva itu." celetuk Sehun

"Eoh?" Kai cengo mendengar celetukan Sehun. "Hei kkamjong kenapa wajahmu menjadi lebih jelek begitu, eoh? Bukankah hal itu sangat mungkin dilakukan oleh appa kita? Jadi tak usah memasang wajah yang menyeramkan seperti itu." terang Sehun

Belum sempat Kai menggebuki maknae kurang ajar itu, Suho telah melerai mereka, "Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara yang lain untuk mendapatkan informasi itu. karena kemungkinan lawan kita adalah appa kita sendiri. Atau bahkan orang –orang yang kecerdikan nya setara dengan appa kita." Ujar Suho

"Sepertinya firasat burukku menjadi kenyataan, eoh?" celetuk Chanyeol

"Mwo? Firasat apa itu, hyung? Tanya Chen

"Kita akan kesulitan mencari informasi tentang identitas mereka." Ujar Chanyeol

Kelima namja yang lain menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, "Kita menyamar. Ingat! Kita menyamar sebagai orang culun di sekolah itu. Jadi kita tak akan pernah bisa mendekati salah satu penghuni sekolah yang selalu mengejek, menghina, dan mengolok-olok kita. Pastinya mereka tak akan pernah mau berdekatan dengan kita, apalagi memberitahukan identitas para diva yang mereka puja kepada kita." Terang Chanyeol "Jika para penghuni sekolah yang biasa saja tak mau berteman dengan kita, apalagi mereka, para diva itu , eoh? Tapi, kecuali lagi jika ada mukjizat yang memberikan kenyataan bahwa para diva itu mau berteman dengan kita." Jelas Chanyeol

Keenam namja itu terdiam

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Tsk, aku punya ide yang bagus." Ujar Sehun

apakah ide yang dimiliki Sehun? Akankah ide Sehun dapat memecahkan masalah mereka?

Bukankah identitas dari para diva sangat minim? rala tambahin ne

Sebenarnya para diva selalu mengikuti kontes secara bersama, dan selalu mengambil juara pertama hingga keenam. Jadi tak heran jika di setiap perlombaan dance, menyanyi, pelajaran, atau apapun selalu meraih juara dan tak satu pun diantara mereka yang pernah menjadi loser. Para pemuja para diva sangatlah banyak, tak hanya di SM high school saja, tetapi telah mencakup hampir seluruh Korea Selatan. Mereka dikenal sebagai penerus perusahaan ayah-ayah mereka yang sangat kaya itu.

Dan, yang termasuk pengusaha elite itu adalah appa dari keenam eksekutor muda dan appa dari para diva..

Dan karena memiliki semuanya, maka para diva itu selalu berfikir untuk tampil sempurna. Tapi bukankah setiap manusia itu memiliki kekurangan? nah para diva itu bukankah juga termasuk sebagai manusia.

kira-kira apa ya kekurangan para diva?

dan apa pula kekurangan eksekutor muda itu?

semoga kalian semakin penasaran ne...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

**[Lvenge]** semangat chingu, kamu juga semangat ya nglanjutin ff nya. Ditunggu lho^^

**[Aiko Michishige]** yeay, seneng deh *tebarkecupan*

**[chenma]** wahahaaa, ayee yeee. Pembullyan? Emmm, ~ cusss nunggu chap depan aja ya... *ketawa jahat*


	6. Chapter 6

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu. wks.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Tapi, kecuali lagi jika ada mukjizat yang memberikan kenyataan bahwa para diva itu mau berteman dengan kita." Jelas Chanyeol_

_Keenam namja itu terdiam_

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

_4 detik_

_5 detik_

"_Tsk, aku punya ide yang bagus." Ujar Sehun_

**Chapter 5**

"Ide apa yang kau miliki, maknae?" tanya Kai antusias

"Kemarilah hyung" Sehun menyuruh para hyung nya untuk mendekat ke arah nya, agar ia dapat memberitahukan ide yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini

.

..

...

...

"MWO?" teriak Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Chen, dan Kai bersamaan

"Aishhh, hyung. Tak usah berteriak-teriak begitu!" umpat Sehun

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar gila maknae."

"Terimakasih atas pujian mu hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Chanyeol. Seketika itu bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri, "Kau membuat ku merinding, maknae gila." Umpat Chanyeol

"Apakah kau benar-benar serius dengan ide gila mu itu, maknae?" tanya Kris meyakinkan

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ayolah, hyung kita coba saja cara itu. Siapa tau kan dengan cara itu minimal kita mengetahui dimana letak rumah mereka." Ucap Sehun

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Keenam namja yang saat ini telah berubah menjadi mode culun telah duduk santai di deretan paling belakang kelas unggulan,-well mereka tak akan pernah mengambil tempat duduk selain di bagian itu, karena di tempat itu sudah terlihat jelas keuntungan nya bukan?

"Apakah kalian sudah membawa perlengkapan buat nanti, hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Sudah." Ucap kelima namja itu bersamaan

Sehun tersenyum puas mengetahui jawaban para hyung nya itu

Teriakan-teriakan pun mulai terdengar di luar kelas, "Aishh, pasti itu para diva. Hhh, kedatangan mereka selalu tak pernah disambut dengan tenang." Ujar Chanyeol

"Apakah kau iri dengan kepopuleran mereka, hyung?" tanya Chen memastikan

Chanyeol menatap Chen lalu ia menggeleng, "Iri? Tentu saja tidak pernah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika di diposisi para diva saat ini

"Tsk, kalau kita tak berpakaian seperti ini, pasti kita mengalami hal seperti itu juga, hyung." Jawab Chen

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Terlihat keenam diva telah memasuki kelas unggulan dengan anggun nya, "Ehm, bolehkah kita memiliki waktu privasi sebentar?" Tanya Luhan kepada para pemuja-pemujanya

"Ne." Jawab para pemuja itu serempak. Entah dalam hitungan detik keberapa, para pemuja itu telah lenyap dari sisi para diva

"Ada apa, hyung? Tak biasanya kau menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan kita?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mengerjap-kerjap kan matanya dengan imut

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan mu, Baek." Ujar Luhan dengan menerawang ke depan.

"Mwo? Kau setuju dengan perkataan ku yang mana, hyung? Mengapa jawabanmu sama sekali tak nyambung, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang satu itu. Luhan menghela nafas berat dan menatap kelima diva itu secara bergantian, "Hh, aku bosan dikelilingi mereka." Ucap luhan sendu, "Apakah kalian tak ingin kesana lagi?" tanya Luhan

Kelima diva itu saling bertatapan, "Bukankah hyung yang kemarin kukuh menolak ajakan Baekki, hm?" tanya Baekki. Luhan mengangguk lemah, "Oh, ayolah. Itu kan kemarin bukan hari ini. Hari ini aku sangat ingin kesana."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, hm? Apakah kalian juga ingin kesana lagi?" tanya Xiumin yang mulai angkat bicara

Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Ada apa Lay?" tanya Xiumin heran, karena Lay tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh nya

"Ehm, tidak ada apa-apa, Baozi. Aku hanya ragu saja untuk kembali kesana saat ini." Jawab Lay. Kelima diva itu tampak menerka apa yang menyebabkan Lay ragu, "Apakah kau memiliki firasat aneh?" Tanya Xiumin (lagi). Lay mengangguk ragu

"Mungkin kali ini firasat Lay meleset. Kita kesana, ne? Jebal~" rengek Luhan dengan menunjukkan aegyo nya yang tak dapat ditolak oleh siapun,- termasuk para diva sekalipun, "Baiklah, baiklah kita kesana nanti." Jawab Xiumin akhirnya

"Hore!" teriak Baekhun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao bersamaan

Tapi, Baekhyun dan Luhan lah yang paling bersemangat dengan keputusan yang diambil Xiumin.

Keenam diva itu tak menyadari jika pembicaraan mereka telah masuk di pendengaran keenam namja yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka. Tentu saja, keenam namja yang mencuri dengar itu langsung mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Ternyata memang mereka yang dimaksud appa dan ahjussi"

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Waktu pulang sekolah pun telah tiba, hari ini entah mengapa ada waktu tambahan pembelajaran di kelas unggulan. Hal itu menyebabkan mereka pulang sekitar pukul 10.00 malam. Keenam diva itu telah bersiap-siap untuk menuju suatu tempat. Sedangkan untuk keenam namja culun itu, mereka bergegas untuk melancarkan aksi mereka

"Maknae, kalau kita merubah seragam sekolah ini dengan pakaian bebas disini, bukankah kita akan membongkar identitas kita sendiri?" tanya Chen

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "Aish, hyung. Ini sudah malam." Jawab Sehun

"Lalu?"

"Saat ini di sekolah ini tak ada orang lain selain kita dan keenam diva itu."jawab Sehun santai

"Huh? Kau tau dari mana, eoh?" Ujar Chen

"Aku sudah memasang alat pemantau disetiap ruang di sekolah ini." jawab Sehun

Kelima hyungnya itu hanya ber'oh' ria. "Tapi, hun. Jika keenam diva itu bertemu dengan kita bagaimana?" tanya Suho

"Sudahlah hyung. Jika kita bertemu dengan mereka, mereka tak mungkin menyadari kita sebagai eksekutor muda. Toh, kita tak benar-benar menunjukkan penampilan asli kita." Jelas Sehun yang semakin membuat kelima hyung nya itu berbingung-bingung ria, "Kau jangan berbelit seperti itu." ujar Chanyeol yang mulai geram

Dalam hitungan detik, Sehun mengeluarkan alat-alat penyamaran yang lain. Dengan cekatan Sehun merubah semua hyung nya dan dirinya sendiri ke dalam mode namja-namja nakal yang keren.

"Aku yakin dengan penyamaran seperti ini, tak ada yang menyadari kita." ujar Sehun, "Kajja! Kita harus mengikuti para diva itu." tambahnya

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Terlihat duabelas orang dengan pakaian bebas,- yang kita ketahui adalah para diva dan para eksekutor muda keluar dari gerbang SM High School. Tentunya mereka tak jalan bersamaan.

Para diva telah memasuki mobil-mobil mewah mereka dan melesat meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat.

"Aish, bagaimana kita bisa mengikuti mobil mereka? Berlari sekuat tenaga pun kita tak sanggup menyusulnya." Gerutu Chanyeol

"Tenang, hyung. Aku sudah memberi mobil mereka alat pelacak." Jawab

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun, "Kau memang maknae terhebat." Puji Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Kris, Suho, Chen, dan Kai

Sehun memberikan seulas senyum untuk kelima hyungnya itu

Dengan tetap memantau kearah mana para diva itu pergi, mobil-mobil yang telah diantar oleh para sopir para eksekutor muda itu pun datang. Dengan cepat, para eksekutor muda itu melesat meninggalkan sekolah dan mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Keenam eksekutor muda itu telah berdiri di tempat yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi

"Well, apakah para diva itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam situ?" tanya Kris bergidik ngeri

"Sepertinya begitu, hyung." Jawab Suho

Keenam namja itu meneguk saliva dengan kasar, "Benarkah kita harus masuk ke bar itu?" tanya Chen sekali lagi

Entah disebut apa mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini, dengan kekayaan, kepintaran, dan ketampanan seperti itu. Mereka belum pernah memasuki bar malam,- emm bukannya mereka adalah kumpulan para anak cupu. Tapi, mereka lebih memilih bekerja, berkumpul bersama pembisnis-pembisnis di ruang rapat, dan berkumpul di markas mereka daripada harus ke bar dan dunia malam seperti ini.

Jangan tanyakan tentang pengalaman seks mereka, karena apa? Karena mereka saja tak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain,-orang selain sahabat-sahabat karibnya itu. Berpacaran, berpegang tangan dengan mesra, berciuman, atau apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang kasmaran pun tak pernah. Eits, mereka JATUH CINTA pun tak pernah. Apalagi melakukan hal-hal yang melebihi itu? Heih, yang dipikiran mereka hanya bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita masuk saja, daripada nanti kita kehilangan jejak para diva itu." ucap Chanyeol yang menengahi perdebatan yang terjadi diantara mereka berenam

Keenam namja itu pun masuk ke dalam bar. Tentu tak ada yang menyadari identitas asli mereka. Karena di dalam bar itu, semua orang sedang asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing.

Belum jauh dari pintu masuk, keenam namja itu disambut oleh para yeoja yang seksi dengan pakaian minimnya dan juga namja-namja yang mungkin berposisi sebagai uke (?). Mereka mengajak, merayu, dan menggoda keenam namja tampan itu. Tentu tak ada yang tak tertarik dengan ketampanan yang dipancarkan oleh keenam namja itu.

Para yeoja dan juga segelintir namja itu tetap kukuh untuk mendapatkan perhatian keenam namja itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya keenam namja itu bergidik ngeri dengan kekukuhan para penggoda itu, tapi mereka tetap harus mencari para diva bukan? Jadi mereka tetap melancarkan aksi mereka dan mengabaikan para penggoda itu dengan gaya cool mereka.

Saat memasuki ruang utama bar itu, alunan musik mengalun menerpa telinga keenam namja itu dan tentunya seluruh pengunjung bar.

Musik yang mengalun bukan lah musik mellow, jazz, atau klasik. Sehingga, membuat keenam namja itu bingung

"Hyung, mereka memainkan musik apa, eoh?" belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Muncul lah seorang yang memakai topeng dengan pakaian ketat yang melapisi bentuk tubuh indahnya di panggung bar. Ia bernari dengan meliuk-liukkan badannya pada tiang yang tersedia di panggung. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat lah lima orang bertopeng yang muncul di panggung dengan pakaian yang sama dan tanpa diduga mereka berlima juga menari dengan sangat erotis di panggung bar itu.

Keenam namja tampan itu tercekat melihat pemandangan di panggung itu. Entah sejak kapan mereka lupa cara bernafas.

"OMMO, APA YANG PENARI ITU LAKUKAN, EOH?" pekik keenam namja tampan itu bersamaan

Ne, di chapter ini telah author terangin tentang kekurangan para eksekutor muda itu.

Para appa eksekutor muda itu sebenarnya hanya takut tentang minat seks anaknya yang sangat amat rendah.

mian jika ff ini kurang memuaskan dan sangat amat berbelit..

Mianhe

.

.

tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ne..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

**[celindazifan] aku usahakan update setiap hari kok ini chingu, sabar ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu. wks.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

"_Hyung, mereka memainkan musik apa, eoh?" belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Muncul lah seorang yang memakai topeng dengan pakaian ketat yang melapisi bentuk tubuh indahnya di panggung bar. Ia bernari dengan meliuk-liukkan badannya pada tiang yang tersedia di panggung. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat lah lima orang bertopeng yang muncul di panggung dengan pakaian yang sama dan tanpa diduga mereka berlima juga menari dengan sangat erotis di panggung bar itu._

_Keenam namja tampan itu tercekat melihat pemandangan di panggung itu. Entah sejak kapan mereka lupa cara bernafas._

"_OMMO, APA YANG PENARI ITU LAKUKAN, EOH?" pekik keenam namja tampan itu bersamaan_

**Chapter 6**

Tatapan aneh dari pengunjung bar pun didapatkan oleh keenam namja tampan itu, "Mianhe" jawab Suho dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"H-hyung, sepertinya kita salah masuk tempat, eoh? Mereka telah merusak mataku." Ujar Chen takut-takut

"Selamat malam tuan, apakah kalian ingin memesan minuman atau makanan ringan?" tanya seorang pegawai bar tiba-tiba

Keenam namja itu tersentak kaget mendengar sapaan pegawai bar itu, "Em, aku memesan minuman tanpa alkohol." ucap Suho dengan gaya yang cool untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya

"Apakah ada yang lain?" tanya pegawai itu

"Kami berenam memesan minuman itu." jawab Kris cepat

Pegawai itu tersenyum, entah senyum mengejek atau senyum apa. Hanya pegawai itu sendiri dan Tuhan lah yang mengetahui nya. "Baiklah, Tuan. Jika tak ada yang dipesan lagi, saya akan pergi." Pamit pegawai itu

"Tunggu." Cegah Chanyeol

"Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?" tanya pegawai itu

"Siapa penari-penari yang dipanggung itu? Mengapa mereka menari sangat erotis seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol

Lagi-lagi pegawai itu tersenyum, "Apakah tuan-tuan baru datang kemari?" Bukannya menjawab, pegawai itu balik memberi pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya kepada keenam namja tampan itu

"Ne, kami baru mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak ada yang salah, Tuan. Hanya saja tak ada orang yang tak mengenal mereka disini. Karena tubuh mereka sangat diminati oleh para pengunjung disini, mereka sangat diagungkan dan dipuja disini. Karena keelokan tubuh, kecantikan, dan kesexyan yang mereka miliki. Mereka bekerja di bar ini sebagai penari striptease." Jelas pegawai itu panjang lebar

"Apakah mereka menjual diri mereka?" Kali ini Sehunlah yang bertanya.

Pegawai itu menggelengkan kepala, "Ehm, saya kurang tahu, Tuan. Yang saya tahu, seberapa pun tinggi nya harga yang ditawarkan oleh para pengunjung. Mereka tetap menolaknya." Jelas pegawai itu (lagi)

"Bolehkah kita mengetahui nama penari-penari itu? Dan mengapa mereka memakai topeng saat menari?" tanya Suho beruntun

"Tentu." Jawab pegawai itu yakin, "Nama penari yang berada di ujung sebelah kiri itu bernama Xiaolu, disebelah nya adalah Bee, disebelahnya lagi adalah Kyung." Jelas pegawai itu, "Bee? Lebah?" potong Chanyeol

"Entahlah, Tuan." Jawab pegawai itu

"Aish, jangan memotong penjelasan orang." Gerutu Suho

"Untuk penari yang berada diujung kanan itu bernama Zizi, disebelah kiri Zizi itu adalah Xixi, dan yang berada ditengah itu bernama Yie. Mereka menggunakan topeng karena itu permintaan dari mereka. Untuk alasan lebih rinci saya tidak mengetahui nya, Tuan"

Keenam namja itu hanya mengangguk dan ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan pegawai itu

"Apakah mereka yeoja?" Tanya Kai

Pegawai itu menggeleng, "Ani, Tuan. Mereka namja. Lihat, mereka tak memiliki buah dada bukan?"

"Jika tak ada yang perlu saya lakukan lagi, saya pamit untuk meracik apa yang anda pesan, Tuan." Pamit pegawai itu

Keenam namja itu mengangguk.

"Ommo, hyung. Lihat tarian mereka semakin erotis. Oh, hyung. Apakah mereka betul-betul seorang namja, eoh?" tanya Sehun kepada para hyungnya.

"Entahlah, maknae. Aku juga meragukan hal itu." jawab Chanyeol

"Aishh, bagaimana rencana kita untuk mengikuti para diva itu, eoh? Kita malah asyik berdiam diri dan melihat para penari striptease itu, eoh?" ujar Suho sambil menepuk jidatnya

Sehun merogoh I-pad miliknya, "Ehm, mobil mereka masih disini, hyung."

"Tapi disini kita tak menemukan mereka sama sekali, Tuan Oh Sehun." Ucap Kris yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri dan menyimak dalam diam.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang 'bermain' dengan para yeoja atau namja penggoda itu." jawab Sehun

Beberapa menit kemudian, minuman yang mereka pesan pun tersaji di depan mereka.

"Tunggu." Lagi-lagi pegawai itu dicegah untuk pergi oleh Chanyeol

Terlihat raut sebal dari pegawai itu, mungkin pegawai itu sudah jengah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari keenam namja tampan tapi kuper itu, "Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?"

"Apakah tadi kau melihat enam orang namja yang seperti yeoja masuk kesini? Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat pegai itu terdiam dan mengerutkan dahinya

"Enam orang namja yang seperti yeoja?" tanya pegawai itu meyakinkan bahwa ia tak salah dengar

"Ne, em salah satu dari namja itu memiliki dimple di pipi dan satunya lagi memiliki mata seperti panda." Jelas Chanyeol

Pegawai itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Em, tadi ada enam namja yang masuk kesini kecuali tuan-tuan. Tapi untuk ciri-ciri yang anda sebutkan tadi saya tak tahu, karena saya tak memerhatikan setiap pengunjung disini." Jawab pegawai itu

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi uang tips kepada pegawai itu.

"Apakah kita tetap menanti para diva yang keberadaannya tak kita ketahui itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Entahlah." Jawab Chen sambil mengedikkan bahunya

"Haish, kita pulang saja. Aku tak kuat mendengar musik erotis dan melihat tarian-tarian erotis itu." ucap Kris

Chanyeol bersmirk ria mendengar ucapan Kris, "Eoh? Yang tak kuat kau atau adik kecilmu, hyung?" goda Chanyeol

Pletak

Timpukan manis dari Kris pun Chanyeol terima dengan tak ikhlas, "Kau gila, eoh?" geram Kris. Chanyeol masih gencar menggoda Kris, "Oh, ayolah hyung. Kau kan kaya. Jika kau tak kuat dengan tarian mereka kan kau tinggal mengeluarkan sedikit uangmu untuk menyewa para penari striptease itu."

Buk buk buk

Kris 'memukuli' Chanyeol berulang kali

"Appo hyung. Aish kau memukul ku sungguhan, eoh?" pekik Chanyeol

Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun pun melerai mereka berdua, "Kan aku hanya mengusulkan. Siapa tau buat pengalaman pertamamu, hyung"

Pletak

"Ommo. Hyung! Kepalaku bukan diciptakan sebagai tempat jitakan mu, eoh!" sentak Chanyeol

"Kau saja yang menyewa mereka untuk pengalaman pertama mu. Aku tak tertarik dengan hal yang berbau seks." jawab Kris sinis

Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun hanya memijit pelipis nya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, "Oh ayolah, hyung. Kita kesini untuk mengintai para diva. Bukannya untuk mencari 'pengalaman pertama' dan berbicara tentang hal tabu bernama 'seks' itu." Ucap Sehun, "Salahkan, Park Chanyeol itu." jawab Kris tak mau disalahkan

"Hhh, kita pulang saja. Aku akan melacak keberadaan mobil mereka saat di markas nanti." Ucap Sehun akhirnya

Kai, Chen, Suho, Kris, dan Chanyeol cengo mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Mwo? Jika kau bisa melacak mobil mereka dari markas, mengapa kita bersusah-susah kemari dan melihat hal yang seronok begitu, eoh?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut nya.

Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Kris yang diikuti oleh Suho, Kai, dan Chen, "Hehehe, Kajja! Kita pulang." Sehun tak menggubris omelan dan umpatan para hyung nya itu

"Hehe, maaf hyung. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Dan tak kusangka kita akan masuk ke tempat seperti ini saat mengkiuti para diva itu" Batin Sehun

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Setelah kepergian keenam namja tampan itu dari bar. Para penari striptease itu pun telah menyelesaikan tarian-tarian erotis mereka dan mengabaikan tawaran-tawaran dari para pengunjung

"Apakah kalian menikmatinya tadi?" tanya Xiumin sambil melepas semua atribut menarinya

"Ne, aku sangat menikmatinya tadi." Jawab Luhan

"Aku tadi merasa diintai terus, hyung." Curhat Baekhyun

Luhan terkekeh mendengar curhatan saengnya itu, "Oh, ayolah. Baekki ku sayang, sejak kapan para pengunjung tak mengintai dan mengamati setiap lekuk gerakan yang kita buat, eoh?" tanya Luhan sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun

"Entahlah, aku merasa jika tatapan yang diberikan oleh 'siapa-orang-itu-aku-tak-tau' berbeda seperti tatapan yang diberikan pengunjung yang lain." Jawab Baekhyun jujur

"Tsk, apakah kekuatan Lay hyung pindah ke dirimu, eoh?" sindir Kyungsoo sarkatis

"Aku sangat berharap itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Ucap Baekki sambil mengapitkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Atau jangan-jangan tarian kita kurang menggoda seperti kemarin-kemarin, ge." Celetuk Tao

Deg..

"Benarkah itu Lay?" Tanya Luhan histeris mendengar celetukan Tao

Lay tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan, "Tidak, kurasa kita telah menampilkan tarian yang sudah sangat erotis hingga semakin banyak orang yang menginginkan kita malam ini."

Luhan menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Lay.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Saat ini, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 dini hari.

Para diva itu telah berada di rumah mereka masing-masing.

**Xiumin POV**

Saat ku langkah kan kakiku ku edarkan pandanganku untuk melihat keadaan rumah, "Hhh, syukurlah appa dan eomma belum pulang dari China. " Aku bernafas lega mengetahui situasi ini.

**Luhan POV**

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Gege~"

Deg

Aishh, habislah aku

Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat arah suara itu, "Kenapa belum tidur, Daehan?"

Grep. Kurasakan tubuhku dipeluk oleh adik ku itu, "Gege, tidul cama Daehan, ne? Daehan tak bica tidul, gege." Rengek Daehan

"Lho? Eomma dan appa kemana?" tanya ku sambil mengelus rambut Daehan

Daehan mengusakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher ku, "Di kamal, tapi aku ingin tidul cama, gege. Jebal~ tidul cama Daehan, ne?" Daehan merengek sambil menunjuk kan aegyo nya

"Ne, kajja. Kita tidur." Aku menarik Daehan ke kamar

**Lay POV**

"Akhirnya sampai di rumah juga."

Puk

"HUWAAA!" Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga

"Aishh, mianhe. Mian , Tuan. Mian." Segera ku tolehkan kepala ku untuk melihat orang yang menepuk pundakku

"Hhh, jangan mengagetkan ku lagi, ne. Kau tak ingin aku mati muda kan?" tanya ku kepada salah satu maid ku itu

"Mian, Tuan. Tadi saya hanya mengecek apakah anda benar-benar manusia atau bukan." Jawabnya polos

Lay menepuk jidatnya, "Ommo, kau kira aku makhlus halus, eoh?"

Maid itu mengangguk dengan polos nya

**Baekhyun POV**

"Ahhh, udah pukul 02.30. Tuhan, semoga appa dan eomma sudah tidur dengan nyenyak."

Cklek

"Ehem." Suara dehaman terdengar di telingaku, sontak aku menghentikan langkah kaki ku untuk lebih masuk ke rumah

"Darimana, Baekki?" tanya eomma yang sedang berkacak pinggang

"D-dari rumah baozi hyung,- err maksud ku Xiumin hyung, eomma." Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tak gatal

Aishhhhhhhh, mengapa Kau tak mengabulkan doa hamba-Mu yang imut ini, Tuhan?

Eomma berjalan mendekatiku, "Benarkah? Kau tak membohongi eomma kan?" Selidik eomma

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Ani, aku tak berbohong, eomma." Jawabku

Grep, eomma merangkul pundakku, "Kajja. Kita tidur. Aku ingin tidur dengan Baekki ku." ucap eomma

Oh Tuhan, terimakasihhhh.

"Ne, eomma." Jawab ku. Aku tak mau menanyai mengapa eomma tak mau tidur dengan appa, toh nanti saat berada di kamar, eomma akan menceritakan alasannya tak mau tidur dengan appa dan ujung-ujungnya eomma kembali ke kamar appa.

**Kyungsoo POV**

"Hh, besok harus sekolah dan aku belum beristirahat sama sekali hari ini. Huahmmm." Ku lesatkan segera langkah kaki ku, karena mata ku benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi

Untung saja appa dan eomma sedang tertidur pulas

**Tao POV**

"Pandaaaa... khikhikhikhikhi"

"Pandaaaa... khikhikhikhikhi"

"Pandaaaaaaaa..."

Ku hentikan langkah kakiku untuk mempertajam pendengaranku

"Panddaaaaa"

"khukhukhu... Pandaaa"

Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sumber suara

"Pandaaaa..."

"HUWAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUUUUUUU! Hiks hiks hiks"

Aku terlari terbirit-birit masuk ke kamarku dan segera kututupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Mentari telah menyingsing di ufuk timur, terlihat keenam namja culun telah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah,

"Apakah kau sudah melacak kediaman para diva itu?" tanya Kai

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah melacak kediaman mereka." Jawab Sehun santai

Keenam namja itu telah mengeluarkan smirk andalan nya. "Hahaha, investasi saham kita akan meningkat." Ujar Chanyeol gembira. Chanyeol berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil memeluk semua namja culun itu satu persatu

"Para diva kemarin pulang pukul 02.30 dini hari lhoo, hyung." Celetuk Sehun

"MWO?" ucap kelima namja yang lain dengan cengo

"Apa saja yang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Chen sambil menerawang bar yang mereka kunjungi tadi malam

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin memang benar mereka 'bermain' hingga lupa waktu." Celetuk Sehun

"Eoh?" jawab Chanyeol cengo, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jari-jari para yeoja atau namja penggoda itu membelai setiap inci tubuh ku. Bibir yang menari kesana kemari.. hihhhhh." Tambah Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena bergidik hebat dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

Kris, Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun pun ikut bergidik mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, "Oh, Tuhan. Bulu romaku semakin berdiri mendengar pernyataan mu yang seperti korban pemerkosaan itu, yeol." Cerca Kris

"Apakah kau bergidik hyung jika tangan orang lain menyentuh dan membelai mu?" goda Chanyeol sambil mencoba memegang dan memeluk Kris. Sontak Kris lari tunggang langgang melihat aksi Chanyeol, "CIH, PERGI KAU IDIOT! KAU MEMBUAT KU INGIN MUNTAH!" Bentak Kris. Bukannya menurut, Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoda Kris

Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang gencar menggoda Kris. Sebenarnya mereka juga sangat merinding mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, tapi mereka memilih diam daripada harus mengungkapkannya. Karena mereka tau jika akan menjadi seperti Kris

"Come on, guys. Apakah kalian ingin terlambat masuk sekolah, eoh?" ujar Suho mengingatkan. Dengan satu kalimat bijak dari Suho, kejar-kejaran yang terjadi antara Kris dan Chanyeol pun berhenti

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Terlihat keenam diva yang sedang terkantuk kantuk di bangku kelasnya, mereka ingin memejamkan mata dan tidur saat itu juga. Tapi sayang, karena kepopuleran mereka, para pemuja mereka pun tak mau meninggalkan mereka.

"Ku mohon, kalian tinggalkan kami dahulu. Kami ingin mengistirahatkan mata kami. Kami sangat mengantuk dan pusing." Ujar Baekhyun kepada para pemujanya itu

"OH MY GOD. PARA DIVA MENGANTUKK.. MEREKA PUSINGG."

"APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?"

"OH TUHAN.. APAKAH KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris para pemujanya, "Kalian hanya buuh memberikan kami waktu untuk tidur. Itu saja. Ku mohon tinggalkan kami sebentar saja." mohon Baekhyun sehalus dan selembut mungkin.

"Ne, prince." Jawab para pemuja itu serempak.

Akhirnya kelas unggulan pun sepi dan tentram. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang berada di kelas.

"Hoahm, aku benar-benar mengantuk." Keluh Baekhyun

"Hahh, bukan kah aku sudah memberitahu kalian jika sebaiknya kita tak kesana akhir-akhir ini? Hoahmmm." Tanya Lay

Luhan mengucek matanya agar ngantuk yang mendera nya menghilang, "Tapi kau kemarin juga menikmatinya bukan?" tanya Luhan

"Ne, tapi itu benar-benar melelahkan asal kau tau." Gumam Lay

"Tak hanya kau hyung yang merasa lelah. Kami semua pun juga kelelahan. Apalagi hingga mereka sangat merasa puas dengan kita." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar

Keenam namja culun yang mencuri dengar (lagi) pembicaraan para diva hanya bergidik ngeri dan bermual-mual ria. Karena saat para diva berbincang, imajinasi para namja culun pun ikut berputar menampilkan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh.

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa mereka mau badan mereka disentuh oleh para penggoda bar itu." bisik Kai sangat pelan. Tapi untung nya Sehun masih mampu mendengar bisikan itu, "Molla, mungkin menurut mereka, disentuh dan diraba itu menyenangkan dan mengasyikkan." Jawab Sehun tak kalah pelan

"Ommo. Kau mendapat pemikiran itu dari mana, eoh?" tanya Kai yang masih dalam mode berbisik-bisik

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

Dengkuran halus pun terdengar di telinga keenam namja culun itu. Keenam namja pun tanpa sadar memerhatikan wajah tidur para diva itu

**Chanyeol POV**

"Appa benar. Dia sangat cantik dan manis, eoh. Kekeke dia imut seperti puppy." Tanpa kusadari aku mengulas senyum saat melihat wajah dari salah satu diva yang ku ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu

**Sehun POV**

"Sebenarnya kau itu namja atau yeoja, eoh? Kau membuat ku bingung dengan bentuk tubuh dan wajahmu." Gumam ku yang masih senantiasa mengamati setiap inci salah satu diva yang bernama Luhan.

**Kris POV**

"Apakah hari-hari mu kau gunakan untuk 'bermain' dengan penggoda-penggoda itu, eoh? Hingga mata mu seperti panda. Lebih baik kau banyak tidur." Aku tekikik geli melihat wajah namja bernama Tao itu, bagaimana tak lucu jika manusia memiliki mata seperti panda, untung saja tubuh yang ia miliki tak seperti panda yang sesungguhnya.

**Suho POV**

"Kulit mu benar-benar putih, eoh? Apakah kau selalu merawat tubuh mu seperti yeoja-yeoja centil itu?" aku tak habis pikir dengan kulit indah yang dimiliki diva bernama Lay

**Chen POV**

"Hai Baozi. Pipi mu benar-benar menggemaskan, eoh. Setiap melihat pipi mu, perut ku langsung saja keroncongan. Kekekeke." Benar-benar ingin ku lahap pipi diva bernama Xiumin itu

**Kai POV**

"Tsk, apakah kemarin kau benar-benar kelelahan, eoh? Bibirmu hingga bengkak seperti itu." aku menatap lekat bibir bengkak diva bernama Kyungsoo itu. "Tunggu dulu, bukankah bibirnya sudah penuh seperti itu sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya? Haih, entahlah."

..

..

"Apa yang telah mereka lakukan, eoh?"

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 7, ne..

Mianhe jika ff author garing


	8. Chapter 8

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu. wks.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

"_Ommo. Kau mendapat pemikiran itu dari mana, eoh?" tanya Kai yang masih dalam mode berbisik-bisik_

_Sehun mengedikkan bahunya._

_Dengkuran halus pun terdengar di telinga keenam namja culun itu. Keenam namja pun tanpa sadar memerhatikan wajah tidur para diva itu_

_.._

_.._

"_Apa yang telah mereka lakukan, eoh?"_

**Chapter 7**

Terlihat keenam namja culun sedang mengamati kepergian keenam diva.

"Maknae, informasi apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Kai

"Just where they live, Kkamjong." Jawab Sehun

...

"Apakah mereka akan ke tempat itu lagi?" Gumam Suho menerawang

Kris dan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu mendengar pertanyaan Suho

"Entahlah, hyung. Apakah sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka lagi?" usul Chanyeol

Chen menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, "Mwo? Kalau mereka mendatangi tempat itu lagi bagaimana, eoh?"

"Ya, sama dengan kemarin. Kita masuk ke tempat itu lagi." Jawab Chanyeol

Sebelum perdebatan mulai panjang lebar, "Eoh, hyung. Aku akan melacak kemanapun mobil mereka melaju. Jadi kita tak usah repot-repot mengikuti mereka, apalagi masuk ke tempat seperti itu lagi."

"Itu tak akan cukup, maknae." Jawab Kris, "Lebih baik kita menugaskan mata-mata kepercayaan kita untuk mengikuti para diva itu dan melacak keluarga mereka. Lagipula kita telah mengetahui marga mereka." tambah Kris

Seperti mendapatkan pencerahan, Sehun langsung memeluk Kris, "Oh,Kris hyung ku yang sangat cerdas." Puji Sehun yang masih erat memeluk Kris.

"Tapi, hyu,-" belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan perkataannya

Bugh

Bugh

Plak

Keenam namja culun itu terkapar dan tak sadar kan diri karena serangan mendadak dari arah belakang.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Hei pecundang. Bangun!" teriak seseorang sambil menendang-nendang tubuh keenam namja culun itu

Keenam namja culun itu pun bangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang terikat dan mulut yang dibekap

"Hei pecundang! Apakah kalian tau kesalahan kalian, hah?!" bentak salah satu namja tinggi itu dengan berkacak pinggang

Saat ini keenam namja culun itu disekap di sebuah gudang yang terletak dibelakang sekolah.

Tak ada jawaban dari keenam namja culun itu, "Apakah selain culun, kalian ini tuli, HAH?!" namja tinggi itu mulai geram

Lagi-lagi tak ada pergerakan tubuh dari keenam culun itu yang menandakan mereka sedang ketakutan. Otomatis namja tinggi yang membentak-bentak itu sangat geram

Sret

Namja tinggi itu membuka bekapan Kai,

"Cih." Kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kai

Plak... plakk... plakkk

Namja tinggi itu menampar pipi Kai berulang kali

"Berani sekali kau, HAH?" bentak namja tinggi itu semakin menjadi

"Tsk, tenanglah, Hyung." Terlihat namja yang lumayan tampan sedang menenangkan namja tinggi itu

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, eoh? Melihat wajah mereka yang buruk rupa itu saja sudah membuat ku naik pitam, apalagi ketika mereka mencuri pandang dan mengamati wajah tidur para diva." Ujar namja tinggi itu

"Kau sama sekali tak bisa bersabar, eoh? Tenang saja, sebentar lagi wajah mereka akan semakin buruk rupa." Terang namja berambut seperti komeceng tak jadi kepada namja tinggi itu.

Ketiga namja itu menatap lekat kearah namja-namja culun yang sedang mereka bekap itu.

"Lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri kita dulu, mungkin saja dengan kejadian ini mereka tak akan berani macam-macam dengan para diva saat mendengar nama kita." Usul namja rambut komoceng itu

Kedua teman namja kemoceng itu mengangguk setuju. Ketiga namja itu tak menyadari bahwa keenam namja culun itu sedang bersmirk ria.

"_Matilah kalian!"_ Batin keenam namja culun itu

...

"Kalian ingat baik-baik nama dan kedudukan ku di dalam otak idiot kalian. Namaku Lee Saemin. Aku adalah pewaris utama Lee corp yang sangat terkenal di dunia. Aku akan menjadi presdir saat aku lulus dari sekolah ini. DAN, aku akan menjadi suami salah satu diva itu! Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun berniat memandangi mereka dengan mata kotor kalian itu" terang namja kemoceng yang diketahui bernama Saemin itu

"Tsk, kau terlalu membanggakan dirimu, Saemin. Perusahaan mu tak sebesar perusahaan milikku. Siapa yang tak mengetahui perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Korea Selatan milik Choi corp. Tsk, aku akan menjadi suami muthlak salah satu diva atau bahkan keenam diva itu. namaku Choi Hyundong. Ingat CHOI HYUNDONG." Jelas namja tinggi itu

"Aku Jung Myundae. Pewaris utama Jung corp. Perusahaan yang paling besar dari perusahaan Choi dan perusahaan Lee. Para diva akan menjadi 'istri-istri' ku." jelas namja yang lumayan tampan itu

"Hhhh, lebih baik kalian melepaskan kami jika kalian ingin selamat." Ancam Kai dengan suara malas nya

Choi mecengkeram dagu Kai, "Huahahahahahahaaa... Apa yang bisa namja culun seperti kalian lakukan, HAH?" tanya Hyundong meremehkan

Kai hanya memutar malas bola matanya

Detik itu juga tubuh Kai diseret dan dilemparkan ditengah-tengah ruangan, "Apakah kita akan bermain sekarang?" Tanya Saemin

"Oh, come on, guys. Jika kita yang menghabisi mereka, bagaimana dengan para bodyguard yang telah menunggu di luar untuk menghabisi mereka?" tanya Myundae

"Kita habisi saja namja culun yang satu ini. yang lain urusan para bodyguard itu." terang Hyungdong

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ketiga namja itu memukuli tubuh Kai

Bagh

Bugh

Bagh Bugh

Bugh

Bukannya takut Kai tampak menyeringai dan menikmati pukulan yang ia terima, "Cih" Kai meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Hanya segitukah kemampuan kalian dalam bertarung?" tanya Kai meremehkan.

Bagh

Bugh

Bagh bugh

Kali ini ketiga namja itu mendang perut kepala dan seluruh tubuh milik Kai

"Tsk, lebih baik kita juga membuat teman-teman culunnya juga mengalami hal seperti ini." ujar Hyundong.

Myundae pun segera merogoh handphone dan memanggil para bodyguard nya. Seketika lebih dari limapuluh orang berjas hitam memasuki ruangan itu

"Cih, hanya berani berkeroyok, eoh?" Ujar Chanyeol

Deg

Sontak ketiga namja itu melihat ke arah kumpulan namja culun yang mereka sekap

"MWO?" Teriak ketiga namja itu bersamaan

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melepas ikatan itu?" Tanya Saemin _excited_ melihat keenam namja culun itu

Chanyeol bersmirk ria, "Oh, ayolah, kawan. Aku juga tak tau bagaimana cara kita melepaskan ikatan ini." Jawab Chanyeol sarkatis

Ketiga namja itu sangat marah karena merasa keenam namja culun itu telah menginjak-injak harga diri mereka, "PARA BODYGUARD! HABISI MEREKA!" teriak Hyundong

Brak

Bugh

Plak

Buagh

Hantaman demi hantaman telah dilayangkan para bodyguat itu untuk keenam namja culun. Tapi, setiap detik berlalu para bodyguard itu terkapar satu persatu.

Dan akhirnya lebih dari limapuluh bodyguard dengan badan kekar dan tampang yang sangat angker pun dapat dikalahkan oleh keenam eksekutor muda yang menyamar itu dengan waktu yang relative singkat

Ketiga namja itu pun terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian itu.

"Ayolah Kkamjong, kita ingin beristirahat. Jangan bermain-main dengan tiga orang sombong itu." rengek Sehun

Kai pun menuruti perkataan Sehun dan segera melepas ikatan yang membelit tubuhnya.

"K-Kau bisa melepas ikatan ini?" tanya Hyundong tergagap

Kai hanya mengangguk dan mengabaikan keberadaan ketiga namja itu.

Ketiga namja itu tak terima dengan kekalahan yang sangat memalukan ini,

"TUNGGU KAU PECUNDANG! KAU MAU KEMANA, EOH?" Bentak Saemin pada Kai

Keenam eksekutor muda itu jengah melihat ketiga namja labil itu,

"Bukankah Lee corp itu perusahaan yang dulu hampir bangkrut?" sindir Chen sambil menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?" bentak Saemin

Chen tersenyum, "Hahaha, apakah kau tak tau bahwa perusahaan mu dulu hampir bangkrut?

Dan apakah kau juga tak tau appa mu yang memohon-mohon pada perusahaan lain untuk membantunya?" tanya Chen sarkatis

"Kau jangan mengarang!" Bentak Hyundong

"Ssst, aku tak bertanya kepada mu Choi Hyundong." Sentak Chen

Wajah ketiga namja itu memerah karena terbakar amarah, "KALIAN INGIN MATI?" Bentak Hyundong

"Hhh, PABBO. Apakah kalian ingin menghancurkan perusahaan kalian jika masih berlama-lama berurusan dengan kami, eoh?" tanya Kris mulai jengah

Sebelum ketiga namja itu memprotes, "Dengarkan kami baik-baik. Bagaimana pun kekuatan yang kalian miliki tak akan mampu mengalahkan kami. Dan, jika kalian berani macam-macam lagi dengan kami. Dalam hitungan detik dari sekarang kalian akan menjadi orang miskin!" ancam Suho yang mulai berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan itu

"AKU TAK TAKUT DENGAN KALIAN! SIAPA KALIAN, HAH? YANG BERANI MENGANCAM KU?" teriak Hyundong

"Siapa kami? Apakah kalian tak menyesal jika mengetahui identitas kami?" tanya Sehun

"HANYA ORANG TOLOL YANG AKAN MENYESAL! KALIAN AKAN KAMI ADUKAN KE APPA KAMI, DAN LIHAT SAJA, BESOK KALIAN AKAN DIKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH INI."

"Uhh, takut." Ucap Kai sarkatis

"DIAM KAU! KAU MASIH BERANI DENGAN KAMI HAH?" bentak Hyundong

"Membosankan." Gumam Chanyeol

"KAU MENGATAKAN APA, HAH?"

"Hhh, kalian dengarkan baik-baik siapa kami! Kami adalah pemegang tertinggi perusahaan appa kalian." Gertak Chanyeol

"Oh ayolah, siapa yang akan percaya dengan omongan kalian?" tanya Myundae sarkatis

Chanyeol merogoh handphone nya

"Hallo,"

"..."

"Tolong anda cepat kemari. Dalam waktu 5 menit."

"..."

"Di gudang tua. Saya tak mau tau, anda harus kemari 5 menit."

"..."

"Jika anda telat, anda tau resikonya."

Chanyeol menutup telphone nya. Chanyeol menatap ke arah Kai dan Chen. Mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol

"Kita tunggu 5 menit. Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan mu" Ujar Chanyeol

"Pst, Chanyeol hyung sudah gila, eoh? Dia mtelah membongkar identitas kita." Bisik Sehun

"Percayakan masalah ini ditangan Tuan Park itu." balas Suho

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Waktu telah menunjukkan hampir 5 menit dari perkataan Chanyeol.

Datanglah ketiga pembisnis ulung di gudang tua itu

"Saemin?"

"Myundae?"

"Hyundong?"

Saat memasuki gudang itu, para pembisnis itu langsung menghampiri anak-anak mereka, "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan, eoh?" ujar Tuan Jung bingung

Ketiga namja itu masih shock dan tak percaya, bahwa ayah mereka benar benar datang dalam waktu 5 menit seperti yang dikatakan namja culun berbadan tinggi itu.

"Anneyong, Tuan Jung"

"Anneyong, Tuan Choi"

"Anneyong, Tuan Lee"

Chanyeol menyapa ketiga pembisnis ulung itu, "Nugu?" tanya mereka bebarengan

Chanyeol membuka penyamarannya, "Tuan Park Chanyeol?" ujar para pembisnis itu Shock

Sepertinya Tuan Jung menyadari ketidak beresan yang terjadi di gudang ini, "A-apa yang terjadi, Tuan?" tanya Tuan Jung was was

Chanyeol bersmirk ria hingga membuat para pembisnis itu semakin ketakutan, khawatir, dan was was

"Tidak. Hanya saja anak kalian telah memukuli sahabat ku Kim jongin." Jelas Chanyeol

"M-MWO?" para pembisnis itu semakin ketakutan.

"Ommo, apa yang telah kalian lakukan, hah?" Bentak Tuan Choi dengan nada yang gemetar

Ketiga namja muda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mereka takut tentang kenyataan bahwa namja culun itu adalah pemegang kekuasaan perusahaan appa mereka

"A-apa yang terjadi hingga anak kami berani memukuli Tuan Kim Jongin?" tanya Tuan Choi gemetaran. Jelas saja ia gemetar, karena perusahaan Choi berjalan di bawah kekuasaan perusahaan milik Kai

"Untuk apa yang terjadi silahkan kalian tanyakan kepada anak-anak kalian." jawab Chanyeol tegas

Tiba-tiba ketiga pembisnis itu bersujud dihadapan Chanyeol,- tepatnya dihadapan keenam namja culun itu

"Maafkan kesalahan anak kami, Tuan. Maafkan kami."

"Tuan, kumohon mereka hanya anak-anak tolol. Ku mohon maafkan kesalahan mereka karena otak mereka terlalu idiot"

"Tuan, kami berjanji akan menghukum mereka seberat mungkin. Maafkan kami. Tolong maafkan kami."

"Oh, ayolah Park Chanyeol-ssi. kami telah memaafkan mereka. Jadi lepaskan mereka, dan ayo kita pulang." ajak Kris

Kris, Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun tau tabiat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak akan segan-segan membangkrutkan perusahaan orang yang merugikan dirinya atau merugikan kelima sahabatnya. Chanyeol tak pandang bulu tentang semua itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Teman-teman ku telah memaafkan kalian. Jadi aku meminta kepada kalian untuk tak pernah menganggu kami lagi jika tak ada kepentingan bisnis. Dan, jangan pernah membocorkan identitas kami di sekolah." Ancam Chanyeol ke para pembisnis dan anak anak mereka.

Ketiga namja somobong itu pun mengkerut dan sangat ketakutan dengan kejadian yang telah mereka perbuat. Bagaimana tak takut jika akibat ulah mereka, mereka akan menjadi miskin seketika. Dan hidup mereka akan dipenuhi penyesalan mendalam karena telah berkata sombong dan menantang para petinggi perusahaan itu.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Apakah ini benar-benar tak sakit, Jong?" tanya Sehun sambil menekan mulut kai yang sobek

"Appo!" Jerit Kai

"Cih, ternyata kau lembek. Begitu saja sakit." Ejek Sehun

Pletak

"Aku juga manusia yang bisa meraskan sakit, Pabbo." Umpat Kai

Suho mendekati mereka berdua dan menarik telinga mereka, "Jangan berisik, ini sudah sangat malam. Lebih baik kalian pergi tidur karena besok kita masih bersekolah." Cerca Suho yang masih senantiasa menjewer telinga Sehun dan Kai

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Keesokan harinya, entah ada angin apa para diva datang terlalu pagi

"Kita terlalu pagi, eoh?" Tanya Xiumin

"Hm, sepertinya begitu Baozi." Jawab Luhan

Para diva memasuki kelas dan ternyata dugaan mereka salah tentang betapa rajinnya mereka kali ini

"Eoh? Sudah ada orang sepagi ini?" ungkap Baekhyun

"Bukankah itu muri-murid baru itu, ge?" tanya Tao

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo mendekati salah satu namja culun itu,

"Apakah kau tak apa? Wajahmu banyak yang memar. Mulut mu juga sobek." Tanya Kyungsoo panjang lebar

Deg

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo,- sebenarnya adegan mereka telah diamati oleh sepuluh orang yang berada di kelas itu

...

Untuk nasib ketiga namja yang mengkeroyok para eksekutor muda itu sangat mengenaskan, karena appa mereka menghajar dan menghukum mereka secara gila-gilaan.

Kita tinggal kan ketiga namja idiot itu.

apakah akan terjadi sesuatu antara Kai dan Kyungsoo?

...

Mianhe jika chapter ini tak mengesankan dan semakin berbelit... hiksss T.T

**[celindazifan]** maaf telat ya, nih aku aku udah lanjut chingu :D. Baca terus ya

**[SebutLuhan3x]** yap ini lajut kok, baca terus ya ^^

**[Chenma]** wahaha, sekali kali mereka nakal kan chingu ^^, iya semenya dibuat polos aja, nakal nya entaran *entah itukapan*

**[Shim Yeonhae]** iyaa, ini lanjut kok. Baca terus ya^^

**[csyoungie]** wah makasih deh, baca terus ya nih ff nya :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu. wks.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Entah mengapa Kyungsoo mendekati salah satu namja culun itu,_

"_Apakah kau tak apa? Wajahmu banyak yang memar. Mulut mu juga sobek." Tanya Kyungsoo panjang lebar_

_Deg_

_Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo,- sebenarnya adegan mereka telah diamati oleh sepuluh orang yang berada di kelas itu _

**Chapter 8**

"Ah, A-aniya. Aku tak apa" jawab Kai gugup dan cepat-cepat ia menundukkan wajahnya

"Apakah kau berkelahi? Atau kau dibully seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Luhan pun mendekati Kyungsoo, "Oh ayolah Kyungsoo. Jangan membuatnya gugup seperti itu."

"Aish." Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya, "Anneyong, Kyungsoo imnida." Jelas

Kai mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu kok." Batin Kai

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Luhan, "Kalian tak berminat berkenalan dengan mereka?"

"Em, anneyong, Luhan imnida"

Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, dan Lay pun mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo dan Luhan

"Ayo, aku antarkan ke UKS." Usul Kyungsoo

"Mwo?" Tanya Kai

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu di UKS sendirian kok. Aku akan mengobati luka mu." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum terkembang diwajah imutnya

Kai gelagapan mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, dan ia menoleh ke Sehun dan para hyung nya untuk meminta pendapat, "Ikut saja, mungkin kau bisa mengorek informasi nya." Bisik Sehun

"A-apakah aku tak merepotkan mu? Bukankah kalian para diva yang disegani penghuni sekolah ini?" tanya Kai was-was

Kyungsoomenggeleng dengan cepat, "Diva juga manusia, lhoo. Jadi kita juga ingin berteman dengan yang lain. Dan juga sepertinya siswa yang tidak memuja kami hanya kalian berenam." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Lay, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, dan Luhan pun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Kyungie, kita ingin menambah teman. Apalagi dengan Chanyeol-ssi dan Chen-ssi yang sangat pintar" ujar Baekhyun

Sontak Chanyeol dan Chen kaget mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun

"A-ani. Kalian juga sangat pintar. Kalian juga menempati peringkat teratas di sekolah ini." bantah Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol, "Tapi, kami tak dapat mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kim songsaem sedetail dan secepat kalian." Ucap Baekhyun

"M-mereka berempat juga bisa mengerjakan soal-soal mudah,- err maksudku soal yang diberikan Kim Songsaem dengan cepat." Tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah Kai, Sehun, Kris, dan Suho

"Berarti kita tak salah memilih teman, ge." Celetuk Tao

Entah enam namja culun itu yang masuk perangkap para diva atau mungkin para diva lah yang masuk perangkap enam namja culun .

"Ne, kau benar panda." Jawab Xiumin

"Aish, kalian membuat ku lupa untuk membawa Kai ke UKS." Gerutu Kyungsoo "Hhh, bilang ke saem kalau aku mengantarkan Kai ke UKS. Arrachi?" pinta Kyungsoo

"Ne." Jawab para diva itu bersamaan

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo dan Kai entah mengapa Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol seintens mungkin. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu hanya salah tingkah.

"Yang benar saja, mengapa dia memandangiku seperti itu. apakah identitasku sudah ia ketahui? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah mencium gelagat kami yang melacak identitas mereka? Oh Tuhan." Chanyeol sibuk dengan prasangka-prasangka buruk nya

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu disuatu tempat." Celetuk Baekhyun yang membuat kesembilan namja lainnya memandang Baekhyun. Tentu pandangan yang berbeda,- lima namja culun memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan was was. Para diva memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'apa yang kau bicarakan, eoh?"

"E-eoh? D-dimanakah itu?" tanya Chanyeol gagap

"Entahlah. Yang aku ingat namja yang aku lihat saat itu seperti dirimu. Tapi, hanya saja dia jauh lebih tampan dan sangat keren." Ujar Baekhyun

Deg

Deg

Deg

Terlihat raut khawatir di wajah kelima namja culun itu, "O-oh. Mungkin kau salah melihat. Tak mungkin aku dan kelima sahabatku pergi selain ke sekolah." Jawab Chanyeol

"Oh Tuhan..." teriak kelima namja culun itu dalam hati

"Em, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan, Baekki?" tanya Luhan

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku merasa orang yang mengintai kemarin saat di bar itu memiliki tinggi seperti Chanyeol. Dan aku merasa itu Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun

Luhan manggut-manggut denga maksud Baekhyun, "Mengapa kalian berbisik seperti itu?" Tanya Xiumin

"Aku akan memberitahu mu nanti, Baozi." Jawab Luhan cepat

Sekarang Luhan lah yang mengamati Chanyeol dengan seksama

"Aishhhh... Kenapa sekarang si mata rusa yang mengamatiku, eoh?" Batin Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal

"M-mengapa sekarang kau yang menatap ku seperti itu? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" ucap Chanyeol

Luhan menggeleng, "Aniya. Mungkin Baekhyun salah dalam penglihatannya. Tak mungkin bukan namja seperti kalian berkeliaran saat malam?" selidik Luhan

Kelima namja itu mengangguk, "Ne, kami tak mungkin berkeliaran saat malam dengan penampilan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kami diolok-olok semua orang." Kali ini Suho yang menjawab pertanyaa-pertanyaan mendebarkan dari para diva, khususnya Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Apakah mereka berkata jujur, Lay?" tanya Luhan

Lay menatap kelima namja culun itu bergantian

"Oh Tuhan, apakah Lay itu paranormal?" Batin Suho

"Sepertinya mereka berkata jujur." Jawab Lay

Obrolan yang terjadi antara para diva dengan kelima namja culun pun harus terpaksa berhenti, karena para pemuja para diva telah banyak berdatangan dan melakukan aktivitas mereka bersama para diva.

UKS side's

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ujar Kyungsoo yang masih senantiasa mengobati luka di wajah Kai.

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, "Apakah kau berkelahi?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kai bingung mau menjawab apa, jika ia menjawab berkelahi maka kemungkinan besar ia menceritakan kejadian kemarin dan bisa-bisa membuka kedok mereka. Tapi, jika mengatakan tidak, maka apa yang harus menjadi alasannya mendapat memar seperti ini?

"E-ehm. N-ne." Jawab Kai akhirnya

"Berapa banyak orang yang mengkeroyok mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo prihatin. Ia tahu bahwa namja culun seperti Kai akan menjadi orang yang terbully.

"T-tak banyak. Hanya tiga orang." Jawab Kai

Kyungsoo tetap melakukan aktivitas nya mengompres memar di wajah Kai. Tak terpungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo kadang mencuri pandang ke arah mata Kai. Dan tak sedikit pula mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aishh sebenarnya namja ini sangat tampan. Dia benar-benar tampan, eoh."

Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini, ia merasa seperti ada yang menggelitik di dada dan perut nya. Entah mengapa jika kulit nya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kai, ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik berkekuatan ribuan volt.

"Uhm. Apakah kelima teman mu tak membantu mu saat itu? Atau saat itu kau tak bersama mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ehm, anu, uhm. Sehun, Chanyeol hyung, Kris hyun, dan Chen hyung ehm-, uhm mereka diikat oleh,-"

Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai, "Mengapa kau hanya mengucapkan 'uhm', 'ehm', 'anu'? Mereka diikat oleh para pengeroyok kalian, hm?"

Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah kau beristirahat saja. Ehm, kau ingin aku disini menemanimu atau kau menyuruh ku untuk kembali ke kelas." Tanya Kyungsoo ragu

"Kau disini saja." Dengan spontan Kai menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah aku akan disini."

"Ehm, Kyungsoo-ssi bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Kai

"Tentu kau boleh bertanya, jika kau tak memanggil ku dengan embel-embel –ssi."

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Mengapa kalian dipanggil dengan sebutan para diva?" Tanya Kai takut-takut

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak percaya, "Oh Tuhan dia hidup di jaman apa, eoh?" Batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, ternyata ada orang yang tak mengetahui asal usul para diva, "Entahlah, 'diva' adalah sebutan orang-orang disekitar kami untuk kami. Mungkin mereka memanggil kami diva karena kami memang pantas untuk mereka puja." Jawab Kyungsoo narsis

Kai cengo mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "M-mwo?"

Kyungsoo semakin tertawa melihat wajah cengo Kai, "Mungkin karena prestasi kami sejak di sekolah dasar hingga saat ini telah membawa nama Korea Selatan dikansah Internasional. Atau mungkin juga tentang kekayaan keluarga kami yang mereka puja. Aku tak tau pasti."

"Mengapa kekayaan mu yang mereka puja?" tanya Kai

"Oh ayolah, Kai. Bukankah kau mengincar Kyungsoo juga karena appa Kyungsoo yang akan menaikkan saham mu? Naif sekali kau, Kai." Kai menepis pemikiran itu

"Aku tak mengincar Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui identitas mereka. Bukankah appaku sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mencari identitas orang itu melalui anaknya?" Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berputar dikepala Kai

"Ehm, entahlah. Mungkin karena keberhasilan appa dalam berbisnis. Jadi mereka memuja kami dan berharap akan menjadi kekasih kami untuk mengharapkan cipratan harta dari appa." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"M-mwo? Maksudmu cipratan harta?" Tentu saja Kai tak mengenal hal itu, karena Kai dan kelima sahabatnya hanya mengenal bahwa harta yang mereka miliki karena usaha mereka dalam berkoalisi dan kepintaran mereka dalam mengelola bisnis.

Kyungsoo menerawang ke depan, "Harta yang dimiliki appa sangat melimpah. Jadi, tak sedikit orang menginginkan harta appa secara percuma. Bukankah jika mereka menjadi kekasih kami, maka mereka juga bisa meminta apapun kepada kami dengan atas nama cinta." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar

"Aish, mian karena aku telah banyak berbicara." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sadar karena ia telah terlalu banyak mengungkap rahasia dari para diva.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Karena aku terlalu banyak bertanya." Ujar Kai

"Apakah kau akan membocorkan rahasia kami?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

Kai bingung, "Rahasia?" tanya Kai

"Ohhh,, tenang saja. aku tak akan membocorkan rahasia kalian di depan banyak orang. Karena aku tak memiliki teman di sekolah ini." ucap Kai meyakinkan

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Mengapa Kai dan diva itu belum kembali ke kelas ini?" tanya Sehun kepada Suho yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa, Hun? Kau kesepian, eoh?" goda Suho

Sehun menggeleng, "Yang benar saja, hyung! Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian." Bantah Sehun

Suho dan Kris terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun

"Apakah kalian tak berminat untuk ke kantin?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba

Sontak Sehun terkejut melihat siapa yang berbicara, "Mata rusa?" gumam Sehun

Sepertinya Luhan mendengar gumaman Sehun, "Maaf? Apakah ada yang salah dengan mata rusa milikku?" Luhan mulai emosi karena ia berniat baik kepada namja-namja culun itu tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah gumaman seperti itu.

Suho menendang kaki Sehun, "Appo." Pekik Sehun tertahan.

"Ehm, mian. Tak ada yang salah kok. Aku hanya kagum dengan mata rusa mu itu." terang Sehun

"Kagum?" Luhan mencoba meyakinkan apa yang dia dengar

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, aku mengagumi mata rusa mu itu. Kau cantik, manis, imut dan juga sangat membuat ku bingung." Jawab Sehun dengan gaya cool nya

Seharusnya Luhan marah dengan Sehun karena menyebutnya dengan kata-kata keramat yang sangat tak disukainya. 'MANIS', 'CANTIK, 'IMUT'. Tapi apa? Luhan malah tersipu dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Oh yang benar saja. mengapa aku merasa malu dengan pujian yang dilontarkan namja culun berkulit putih susu itu, eoh? Apakah aku sudah gila?" Batin Luhan

"Aku namja. Aku tampan bukan cantik, imut, dan manis." Ucap Luhan menerangkan

"Dan apa yang membuatmu bingung?" tambah Luhan

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dan pertanyaan Luhan, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja berbincang dengan orang selain para hyung yang sangat amat ia cintai itu

"Ehm, aku bingung apakah kau ini yeoja atau namja." Ucap Sehun polos

Luhan menggertakkan giginya,ia berkacak pinggang, "Eoh? Kau bingung dengan gender ku? Kau tak lihat kalau aku memakai pakaian yang sama dengan mu, eoh? Apakah matamu baik-baik saja, eoh? Apakah aku terlihat memiliki buah dada seperti yeoja, eoh?" Luhan meluap-luap mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi

Semua orang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan 'apa yang terjadi?'

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Lay mendekati Luhan.

"Hue, Lay." Luhan memeluk Lay dan mengusakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Lay, "Dia mengatakan aku cantik, imut, dan manis. Dia juga bingung dengan gender ku. Huweee." Curhat Luhan

Lay menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Luhan

"Lho, memang gege sangat cantik, imut, dan manis kok." Celetuk Tao

"Huweeee..." isak Luhan

"Tao, kau membuat Lulu semakin menangis." Ujar Xiumin

Tao mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, "Lho? Tao salah bicara ya, Baozi ge~? Tapi kan Tao jujur kalau Lulu gege sangat cantik. Bahkan yeoja pun kalah dengan kecantikannya." Terang Tao dengan polosnya

Lay, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Mereka lupa dengan betapa polosnya maknae mereka itu

"Sudah lah, hyung. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu hingga saat ini, aku juga berpikir sama seperti Sehun-ssi dan panda." Jawab Baekhyun jujur yang membuat Luhan semakin terisak

"Aish, kau ini. Itu tak membuat masalah menjadi kelar, eoh." Gumam Xiumin

"Hiks, apakah kau tak pernah mengaca Baekki? Kau lebih cantik dan imut dari pada ku. Hiks, dulu waktu kecil pun hiks, aku pernah menyukai mu, hiks. Karena aku mengira kau yeoja." Jawaban Luhan membuat Xiumin, Lay, Tao, Suho, Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan tentunya Baehyun cengo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, para pemuja diva sangat geram dengan keenam namja culun itu

"Sialan, mereka telah membuat diva kita menangis."

"Awas saja mereka. Mereka ingin mati, eoh?"

"Kurang ajar sekali mereka telah lancang berbicara dan berdekatan dengan para diva."

"Oh, awas saja mereka. Mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini besok."

Ancaman-ancaman yang tak mampu keenam namja culun itu dengar pun semakin terurai banyak.

"Aku namja, hyung! Apakah aku perlu membuka seluruh pakaian ku dan menunjukkan kepada kalian kalau aku adalaha namja tulen. Bukan abal-abal, eoh?" sentak Baekhyun yang mulai memuncak

"Ehm, mian menyela ucapan mu, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku pikir hal seperti itu tak usah kau lakukan, karena badanmu nanti akan menjadi tontonan gratis singa lapar itu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk para pemuja diva. Baekhyun merah padam menahan rasa malu, marah, dan gemas dengan Chanyeol

Pletak

Baekhyun menjitak Chanyeol, "Appo. Mengapa kau menjitak ku Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku masih waras, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tak akan pernah menunjukkan badanku kepada mereka!" Ujar Baekhyun yang masih merah padam

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, "Apakah kau sakit Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian

"Mwo?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Wajahmu memerah, apakah kau sekarang sedang demam?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Baekhyun

Deg

Baekhyun merasa seperti terbang melayang kelangit ketujuh saat Chanyeol memegang keningnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun tak mengerti. Ia merasa wajah nya semakin memerah.

Dan untuk Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia mau memegang orang lain selain hyung dan saengnya. Dan tak ada perasaan jijik yang tumbuh saat Chanyeol menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun, melainkan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan

"Kau tidak panas." Ujar Chanyeol memberitahukan

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, "Aku tak mengatakan kalau aku sakit." Jawab Baekhyun

"Ssst, Chanyeol berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain kita." Bisik Kris

Suho mengangguk, "Aku heran, mengapa Chanyeol tak merasa jijik seperti reaksi yang dikeluarkan olehnya saat menyentuh orang yang memberi keuntungan padanya. " ucap Suho panjang lebar dengan nada berbisik

"Baekhyun-ssi menguntungkan untuk Chanyeol hyung. Karena Baekhyun-ssi adalah anak dari orang yang direkomendasikan ahjussi." Terang Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan berbisik

"Tsk, jangan bermesraan di depan kami dong, Baek." Celetuk Luhan yang sudah berhenti dari acara tangis mengangisnya.

Baekhyun gelagapan mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Eoh, hyung? Kau sudah berhenti menangis?" ucap Baekhyun yang mengalihkan pertanyaan Luhan

"Pintar sekali kau mengalihakan pernyataan yang ku berikan." Ucap Luhan cemberut

Baekhyun hanya meleletkan lidahnya menanggapi Luhan

...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Ada apa, ge?" Tanya Tao pada Xiumin yang tiba-tiba berteriak

Xiumin menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tao, "Kita melewatkan waktu istirahat kita. Eohhhh, pasti aku sudah kehabisan bakpaw yang dijual di kantin." Keluh Xiumin

Kelima diva yang lain memutar bole mata mereka dengan malas

"Oh ayolah, Baozi. Kau tak membeli bakpaw hanya hari ini saja kan?" tanya Lay

Xiumin semakin cemberut, "Tapi saat ini aku sangat menginginkan makanan, terutama bakpaw." Rengek Xiumin

...

Melihat rengekan Xiumin, "Ini, aku membawa makanan. Tapi sayangnya bukan bakpaw. Apakah kau mau menerimanya?" Tawar Chen

Mata Xiumin berbinar mendengar kata makanan, "Benarkah ini boleh untukku?" tanya Xiumin

"Ne." Jawab Chen yakin sambil memberikan kotak bekalnya

"Tapi, nanti Chen-ssi memakan apa Baozi?" tanya Luhan

"Tak usah khawatir, aku sudah kenyang. Tadi aku sarapan terlalu banyak." Bohong Chen

Tanpa malu-malu lagi Xiumin mengambil kotak makanan milik Chen, "Gomawo, Chen-ssi. Lain kali aku akan mentraktir mu." jawab Xiumin

"Ne, aku akan menantikan nya." Jawab Chen

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Keadaan markas pun sangat hening.

"Hari ini kalian benar-benar aneh, hyung." Ucap Sehun smabil menatap Chanyeol dan Chen bergantian

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kau tadi menyentuh Baekhyun-ssi. Dan kau, Chen hyung. Kau memberikan bekal mu untuk Xiumin-ssi." Terang Sehun

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi denganku." Jawab Chen yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kai

Suho pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialami mereka tadi saat Kai tidak bersama mereka.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Suho, Kai hanya ber'oh' ria

"Lalu, informasi apa yang kau dapatkan dari Kyungsoo, Jong?" tanya Sehun

Kai memutar kembali ingatannya saat bersama Kyungsoo tadi, dan ia pun mulai menceritakan dan membeberkan informasi yang ia dapatkan ke para sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan oleh mereka." Ungkap Chen

Kring...kring...kringgg...

Dering ponsel Suho pun berbunyi

"Hallo"

"..."

"Informasi apa yang telah kalian dapatkan?"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan membuat bar itu di salah satu hotel milikku."

"..."

"Ehm, jadi?"

"..."

"MWOOO?"

"..."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu, eoh?"

"..."

"Baiklah."

Suho menutup telphonenya dan bersmirk ria

...

Mian, jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pastinya berbelit... Hhh, mianhe insiprasi author juga berbelit mungkin hingga buat ff berbelit kayak gini.. mianhe, ne

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 9, ne..


	10. Chapter 10

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Kai memutarkembali ingatannya saat bersama Kyungsoo tadi, dan ia pun mulai menceritakandan membeberkan informasi yang ia dapatkan ke para sahabatnya itu._

"_Sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan oleh mereka." Ungkap Chen_

_Kring...kring...kringgg..._

_Dering ponsel Suho pun berbunyi_

_..._

_Suho menutup telphonenya dan bersmirk ria_

**Chapter 9**

Tentu kelima namja yang lain berbingung ria melihat Suho

"Ada informasi apa hyung?" Tanya Kai

"Kemarilah kalian semua." Ujar Suho.

Kelima namja itu pun mendekat dan mendengarkan ucapan demi ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Suho

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOOOOOOOO?"teriak kelima namja itu

"Haih, suara kalian sangat jelek! Jangan berteriak." Umpat Suho

"Kau tak bercanda kan?" tanya Kris yang tak menggubris umpatan Suho

Suho menggeleng, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Tapi buat apa mereka melakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol

Suho mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Chen kemudian

Keenam namja itu larut dalam pikiran mereka untuk mencari ide yang harus mereka lakukan saat mengetahui informasi itu

"Kita tanyakan saja langsung kepada mereka." Celetuk Chanyeol

Bukk.

Kris meninju lengan Chanyeol, "Kau idiot? Itu tak menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi akan menambah masalah, bego!" cerca Kris

Chanyeol hanya mengumpat dan mengutuk hyung nya yang seperti tiang listrik itu dalam hati

"AHA... Aku punya ide hyung." Ujar Chen semangat

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Grep

"Gege~."panggil Tao sambil menggelayuti lengan Baekhyun

"Ada apa,Tao?" tanya Baekhyun

Tao mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, "Kapan kita ke bar lagi, ge? Aku ingin menari lagi." ujar Tao

Baekhyun mendengar rengekan Tao, "Sebenarnya, gege juga ingin kesana. Tapi, apakah Lay ge, Baozige, Lulu ge, dan Kyungie ingin kesana lagi?"

"Aku punya rencana ge, jika mereka berempat menolak ajakan kita." Jawab Tao berbinar-binar sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu ia angkat setinggi mungkin

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah maknae nya itu, "Baiklah apa rencanamu, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Terlihat dua namja dengan tinggi yang kontras sedang menuju ke tempat para diva yang lain.

"Ayo kita mulai, ge." Ajak Tao pada Baekhyun

"Ne, Kajja."Jawab Baekhyun

Mereka berdua pun duduk berdampingan dan menatap keempat diva yang lain secara bergantian, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kyungie ge, Lay ge, Lulu ge, Baozi ge..." panggil Tao yang dimut-imutkan oleh empunya

"Ada apa, panda?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Apakah kalian tak ingin ke bar itu lagi?" tanya Tao

Lay mengerutkan dahinya, "Apakah ini hasutan dari Baekki?" tanya Lay menyelidik

"YAK, hyung! Mengapa kau menuduhku, eoh?" Baekhyun kesal karena Lay menuduhnya sembarangan.

Luhan mengacak asal rambut Baekhyun, "Sudahlah, tak usah cemberut begitu Baek." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun memeluk erat hyung nya yang sangat amat cantik itu

"Bukan, ge. Bukan Baekhyun ge yang menghasut Tao. Sebenarnya, Tao lah yang sangat menginginkan ke bar itu. apakah gege tak ingin ke bar lagi?" tanya Tao memelas dan mengeluarkan aegyo nya

"Tapi, panda. Kita kan masih harus bersekolah." Ujar Lay

"Besok hari sabtu Lay. Jika kita kesana saat malam minggu. Kita tak akan mengantuk seperti kemarin." Jelas Xiumin menengahi

Lay menepuk kepalanya, "Oh, aku lupa kalau besok sabtu. Baiklah kita akan kesana." JawabLay

"YEEEEEEE!"teriak Tao sambil berlonjak-lonjak ria

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Terlihat keenam diva itu telah bersiap dengan menggunakan baju yang sangat amat sexy dan menggoda. Tak lupa dengan atribut-atribut yang lainnya

"Ehm, nanti ingin bermain-main dengan para pengunjung." Celetuk Kyungsoo yang berhasil mendapatkan deathglare dari kelima diva itu

"Mwo? Apakah otak mu sudah menggelinding di jalan?" tanya Xiumin sarkatis

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir tebalnya, "Oh ayolah hyung. Kita akan mencari pengunjung yang benar-benar tipe kita. Dan satu lagi dia berani mengeluarkan banyak uang untukkita." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar

"Kau benar-benar sudah konslet, Kyung. Aku tak mau mengikuti usulanmu." Tolak Xiumin

Benar-benar gila otak Kyungsoo saat ini. entah setan apa yang memasuki otaknya saat ini hingga membuat dia gila.

"Ayolah hyung. Jebal~~~~~... Kita hanya bermain-main saja." rengek Kyungsoo

Kelima diva itu menghela nafas berat, "Apakah kau tau konsekuensinya, Kyung?" tanya Lay dengan nada bersabar

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, "Ne, Kita akan bermain dengan mereka dan mendapat tambahan uang." Jawab Kyungsoo

Pletak

Jitakan mulus Baekhyun menimpuk kepala Kyungsoo

"Appo, hyung. Hiks." Isak Kyungsoo

"Kita tak akan suci lagi, eoh! Para pengunjung itu akan menikmati tubuh kita." Jelas Baekhyun," Dan satu lagi, sejak kapan kau gila harta seperti itu, eoh? Apakah ahjussi telah memblokir atm mu?" tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mian, hyung, aku hanya ingin menantang kalian." ujar Kyungsoo

"MWO? Menantang kami?" tanya Luhan

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, "Ne, siapa yang mampu mendapatkan namja atau yeoja yang teramat rupawan. Dan juga mereka tak menilai kita karena kekayaan kita dan kesexyan yang kita punya. Maka dia akan mendapatkan paket wisata ke paris gratis." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Namja atau yeoja yang rupawan?" ulang Baekhyun

"Ne"

"Apakah kau kira kami gay, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Kan aku memberikan dua pilihan, hyung. Bisa yeoja atau namja. Bukan kah kita gay atau bukan tak ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hhh..."Baekhyun menghela nafas berat karena ulah Kyungsoo kali ini.

Sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tak tertarik dengan paket ke paris gratis, toh mereka bisa menggunakan uang mereka sendiri untuk mendapatkan semua itu. Hanya saja, mereka tak ingin Kyungsoo merengek terus dan alih-alih ia akan berhenti untuk memasakkan makanan-makanan lezat untuk mereka

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan permainanmu. Kapan kita memulai permainan ini?" tanya Luhan

"Mulai detik ini, hyung. Kita harus mendapatkan orang itu hari ini dan di bar ini." Jelas Kyungsoo

"MWO? Hari ini? Di bar ini?" pekik Baekhyun

"Ne, Hari ini dan di bar ini." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Apakah hyung juga ikut dalam permainan ini?" tanya Tao polos.

Kyungsoo ocengo mendengar pertanyaan Tao, "Ne, panda.. kita berenam ikut dalam permainan ini."

"Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah gila." Umpat Luhan

Akhirnya mau tak mau mereka berenam menjalankan permainan konyol Kyungsoo

Alunan musik erotis mulai terdengar di penjuru bar itu, "Aku kesana dulu, hyung." Ujar Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun melangkah kan kaki nya di panggung bar. Ia memulai aksinya dengan melenggok-lenggok kan badannya. Ia memegang tiang yang telah tersedia dan memulai untuk melakukan aksi erotisnya bersama tiang itu. ia tunjukkan kesexyan tubuhnya untuk menarik perhatian penonton.

Kadang pula ia gesekkan barang miliknya ke tiang yang tersedia itu

"OWAHHHH! FUCK ME, BEE"

"Uhhhh, KAU MEMBUATKU HORNY, BITCH"

Lenguhan-lenguhan dari pengunjung membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar menunjukkan aksinya

Saat ini waktunya kelima diva yang lain menaiki panggung dan menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam membangkitkan gairah para pengunjung.

Tanpa keenam diva sadari, terdapat enam namja tampan yang telah mengintai setiap pergerakkan yang dibuat para diva itu

"Hyung, aku baru tau kalau Bee itu adalah Baekhyun-ssi." Celetuk Sehun

"Ehm, aku juga tak menyangka kalau dia bekerja seperti itu. Bukankah appa mereka sangat kaya, eoh? Mengapa mereka menjual diri mereka seperti ini." gumam Chanyeol,yang entah mengapa merasa kecewa melihat Baekhyun telah menyerahkan badannya demi uang

"Ehm, Kukira mereka lah yang membeli para penggoda bar ini. dan ternyata dugaan kutelah salah." Gumam Suho

Mendengar gumaman Suho, Chanyeol mendapatkan lintasan ide, "Aku punya ide hyung." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyum iblisnya

"Oh Tuhan, senyum itu." Kelima namja tampan yang lain merinding melihat senyum iblis Chanyeol

"Apa ide mu,yeol?" tanya Kris

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menampilkan senyum iblisnya, "Ikuti saja apa yang ku lakukan nanti." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan

Kelima namja yang lain hanya menerawang kemungkinan ide apa yang terlintas di otak licik Chanyeol itu

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Alunan musik yang menghantarkan tarian erotis para diva tu pun telah berhenti. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini para diva tetap berdiri di atas panggung dan mendengar tawaran-tawaran para pengunjung.

"Uh, wajah mereka tak ada yang sesuai seleraku, eoh." Gumam Kyungsoo

"Wajah mereka semua mesum, ge."gumam Tao

"Tentu mesum. Otak mereka hanya dipenuhi dengan seks saja." tambah Luhan

Tiba-tiba,-

"Aku ingin bersama Bee. Berapa yang kau minta, babe." Celetuk pria tinggi yang teramat sangat tampan itu

Sontak hal itu mengundang perhatian seluruh pengunjung bar tak terkecuali kelima namja tampan yang lain dan keenam penari striptease itu

"Mwo?"Baekhyun merinding disko membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya.

Dilain sisi

"Hyung, kau sudah gila, eoh?" tanya Sehun heran, shock, dan perasaan yang tak mengenakkan lainnya.

"Tsk, kita keluarkan uang kita bukan untuk mendapatkan tubuh mereka. Kau jangan berpiki rmesum begitu." Cerca Chanyeol

Para divaitu sedang berbisik, "Hyung, sepertinya dia namja yang sangat tampan." Goda Kyungsoo

"Diam kau, Kyungie." Gertak Baekhyun dengan suara lirihnya

"Bagaimana Bee? Apakah kau tak ingin menemaniku malam ini?" Teriak namja yang kita ketahui adalah Chanyeol itu

"_KYUNGSOOBENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILAAAAAA! KU BUNUH KAU NANTI JIKA TERJADI APA-APADENGANKU!"_ Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk Kyungsoo jika besok dia harus berjalan mengangkang.

"Ne. Aku akan bersama mu malam ini, Tuan." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya

Sorakan tak terima pun terdengar dari para pengunjung. Mereka tak terima jika Chanyeol mendapatkan pujaan mereka. Bahkan tanpa penolakan dari Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun semakin mendekatinya, Chanyeol bersmirk ria dan tersenyum menggoda

"Chanyeol belajar seperti itu dari mana, eoh?" Bisik Suho

"Chanyeol hyung benar-benar genit. Hih, seperti om-om hidung belang." Sindir Chen

"Apakah Chanyeol hyung benar-benar akan menikmati tubuh Baekhyun-ssi.?" Bisik Sehun

Chanyeol menatap tajam kelima temannya itu, "Aku tak akan bermain-main seperti yang kalian pikirkan bersama dia. Ingat kalian harus mendapatkan kelima diva itu sekarang. Aku tunggu disini bersama Baekhyun-ssi."

Kelima namja itu menghela nafas yang sangat panjang.

Akhirnya, tak butuh waktu dan tenaga banyak. Para diva telah masuk dalam pelukan namja-namja tampann itu.

Terlihat Yie alias Lay telah bersama Suho, Xixi alias Xiumin bersama Chen, Zizi alias Tao bersama Kris, Xiaolu alias Luhan bersama Sehun, dan terakhir Kyung alias Kyungsoo telah berada didekapan Kai.

Tanpa babibu lagi, keenam pasang itu pun melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa keenam namja tampan itu menyuruh keenam strippers itu untuk berganti baju

"Ehm, tapi aku tak mau melepas topeng ini. apakah kau mengijinkan ku untuk tetap memakainya?" tanya Bee takut-takut

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, "Ne, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk berganti baju seksi ini. Kau terlihat terlalu menggoda memakai ini." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar

"Huh?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Bee, "Cepat ganti baju, Bee. Atau kau ingin aku menyerang mu disini?"

"Mwo?" Bee langsung melesat meninggalkan Chanyeol,- melesat untuk berganti pakaian. Karena Bee merasakan kalau dia mencoba kabur, pasti orang itu,-Chanyeol akan bisa menemukannya

Melihat itu Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

Tunggu chapter 10 nya, ne..

Semoga kalian tetap penasaran

Mian, jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pastinya berbelit... Hhh, mianhe insiprasi author juga berbelit mungkin hingga buat ff berbelit kayak gini.. mianhe, ne

...

**[chenma]** wks, iya kyungsoo udah mulai kode-kode.

**[celindazifan]** udah gak enasaran kan sama isi telfon suho? Hehe

**[aiko michishige]** iya ini lanjut. Baca terus ya^^

**[yuuyo]** maaf, kemarin masih ngurusin daftar ulang, chingu. Maaf ya telat update. Makasih semangat nya

**[kthk2]** hehe, iya, rala kan udah bilang di chap 1 kalau udah di post di fb :D

**[kaisooo1288]** iya ini lanjut, baca terus ya^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Chanyeol menatap tajam kelima temannya itu, "Aku tak akan bermain-main seperti yang kalian pikirkan bersama dia. Ingat kalian harus mendapatkan kelima diva itu sekarang. Aku tunggu disini bersama Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Akhirnya, tak butuh waktu dan tenaga banyak. Para diva telah masuk dalam pelukan namja-namja tampann itu._

_Keenam pasang itu pun melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa keenam namja tampan itu menyuruh keenam strippers itu untuk berganti baju_

**Chapter 10**

Chanbaek side's

Di dalam mobil sangat mewah terdapat dua namja yang memiliki tinggi kontras sedang mengalami keheningan yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Tapi, emang dasarnya namja mungil itu tak suka dengan keheningan, namja dengan tubuh mungil itu pun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana di dalam mobil itu

"Ehm, kita akan kemana, Tuan?" Tanya Baekhyun takut. Tentu saja takut bukan, jika ia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kita akan ke hotel." Jawaban singkat terlontar dari Chanyeol

"M-mwo? H-hotel?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas, "Ne. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau akan menemani ku malam ini?"

"_ANDWAEEEEEEEEE!"_ teriak baekhyun dalam hati

"Um, n-ne." Jawab Baekhyun gugup

Tak berapa lama setelah percakapan itu terjadi, mobil mewah itu telah sampai di tujuannya. Segeralah kedua namja itu turun dan masuk ke hotel bintang lima,- err tentunya hotel milik Suho.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"ehm, nggg, uhm." Ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahi nya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak ada apa-apa, Tuan."

Entah bisikan darimana yang membuat Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukannya apa entah mengapa jika menyangkut tentang Baekhyun, kepekaan Chanyeol meningkat 100%.

"Kemarilah, Bee." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan mata imutnya.

"Kemarilah, duduklah dipangkuan ku." ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengerti apa yang ia maksud

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, _"Oh Tuhan... Selamatkan aku."_ Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan mulut berkomat-kamit meminta perlindungan Tuhan

Puk

Pantat Baekhyun telah melekat di paha Chanyeol. Badan Baekhyun telah menghadap ke Chanyeol, tapi saat ini ia menundukkan kepalanya karena ia terlalu malu dan takut untuk menatap mata bulat nan indah namja tampan dihadapannya itu

"_Eoh! Aku tak boleh menyerahkan tubuhku ke namja tak mungkin menyukai namja ini!"_ teriak Baekhyun dalam hati untuk menepis debaran tak karuan di jantungnya itu

Tanpa ada segan lagi, Chanyeol mulai mengelus rambut lembut milik Baekhyun

Deg

Deg

Deg

"_Ishh, berdetaklah dengan normal jantung, Pabbo."_ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati

Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun, "Mengapa kau menjual dirimu, Bee?" celetuk Chanyeol yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya

"_Haih, namja ini benar-benar sok tau!"_ geram Baekhyun dalam hati

"Apakah saya harus memberitahukan masalah saya kepada anda, Tuan?" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun

"Oh, ayolah, baby. Apakah begini caramu memerlakukan pelanggan mu?" tanya Chanyeol seduktive

"_Oh GOD. Benar-benar ingin ku cakar namja tampan ini."_

Tentunya Baekhyun tak dapat mengutarakan isi hatinya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Em, mian Tuan,-"

"Park Chanyeol." Potong Chanyeol cepat

Baekhyun sempat melongo mendengar nama namja tampan itu, "Chan-Chanyeol?" ungkap Baekhyun terbata

"Uhm? Adakah yang salah dengan nama ku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu"_

Baekhyun menggeleng, "A-ani, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan topeng yang dipakai Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun menolak perlakuan yang diberikan Chanyeol

"Ada apa, Bee? Apakah kau tak ingin menunjukkan wajah cantikmu kepadaku?" goda Chanyeol

Mendengar itu Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Tanpa perlawanan lagi, Chanyeol dapat membuka topeng yang Baekhyun kenakan

Entah setan mana yang merasuk di tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai menarik lembut dagu Baekhyun. Ia menatap mata lentik milik Baekhyun dengan lekat. Ia tersenyum tipis mengagumi betapa cantiknya namja yang berada dipangkuannya saat ini.

Detik demi detik, Chanyeol menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Hidung mereka pun telah bersentuhan.

Cup~~~

Bibir mereka berdua telah bersatu, tak ada pagutan tak ada pula gigit-menggigit. Hanya seperti kecupan. Tapi, hal itu mampu menghantarkan listrik ke tubuh masing-masing.

"Mianhe, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas kecupan singkat mereka. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol enggan melepaskan kecupan itu, hanya saja logika yang ia miliki menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan

Deg

"Kau? Mengapa kau tau namaku, eoh?" Baekhyun segera menyingkir dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya

"Mianhe Baekhyun-ssi. Aku-aku,-"

"Kau apa, eoh? Kau mengetahui namaku darimana, hah?" sentak Baekhyun. Ia takut akan nama baiknya dan tentu nama baik keluarganya akan tercoreng karena identitas nya telah terbongkar. Dan lebih menakutkan lagi, jika appa nya melarang ia untuk keluar rumah bahkan untuk sekolah pun tak akan diperbolehkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk mencoba menetralkan detak jantung nya yang berpacu, "Aku telah mengenalmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Hari ini, aku ingin kau menemaniku bukan untuk melakukan seks." Terang Chanyeol

"Mwo?" mata sipit Baekhyun telah membulat sempurna, "Kau telah mengenalku? Dan kau ingin aku menemanimu bukan untuk melakukan seks?" Baekhyun tak percaya dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia mau percaya, jika Chanyeol dari tadi hanya menunjukkan wajah mesum nya?

"Ne, apakah nama Park Chanyeol sangat asing ditelingamu hingga kau tak mengenaliku, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengkerut kan dahinya, ia memutar otak nya untuk mencari nama Park Chanyeol di list teman-temannya.

"Tidak, itu tak mungkin." Gumam Baekhyun

Saat ini Chanyeol lah yang dibuat bingung oleh Baekhyun "Kau tak mungkin Chanyeol namja culun itu kan?" ungkap Baekhyun

"Ne, aku Chanyeol namja culun itu." jawab Chanyeol

"Mwo? Andwe, aku tak percaya perkataan mu, Tuan Park Chanyeol!" Bantah Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tak mempercayai ku jika aku namja culun itu, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menyelidik setiap inci tubuh Chanyeol dan sekali kali ia berdiam diri untuk membayangkan sosok namja culun yang juga bernama Chanyeol itu

"Tsk, perbedaan kalian sungguh kontras." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berkeliling memutari tubuh Chanyeol

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak suka keadaan seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, ini demi kepentingan investasi saham nya. "Baekhyun-ssi tolong berhentilah untuk berputar-putar seperti itu, kau membuat ku sakit kepala." Pinta Chanyeol

Baekhyun tak menggubris permohonan Chanyeol.

"Tsk." Gerutu Chanyeol. Ia pun menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun untuk duduk diranjang kamar hotel itu

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Baekhyun-ssi. aku tak berniat untuk melakukan seks dengan mu malam ini. Karena aku tak berminat dengan hal-hal yang berbau seks." Tegas Chanyeol

Baekhyun merasa direndahkan disini, "Kau tadi mencium ku. Tiang listrik pabbo." Umpat Baekhyun kesal

"Mian. Aku terbawa suasana. Aku tau ini bukan ciuman yang pertama untukmu, tapi ini yang pertama untukku. Jadi mian jika aku terbawa suasana."

Pletak

"Kau sangat sok tau sekali, tiang listrik jelek! Itu juga yang pertama untukku, pabbo! Kau menyebalkan!" umpat Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal

"Aww, Appo." Rintih Chanyeol, "Bukankah kau menjual dirimu? Berarti pelangganmu tak pernah mencium bibir mu itu?" tanya Chanyeol polosnya (lagi)

Emosi Baekhyun benar-benar mencapai puncak, "IDIOT! Aku tak pernah menjual diriku! Aku mau ikut dengan mu karena Kyungie menantang kami dalam sebuah permainan konyol yang tak masuk akal! JADI, AKU BUKANLAH SEORANG PELACUR!" bentak Baekhyun hingga ia harus mengais oksigen sebanyak-bayaknya setelah menjelaskan hal itu pada namja sok tau itu.

"Huh?"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus

"Berarti kau tak pernah menjual dirimu?" Chanyeol menatap mata sipit Baekhyun

Bugh

Bugh

Bguh

"IDIOT! TAK PERNAH, PABBO!" rutuk Baekhyun

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Chanyeol, "Tapi saat ini kau telah menjual tubuhmu ke aku, Baekhyun-ssi." goda Chanyeol

Deg

"MWO? ANDWAEEEE!" Pekik Baekhyun

Mendengar pekikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau seperti yeoja yang akan diperkosa, eoh. Huahahahahaa." Jelas Chanyeol yang masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya

"Kau menyebelkan sekali!."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun-ssi. Sebenarnya aku meminta mu untuk menemani ku malam ini hanya untuk bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu kepadamu." Jelas Chanyeol

"Sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun mengulangi

"Ne."

Tanpa perlu perpanjangan waktu yang lebih lama lagi, segeralah Chanyeol menceritakan apa tujuannya kepada Baekhyun

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Setelah lama Chanyeol bercerita

"Haih, ternyata kau sama saja dengan orang-orang lain." Gerutu Baekhyun tak suka

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Baekhyun

"Kau ternyata juga mengincar harta appa ku melalui ku. Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang gila harta itu." Ucap Baekhyun ketus

"Jika kau benar anak orang yang kaya raya dan memiliki harta yang melimpah seperti itu, mengapa kau bekerja di bar sebagai penari streptease?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal, sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari sini, "Itu bukan urusan anda, Tuan Park Chayeol!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ketusnya

"Hhh, jangan salah paham, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tak pernah bermaksud mengambil harta appa mu. Aku hanya ditugaskan ahjussi brengsek,-errr maksudku appaku untuk bekerjasama dengan orang ini." Chanyeol menunjukkan foto yang diberikan appa nya dulu

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat melihat foto itu, "Appa?"

"Siapa nama appamu, eoh? Mengapa appamu tak ditangkap? Appamu telah menyebarkan foto appa ku secara diam-diam!" lagi-lagi emosi Baekhyun memuncak

"_Hhhh, namja mungil ini sangat emosional sekali eoh. Pemarah, keras kepala, dan suka berteriak-teriak seperti yeoja saja!"_ gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati

"Hhh, pentingkah nama appa ku untukmu?" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Ne. Appa mu dan kau akan ku laporkan ke appa, agar kalian mendapatkan keadilan yang setimpal." Jelas Baekhyun menggebu-gebu

Chanyeol tak masalah dengan itu, toh ini semua karena appanya itu. Jadi semua ini adalah tanggung jawab sang appa. Licik? Ya itulah Chanyeol

"Park Chaengmin." Jawab Chanyeol santai

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencatat nama yang disebutkan Chanyeol di I-pad miliknya

"Ehm, Park Chaengmin. Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu ya?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menerawang, mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan jawaban

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya ke ranjang hotel itu, "Hhh, Park Chaengmin adalah pengusaha genit yang kebetulan sukses di dalam mengelola usahanya. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi ia menjadi salah satu pengusaha elite." Jelas Chanyeol sambil sekali kali menguap

"Park Chaengmin.. ehm Park Chaengmin.. uhm pengusaha elite..."

...

Tik tok

Tik tok

...

"Park Chaeng,- MWOOOOO?" Pekik Baekhyun yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berdiri tiba-tiba

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ssi? kau baik-baik saja? Apakah appa ku pernah menggeniti mu? apakah ia pernah melakukan kemesumannya kepadamu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat mendengar tuduhan gila yang dilontarkan Chanyeol

Baekhyun menuding Chanyeol tak percaya, "Kau? Kau?"

"Ne? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan tingkah namja mungil itu

"Kau Park Chanyeol, ekskutor muda penggila bisnis itu? Kau anak semata wayang Chaengmin ahjussi itu? Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol pemilik perusahaan pembuatan pesawat terbang?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

Chanyeol bukannya bahagia mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun panjang lebar itu. ia merasa tambah bingung, mengapa Baekhyun memanggil appa nya itu 'Chaengmin ahjussi'. Apakah appanya itu telah bermain belakang dengan Baekhyun? Hingga Baekhyun memanggilnya begitu

Oh ahjussi brengsek! Lihat saja kau jika kau benar-benar selingkuh dengan namja mungil nan cantik ini. Ku bunuh kau, Ahjussi tuaaaaa!

"Kau mengenal appaku?" tanya Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk terlihat santai

Baekhyun tak menjawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol yang bersama nya sekarang adalah Chanyeol eksekutor muda itu

"Baekhyun-ssi?" panggil Chanyeol

SIAL! Apakah Baekhyun terlalu shock setelah mengetahui ahjussi brengsek itu telah memiliki anak yang lebih tampan 100% dari ahjussi berengsek itu?

"Baekhyun-ssi? Hallo." Panggil Chanyeol lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun

Tanpa babibu lagi dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kebingungan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

Chanyeol menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk berhenti, "Jangan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya beberapa detik lalu membuangnya dengan kasar, "Kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" perintah Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut saja saat dipaksa untuk mengikuti namja mungil bernama Baekhyun itu

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Brakkk

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah yang sangat mewah dengan sangat kasar hingga para maid yang menyambut nya pun terkejut.

Baekhyun masih menarik paksa Chanyeol

"APPA! EOMMAA!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Ada apa, Baekkie?" ucap eomma Baekhyun saat telah berada di samping Baekhyun bersama appa Baekhyun

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk appa dan eommanya, "Baekkie telah menemukan Park Chanyeol, appa, eomma." Ujar Baekhyun riang hingga membuat mata sipitnya itu semakin tenggelam. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan dengan senyum indah yang ia tunjukkan itu.

"Park Chanyeol?" ulang appa dan eomma Baekhyun bersamaan dengan saling menatap satu sama lain

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, "Ne, Baekkie telah menemukan Park Chanyeol.. Yeeeee!" teriak Baekhyun senang

Tentunya hal ini membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung dan tak mengerti

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, eoh?

...

Mian, jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pastinya berbelit... Hhh, mianhe insiprasi author juga berbelit mungkin hingga buat ff berbelit kayak gini.. mianhe, ne

Oiya, InsyaAllah, jika gak ada urusan mendadak banget aku update setiap malam sekitar jam 00.30, hehe. Paketan ku MDS soalnya

Oiya besok part Taoris. Ayoo yang Kristao shipper merapat ya :D

...

**[Lvenge]** iyaaaaa. Hati-hati hangover lagi lho kali baca kebanyakan :D. Iyaa ini lanjut, semangat kok ini lanjutinnya

**[aiko michishige]** iyaaa ini udah lanjut ^^

**[Vampire DPS]** hehe maaf, ini udah panjang belum? Salam kenal juga ya^^, panggil aku rala aja ya^^

**[sebutLuhan3x]** iyaa ini lanjut.. hehe ini udah panjang kan?

**[chenma]** maafin ya, ini udah panjang kan?


	12. Chapter 12

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Chanyeol menatap tajam kelima temannya itu, "Aku tak akan bermain-main seperti yang kalian pikirkan bersama dia. Ingat kalian harus mendapatkan kelima diva itu sekarang. Aku tunggu disini bersama Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Akhirnya, tak butuh waktu dan tenaga banyak. Para diva telah masuk dalam pelukan namja-namja tampann itu._

_Keenam pasang itu pun melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa keenam namja tampan itu menyuruh keenam strippers itu untuk berganti baju_

**Chapter 11**

**Taoris side's**

"Ayo ikut aku, Zi." Ujar namja dengan perawakan badan seperti tugu monas itu, sangat amat tinggi.

Namja bermata panda yang dipanggil Zizi itu tetap tak bergeming mendengar ucapan namja tugu monas itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya namja tugu monas itu yang kita ketahui bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris

Namja bermata panda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menggunakan jurus wushu nya, tapi wajah tampan dari Kris membuatnya terpaku dan berdebar.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan pasti dari Zizi atau Tao, Kris menarik tangan Tao dengan lembut untuk menuju mobil mewahnya. Mau tak mau, Tao harus menuruti semua perlakuan dari Kris.

...

...

Saat di mobil mewah milik Kris

"Hiks..hikss...hikss."

Kris terkejut mendengar isakan tangis dari namja yang duduk disebelahnya, "Eh? Mengapa kau menangis, Zizi? Apa kau terluka? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuat mu bersedih?" tanya Kris panjang lebar sambil berusaha mengelus surai lembut milik Tao

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih terus terisak. Kris yang tak tau apa penyebab Tao terisak pun hanya berdiam diri menunggu isakan itu mereda

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Kris menunggu isakan itu berhenti, tapi setiap detik bertambah isakan itu semakin keras.

Kris merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu kepada Tao untuk meredakan isakan Tao"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu menangis, Zizi?" tanya Kris sambil menghadapkan tubuh Tao ke hadapannya

"Hiks... hiksss, apakah tuan hiks... akan benar-benar hiks.. 'bermain' dengan tubuh ku nanti? Hiks.." tanya Tao dengan sesenggukan

Kris mengelus rambut Tao, Kris tersenyum lembut menatap Tao, "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkah aku melihat wajah asli mu, Zi?" Tao mengangguk

Kris segera membuka topeng yang dikenakan Tao, "Panda" hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Kris setelah menatap dan mengamati wajah Tao.

"Apakah kau tak pernah tidur,eoh? Hingga kau memiliki kantung mata super tebal seperti itu." tanya Kris panjang lebar

Tao mengerjap-kerjap kan matanya dengan imut, sungguh hal itu membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan harus menahan diri untuk tidak membawa Tao pulang sebagai peliharaannya. "Ini sudah ada sejak aku dilahirkan, emm Tuan." Jawab Tao

"Kris, panggil saja aku Kris." Ujar Kris memberitahu

Tao mengangguk imut mendengar nama itu, "Kris.. emm, nama itu seperti nama teman sekolah ku lhoo. Dia juga bernama Kris dan memiliki tinggi seperti menara eifel. Tapi sayang penampilan dia sangat amat culun, ge~"

Entah mengapa Tao telah berhenti menangis hanya karena menceritakan namja culun bernama Kris itu, padahal Kris belum menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat nya menangis terisak. Dan saat ini Tao sedang sibuk menceritakan Kris teman sekolahnya yang sejak pertama kali Tao bertemu dengannya telah Tao perhatikan dan membuat Tao berdebar.

Sebenarnya, saat berada di sebelah Kris yang bermode namja tampan yang rupawan, hati Tao tak pernah berhenti untuk bekerja keras

Kris berdehem mendengar cerita Tao, itu membuat Tao diam seketika.

"M-maafkan Tao, ge~ telah banyak bicara." Sesal Tao

"Tao?" tanya Kris. Kris hanya pura-pura tak tau bahwa itu adalah nama asli dari Zizi, Kris hanya memancing Tao saja

"Ups." Tao membekap mulutnya, "Maksudku Zizi."

Kris menatap Tao dengan mata tajamnya, sontak itu membuat Tao gemetaran lagi, "Jangan pernah membohongiku. Aku tak menyukai orang yang berbohong." Ancam Kris

Tanpa Tao sadari, airmatanya telah jatuh lagi

"_Oh Tuhan, dia menangis lagi? Kekeke, imut sekali baby panda ini." _Batin Kris

"Hikss... Aku gak membohongi gege. Zizi itu juga namaku kok, hikss. " Terang Tao sambil mengusap airmatanya

"Huh?"

Tao bingung mau menerangkan hal yang bagaimana ke Kris. Kalau dia memberitahu nama aslinya, maka ia akan membongkar identitasnya dan identitas para gege nya itu. tapi kalau ia tak jujur kepada namja tiang yang bernama Kris, ia merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"T-tapi,gege janji tak membongkar identitas Tao, ya?" pinta Tao sambil menunjukkan aegyo nya

Mendengar permintaan Tao, Kris mengangguk mantap

"Huang Zi Tao. Itu nama asliku ge~." Jelas Tao

"Lalu?" tanya Kris

Tao mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata "Lalu?".

"Apanya yang lalu, ge? Bukankah gege hanya meminta ku jujur tentang namaku?" tanya Tao polos

Satu fakta yang didapat oleh Kris bahwa Tao adalah orang yang sangat amat polos.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Hhh, apakah kau dari keluarga yang mengharuskan mu dan para teman mu itu menjadi penari striptease di bar dan menjual tubuh mu ke orang lain?" tanya Kris hati-hati

Tao menggeleng, "Kami dari keluarga yang mampu kok ge. Aku dan para gege tidak pernah menjual tubuh kami, ge~"

"Tapi mengapa kalian bekerja disana? Dan khusus untukmu, apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa kau sendirilah yang menjual dirimu kepadaku? " tanya Kris yang mulai penasaran, eits sebenarnya ia sudah penasaran dari tadi

Tao menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Em, anu, uhm, begini, uhm."

"Berbicaralah yang benar, baby panda."

"Baby panda?" Tao menatap Kris tak percaya

Kris hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Tao untuk melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Uhm, sebenarnya kami berenam adalah keluarga mampu. Ehm, aku adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Huang." Terang Tao

"Huang?" Tao mengangguk, "Keluarga Huang adalah salah satu pengusaha elite, ge~. Apakah gege tak tau akan rumor tentang para diva?"

"Rumor para diva?"

"Ya, para diva adalah anak dari pengusaha-pengusaha elite."

Berarti tak salah lagi jika baby panda ini adalah anak dari orang yang appa rekomendasikan.

"Tapi mengapa kalian malah menjadi penari striptease,eoh?" tanya Kris

Tao mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di kaca mobil, "Ehm, hanya ingin saja. Di bar itu tak ada yang mengenali kami sebagai para diva dari anak orang terkaya di Korea Selatan dan untuk masalah aku menerima tawaran mu adalah untuk mengikuti permainan dari Kyungie ge."

"Permainan? What the... Permainan seperti apakah yang kalian mainkan, eoh? Dan apakah kalian tak curiga jika di sekolah ada yang mengetahui pekerjaan kalian ini?" tanya Kris yang lagi-lagi mengintrogasi Tao. Tao menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan Kris, ia yakin tak akan ada yang mengenali mereka di bar itu

"Kata Kyungie ge, siapa yang mendapatkan orang yang rupawan dan tak memandang kekayaan dan kesexyan kita maka dia akan menang dalam permainan itu." terang Tao

"Mengapa kau mengira aku tak tertarik dengan harta dan tubuhmu?" tanya Kris

Tao menerawang, ia memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris, "Entahlah, hatiku mengatakan kalau aku harus memilihmu daripada memilih pengunjung-pengunjung mesum yang lain."

"Sepertinya hatimu terlalu sok tau, baby panda. Dan asal kau tau ada warga sekolah yang mengetahui pekerjaan kalian." jawab Kris santai

"HEH? SIAPA GE?" tanya Tao panik

Aku benar-benar akan mati jika hal yang dikatakan Kris ge~ benar

"Tenanglah dulu baby panda, apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa namja culun bernama Kris itu adalah aku? Namja yang selalu kau perhatikan itu. Nama asli ku adalah Wu Yi Fan. Dan aku sudah berjanji bukan kalau aku tak akan membocorkan rahasia mu dan para diva itu. Jadi kau tak usah panik." Terang Kris yang membuat Tao menghela nafas lega.

"Oh jadi Kris gege ini adalah namja culun itu? Namja yang sebenarnya sangat tampan tapi norak itu" gumam Tao santai

Kris mengangguk, "Ne."

Tao mengulang lagi perkataan nya tadi, dan mencerna nya, "Ehm, Kris ge adalah nam,- MWO?" Tao mengerjap kerjapkan matanya, melihat ujung kepala Kris hingga ujung kaki Kris, "Kau namja culun itu, ge? Kau tak bercanda kan ge?" Kris mengelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak bercanda sama sekali. aku benar-benar namja culun itu. Mengapa kau tak mempercayai ucapanku, eoh? Apakah saat ini aku terlihat sangat rupawan?"

Tao mengangguk mantap mendengar penuturan Kris,

Tao menatap lekat mata Kris hingga membuat Kris salah tingkah,- bayangkan saja namja tinggi yang memiliki hati es seperti itu mampu salah tingkah di depan Tao, "Wu Yi Fan adalah nama gege? Gege tak membohongi Tao kan tentang hal ini?"

"Buat apa aku membohongi mu, baby panda? Namaku benar-benar Wu Yi Fan. Adakah yang salah?" tanya Kris bingung

"YEEEEEEEEEE!" tanpa aba-aba Tao melompat dari tempat duduknya ke arah Kris dan memeluk tubuh Kris amat kuat, untung saja mobil mewah itu tidak sedang berjalan.

Kris yang bingung dengan perlakuan Tao pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Tao, "Kau kenapa baby panda? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau memeluk ku? kau tak takut aku akan menyerangmu?" Kris memberi Tao pertanyaan yang sangat amat beruntun

Tao menatap Kris dengan aegyo nya dan tak menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Kris, "Gege~" Panggil Tao, "Kau benar-benar Kris gege eksekutor muda itukan? Kau anak dari keluarga Wu itu kan?" kali ini Tao lah memberi Kris pertanyaan beruntun

"Ne," jawab Kris untuk pertanyaan beruntun Tao

"Yeeeeeee! Ayo ikut Tao ke rumah Tao, ge~ Kau harus menemui orang tua Tao sekarang, ge~."

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hhh, ini gara-gara ide gila Chanyeo, identitas ku jadi terbongkar dan diketahui oleh baby panda ini" rutuk Kris

Saat ini, Tao bersama keluarganya dan tentunya bersama Kris berada di ruang tamu yang amat mewah

"Apakah benar kau Wu Yi Fan eksekutor muda itu?" Tanya appa Tao

"Ne," jawab Kris

Benar, orang ini adalah orang yang di foto itu. Jadi Tao benar-benar anak dari orang yang direkomendasikan appa. Apakah aku harus berterimakasih dengan Chanyeol atau malah aku harus menghajarnya? Entahlah

"Apakah anakku ini sudah memberitahumu?" kali ini eomma Tao lah yang bertanya

Kris mengkerutkan dahinya, "Memberitahu soal apa ahjumma?"

Oh ayolah Kris bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbelit-belit seperti ini

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahu nya dulu, sayang?" tanya appa Tao sambil mengusak rambut Tao

Tao menggeleng imut, "Tao terlalu senang appa, hinggaTao lupa memberitahunya." Appa dan eomma Tao hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka karena tingkah anaknya itu

"Maaf, ahjumma, ahjussi. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? apa yang harus bab,- err maksud saya Tao beritahukan kepada saya?" Tanya Kris

"Sebenarnya, kau adalah ..." Eomma Tao menggantung ucapannya dan menatap appa Tao

"Aku adalah?" tanya Kris yang mulai merasakan perasaan tak mengenakkan dengan jawaban dari eomma Tao

Mian jika Chapter ini tak memuaskan dan terlalu pendek

Mian, jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pastinya berbelit... Hhh, mianhe insiprasi author juga berbelit mungkin hingga buat ff berbelit kayak gini.. mianhe, ne

Oiya besok part Sulay. Ayoo yang Sulay shipper merapat ya :D

...

**[Lvenge]** yup, gimana taoris nya?

**[yuuyo]** iya makasih semangat nya, baca terus ya^^

**[celindazifan]** iya ini lanjut kok ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Chanyeol menatap tajam kelima temannya itu, "Aku tak akan bermain-main seperti yang kalian pikirkan bersama dia. Ingat kalian harus mendapatkan kelima diva itu sekarang. Aku tunggu disini bersama Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Akhirnya, tak butuh waktu dan tenaga banyak. Para diva telah masuk dalam pelukan namja-namja tampann itu._

_Keenam pasang itu pun melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa keenam namja tampan itu menyuruh keenam strippers itu untuk berganti baju_

**Chapter 12**

**Sulay side's**

Di sebuah taman yang sangat indah, terlihat dua namja yang duduk berdekatan.

"Em, mianhe. Mengapa kita kemari, Tuan?" tanya namja cantik berdimple itu

Namja berwajah angelic yang menjadi teman duduk namja dimple itu menatap sekilas namja berdimple itu, "Apakah kau tak suka berada disini, Yie?"

Namja berdimple yang bernama Yie alias Zhang Yixing atau Lay itu menggeleng, "Em, ani. Hanya saja,-" Lay menghentikan ucapannya, ia bingung ingin mengutarakan kalimat yang bagaimana untuk menjelaskan isi hatinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya.

_Haish Kyungsoo, kau membuat ku masuk dalam kondisi yang menyeramkan seperti ini!_

"Hanya saja apa, Yie? Apakah kau takut berada disini? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut bersamaku disini dan akan menyerangmu?" selidik namja berwajah angelic yang bernama Kim Joomyeon atau Suho itu

Deg

_Apa yang harus ku jawab, eoh?_

"A-ani, Tuan. A-aku tak takut bersamamu disini." Jawab Lay penuh keyakinan tinggi.

Oh, yang benar saja. Bagaimana Lay tidak takut jika ia bersama dengan namja yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya dan yang notabenya adalah pembeli atau pelanggan atau orang yang mengeluarkan uang untuk pergi bersamanya?

Suho menatap lekat wajah Lay, "Tapi kulit ini terlihat pucat sekali, eoh." Ucap Suho

"Huh?"

Suho megulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi putih Lay yang tak tertutup topeng yang dikenakan Lay

Cesssss

Sentuhan itu membuat pipi Lay seperti tersengat listrik, seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah padam dan badannya pun bergetar untuk menahan dirinya agar tak melayang.

Suho yang bingung dengan perubahan rona pipi Lay pun panik, "Kau baik-baik saja, eoh? Rona di pipi mu saat ini merah sekali. Aku antar pulang sekarang, ne?" ujar Suho dengan nada panik nya itu

Lay menggeleng menanggapi ajakan Suho, "Aku baik-baik saja,Tuan. Ini hanya akibat udara yang semakin dingin saja. Tenang saja, aku akan tetap disini bersama anda." Terang Lay

"Sebaiknya kau memanggil ku Suho." Jelas Suho yang diangguki oleh Lay sebagai jawaban

Suho melepaskan jaket super mahal yang ia kenakan untuk dikenakan Lay, "Ani, tidak usah, Tuan,- err maksudku Suho-ssi. Aku tak kedinginan kok dengan udara seperti ini." tolak Lay. Suho menggeleng, ia bersihkukuh untuk memakaikan jaketnya kepada Lay, "Kau menurut saja dengan ku, Yie." Ucap Suho singkat.

Satu ucapan singkat dari Suho mampu membuat Lay tak berkutik tak melawan untuk dipakaikan jaket oleh Suho.

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku, Yie?" tanya Suho saat menerawang melihat setiap penjuru taman dimana mereka berada setelah ia memaksa Lay untuk memakai jaketnya

"M-mwo?" Lay tak menyangka kalimat itu yang akan terlontar dari mulut namja berwajah angelic itu

_Eoh? Apakah maksud nya adalah teman tidurnya? Teman untuk menyalurkan hasrat seksnya? Teman untuk menjadi pelampiasan setiap gairah seksnya? Ommo, aku tak mauuuuuuu..._

Keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka

...

...

"Apakah kau tak mau dengan tawaranku?" tanya Suho yang mampu membuyarkan keheningan dan acara melamun Lay

Lay sangat gugup saat ini, ia dilema. Ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Jika ia menolak, bukankah saat ini ia akan menjadi teman tidur nya? Jika menjawab ya, bisa-bisa setiap saat ia akan dipakai untuk menjadi budak seks namja berwajah angelic itu.

"_Ommo ini membuatku gilaaaaaa!"_ Batin Lay terus berteriak-teriak. Pikiran dan hati Lay pun berperang untuk memilih jawaban ya atau tidak

"A-apakah maksud, Tuan,-"

"Suho." Potong Suho saat Lay memanggil nya dengan sebutan Tuan

Lay mengangguk, "Apakah maksud Suho-ssi adalah teman unutk melakukan hal yang seperti ini dan nanti?" tanya Lay takut dan berharap untuk jawaban Suho.

Jangan mengira berharap yang dimaksudkan Lay adalah berharap untuk melakukan seks dengan Suho. Ia berharap agar jawaban Suho adalah bukan teman untuk melakukan seks

Suho mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini dan nanti? Apa yang kau maksudkan, Yie?"

Lay memainkan ujung bajunya untuk melampiaskan rasa gugup yang menyerangnya, "Teman seperti apakah yang dimaksudkan oleh mu, Suho-ssi?" tanya Lay

Suho mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tanah, "Teman seperti apakah yang kau mau, Zhang Yixing?" tanya Suho akhirnya

Deg

_OMMO! Mengapa ia mengetahui namaku, eoh? Tuhan, habislah aku._

_Identitasku sudah terbongkar! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Stay cool, Lay. Stay cool."_ Batin Lay

"Zhang Yixing? Apakah anda memanggil ku dengan nama itu, Suho-ssi?" tanya Lay.

Suho mengangguk, "Ne. Bukankah itu nama aslimu, Yie? Bukankah kau diva dari SM High School yang sangat terkenal itu, Yie?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu saling lempar untuk keduanya.

"_Mengapa dia mengetahui identitasku? Ommo, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan, eoh?"_ Batin Lay berteriak-teriak menyuruh Lay untuk kabur dari tempat itu saat ini juga

"Anda salah orang, Suho-ssi. Aku tak mungkin diva dari SM high school itu. Aku hanya seorang penari striptease di bar dimana anda berkunjung tadi." Elak Lay

"Bolehkah aku melihat wajah mu, Yie? Hanya untuk memastikan kekeliruanku saja." pinta Suho yang sangat teramat santai

Lay menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal,

"Apakah kau tak ingin menunjukkan wajah aslimu ke aku, Yie? Apakah kau takut aku akan membongkar identitasmu, Yie?" Tanya Suho beruntun

"Dia terlihat seumuran denganku, tapi dia terlihat sangat kaya dan terlihat sangat pintar dan sukses. Apakah dia masih SMA atau sudah kuliah atau bahkan sudah menjadi pembisnis? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah-sekolah elite Korea Selatan ini. Dan aku juga tak pernah melihatnya di setiap perlombaan apapun." Lay menganalisa apapun yang ia lihat dan apapun yang akan terjadi jika ia membongkar identitas nya di namja berwajah angelic ini.

"Yie?" panggil Suho

"Ne, Suho-ssi?"

"Mengapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaa ku satu pun?" Lay meneguk kasar salivanya, "Aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur, Suho-ssi. Tapi, akankah aku dapat memercayai mu untuk tak membongkar identitasku dan pekerjaan ku di bar itu?" Tanya Lay

Suho mengangguk mantap, "Kau dapat memercayaiku. Aku tak akan membongkar identitas seseorang jika ia tidak merugikan ku."

_Merugikan? Shit, tentu saja aku tak merugikannya. Bukankah dia menganggap ku sebagai teman tidurnya saat ini? Meskipun kami belum melakukannya_

"Em, ne. Aku Zhang Yixing. Salah satu diva dari SM High School." jawab Lay sambil membuka topeng yang ia kenakan

Seketika Suho semakin tertegun melihat kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh Lay. Ini benar-benar pengalaman pertama untuk hati Suho yang mampu berdebar melihat namja berdimple yang sangat cantik itu

"Bukankah seluruh anggota diva adalah anak dari orang-orang kaya? Mengapa kau dan para strippers yang tentunya adalah anggota diva yang lain itu bekerja di bar itu?" tanya Suho mengintrogasi sebenarnya ia gunakan untuk tameng hatinya yang mulai berdebar

Deg

"_Sial! Dia juga tau kalau strippers yang lain adalah sahabat-sahabatku!"_ Batin Lay

"Sepertinya anda mengetahui idenitas kami semua, Suho-ssi. apakah kau mata-mata dari appa? Apakah kau disuruh appa atau ahjussi untuk memantau ku dan teman-temanku?" Saat ini Lay lah yang mengintrogasi Suho

"Aku bukanlah mata-mata dan pesuruh dari appa mu, Yie. Aku adalah pembisnis." Terang Suho

"Apakah kau pembisnis yang ingin mengeruk harta appaku? Apakah kau juga orang-orang yang menginginkan bisnis appa ku bangkrut dengan acara menculik atau bahkan membunuhku?" tanya Lay yang mulai dilanda emosi

"Mengeruk? Menculik? Membunuh? Hahaha, yang benar saja Yie. Aku tak akan melakukan hal kotor seperti itu." jelas Suho

Lay memandang Suho tak percaya, "Cih. Sudah banyak para pembisnis bermulut manis seperti mu yang tak segan-segan mendekati dan mengincarku untuk mendapatkan harta dan perusahaan milik appaku." Cibir Lay

"Bukankah aku menawarkan mu sebagai temanku? Bukankah seorang teman yang benar-benar memetingkan sebuah ikatan pertemanan tak akan melakukan semua itu?" tanya Suho

"Jangan pernah bermimpi, Suho-ssi. Kau tak bisa membodohi ku. Aku sudah terlalu hafal dengan gelagat pembisnis busuk seperti mu." Lay mencoba untuk berdiri dan melangkah kan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Suho di taman itu

Tapi, dengan cekatan, Suho menarik tangan Lay untuk duduk kembali. "Kau mau kemana? Apakah kau berhak untuk meninggalkanku setelah kau menjual dirimu ke aku?" tanya Suho sarkatis

"Oh, Tuan Suho-ssi. Berapa pun uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membeliku akan aku ganti saat ini juga." Maki Lay

Suho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lay, "Bukankah itu adalah uang dari appamu, eoh?" pancing Suho

"Kau jangan pernah meremehkan ku. Aku tak akan menggunakan uang appa untuk masalah seperti ini!" sentak Lay.

"Jangan khawatir Yie. Kau tak perlu mengganti uang ku. Karena aku tak terlalu memikirkan uang yang sudah ku keluarkan. Aku menemui mu dan membeli mu saat ini bukan untuk melakukan seks atau apapun yang menimbulkan kepuasan sekejap." Jelas Suho

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau hanya menginginkan harta appaku." Jawab Lay sarkatis

"Aku tak menginginkan harta appamu. Buat apa aku menginginkan hata orang lain sedangkan aku sendiri sudah memiliki dan menghasilkan hartaku sendiri?" Lay cengo mendengar pertanyaan Suho

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, eoh?" tanya Lay ketus

"Appaku. Appa merekomendasikan appamu untuk bekerjasama dengan ku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui appa mu langsung dari pada melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi appaku tak memberikan informasi dan identitas atau apapun mengenai appamu. Melainkan appaku memberikan ciri-ciri mu." jelas Suho

Lay tertawa mengejek, "Appamu dan kau sama saja! Kalian orang-orang yang ingin membangkrutkan perusahaan appa ku dengan cara melukaiku!" Bentak Lay

"Ani, Yie. Jika aku berniat seperti itu denganmu. Sudah sejak lama aku melukaimu. Bukankah itu lebih mudah ku lakukan saat di sekolah? Bukankah tak ada yang akan mengenalku dengan sosok culun ku di sekolah jika aku melakukan kejahatan denganmu?"

Lay mengerutkan dahinya, "Sosok culun? Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Mianhe Kris hyung, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Maknae. Aku membongkar identitas kalian. Mianhe"

Suho menghela nafas untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Ia pun mulai menceritakan semua hal yang menyangkut paut dengan kejadian ini.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Jadi? Kau dan teman-teman culun mu itu adalah eksekutor muda yang sangat dielu-elukan dan sangat diincar oleh pembisnis-pembisnis yang lain?" tanya Lay

Suho mengangguk, "Ne."

Kring...kringgggg

Dering hp Lay berbunyi

"Hallo"

"..."

"Lho? Appa sudah pulang dari Singapore?"

"..."

"Ne, aku segera pulang, appa."

"..."

"Mwo? Appa melihatku berada di taman bersama seseorang?"

"..."

"MWO? Mengapa dia harus ikut?"

"..."

"Tapi, appa,-"

"..."

"Tsk, baiklah appa."

Setelah menutup telphone, Lay segera mengajak Suho ke rumahnya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa appa nya menyuruh Suho untuk ikut pulang.

_Apakah appa akan memasukkan Suho ke penjara karena ketahuan bersamaku?_

_Apakah appa akan menghukum ku dan mengasingkan namja ini di pulau terpencil karena berani berduaan di taman ini?_

_Ataukah appa sudah tau dan menyelidiki bahwa namja ini sedang mengincar harta appa?_

_HAIHHHHHHHH..._

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Selamat datang di rumah ku, Kim Joomyeon." Sambut appa dan eomma Lay saat Suho dan Lay telah sampai di kediaman Lay

"Kim Joomyeon? Siapa yang appa sambut, eoh? Dia Suho, eksekutor muda yang sedang mengincar harta appa." Ungkap Lay

Appa dan eomma Lay mempersilahkan Suho untuk masuk ke rumah mereka, "Apakah Suho-ssi ini tidak memberitahukan nama asli nya kepadamu, Yixing?" tanya appa

Lay menatap Suho dengan amarah, "Kau membohongiku, hah?" ucap Lay ketus

Suho menggeleng, "Ani. Namaku memang Kim Joomyeon dan bisa juga dipanggil Suho." Jelas Suho.

Segera Suhomenatap Appa dan eomma Lay secar bergantian, "Mengapa anda mengetahui namaku adalah Kim Joomyeon? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Suho yang tak bisa menahan penasarannya lagi

Appa Lay tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Suho, "Em, entahlah. Bukankah eksekutor muda seperti mu sudah mengerti bagaimana-cara-untuk-mengetahui-identitas-orang?"

"_Haih, ternyata beliau telah menyelidiki identitaskudan mampu menembus keamanan yang melindungi seluruh informasi tentang ku. Hebat sekali orang ini."_ Batin Suho

"Apakah kau tak ingat, Yixing tentang nama Kim Joomyeon?" tanya eomma Lay

Lay mengerutkan dahinya mencerna perkataan eommanya

Kim Joomyeon

Kim Joomyeon

Kim Joomyeon

Kim Joom,-

"MWOOO? Kim Joomyeon anak tunggal dari ahjussi itu?" Teriak Lay

Lay menatap Suho tak percaya, "Jadi, dia ini benar-benar Kim Joomyeon yang itu? Bukannya orang yang sedang mengincar harta appa?"

Appa dan eomma Lay mengangguk, "Ne. Dia Kim Joomyeon yang itu, dan untungnya kami melihat kalian tadi. Jadi saat ini kami bisa memberitahukan hal ini kepada Joomyeon-ssi" jelas Eomma Lay

Suho dilanda kebingungan dengan ucapan dari keluarga Zhang itu.

"Aku tau mengapa kau berada di taman itu bersama putraku. Aku akan bekerjasama dengan mu, Joomyeon-ssi. Karena itu memang kewajibanku. Dan kau tak usah khawatir." Ujar Appa Lay

"Mwo? Anda sudah tau?" Appa Lay mengangguk dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Suho

"Kewajiban?" Suho semakin dibuat bingung dengan hal ini

"Ne. Kewajiban."

"Mengapa anda bepikir bahwa kerjasama denganku adalah suatu kewajiban untuk anda? Dan darimana anda mengetahui apa yang sedang aku bicarakan bersama puta anda di taman itu?" tanya Suho

"Karena aku adalah pembisnis yang cerdik yang mampu merencanakan, mengetahui, dan melakukan sesuatu disaat keadaan apapun sedang melanda. Jika tentang kewajaiban, itu karena kau adalah eksekutor yang sangat berbakat yang mampu menyeimbangkan seluruh perusahaan ku dan tentunya tanpa melalaikan perusahaanmu." Terang Appa Lay yang mampu membuat Suho semakin terkagum. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang direkomendasikan oleh appanya adalah orang yang hebat dan setara dengan appa dan ahjussi-ahjussi nya.

"Haishh, appa jangan berbelit!" ucap Lay

"Apakah appa tak berniat memberitahukan kepada Suho-ssi bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah,-"

Lay menghentikan ucapannya karena ia terlalu malu untuk mengutarakannya, wajah nya telah merah padam menahan debaran yang semakin berpacu dengan cepat itu. Mulutnya kelu saat akan meneruskan pertanyaan itu kepada appanya.

...

Mian, jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pastinya berbelit... Hhh, mianhe insiprasi author juga berbelit mungkin hingga buat ff berbelit kayak gini.. mianhe, ne

Buat yang sudah commen +like + yang ingin ff ini lanjut author sangat berterimakasih dengan respec kalian. Dan buat kalian juga, ff ini aku update :D .. terus comen+like, ne?

Buat silent reader...

Jangan silent reader ne, rala semangat kalau kalian review..

Tapi kalau Cuma diem aja kan rala gak tau apa reaksi kalian, author bukan paranormal yang tau gimana reaksi kalian saat ngebaca ff ini. Jadi jangan silent reader, ne

Oiya besok part Hunhan. Ayoo yang Hunhan shipper merapat ya :D, yang lagi kangen sama moment hunhan, ayo lebih rapat

...

**[Lvenge]** hehe, gantian ya chingu :D

**[yuuyo]** iyaa, itu udah sulay chingu, gimana?

**[celindazifan]** bentar lagi ya, nunggu semua couple dapat chapter

**[kaisooo1288]** iya ini udah next kok. Terus baca ya^^

**[chenma]** hahahaaa, weh, bisa tuh dipakek idenya.

**[abcchanbaek]** baca terus ya, seneng deh kalau kamu jadi penasaran. Gapapa nyabe, yang penting nyabe ke ceye aja :D greget mereka kode-kodean mulu, kagak confirm-confirm *maaf saya curhat. Hehe*

**[happyheichou]** hayooo calon apa hayoo... calon teman one night stand ya(?) O.O. iya itu sulay udah, gimana sulay nya?


	14. Chapter 14

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Chanyeol menatap tajam kelima temannya itu, "Aku tak akan bermain-main seperti yang kalian pikirkan bersama dia. Ingat kalian harus mendapatkan kelima diva itu sekarang. Aku tunggu disini bersama Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Akhirnya, tak butuh waktu dan tenaga banyak. Para diva telah masuk dalam pelukan namja-namja tampann itu._

_Keenam pasang itu pun melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa keenam namja tampan itu menyuruh keenam strippers itu untuk berganti baju_

**Chapter 13**

**Hunhan side's**

"Mianhe, Tuan. Mengapa kita berada disini?" tanya namja cantik bak yeoja kepada namja tampan yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu.

Namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu tetap menarik tangan namja cantik bak yeoja yang bernama Xiaolu alias Xi Luhan

Luhan menghela nafas kasar karena ia selalu diacuhkan setiap bertanya kepada namja tampan itu. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menghempaskan tangan namja tampan itu, tapi ia tau bahwa kekuatan yang dimiliki namja tampan itu lebih besar dan dominan daripada dirinya.

"Ganti pakaian mu dengan ini." ucap Sehun sambil memberikan baju renang kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap-kerjapp kan matanya dengan imut, "Apakah kita akan berenang malam-malam begini, Tuan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Ani. Kita tidak akan berenang, tetapi kita akan menari di tengah kolam renang." Jawab Sehun sarkatis

"M-mwo?" Luhan melotot imut mendengar jawaban Sehun

"Oh ayolah Xiaolu cepat ganti pakaian mu. Apakah kau ingin membuatku menunggu?" Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya

_Namja ini benar-benar gila, eoh. Bukankah ini sudah tengah malam. Apa yang dia inginkan dengan menyuruhku memakai baju renang ini, eoh?_

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, eoh? Apakah kau menginginkan aku yang menggantikan pakaian mu?" tanya Sehun

"A-aniya" jawab Luhan sambil berlari untuk mengganti pakaian nya

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Deg

"_Benarkah dia seorang namja, eoh? Tapi mengapa tubuhnya sangat ramping dan tak berotot? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang yeoja tetapi tak memiliki buah dada?"_ Sehun menatap tubuh Luhan dengan intens hingga membuat si empu tubuh bergidik merinding

"Em, uhm. Apakah ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, Tuan?" Tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati. Ia sangat takut sekali di tatap seintens itu dengan orang yang membelinya. Ia takut namja tampan itu akan menyerangnya dalam sekejap

Sehun masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri dalam memperdebatkan sosok yang didepannya itu yeoja atau namja

"Apakah kau benar-benar namja, eoh?" celetuk Sehun

Luhan melotot mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Mwo? Apakah tuan tak melihat dadaku? Apakah dadaku terlihat seperti yeoja, eoh?" tanya Luhan

Sehun tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Aku sudah melihat dadamu dengan teliti, Lu. Tapi aku semakin bingung." Terang Sehun yang mampu membuat Luhan menggeramkarena kesal

"Apakah anda ingin melihat alat kelamin ku saat ini? Apakah dengan itu anda akan percaya kalau aku adalah seorang namja?" Tantang Luhan

Seketika Sehun tersenyum evil mendengar penuturan Luhan. Toh, jika Luhan benar-benar seorang namja, pasti alat kelamin nya akan sama seperti milik Sehun bukan? Jadi Sehun tak perlu takut dan bergidik bukan?

"Itu usulan yang sangat bagus. Aku akan melihatnya sekarang." jawab Sehun sambil mendekat kearah Luhan.

"MWO? ANDWAEEEE!" Teriak Luhan

_KAU SANGAT PABBO LUHANNNNNNNN! MENGAPA KAU MENANTANG NAMJA ITU,EOH?_

_HABISLAH RIWAYAT MU LUHAN!_

Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat setiap ia mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Sehun, "Hiks.." isakan lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan

"Hiks.. jangan, Tuan. Hiksss... a-aku namja, Tuan." Sehun tak menggubris ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Ia semakin mendekati Luhan.

"Hikss.. A-aku hanya bercanda, Tuan.. Hikss.. L-Lulu memang pabbo, hikss..." isakan Luhan semakin menjadi

Grep

Sehun menangkap tubuh mungil milik Luhan, "Di dalam kamusku tak ada kata bercanda, Xiaolu. Kau tak bisa bermain-main dengan ku." ucap Sehun seduktive.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil itu.

Sehun merasakan gejolak hebat di degupan jantungnya, ia merasakan aliran darahnya semakin mengalir deras. Sentuhan kulit Luhan membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik beribu-ribu volt.

"_Tubuh ini sangat harum, eoh. Mengapa tubuh ini mampu membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang? Mengapa sensasi yang diberikan oleh tubuh ini sangat berbeda dengan pelukan yang diberikan oleh hyung-hyungku?"_ batin Sehun

"Hiks.." lagi-lagi isakan lolos dari mulut mungil Luhan,

Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat di dalam pelukan Sehun. Dada bidang Sehun pun telah basah karena airmata milik Luhan.

"Kau tak usah terisak seperti ini. Aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang mesum terhadapmu." Terang Sehun yang masih senantiasa memeluk erat tubuh Luhan

"T-tapi mengapa anda tadi melihat ku dengan tatapan mesum?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

Tanpa sadar Luhan menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Sehun untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan namja ini.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Lu. Itu membuatku geli."

"M-mianhe." Jawab Luhan.

Saat ini pasti wajahku sangat merah. Oh Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku tak menatap mu mesum. Aku hanya bingung saja dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang seperti yeoja." Terang Sehun

Luhan tak bergeming mendengar penjelasan Sehun

Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan semakin dingin. Niat nya untuk berenang bersama Luhan pun telah sirna. Ia tak mau namja mungil yang berada didekapannya ini jatuh sakit

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya

Ada rasa kecewa yang menggelayut di hati mereka saat pelukan itu lepas

"T-tapi,-" Sehun segera memotong ucapan Luhan, "Aku sudah tak ingin berenang lagi. Aku ingin segera beristirahat." Terang Sehun

_Mwo? Beristirahat? Apakah itu berarti aku harus menemaninya untuk melakukan itu? Ommo, aku tak mau! Aku tak ingin berjalan mengangkang besok_

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Di dalam mobil mewah milik Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan takut-takut. "Em, kemanakah anda ingin beristirahat, Tuan?"

Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan, "Di rumah ku tentu saja." Jawab Sehun

_Ommo, dia akan melakukan itu di rumahnya?_

Luhan menghela nafas untuk mentralkan detak jantungnya, "Apakah anda akan melakukan itu di rumah anda?" Luhan sangat gugup saat menanyakan hal itu

Sehun terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Mwo? Melakukan itu?"

Luhan mengangguk imut, "Ne. Apakah anda ingin melakukan itu di rumah anda?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi

"Apakah kau selalu melayani pelanggan mu di hotel bintang lima, Lu?" tanya Sehun sarkatis. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sakit di hatinya saat mengingat Luhan pernah dijamah orang lain

"Mwo? Apa yang anda katakan, Tuan?" tanya Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan nanar, "Kau sudah berapa kali melakukan seks dengan orang yang berbeda, hm?" tanya Sehun dingin

Plak

Luhan tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, ia tak menyangka namja yang memeluknya dengan lembut tadi akan menanyakan hal yang kurang ajar seperti ini kepadanya.

"Aku bukan lah pelacur! Aku tak pernah memberikan tubuh ku kepada siapapun!" Bentak Luhan

Sehun hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Luhan atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan

"Bukan pelacur, hm? Tapi kau telah menjual tubuh mu ke aku. Kau juga menunjukkan kesexyan tubuhmu di depan banyak orang. Lalu kau ku sebut apa, hm?" Tanya Sehun sarkatis

Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan namja ini, "Kau tak mengetahui kehidupanku." balas Luhan dengan tak kalah sinisnya

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan, "Lalu? Apakah dengan mengetahui kehidupanmu aku akan percaya jika kau bukan pelacur, hm?"

"Aku memang bukan pelacur. Jika kau tak percaya itu terserah anda." Jawab Luhan dengan ketusnya

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Hhh, aku juga tak ingin percaya jika kau pelacur. Tapi, aku tak tau mengapa kau berpikir untuk menjual tubuhmu ke aku, Lu. Aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Sehun sambil menerawang ke depan

Luhan tak menjawab ucapan Sehun, sebnarnya ia ingin kabur dari situasi seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, mobil mewah ini tak bisa dibuka dengan sembarang orang

Entah mengapa perasaan kecewa menggelayut di hati Sehun. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia sangat tak rela melihat Luhan menunjukan keelokan tubuhnya di depan orang lain, ia juga tak rela bahwa selama ini Luhan memberikan tubuhnya untuk kepuasan orang lain.

"Mengapa kau menjual tubuh mu, Lu?" tanya Sehun lagi

Luhan tetap tak bergeming

"Ku mohon jawab aku, Lu." Baru kali ini Sehun sang eksekutor muda memohon kepada orang lain selain para hyung nya.

"Itu bukan urusan anda." Jawab Luhan ketus

"Itu urusanku." Ucap Sehun dengan mantap

Luhan menatap Sehun tak suka, "Urusan anda? Anda siapa yang berani-beraninya mengurusi urusanku hah?" sentak Luhan

"Kau milikku. Kau sudah ku beli." Jawab Sehun singkat

"Berapa uang yang kau keluarkan, Hah? Aku akan mengembalikan uang anda!" bentak Luhan

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Tak usah. Aku membelimu bukan untuk kepuasan seks semata. Aku membeli mu karena aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu yang serius denganmu." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun tak ingin terlalu dalam melibatkan urusan perasaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan saat menginjak masa dewasa ini.

"Mwo? Kau membeli ku untuk membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sarkatis

Luhan tertawa mengejek, "Kau sudah menghina ku, Tuan. Bukankah aku hanya seorang pelacur di matamu." Ujar Luhan sarkatis

"Mianhe." Ucap Sehun akhirnya

"Aku,-"

"A-aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan ku, aku hanya tak suka melihat mu menampilkan kesexyan mu di depan banyak orang. Apa lagi mendengar teriakan-teriakan buas namja yang ingin mendapatkan tubuhmu." Terang Sehun

"Haha. Bukankah kau sama saja dengan mereka? Bukankah kau juga hanya menginginkan tubuhku ini? Jangan pernah munafik, Tuan." Luhan tak habis pikir dengan namja yang berada disampingnya ini.

"Aku tak menginginkan tubuh mu, Lu." ucap Sehun. Ia tak tau lagi harus menjawab bagaimana lagi

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dari ku, Hah?" tanya Luhan

"Aku eksekutor muda yang ingin mengetahui dan bekerjasama dengan seseorang yang memiliki seorang anak bermata rusa yang cantik dan keturunan cina. Setelah aku selidiki dan mencari tahu, aku telah menemukan anak itu, ia menjadi seorang diva dan bernama Xi Luhan. Dan kau adalah Xi Luhan yang aku cari" Jelas Sehun

Deg

"X-Xi Luhan? Kau mengira aku adalah Xi Luhan?" Rasa marah, benci, kesal hilang dalam sekejap saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya

"Apakah kau idiot? Jika aku Xi Luhan maka aku tak akan menari striptease, pabbo." Ujar Luhan yang mulai was-was

_Mengapa dia mengetahui identitasku? Siapa dia?_

"Hhh, apakah kau tak pernah memerhatikan namja culun yang berada di kelasmu?"

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan namja yang berada disampingnya ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menghadapkan tubuh Luhan untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi, Lu. Aku telah mengetahui identitas mu karena aku adalah teman sekelasmu. Aku juga selalu mendengar percakapan mu bersama para diva." Terang Sehun

"Diva? Kau mengira aku Xi Luhan dan sekarang kau mengira aku kumpulan anak-anak orang kaya itu, eoh? Apakah otak mu benar-benar idiot?" bantah Luhan

Luhan terus mengelak bahwa dirinya adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Xi itu

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memuka topeng yang dikenakan Luhan.

Saat topeng itu terlepas, "Kau benar-benar Xi Luhan." Ujar Sehun meyakinkan

Luhan tetap bersihkeras membantah bahwa dirinya adalah Xi Luhan, "Aku bukan Xi Luhan. Aku Xiaolu, seorang penari striptease di bar yang kau kunjungi tadi. Dan bukankah kau berkata aku seorang pelacur? Jika aku Xi Luhan maka aku tak akan menjual diriku padamu." Sekali lagi Luhan mencari alasan dan penjelasan palsu untuk mengelabui Sehun

Sehun memansang wajah datarnya, "Kau Xi Luhan yang dulu pernah menyukai salah satu diva bernama Byun Baekhyun karena mengira dia seorang yeoja." Terang Sehun yang mampu membuat kondisi skakmate bagi Luhan

Luhan menatap horor ke arah Sehun, "Kau mengatakan apa, eoh? Byun Baekhyun? Siapa itu?" elak Luhan yang mampu menetralkan kekagetannya

"Apakah kau tak ingat dengan namja culun yang membuat mu menangis gara-gara ia bingung dengan gender mu?" tanya Sehun

_Namja culun yang membuatku menangis?_

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya memutar kejadian memalukan itu

"Dan apakah kau tak ingat, kau telah membuat pengakuan bahwa kau pernah menyukai salah satu diva yang notabenya adalah sahabat mu?"

Deg

Luhan menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, "K-Kau Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat, "Akhirnya kau mengetahui ku juga, Xi Luhan." Jawab Sehun dengan antusias yang tinggi

"Haha, kau membohongi ku lagi, Tuan. Kau ingin aku masuk dalam perangkap mu lagi, hah? Tak mungkin kau Sehun , namja culun itu." tolak Luhan

"Terserah jika kau tak percaya. Yang pasti aku adalah namja culun yang bernama Sehun." Jawab Sehun yang mulai lelah dengan ketidakpercayaan Luhan

Luhan menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, "Kau tak memiliki bukti autentik untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah Sehun namja culun itu

"Apakah kau masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ku tahu tentang kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Tsk, kau pasti menggunakan alat penyadap untuk mengetahui rahasiaku." Cerca Luhan

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau adalah Xi Luhan?"

_Pabbo kau Luhan_

"Tsk, ne aku Luhan. Tapi aku tak percaya kau adalah Sehun namja culun yang polos itu." bantah Luhan

"Besok aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku adalah Sehun namja culun itu."

Luhan melengos menatap luar jendela, "Tsk, kau pembohong ulung, eoh. Kau tadi mengatakan kau adalah eksekutor muda. Dan saat ini kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Sehun si namja culun. Memang kau pikir aku memiliki otak yang amat bodoh, eoh?" cerca Luhan

"Sehun yang kau kenal sebagai namja culun adalah Sehun yang tak pernah ada di kehidupan nyata. Karena Sehun yang sebenarnya adalah Sehun yang kau lihat dan yang berada di samping mu saat ini. Sehun yang nyata adalah Sehun yang menjadi eksekutor muda yang menangani bidang game dan robot." Jelas Sehun

Luhan mendengus mendengar penjelasan konyol dari namja pabbo yang mengaku bernama Sehun itu

"Daripada kau membual seperti itu lebih baik kau mengantarku pulang."

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Brak

Luhan membanting pintu mobil Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun untuk memasuki rumah mewahnya tanpa memedulikan si pemilik mobil mewah

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dari targetnya itu, "Aku benar-benar Sehun si namja culun itu, eoh. Akan ku buktikan pada mu besok bahwa aku tak berbohong."

...

Mian, jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pastinya berbelit... Hhh, mianhe insiprasi author juga berbelit mungkin hingga buat ff berbelit kayak gini.. mianhe, ne

Buat yang sudah commen +like + yang ingin ff ini lanjut author sangat berterimakasih dengan respec kalian. Dan buat kalian juga, ff ini aku update :D .. terus comen+like, ne?

Buat silent reader...

Jangan silent reader ne, rala semangat kalau kalian review..

Tapi kalau Cuma diem aja kan rala gak tau apa reaksi kalian, author bukan paranormal yang tau gimana reaksi kalian saat ngebaca ff ini. Jadi jangan silent reader, ne

Oiya besok part Kaisoo lhooo. Ayoo yang Kaisoo shipper merapat ya

...

**[yuuyo]** Sulay kan memang pasangan so sweet^^. Tunangan gak ya? hehehe, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya. Hunhan chingu, besok Kaisoo

**[chenma]** ayo ayo, langsung bawa KUA yukk

**[Aiko michishige] **iya ini lanjut^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Chanyeol menatap tajam kelima temannya itu, "Aku tak akan bermain-main seperti yang kalian pikirkan bersama dia. Ingat kalian harus mendapatkan kelima diva itu sekarang. Aku tunggu disini bersama Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Akhirnya, tak butuh waktu dan tenaga banyak. Para diva telah masuk dalam pelukan namja-namja tampann itu._

_Keenam pasang itu pun melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa keenam namja tampan itu menyuruh keenam strippers itu untuk berganti baju_

**Chapter 14**

**Kaisoo side's**

Alunan-alunan musik masih terus menerus mengalun di telinga setiap orang yang berada di bar itu.

Terlihat dua namja dengan kulit yang berbeda sedang berada di tempat khusus yang berada di bar itu. Mereka memilih tempat khusus itu karena tempat khusus itu tak dapat dijangkau orang lain tanpa adanya ID Card

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hm?" namja berkulit eksotis itu merasa jika namja bermata bulat yang berada di samping nya saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan lekat terus menerus

"Ehm, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan mu, Tuan." Jawab namja bermata bulat yang masih senantiasa menatap lekat namja berkulit eksotis itu

Namja eksotis yang bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai itu kaget mendengar penuturan namja bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo, "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ne."

"_Haish, hyung... Bagaimana ini, eoh? Sepertinya identitasku akan terbongkar..." _batin Kai

Kai hanya bisa merenung tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi kepadanya dan kelima sahabat nya itu

"Tuan?" panggil Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan lengan kekar milik Kai

Sontak Kai tersadar dari renungan dan lamunan yang melintas di pikirannya, "Dimanakah kau pernah bertemu denganku, eoh?" Tanya Kai

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin jika aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat." Kyungsoo masih terus mencoba untuk mengingat dimanakah ia bertemu dengan namja yang berada di sebelahnya saat ini.

"Di suatu tempat? Berapa persen kau yakin dengan hal itu?" tanya Kai

_Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan jika ia mengetahui identitasku? Haihhhhh_

Mulut Kai terus berkomat kamit meminta perlindungan Tuhan agar identitasnya tak terbongkar dulu

"Ne, aku merasa kau tak asing lagi dalam pengelihatanku. Tapi aku lupa pernah bertemu dengan mu dimana. Keyakinan ku 100%, Tuan" Jelas Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana ia pernah melihat namja eksotis yang berada di sampingnya itu

Sepertinya ingatannya tak membuahkan hasil, Kyungsoo beralih menatap dengan lekat dan meneliti setiap detail wajah dan bentuk tubuh milik Kai. Ia juga mengingat-ngingat suara merdu milik Kai. Ia sangat yakin bahwa suara dan kehangatan milik namja eksotis yang berada di samping nya saat ini pernah ia rasakan

_Siapa dia? Mengapa aku merasakan kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya bahkan aku merasa pernah bercengkerama dengan nya_

"Apakah kau benar-benar tak pernah melihat ku, Tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kai hanya memasang tampang 'Sepertinya kita tak pernah bertemu'

Tapi Kyungsoo tak menyerah dengan tanggapan Kai, ia sangat yakin bahwa ia dan namja eksotis itu pernah bertemu

"Ataukah kau adalah karyawan appa yang sedang menyamar untuk membuntuti ku?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi

"Mwo? Membuntutimu?" Kai sontak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Memang benar jika Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo dan para diva yang lain bersama para hyung dan saeng nya.

"Ne. Apakah tebakan ku benar, Tuan?" Rasa curiga yang muncul di hati Kyungsoo mulai semakin membuncah. Karena melihat perubahan dari raut muka Kyungsoo, Kai cepat-cepat menggeleng kan kepalanya, "Ani. Aku bukan lah karyawan appamu, Kyung." Jawab Kai

"Benarkah?" mata Kyungsoo menyelidik di setiap nci raut muka namja eksotis itu

"Ne." jawab Kai

"Lalu? Siapakah kau sebenarnya, Tuan? Mengapa aku merasa pernah melihatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kai mengerutkan dahinya, ia sangat bingung memberitahukan alasan apa yang tepat dalam situasi ini. Ia tak mungkin memberitahukan identitasnya kepada Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku adalah salah satu eksekutor muda yang memegang perusahaan dalam bidang tekstil dan mall." Jelas Kai, "Dan apa maksud mu dengan karyawan appamu? Apakah kau adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses? " tambah Kai

"Apakah anda dapat menjaga rahasia ku, Tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kai mengangguk antusias, "Ne, tentu saja aku bisa menjaga rahasia mu."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyungsoo melepas topeng yang sedari tadi melekat di wajahnya. "Aku adalah Kyungsoo anak dari keluarga D.O dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik appa."

_Dia benar-benar diva itu_

Kyungsoo menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya ke Kai. Ia juga menceritakan tenantang para diva yang lain. Entah mengapa rasa percaya kepada Kai sangat besar, padahal Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang sangat amat sulit memercayai orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru ia temui di bar ia bekerja

"Lalu mengapa kau dan para diva yang lain bekerja sebagai striptease di bar itu? Apakah kalian menjual tubuh kalian?" tanya Kai

"Kami hanya ingin menjadi diri kami sendiri. Kami tak ingin dilihat oleh orang lain karena kekayaan milik appa kami. Kami ingin mengapresiasikan bakat dan keahlian kami." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Dan tolong ingat, Tuan. Kami sama sekali tak pernah menjual tubuh kami." Tambah Kyungsoo

Kai menyeringai mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, "Benarkah? Apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa kau dan para diva itu telah menjual tubuh kalian?"

Bukannya merasa takut jika ia akan diserang, Kyungsoo malah menatap lekat mata namja eksotis itu, "Kami bisa mengembalikan uang yang kau dan para pembeli itu keluarkan. Kami melakukan ini hanya karena permainan yang aku buat."

"Permainan?" Sontak kedua mata milik Kai melotot mendengar hal yang menyangkut tentang harga diri itu disebut mainan oleh namja bermata buat ini

"Ne, permainan. Permainan tentang siapa yang akan mendapakan cinta sejati tanpa melihat kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga kami." Terang Kyungsoo

Kai mengangguk tanda ia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. Memang benar, saat ia menyamar menjadi namja culun. Kyungsoo pernah menceritakan bahwa orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya hanya ingin menguras harta milik keluarga Kyungsoo

"Apakah kau berpikir aku adalah cinta sejati itu?" tanya Kai

"Entahlah. Aku hanya menuruti kata hati ku saja." jawab Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Bukankah itu hanya kata hatimu, eoh? Jika kau salah melangkah bagaimana? Jika aku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang menginginkan harta appa mu bagaimana?" tanya Kai beruntun

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepada anda jika aku pernah bertemu dengan anda, Tuan?" Kyungsoo belum menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Kai.

Kai mengangguk, "Ne. Lalu apa hubungannya jika kau pernah bertemu dengan ku dengan cinta sejati, eoh?" tanya Kai lagi

"Aku merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang sama yang mampu membuat hatiku selalu berdebar dalam setiap pandangan dan suaramu." Jelas Kyungsoo

Kai terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia tak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang akan terlontar dari Kyungsoo.

Oh ayolah, bagaimana tidak kaget jika Kai tidak pernah merasakan hatinya berdebar selama ia menginjak dewasa ini?

"Itu hanya perasaan mu, Kyung."

_Ini bukan hanya perasaanku, aku tak mungkin salah dalam mengingat dan mengenal seseorang. Tapi mengapa tidak ada sosok namja ini yang terlintas di benakku? Dan anehnya, mengapa yang muncul di dalam benakku adalah namja culun yang berada di kelasku, eoh?_

"Aku tak pernah salah dalam mengenali seseorang, Tuan. Apalagi seseorang yang mampu membuat ku berdebar." Bantah Kyungsoo

"Apakah anda memiliki seorang saudara kembar atau saudara, Tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kai mengerutkan dahiya, "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Kyung?" Kai menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pertanyaankan

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, Tuan. Apakah kau adalah orang itu ataukah kembaran dari orang itu." Jawab Kyungsoo

Kai tampak berpikir_, "Apa yang harus ku jawab?"_ Kai benar-benar pusing saat ini, ia sangat bingung untuk berkelit dan mencari aalsan yang bagaimana. Padahal jika berurusan dengan masalah yang menyangkut bisnis-membisnis Kai adalah ahlinya berkelit dan beralasan

"Ani. Aku tak memiliki saudara. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari keluargaku." Jelas Kai

"Apakah kau tak memiliki kerabat yang lain, Tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Ia takut kalau ia tidak berhati-hati maka usahanya untuk memancing pertanyaan akan gagal total

"Ne, aku memiliki empat orang yang kuanggap hyungku sendiri dan seorang yang ku anggap sebagai saengku sendiri." Jawab Kai

_Empat orang hyung dang seorang saeng?_

"Apakah ciri-ciri kerabat mu itu ada yang sama dengan mu, Tuan?"Kai menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo

Pikiran Kyungsoo terus mencoba mencocokkan jawaban-jawaban yang ia peroleh dari namja eksotis itu dengan kemungkinan yang ada

"Ehm, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, Tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Pikirannya terus bergojalak

Kai menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo, "Mengapa kau ingin tahu namaku, hm?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa kau adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuat ku berdebar, Tuan. Dan anehnya lagi, entah mengapa ciri-ciri yang kau miliki sama seperti ciri-ciri yang dimiliki orang itu." Jelas Kyungsoo yang mampu mengontrol detak jantungnya karena rasa khawatir akan penolakan dari namja eksotis itu

_Apa yang kau maksudkan, eoh? Ciri-iri ku sama dengan ciri-ciri orang yang mampu membuat mu berdebar? Aku bukan lah penyakit atau virus. Aku adalah manusia. Aku tak akan mampu membuatmu berdebar!_

"Ciri-ciriku sama dengan ciri-ciri orang yang mampu membuatmu berdebar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Kai

"Ciri-ciri apa saja yang sama, eoh?" tanya Kai. Hatinya sangat berdebar tak karuan, ia tak tau mengapa hal itu terjadi pada hatiya

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk itu, "Kulit yang kau miliki memiliki pigmen yang serupa dengannya. Bentuk wajah dan tubuhmu seperti yang ia miliki. Alismu, bibir kissable mu, matamu, hidung seksi mu, dan, suara merdu mu sangat mirip dengan orang itu." Jelas Kyungsoo yang masih membayangkan sosok orang yang dimaksudkan itu

Kaget yang sangat mendalam yang Kai rasakan, "Segitu mendetailnya Kyungsoo mengamati ku, eoh?"

"Benarkah? Siapa nama temanmu itu, Kyung?"

"Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat

Deg

Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis Kai

"K-Kai? Apakah yang dilakukan orang itu hingga membuatmu berdebar, eoh?"

"Entahlah, Tuan. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini setiap inci wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya telah melekat di dalam otak ku. suara merdunya telah terngiang di dalam pendengaranku. Dan,-"

Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan penjelasannya, ia menggeser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Kai. Sontak tanpa aba-aba tubuh Kai juga ikut mundur, "Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya Kai

Grep

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai, ia meresapi apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Debaran yang berpacu dan aliran darah yang seakan-akan mengumpul hanya di kedua pipinya "Kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang kau berikan sama seperti kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Kai, Tuan." Jelas Kyungsoo yang masih tetap memeluk erat tubuh sexy milik Kai

Kyungsoo menyerukkan kepalanya diceruk leher milik Kai. Nafas hangat milik Kyungsoo menerpa leher Kai dengan teratur. "Apakah kau adalah Kai, Tuan? Aku sangat berharap kau adalah Kai, Tuan. Apakah mungkin debaran ini telah salah menilai, Tuan? Kau dan Kai sangat terlihat berbeda. Kau sangat terlihat modis, dan hal itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi penampilan Kai yang sangat culun. Tapi aku merasa semua yang kau miliki adalah apa yang dimiliki Kai. Tapi jika kalian bukanlah orang yang sama, apakah aku telah jatuh dalam dua hati, Tuan? Apakah aku telah menyukai mu dan Kai, Tuan?" Kai hanya mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo

"Jika aku adalah Kai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai yang mencoba untuk menatap wajah cantik nan imut milik namja bermata bulat yang telah duduk dipangkuannya itu

"Aku sangat amat bahagia karena hatiku tak salah mengenali orang yang aku sukai, Tuan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada gembira

Kai tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, "Tapi, jika seandainya aku adalah Kai dan selama ini aku hanya ingin mengenal mu sebagai perantara bisnis keluargamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya, "Aku tak keberatan akan hal itu, Tuan. Karena dengan menjadi perantara bisns keluargaku, aku dapat mengenal sosok Kai ." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Bukankah kau membenci orang yang menjadikan mu perantara bisnis, eoh?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak keberatan jika orang itu adalah Kai? Jadi aku tak akan pernah keberatan sama sekali" Tambah Kyungsoo

Kai menarik nafas dengan kasar, hatinya berkecamuk. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Ia tak sanggup jika harus berbohong dan mengmbil kesempatan seperti saat ini

"Apakah kau yakin Kai adalah orang yang benar-benar baik?" tanya Kai sekali lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, "Ne, aku sangat yakin. Meskipun belum lama kami mengenal, aku telah merasakan kebaikan, ketulusan, perhatian, dan kasih sayang yang ia miliki."

Lagi-lagi Kai dibuat terkejut dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya skakmate, "Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Entahlah, Tuan. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku dan perasaan ku saja."

Kai sangat takjub dengan pemikiran-pemikiran ajaib milik Kyungsoo

"Jika Kai benar adalah aku dan jika Kai benar seorang eksekutor muda yang hanya meminta informasi tentang appa mu. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, "Tuan, aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu berulang kali. Aku akan memberikan informasi itu kepada Kai. Tapi,-"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung, karena Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, jika benar ia hanya melakukan itu tanpa memandangku hanya sebagai seorang teman pun. Aku akan menjauh dari nya dan tak akan pernah berhubungan dengannya." Jelas Kyungsoo

Entah mengapa mendengar hal itu, hati Kai seperti tertohok

"Mengapa demikian, Kyung?" tanya Kai

"Karena aku ada suat hal yang benar-benar ku rahasiakan, dan akan ku bagi dengan orang yang benar-benar mencintai ku." jelas Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai sendu

_Mian, hyung.. Aku tak mampu menyembunyikan identitasku lagi_

"Hhhh.. Benar, Kyung. Aku adalah Kai. Aku bersekolah di SM High School karena di perintahkan oleh appa ku." Jelas Kai

Raut gembira terpancar di mata bulat Kyungsoo, senyum manis terukir di wajah nya

Melihat senyum manis itu, Kai lebih merasa bersalah, "Mianhe, Kyung. Aku tak pernah berniat menjadikan mu perantara bisnis."

Dalam sekejap wajah ceria Kyungsoo menjadi sendu. Tapi hal itu tak memerlukan waktu lama, "Ne, tak apa Kai. Aku akan memberikan informasi apapun seperti yang kau mau." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang tersirat luka mendalam di senyum itu

"Sebelum kau memberitahukan informasi tentang appamu dan perusahaanmu. Aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku tak akan menguras, membangkrutkan, dan hal-hal buruk yang lainnya terhadap appa dan perusahaanmu." Jelas Kai

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah mendengar penjelasan Kai, hatinya saat ini sakit. Oh ayolah, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengatakan informasi itu dan melupakan Kai. Tapi apa daya, ia sudah terlanjur menyukai Kai sebagai namja culun maupun sebagai eksekutor muda

"Asal kau tau Kyung. Aku dari keluarga Kim, namaku Kim Jongin. Appaku memberi rekomendasi tentang orang yang mampu menaikkan investsi perusahaanku. Tapi, appaku bukanlah memberi identitas orang yang direkomendasikan. Etapi, beliau malah memberikan ciri-cirimu padaku. Hanya tu saja."

Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan Kai dengan cermat, "Jadi Kai bukan lah namamu?"

Kai menggeleng, "Ani, Kai adalah panggilanku. Kim Jongin adalah namaku." Jelas Kai

"Baiklah Kim Jongin. Aku akan memberikan informasi tentang appa ku kepadamu." Terang Kyungsoo

"Panggil aku Kai saja."

"Ani, bukankah Kim Jongin adalah namamu, eoh?"

Kai mengangguk

"Jadi, jika kita bertemu di luar sekolah aku akan memanggil mu Kim Jongin bukan Kai."

Deg

Kim Jongin

Sepertinya dulu aku pernah mendengar nama ini

Kim Jongin

Dulu appa dan eomma menyebut nama ini

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurrna, "MWO?"

Kai terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, "A-ada apa, Kyung? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus dadanya

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia juga menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kuat

"Hei.. hei... hei.. Mengapa kau memukuli pipi mu seperti itu, eoh? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Lagi-lagi Kai hanya bisa bertanya sambil mencegah tanganKyungsoo untuk melakukan pemukulan brutal terhadap pipinya

"Tunggu. Kau Kim Jongin anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim dan kauadalah salah satu eksekutor muda yang bergerak dalam bidang tekstil dan mall." Ucap Kyungsoo

Kai mengangguk yakin, "Ne. apakah ada yang salah dengan identitasku? Atau kau masih belum percaya dengan perkataanku?" tanya Kai lagi-lagi

"Apakah kau tak membohongi ku dengan identitasmu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik

Kai menarik nafas, "Aku tak pernah berbohong." Ujar Kai tegas. Dengan cekatan ia menunjukkan kartu identitas miliknya dan beberapa arsip-arsip penting yang tersimpan di I-pad milikknya

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai tak percaya

_Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini kenyataan bukan?_

"Apakah kau telah percaya, eoh?" tanya Kai

Grep

Kyungsoo melompat memeluk leher Kai lebih posesive, "Hiks... hikss..." Isakan lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kau mengapa menangis seperti ini? Apa aku telah melukai mu?" tanya Kai sangat bingung dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo

"A-ani. Aku senang kau adalah Kim Jongin itu. aku sangat senang sekali."

Kai sangat bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo

"Mengapa kau sangat senang, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan bahagia dan takjub. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kai adalah Kim Jongin yang itu.

Huweeeee T.T ff nya GJ+gagal, huweeee

Mianhe, ne? huweee

...

Mian, jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pastinya berbelit... Hhh, mianhe insiprasi author juga berbelit mungkin hingga buat ff berbelit kayak gini.. mianhe, ne

Buat yang sudah commen +like + yang ingin ff ini lanjut author sangat berterimakasih dengan respec kalian. Dan buat kalian juga, ff ini aku update :D .. terus comen+like, ne?

Buat silent reader...

Jangan silent reader ne, rala semangat kalau kalian review..

Tapi kalau Cuma diem aja kan rala gak tau apa reaksi kalian, author bukan paranormal yang tau gimana reaksi kalian saat ngebaca ff ini. Jadi jangan silent reader, ne

Oiya besok part Kaisoo lhooo. Ayoo yang Kaisoo shipper merapat ya

...

**[yuuyo]** Lulu lagi PMS (?) kali ya:/ Luhan susah percaya orang sih, sedih kan jadinyaT.T. hehehe gimana kaisoo nya? Jalan ceritanya mudah ditebak ya? tapi, tetep lanjut baca ya^^

**[chenma]** kagak chingu, Luhan lagi ngambek sama Sehun^^

**[Aiko michishige] **iya ini lanjut^^

**[Happy Heichou]** hehehe, maafin ya. itu demi kelangsungan cerita (?) chap 16 bakal diterangin kok^^ sabar ya. selamat menanti chenmin^^

**[kaisooo128]** wehhh, gimana kaisoo nya? Kurang panjang ya?

**[kthk2]** eh? Benarkah? Yaudah ngikut baca disini saja chingu^^

**[Kimyori95]** gimana kaisoonya? Udah panjang?

**[VampireDPS]** appa mereka ada maksud tersembunyi sih, jadi ya seenak jidat ngikut dan ngebuat mainan seperti itu^^. Tunangan? Calon suami? Hahahaha, jeng-jeng . luhan keburu ngambek saama Sehun. Sehun sih asal jeplak aja^^. Terus baca ya^^

**[sebutluhan3x]** iya ini lanjut^^baca terusya^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_Chanyeol menatap tajam kelima temannya itu, "Aku tak akan bermain-main seperti yang kalian pikirkan bersama dia. Ingat kalian harus mendapatkan kelima diva itu sekarang. Aku tunggu disini bersama Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Akhirnya, tak butuh waktu dan tenaga banyak. Para diva telah masuk dalam pelukan namja-namja tampann itu._

_Keenam pasang itu pun melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa keenam namja tampan itu menyuruh keenam strippers itu untuk berganti baju_

**Chapter 15**

**Chenmin side's**

"Ikut aku, Xi." Ucap namja tampan dengan suara merdunya

Namja manis dengan pipi bagai bakpaw hanya mampu mengangguk saja menanggapi ucapan namja yang telah membelinya itu

_Oh sial sekali! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainan gila mata bulat itu, eoh?_

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut turun, Xi." Ucap namja tampan yang bernama Kim Jongdae atau Chen itu

Namja pipi bakpaw itu tetap tak bergeming menanggapi perintah Chen

"Oh ayolah, Xi. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Ku mohon turun lah." Iba Chen

Chen tau jika Xiumin adalah namja yang keras kepala. Ia tak akan mau mengikuti perintah orang lain yang tidak ia kenal

Chen hanya menarik nafas lelah, ia tetap berusaha untuk membujuk Xiumin agar turun dari mobil mewah nya itu, "Jika kau tak turun dari mobil ku sekarang, kau akan ku serang saat ini juga." Ucap Chen sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya

Deg

_Namja ini gila, eoh? Mau menyerang ku disini? Kewarasan nya sudah tinggal berapa persen, eoh?_

Xiumin bergidik ngeri melihat seringai dari namja tampan nan gila itu. Akhirnya mau tak mau Xiumin melangkah turun dari mobil mewah Chen.

_Awas jika namja gila itu macam-macam denganku_

"Akhirnya kau mau turun dari mobil ku, Xi." Ujar Chen dengan senyum menawannya.

Xiumin hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecut.

Tanpa babibu lagi Chen menarik tangan Xiumin dengan kuat. Tapi jangan mengira Chen berlaku kasar pada Xiumin. Itu adalah pemikiran yang salah. Karena Chen memerlakukan Xiumin dengan perhatian dan sangat lembut.

"Jika kita tidak datang dengan cepat, kita akan membuang waktu dengan sia-sia." Jelas Chen, tapi hanya tatapan acuh tak acuh yang ditunjukkan oleh Xiumin

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Mengapa anda mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini, hm?" tanya Xiumin ketus

Chen tersenyum, "Apakah kau tak suka aku ajak ke sini, Xi?"

"Aku ingin jawaban. Bukannya menginginkan sebuah pertanyaan dari mu, T-U-A-N!" ucap Xiumin dingin

"_Wihhhh... keren_" batin Chen

"Aku hanya ingin kesini bersamamu. Apakah kau ingin segera beristirahat?" tanya Chen lembut

"Cih" Xiumin melengos mendengar pertanyaan Chen

_Sial namja ini benar-benar mesum!_

"Pelayan!" teriak Chen melengking yang mampu membuat para pelayan di restoran itu terkaget.

Drap

Drap

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya pelayan resto itu dengan sangat sopan

Chen mengangguk, "Apakah semua sudah siap dan beres?" lagi-lagi jika Chen diberi pertanyaan, maka ia akan menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi untung saja pelayan resto itu memahami maksud Chen

"Ne, Tuan. Semua sudah siap. Apakah ini saatnya?" tanya pelayan resto itu lagi

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh Chen.

"Apa yang terjadi disni, T-U-A-N?" tanya Xiumin sarkatis

_Dasar baozi! Benar-benar membuat ku ingin melahap pipinya. Sangat menggemaskan ^ ^_

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Para pelayan mulai berdatangan di tempat duduk Xiuchen. Mereka membawa banyak sekali makanan, tapi sayangnya semua makan itu tertutupi.

"Mengapa kau memesan makanan sebanyak itu, T-U-A-N?" tanya Xiumin dingin

"Jika kau tak ingin memanggil ku dengan sebutan tuan, panggil saja Chen." Jelas Chen

Xiumin benar-benar kesal dengan namja berwajah kotak tapi tampan itu sehingga ia menyadari jika nama 'Chen' adalah nama dari seorang namja yang ia kenal dan sangat menarik perhatiannya karena keculunannya, "Aku ingin jawaban dari pertanyaanku, Tuan!"

Hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Chen, "Itu untuk mu, Xi." Ucap Chen tulus

Brak

Xiumin menggebrak meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan-makanan yang telah disajikan oleh pelayan-pelayan resto. Hal itu membuat Chen terjengkit kaget, "Kau kira aku monster, Hah?" bentak Xiumin

Merasa jantungnya akan berhenti karena gebrakan Xiumin, Chen hanya mengelus dadanya. Sungguh, selama ini tak ada yang berani membentak atau menggebrak kan sesuatu di depan Chen,- Tsk, kecuali tiga hyung dan dua saeng kurang ajarnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah mengira kau monster, Xi. Aku hanya tak tau makanan kesukaan mu. Jadi aku memesan makanan-makanan ini." lagi-lagi Chen hanya bersabar menanggapi ketidaksopanan dan ketidakenakan yang diberikan oleh Xiumin

Temperamental Xiumin sangat lah tinggi, ia adalah namja yang sangat sensitive. Temperamental Xiumin akan naik jika itu menyangkut tentang kata-kata GENDUT dan BERLEMAK, apalagi jika ia menganggap ada seseorang yang baru ia tau atau temui telah menyinggung nya seperti apa yang dilakukan Chen saat ini.

"Apa kau kira semua yang kau pesan ini akan membuat ku nafsu untuk memakannya, hm?" tanya Xiumin dengan sarkatis

Chen menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin, "Ani. Jika kau tak bernafsu untuk makan apa yang aku pesankan, aku akan memesankan mu makanan yang lain." Jawab Chen

_Cih. Apa-apaan namja gila ini. Tak puaskah dia menyinggungku dengan makanan sebanyak ini? apa dia kira aku orang gendut yang mampu melahap semua makanan restoran ini, HAH?!_

"Aku tak butuh!." Ujar Xiumin dengan nada ketusnya

_Oh Tuhan, imut sekali dia. Haih, aku sudah gila, hm? Dia sedang marah dan murka, dan aku? Aku mengira ekspresi nya saat ini adalah ekspresi imut? Ommona, kewarasanku sepertinya telah sirna_

Chen tersenyum dengan pemikiran-pemikiran gilanya itu.

Setelah aba-aba dari Chen, para pelayan itu secara serempak membuka hidangan yang tersaji di meja Xiuchen

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Hidung Xiumin mulai mencium aroma makanan kesukaan nya. Segera ia mencari dimana letak makanan itu

"Ommona." Bibir Xiumin mengatakan hal itu walaupun tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan seketika hati Xiumin menjadi berbalik sangat bahagia. Ia sudah tak memikirkan jika namja yang berada disampingnya saat ini akan benar-benar menganggapnya seperti monster

"Apakah kau tak suka dengan makanan-makanan ini, Xi?" tanya Chen

Sebenarnya tak usah takut atas penolakan yang akan di berikan Xiumin. Karena Chen telah menyelidiki makanan-makanan kesukaan Xiumin dari pembicaraan-pembicaraan para pemuja diva

"Hm, ani. Aku suka makanan-makanan ini." jawab Xiumin yang masih lekat memandang makan-makan yang tersaji di meja Xiuchen saat ini.

_Sial! Namja ini benar-benar akan membuat ku menjadi monster, eoh?_

Chen bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Xiumin yang mulai melembut, "Jika kau menyukainya, silahkan ambil makanan yang kau sukai, Xi." Ujar Chen dengan sangat amat lembut

_Kekeke, benar-benar manis bukan? Dia memang namja paling lucu yang pernah ku temui. Kekeke, benar-benar hanya disogok oleh makanan saja ia sudah berubah seperti ini._

Tanpa permisi lagi Xiumin mulai memilih makanan-makanan kesukaannya untuk ia sajikan di piring yang sudah tersedia di depannya

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Cegah Chen saat Xiumin akan memasukkan makanan di mulutnya

Xiumin menatap Chen dengan kesal karena telah menganggu acara makannya, "Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau tak keberatan jika saat ini kau membuka topeng yang terus melekat di wajah mu itu?" tanya Chen hati-hati karena ia takut jika tiba-tiba mood Xiumin kembali buruk lagi

"Ani. Aku tak akan melepas topengku." Ujar Xiumin dengan sangat jelas

"Aku tak akan membongkar rahasia mu, Xi. Dan juga di resto ini sudah aku sewa hanya untuk mu dan aku, jadi kau tak usah takut." Jelas Chen menanggapi penolakan dari Xiumin

Xiumin berpikir panjang mengenai hal itu.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti kemauan mu yang satu ini." ujar Xiumin ketus, meskipun begitu ia juga melepaskan topeng yang melekat di wajahnya

Dia benar-benar baozi ku

...

Baoziku? What the ...

Chen bergidik mendengar suara hatinya

Maksudku adalah targetku.. kekekeke

"Apakah kau sudah puas melihat wajahku, hm?" tanya Xiumin sarkatis

Oh ayolah Xiumin sangat tau kalau Chen telah menatap nya dengan waktu yang cukup lama

"Aku tak pernah puas. Tapi aku mempersilahkan mu untuk menyantap hidangan-hidangan ini." ujar Chen

Xiumin segera melakukan aktivitas yang telah tertunda tadi

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Hhh... kenyang.." gumam Xiumin. Mendengar itu Chen tersenyum bahagia

"Bolehkah aku bertanya pada mu, Xi?" tanya Chen

Xiumin mengangguk, "Ne, kau boleh bertanya apa pun kepadaku karena kau telah membuat ku kenyang." Jawab Xiumin santai

_Kekekeke,, dasar baozi_

"Apakah menjadi striptease itu sangat menyenangkan?" Xiumin mengkerutkan dahinya, "Mengapa kau bertanya demikian?"

Chen mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin tau saja."

Ximin menghela nafas kasar. Tak mungkin bukan jika ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri?

"Menjadi stiptease sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Xiumin singkat

"Mengapa?" Xiumin menghela nafas mendengar itu, ia tau jika ia mulai berbicara maka ia harus menyelesaikannya, "Karena dengan sebagai striptease di bar yang tidak diketahui oleh keluarga kami, maka kami akan bebas mengapresiasikan semua hal yang berada di diri kami." Tenang Xiumin

Chen mengangguk, "Ehm, Keluargamu? Apakah keluargamu sangat tidak setuju dengan bakat menari mu? Dan apa maksudmu dengan kami?" tanya Chen beruntun

"Hhhh..." mau tak mau Xiumin pun menceritakan semua asal usulnya dan kelima sahabatnya itu. Ia pun dengan terpaksa membuka dan membongkar seluruh identitas yang selama ini ia dan kelima sahabatnya rahasiakan.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Chen tersenyum mendengar cerita Xiumin, "Kim Minseok, ne? nama yang sangat indah asal kau tahu." Entah mengapa tanggapan Chen membuat pipi Xiumin memerah

"Apakah kau tak ingin tau asal usul ku juga, Xi?" tawar Chen

Tanpa perlu waktu panjang lagi, "Kau wajib memberitahukan asal usul mu, eoh!" perintah Xiumin sambil menggembungkan pipi tembemnya itu

Chen terkekeh melihat reaksi Xiumin, "Ne, aku akan menceritakan asal usul ku. Tapi lebih baik jika kita menyelesaikan semua yang ada di restauran ini dan mencari tempat yang lain." Usul Chen

_Mencari tempat yang lain, eoh?_

_Shit! Aku lupa jika ia telah membeliku.._

_Haisshhhhhh,,, mata bulattt! Awas kau!_

Xiumin mengutuk dan merutuki Kyungsoo karena membuat Xiumin masuk dalam situasi seperti ini. Apalagi karena permainan konyol Kyungsoo, Xiumin harus masuk dan terperangkap dalam pembongkaran identitas mereka di depan namja tampan ini

"Mencari tempat lain? Apakah kau akan menagih hak mu?" tanya Xiumin dengan suara gugup

Chen mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Xiumin, "Menagih hak ku?" ulang Chen

"N-ne, bukankah kau membeliku untuk melakukan seks?" tanya Xiumin

Mata Chen melotot, ia terbatuk-batuk, "Uhuk.. uhukkk... a-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Bukankah kau membeliku untuk melakukan seks?" ulang Xiumin yang membuat nyawa Chen semakin melayang entah kemana

"A-Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan seks bersamamu saat ini. M-maksudku mengajakmu ketempat yang lain untuk membicarakan asal usul ku dan tujuan ku yang sebenarnya padamu." Jelas Chen yang dilanda rasa malu, takut, ngeri, dan banyak lagi

Terdengar nafas lega dari Xiumin, "Apakah kau berungguh-sungguh akan kata-katamu?" tanpa perlu waktu yang lama untuk menjawab Xiumin, Chen segera mengangguk mantab.

"Syukurlah jika begitu." Ucap Xiumin lega

"Jika begitu kemanakah kau akan mengajak ku pergi lagi? Bukankah ini sudah pukul 02.00?" tambah Xiumin

Chen menepuk dahinya, "Apakah kau tak dimarahi oleh orang tua mu jika baru pulang sangat larut begini? Bukankah kau masih anak sekolah, hm?" tanya Chen khawatir

Xiumin menggeleng, "Appa dan eomma ku masih belum pulang dari China. Jika kau mengkhawatirkanku, kita bicarakan saja semua di rumah ku." ajak Xiumin

_Dia mengajak ku ke rumah nya? Oh Tuhan... mengapa detak jantungku berdegup sangat kencang seperti ini?_

"Hhh, baiklah kita akan membicarakan semua nya di rumah mu besok." Jawab Chen. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko tentang reputasi buruk karena bertamu melam-malam di rumah orang,- Oh ayolah Chen kau dan Xiumin sama-sama berjenis kelamin namja. Dan juga tak ada orang yang berani menjelek-jelekan keluarga Xiumin dan menjelek-jelekkan mu.

"Aniya, aku ingin membicarakan ini semua hari ini di rumah ku." tegas Xiumin hingga membuat Chen memijat pelipisnya

"Hhhhh..." helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Chen, "Baiklah kita bicarakan sekarang."

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Mobil mewah milik Chen telah sampai di wilayah milik keluarga Kim. Terlihat penjagaan dimana-mana. Tapi, karena terlalu hafal tuan muda nya yang suka pulang malam, maka penjaga akan memersilahkan masuk jika telah melihat wajah tuan mudanya itu.

..

...

...

Cklekkkk

"Haishh, gelap sekali." Keluh Xiumin

Chen hanya mengikuti Xiumin dari arah belakang. Sungguh kediaman keluarga Kim ini sangat sepi, "Benar perkataanku jika appa dan eomma belum pulang." gumam Xiumin sambil terus melangkah menyusuri daerah ruang tamu untuk mencari alat penghidup lampu

Clinggg ~anggap saja suasana ruangan gelap menjadi terang benderang~

"EHEM" deheman keras terdengar dari tengah ruangan

Secara spontan Chen dan Xiumin pun menoleh kan kepalanya untuk melihat sumber suara.

"OMMO!" teriak Xiumin sangat menggelegar

"Mengapa kau pulang sangat larut, hm? Dan siapakah namja yang berada disampingmu itu?" tanya eomma Xiumin dengan tatapan menyelidik

Xiumin hanya mampu menggaruk-garuk kan tengkuk yang tak gatal

"Annyeong, jonun Kim Jongdae imnida." Salam Chen

Xiumin hanya mampu membelalak kan matanya, "Mwo? Bukankah kau mengatakan nama mu adalah Chen, eoh?" tanya Xiumin berbisik

"Kim Jongdae, hm? Apa tujuan mu kemari, nak?" sekarang giliran appa Xiumin yang mengintrogasi dua namja muda itu

"Tadi Kim Minseok telah menceritakan asal usulnya kepadaku, dan saat ini giliranku lah yang menceritakan asal usul ku, ahjussi." Jawab Chen penuh sopan santun

_Hahahaha, ternyata benar. Baozi adalah anak dari orang yang direkomendasikan appa._

"Baiklah jika begitu. Kami juga akan mendengarkan cerita asal usul mu. karena kau telah mengetahui asal usul dari anak kami." Ucap appa Xiumin tegas

Chen tak menolak tawaran itu, ia dengan senang hati menceritakan asal usul dan tujuan nya menemui Kim Minseok atau Xiumin

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"MWO? Kau adalah namja culun yang pernah memberiku bekal itu, eoh?" raut kaget terpancar jels di wajah Xiumin, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahkan menyadari pun tidak jika Chen ini adalah Chen temannya yang sangat culun itu.

"Ne." Jawab Chen

Orang tua Xiumin saling berpandangan mendengar cerita Chen, "Kau? Kau adalah anak dari Tuan Kim Hongdeul?" tanya appa Xiumin tak percaya

"Ne, ahjussi. Maaf aku tak pernah bermaksud mengganggu anak anda. Hanya saja, appa hanya memberi ku ciri-ciri anak anda untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang anda." Jelas Chen

Sungguh hal ini masih belum bisa membuat Xiumin percaya, ia sama sekali tak percaya. 100% tak percaya jika Chen yang sangat amat culun menjadi seorang Chen yang amat tampan, gagah dan juga menjadi salah satu eksekutor muda yang sangat hebat.

PLOK

Eomma Xiiumin menepuk tangannya sangat keras, "Aku ingat suamiku. Aku ingat. Bukankah dia anak kecil waktu itu? Bukankah dia adalah orang itu?"

Appa Xiumin mengangguk, "Ne. dia adalah anak dan orang itu. dia adalah anak dari keluarga Kim." Jawab appa Xiumin dengan wajah sumringah

Appa dan eomma Xiumin menatap lekat Xiumin den Chen secara bergantian hingga membuat dua namja muda itu semakin bingung, "Apakah kau tak mengingat kejadian 12 tahun lalu, Minseok? Apakah kau tak mengingat tentang Kim Jongdae?" tanya appa Xiumin

"Mwo? Kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu? Kim Jongdae?" Ulang Xiumin

Tik

Tok

1 detik

2 detik

"HEHHHHHH? Jongdae itu? Kau Jongdae itu? HUWAAAAAAA" Xiumin berteriak histeris, dan itu benar-benar histeris

_Mata bulatttttttt... Aku menyayangimu... Hahahahahahaaaa, terimakasih Kyungie~_

Chen hanya mengusap dadanya karena lagi-lagi Xiumin membuat jantungnya hampir copot lagi, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Xi?" tanya Chen yang semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini

"Apakah kau tak mengingat tentang baozimu ini, Jongdae?" tanya Xiumin

"Baoziku?" ulang Chen

Xiumin mengangguk, "Ne, baozimu. Apakah kau tak mengingat kejadian itu, Jongdae?"

Chen semakin mengerutkan dahinya, ia kembali menyelami ingatannya untuk mencapai 12 tahun yang lalu

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Apakah kau benar-benar tak mengingat baozimu, Jongdae-ssi?" Chen masih mencoba mengingat nama baozi yang sudah tertera di ingatannya 12 tahun lalu.

_Haish, pikiranku sudah terpenuhi oleh saham dan perusahaan. Meskipun saat ini kau memenuhi pikiranku Baozi. Hh, dia juga bernama baozi, apakah dia juga orang yang sama dengan baozi ku yang dulu?_

_Tapi mengapa aku tak mengingat rupa baozi ku yang dulu?_

"Apakah kau juga tak tau jika aku adalah,-" karena tak sabar dengan ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulut tipis Xiumin, Chen memotong perkataannya "Kau adalah?"

...

Huweeeee T.T ff nya GJ+gagal, huweeee

Mianhe, ne? huweee

...

Mian, jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pastinya berbelit... Hhh, mianhe insiprasi author juga berbelit mungkin hingga buat ff berbelit kayak gini.. mianhe, ne

Buat yang sudah commen +like + yang ingin ff ini lanjut author sangat berterimakasih dengan respec kalian. Dan buat kalian juga, ff ini aku update :D .. terus comen+like, ne?

Buat silent reader...

Jangan silent reader ne, rala semangat kalau kalian review..

Tapi kalau Cuma diem aja kan rala gak tau apa reaksi kalian, author bukan paranormal yang tau gimana reaksi kalian saat ngebaca ff ini. Jadi jangan silent reader, ne

...

**[yuuyo]** maafkan daku, rala lupa ganti jadi Chenmin side's^^

**[chenma]** Mereka juga sih, yang satu workholic banget, yang satu binal banget. Ya kan si bapak-bapak jadi takut^^.

**[Jung Jessie] **iya ini lanjut^^ baca terus ya^^

**[Lyndy19]** Salam kenal Lyndy^^, panggil rala aja. Terimakasih udah review Lyn. Aku seneng banget. Terimakasih semangat nya. semoga aku gak ngecewain kalian ya^^ maaf kan saya jika seandainya hal itu terjadi.

Iya ini lanjut Lyn^^, makasih semangat nya ya^^ baca terus ya^^

**[princessZitao]** iyaa, terimakasihhh^^ baca terus ya

**[Aiko Michishige]** okee, ini lanjut^^

**[Kaisooo1288]** ini udah chenmin chingu^^

**[VampireDPS]** iya biar tambah penasaran^^ tergantung sih chingu, tapi diusahan setiap hari update^^ iya lay emang ribet, tapi sweet kan lay nya? Hayooo, apa ya? iya kali ya :/ Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sih~

**[sebutluhan3x]** hehe^^ baca terus ya, chap selanjutnya akan ada hunhan moment kok

**[balihooo]** Gatau kenapa tuh lidah lay, mungkin lay lagi gugup dan salting^^ iyaa, ini udah lanjut, baca terus ya^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

_**Chanbaek side's**_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, eoh?_

_**Taoris side's**_

"_Aku adalah?" tanya Kris yang mulai merasakan perasaan tak mengenakkan dengan jawaban dari eomma Tao_

_**Sulay side's**_

"_Apakah appa tak berniat memberitahukan kepada Suho-ssi bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah,-"_

_**Hunhan side's**_

_Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dari targetnya itu, "Aku benar-benar Sehun si namja culun itu, eoh. Akan ku buktikan pada mu besok bahwa aku tak berbohong."_

_**Kaisoo side's**_

_Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan bahagia dan takjub. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kai adalah Kim Jongin yang itu._

_**Chenmin side's**_

"_Kau adalah?"_

**Chapter 16**

Terlihat lima namja tampan sedang berwajah musam, "Kalian kenapa hyung?" tanya si maknae

"Hhh, tadi malam aku mendapat hal yang sangat mengejutkan." Terang Suho sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya

Sehun tersenyum evil mendengar penuturan Suho, "Apakah Lay-ssi adalah seorang yeoja?" keempat namja yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan, sekarang terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

"Mwo? Lay-ssi adalah seorang yeoja?" seru Chanyeol

Pletak

Pletak

Suho menjitak kepala saeng-saeng gilanya itu, "Dia namja, Pabbo!"

"Lalu? Hal apa yang membuatmu terkejut dan bermuram ria seperti ini, hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Kau akan tau besok saat di sekolah." Jawab Suho

Tatapan Sehun beralih menatap hyung nya satu persatu, "Kalau kalian kenapa, hyung?"

"Hhh, sesuatu yang gila." Ucap Kris

_Sesuatu yang gila? Sebenarnya tadi malam mereka mengalami hal menarik seperti apa, eoh?_

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Kalian kenapa? Apakah ada yang lucu disini hingga membuat kalian terus menerus tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan saeng dan hyung nya itu yang mana sejak pertama kali bertemu hari ini mereka sudah senyam senyum aneh seperti ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari kelima namja cantik itu. Luhan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kelima diva yang sedang mengalami masa gila secara bergantian. Tapi hasilnya nihil, mereka tetap tak menggubris Luhan

Syuutttt

Luhan mencubit pipi tembem Xiumin

"APPO!" teriak Xiumin melengking hingga mampu menyadarkan keempat namja yang sedang melamun ria itu

"Ada apa, ge~?" Tanya Tao.

"Lulu! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Ini benar-benar sakit." Sentak Xiumin dengan mengusap pipi tembemnya yang memerah akibat ulah Luhan

"Asal kalian tau, kalian seperti orang gila hari ini! Senyam senyum sendiri. Dan parahnya kalian mengabaikan setiap kali aku berbicara!" Luhan benar-benar kesal kepada kelima diva itu. kelima diva yang lain hanya bisa menunduk.

Xiumin yang tadinya ingin mendamprat habis Luhan, kini diam tertunduk karena merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dengan wajah bersalah, "Mianhe, hyung. Mian jika aku mengabaikan hyung. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." terang Baekhyun

Luhan mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "Ne, aku akan memaafkan mu." ucap Luhan.

"Gege~~, Tao juga minta maaf, ne. Tao tak bermaksud membuat gege marah." Pinta Tao dengan berusaha menunjukkan aegyo andalan nya.

Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Xiumin pun meminta maaf kepada Luhan karena mereka juga mengabaikan Luhan dan membuat Luhan marah besar seperti tadi

"Ukh, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan memaafkan kalian. tapi ada syaratnya." Terang Luhan

"Syarat?" ucap kelima diva itu bebarengan. Luhan mengangguk mantap

Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao menghela nafas. Mereka mau tak mau harus menerima apa pun syarat yang diberikan Luhan nanti. Karena jika mereka tidak menerima persyaratan yang diberikan Luhan, maka Luhan tak akan memaafkan mereka lagi, "Ne, apa syaratnya, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya untuk mencari syarat yang tepat untuk kelima sahabatnya itu, "Em, kalian harus membantuku untuk mencari identitas asli Sehun."

Kelima diva yang lain hanya saling bertatapan, "Sehun?" ulang Xiumin

"Ne, Sehun. Namja culun yang berada di kelas kita." Ujar Luhan

Bukankah Sehun adalah salah satu eksekutor muda itu?

Kelima diva itu hanya mampu mengangguk mendengar persyaratan yang diberikan Luhan.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Keenam namja berpenampilan culun sedang asyik mengobrol tentang kemajuan saham yang mereka miliki akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun mereka bersekolah, perusahaan-perusahaan yang mereka pegang sama sekali tak mengalami masalah sedikit pun. Semua nya mampu mereka atasi dengan sangat mudah

"Kyaaaa! Lihat para diva datangggggg! Mereka semakin cantik, eoh!"

"Byun Baekhyun! Aku mencintai mu!"

"Lay! Jadilah kekasihku!"

Teriakan-teriakan histeris terlontar dari para pemuja diva. Sang diva hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan-teriakan pemujanya

"Hhh, para diva itu telah datang, eoh." Keluh Kris

"Sambutan meriah seperti biasanya, hm?" gumam Suho

"Jika para pemuja itu tau bahwa para divanya menjadi stippers. Apa tanggapan para pemuja itu, eoh?" komentar Chanyeol

"Mereka akan semakin gila memuja para diva itu." timpal Kai

"Atau mungkin mereka akan menjauhi para diva itu." tambah Chen

Sehun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Chen, "Sepertinya bukan itu yang akan terjadi, hyung. Aku yakin jika pemuja itu tahu bahwa para diva adalah strippers. Pasti mereka akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membeli para diva itu."

Sontak Sehun mendapat death glare mematikan dari para hyungnya, "Apa yang kau katakan, eoh?" Chen tak percaya jika Sehun akan mengatakan itu

"Tak usah munafik hyung. Bukankah sabtu malam kemarin kita telah membeli mereka, eoh?" tanya Sehun

Bugh...

Kris menimpuk kepala maknae itu dengan kotak pensil, "Membeli yang kita lakukan berbeda dengan membeli yang kau sebutkan tadi, pabbo!"

"Apa bedanya, hyung? Bukankah kita sama-sama membeli mereka?"

"Para pemuja itu akan membeli para diva dan akan melakukan hubungan seks dengan mereka." Terang Kris

"Lalu? Jika kita yang membelinya, hyung berpikir jika kita tak boleh melakukan seks dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun

Lagi-lagi kelima namja culun itu melotot mendengar ucapan gila maknaenya itu, "Kau gila, maknae! Jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan seks dengan Luhan-ssi." tuduh Chanyeol dengan menatap horor ke arah Sehun

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, aku tak melakukannya kok. Aku hanya memeluknya saja."

Deg

"_Kau yang gila, Yeol. Kau bahkan telah mencium bibir Baekhyun" _Batin Chanyeol

...

...

"Yeolieeeee~~~~..." teriak namja mungil dengan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Chanyeol

"Mwo? Yeoliee?" teriak seluruh manusia yang berada dikelas maupun di luar kelas unggulan, tak terkecuali dengan Chanyeol. Dia sangat syok mendengar teriakan manja dari namja mungil yang pernah ia cium itu

Grep

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang terpaku, "Yeoliee~~, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun manja. Baekhyun menyerukkan wajahnya ke cerukan leher Chanyeol.

Semua mata memandang kaget ke arah Chanbaek.

Teriakan-teriakan histeris membahana dimana-mana. Para pemuja diva sangat kesal dan marah kepada Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar marah, karena Baekhyun memeluk dan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sangat intens

"Apa yang dilakukan Baekki, eoh?" bisik Lay

"Entahlah, hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku juga akan melakukan hal seperti itu juga saat ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan melangkah meninggalkan ketiga hyung dan satu saeng nya itu menuju kearah Kai, tapi ia tak melakukan hal ekstrem seperti Baekhyun. Ia hanya duduk di depan bangku Kai dan menatap intens Kai

Luhan menelan salivanya kasar, "Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah kerasukan setan apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada ngeri

Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao mengedikkan bahunya.

...

...

"Hei namja culun! Lepaskan Byun Baekhyun. Kau apakan dia, Hah?!" teriak salah satu pemuja diva.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukan hangat Baekhyun, "Baek, lepaskan pelukanmu, ne. Para pemuja mu sangat marah melihat kita berpelukan." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Andwae, Baekki tak mau melepaskan pelukan Baekkie. Baekkie tak mau berpisah dengan Yeoliee lagi." terang Baekhyun dengan menambah keeratan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol

Brak...

Pemuja diva itu menggebrak meja tepat disamping Chanbaek berada, hingga membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget

"Ku bilang lepaskan Byun Baekhyun, CULUN! Kau tak pantas memeluknya, aku yang pantas memeluk dan mendapatkannya. Karena aku adalah calon tunangan Byun Baekhyun!" teriak pemuja itu

Seluruh manusia yang berada di ruangan itu lebih terkejut mendengar penuturan orang yang mengaku calon tunangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap ke arah orang yang mengaku calon tunangannya itu, "Apa yang kau katakan, hm? Kau calon tunangan ku?"

Entah mengapa saat ini para diva telah berada disamping Baekhyun, mereka menatap orang itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Ne. Aku calon tunangan mu, Baekhyun." Ucap orang itu dengan lantang

"Mengapa kau sangat berani berkata seperti itu, hm?" tanya Luhan. Entah mengapa ia melihat orang yang mengaku sebagai calon tunangan Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah dan jijik.

Jujur saja, dulu ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintai para diva, tetapi aku lebih mencintai Baekhyun. Dan aku sama sekali tak terima jika Baekhyun melakukan hubungan selain denganku!" ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Orang itu memandang remeh ke arah Chanyeol. Tentu para pemuja yang lain sangat geram kepada Chanyeol, tapi mereka lebih geram kepada orang itu karena mengaku menjadi calon tunangan idola nya.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau katakan, eoh? Kau mencintai Baekkie hyung? Haha, kau memiliki apa hingga kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu, eoh?" taya Kyungsoo sarkatis

"Aku memiliki uang. Aku adalah pewaris Daeng corp. Aku akan menjadi eksekutor muda terkaya diantara kalian. harta ku melimpah. Dan aku juga mampu membeli pulau sekalipun." Ucap orang itu dengan sombongnya

Keenam namja culun yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dan mengamati suasana, saat ini hanya bertatapan. Mata mereka menyiratkan dan mengatkan bahwa 'Daeng corp' adalah musuh bebuyutan 'Park corp' yang saat ini mampu Chanyeol takhlukan secara sekejap karena keahlian dan kepintaran Chanyeol.

Kelima namja culun melihat seringai muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol, "Hyung, cepatlah bertindak sebelum Chanyeol hyung membongkar identitas kita di depan orang-orang ini." perintah Kai dengan suara pelan kearah Chen

Chen mengerti dengan situasi darurat ini, "Chanyeol hyung, tolong tenanglah jangan berbuat macam-macam. Dia hanya remaja labil." Ucap Chen

"Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Tenanglah." Gumam Chanyeol meyakinkan

...

...

Mendengar kesombongan yang dilontarkan orang yang mengaku calon tunangan Baekhyun, "Cih, kau membanggakan perusahaan yang dibangun appa mu, hm? Semua kekayaan yang kau miliki adalah kekayaan appa mu. Bukanlah kekayaanmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo meremehkan

"Kyungsoo manis, kau jangan meremehkan ku. Aku adalah Daeng Sondae, aku bukanlah pewaris biasa dari Daeng corp. Tapi, aku adalah orang yang akan menggabungkan perusahaan Daeng dengan perusahaan Byun! Aku akan meminta appaku untuk melamar Baekhyun menjadi pasanganku." Ucap Sondae dengan lantangnya.

Baekhyun menggertak kan giginya, ia benar-benar muak dengan orang yang bernama Sondae itu, "Aku tak tertarik denganmu."

"Tapi aku sangat tertarik dengan mu, baby." Ujar Sondae dengan kedipan sebelah matanya

Entah apa yang terjadi, hati Chanyeol mulai mendidih saat mendengar Sondae itu akan menjadikan Baekhyun pasangan hidupnya. Chanyeol berdiri hingga membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menatap tajam ke arah Sondae,- Tapi sialnya Chanyeol masih dalam mode culun, jadi hanya tertawa meremehkan yang keluar dari mulut Sondae

"Kau tak akan pernah menjadi pasangan Byun Baekhyun!" ancam Chanyeol

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kelas. Sontak kelima diva dan kelima namja culun berlari mengikuti arah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi

Seluruh penghuni sekolah yang melihat peristiwa itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menyaksikan kepergian keenam diva mereka.

Brak

Sondae menendang setiap meja yang berada di dekatnya, "Kurang ajar sekali namja culun itu!" gumam Sondae.

Sondae bersiap untuk mengejar para diva dan enam namja culun itu dan ia bersiap untuk menghajar Chanyeol.

Srettt

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap ketiga namja yang telah menghadang langkah Sondae

"Menghajar namja culun itu." ucap Sondae penuh amarah

Ketiga namja yang menghadang Sondae bertatapan, "Sebaiknya kau tak usah berurusan dengan namja culun itu beserta kelima sahabatnya. Karena kau akan menyesal."

Ketiga namja yang menghadang Sondae adalah para namja yang dulu pernah hampir membuat bangkrut perusahaan yang mereka miliki karena berurusan dengan keenam namja culun yang sebenarnya adalah eksekutor muda yang memegang kendali perusahaan milik appa mereka

"Cih, aku tak akan pernah menyesal menghajar namja culun itu. Apalagi ia telah memeluk Byun Baekhyun calon tunangan ku." ucap Sondae penuh api kemarahan

Ketiga namja itu lagi-lagi bertatapan, "Baiklah, itu terserah mu. kami telah memperingatkan mu tentang hal ini."

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Terlihat dua belas namja dengan penampilan yang amat kontras telah duduk bersandar di markas para diva. Entah alasan apa yang mampu membuat para diva memperbolehkan orang lain masuk di markas mereka.

"Mengapa kau tadi menarik Baekkie, eoh?" tanya Xiumin yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi disana

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti kehendak hatiku saja, Xiumin-ssi." jawab Chanyeol

"Kehendak hati?" Lay menyelidik setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Mengerti jika Lay tak percaya dengan ucapannya, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Ne, kehendak hati untuk melindungi Byun Baekhyun."

"Mwo?" para diva tak terkecuali Baekhyun kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum tipis. Melihat senyuman Chanyeol, pipi Baekhyun memerah, hatinya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia sangat senang sekali

.

.

.

"Apakah kalian ini adalah eksekutor muda yang telah membeli kami sabtu malam kemarin?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap keenam namja culun itu secara bergantian

Keenam namja culun saling bertatapan. Mata Kai menyiratkan kata maaf, "Kita sudah dalam keadaan mendesak, kita harus jujur saja pada mereka." Bisik Suho kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk karena ia telah mendapat ijin dari hyungnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

Para diva pun juga memastikan bahwa namja-namja culun yang berada di markas mereka ini adalah eksekutor muda yang sabtu malam kemarin telah membeli mereka.

"Ne, kami adalah eksekutor muda yang membeli kalian sabtu malam kemarin." Jawab Chanyeol

Lay, Xiumin,, Kyungsoo dan Tao tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penuturan Chanyeol

"J-jadi, kau benar-benar Sehun yang menginginkan informasi perusahaan appa dari ku?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah namja culun berkulit putih susu .

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu tentang hal ini?"

"Apakah kalian juga adalah orang yang mengingkan informasi dari kami juga?" tanya Luhan

Kelima namja culun mengangguk

"Kya! Kalian tak berbuat apa-apa dengan sahabat-sahabat ku ini kan?" Luhan berteriak histeris, untung saja markas diva itu adalah ruangan kedap suara

Pertama-tama Luhan melihat kearah maknae nya, Tao mengerti arti tatapan Luhan, "Tenang, ge~, Kris gege tak berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Kris ge." Terang Tao sambil beralih ke samping Kris

Luhan beralih menatap Kyungsoo, "Tak perlu cemas, hyung. Kai sama sekali tak menyakiti ku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis terkembang

"Apakah alasan kalian senyum-senyum sendiri karena para eksekutor muda ini, hm?" tanya Luhan horor

Kelima diva menganguk semangat, "Huh? Jika mereka tak melakukan apapun, mengapa kalian menjadi gila seperti itu?" tanya Luhan tak percaya

Sehun hanya bingung melihat wajah hyung nya yang mulai memerah dan tertunduk malu.

_Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku tak pernah melihat wajah mereka sangat lucu seperti itu. kekekekkeee_

"Tunangan." Ucap kelima diva itu serempak

Mata Luhan dan Sehun melotot, "Mwo? Tunangan? Siapa yang tunangan, eoh?" tanya Luhan

Kelima diva itu saling menatap. Hati mereka berkata '_Ternyata bukan aku saja yang telah bertemu dengan tunanganku'_

"Chanyeol adalah tunangan ku, hyung." Jawab Baekhyun

"Jika yang menjadi tunangan ku adalah Kai, hyung." Terang Kyungsoo

Luhan ternganga mendengar penuturan saeng nya itu, "J-jangan bilang tunangan mu adalah Kris, Tao? Dan kau, Baozi. Jangan bilang tunangan mu adalah Chen? Dan kau Lay, jangan katakan bahwa Suho adalah tunanganmu?"

Xiumin, Lay dan, Tao,

"Ne, itu memang benar, ge~" jawab Tao

Hati Luhan berharap bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi dan tak nyata, tapi sayangnya semua ini sangat lah nyata.

"Mengapa kalian terikat oleh hal itu? kalian baru bertemu satu malam, eoh!" Luhan tak ingin memercayai hal gila ini

"Kami telah terikat sejak 12 tahun lalu, Lu." Terang Xiumin

Luhan melotot, "Mwo? Terikat 12 tahun lalu?"

Kelima diva itu mengangguk, "Apakah kau tak ingat dengan kejadian 12 tahun lalu, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku tak mungkin melupakannya. Jadi mereka adalah orang-orang itu, hm?" tanya Luhan

Kelima diva itu mengangguk,

"Apakah kau belum menemukan orang itu, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaa Baekhyun

"Apakah kau tak berpikir jika Sehun itu adalah Oh Sehun?" bisik Xiumin

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Entahlah itu sempat terlintas. Tapi aku hanya takut berharap, baozi." ujar Luhan

"Lebih baik kau pastikan, Lu." Terang Xiumin

.

.

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar Sehun ekesekutor muda yang kurang ajar itu, eoh?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hati mu, Luhan-ssi. Mianhe, aku telah terbawa emosi karena melihat mu menari seperti itu." terang Sehun

"Mengapa melihat ku menari stiptease membuat mu emosi?" tanya Luhan

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku hanya tak suka saat orang lain melihat mu dengan intens." Jawab Sehun

Tanpa aba-aba pipi Luhan memerah. "Apa yang kau katakan, hm?"

Sehun menatap lembut mata Luhan, "Entahlah, Lu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang tengah ku katakan dan ku rasakan saat ini." Ucap Sehun, "Mianhe, aku tak pernah menganggap mu sebagai seorang pelacur. Mianhe ucapanku saat itu hanya emosi ku belaka." Tambah Sehun

Luhan mengerti, siapa pun orang itu, pasti mereka akan berpikir jika Luhan adalah seorang pelacur, karena Luhan telah menyerahkan dirinya dan menjual dirinya pada Sehun,- meskipun itu karena permainan gila Kyungsoo, "Aku telah memaafkan mu Sehun-ssi. Tapi, Mianhe, Sehun-ssi. Sepertinya kau harus melupakan perasaan yang ada pada dirimu itu. karena aku telah ditunangkan dengan seseorang." Jelas Luhan

"Mengapa aku harus melupakanmu?" tanya Sehun. Hati Sehun seperti tertohok ribuan tombak. Entah sakit seperti apa ini, sakit ini seperti sakit yang Sehun rasakan saat melihat para pengunjung melihat intens tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menatap kelima sahabatnya secara bergantian. Kelima sahabatnya itu mengangguk, "Mianhe aku tak bisa membalas perasaan mu, karena aku telah terikat oleh ikatan tunangan." Jelas Luhan

"Siapakah orang yang menjadi tunangan mu, Lu?" tanya Sehun

"Em, tunangan ku adalah keluarga Oh, dia anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh. Dan dia saat ini telah menjadi eksekutor muda yang sangat hebat."Jawab Luhan

Sehun mencerna pernyataan yang diucapkan Luhan

Mata Sehun membelalak kaget, "Mwo? Apakah tunanganmu bernama Oh Sehun, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "ne tunangan ku bernama Oh Sehun. Apakah kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Luhan

"Oh Sehun adalah aku. Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh dan juga maknae dari eksekutor muda yang menjadi tunangan para diva." Jelas Sehun

Hati Sehun dan Luhan berdetak sangat cepat.

"_A-aku bertunangan dengan mata rusa, eoh? Entah mengaa aku sangat bahagia sekali. Ohh appa aku mencintai mu.. kekekekekeeee"_ Senyum terpatri di wajah Sehun

"D-dia Oh Sehun itu? Dia benar-benar Oh Sehun yang itu? Oh Tuhan, terimaksih kau telah mempertemukan kami." Batin Luhan

"Aku adalah tunangan mu sejak 12 tahun yang lalu, Oh Sehun. Apakah kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Luhan

"12 tahun lalu?" Sehun tak mengerti mengapa appa nya sama sekali tak memberitahukan kepadanya jika ia telah bertunangan dengan namja cantik sejak 12 tahun lalu

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne, kita sudah terikat sejak 12 tahun yang lalu."

Kesepuluh namja yang dari tadi diam melihat Hunhan moment, saat ini telah mengembang senyum di bibir mereka. Mereka telah mengetahui jika Oh Sehun adalah tunangan resmi Xi Luhan sejak 12 tahun yang lalu.

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi 12 tahun yang lalu hingga mereka terikat dalam pertunangan?

...

**[chenma]** Chen sama xiumin itu... jeng jeng jeng. Chap depan diterangin kok chingu tunggu ya^^

**[Aiko Michishige]** okee, ini lanjut^^

**[Kim Jongin]** ^^ iya kaisoo

**[VampireDPS]** maaf ya telat^^ hahaha, lay pikun-pikun gemesin kok^^ sst, jangan kenceng-kenceng, kalau xiumin denger dia bisa ngambek dan gak mau muncul di chap-chap depan lho~. Baek sama ceye gak niat makan dulu, karena mereka masih saling memakan *lho?

**[Kaisooo1288] **okeee ini udah lanjut kok^^ baca terus ya^^

**[Kim Aluna] **

Chap 1 : salam kenal ...*panggil siapa enaknya nih?. Eh? Benarkah? Wah maaf typo berarti itu, aku baca berulang kali kok gak sadar kalau nulis angle ya, maaf ya. dan terimakasih udah beritahu^^.

Chap 2 : lho itu properti penyamaran, sekali-kali lah mereka tampil dikit idiot. Kan lucu tuh^^ seneng deh ff ini jadi obat rindu mu^^

Chap 3 : hahaha, sepertinya tidak duduk satu bangku^^

Chap 4 : dia itu semacam bisa ngerasain apa yang bakal terjadi, well, tentu lay dan kelima diva yang lain gak mau kalah saing, masak ya, selama ini dipuja tiba-tiba kalah gara-gara keenam namja culun itu ^^

Chap 5 : mereka gak mau nimbrung kalau orang-orang itu tak membawa keuntungan untuk saham mereka, wajar lah, mereka di didik sebagai eksekutor muda, jadi yah begitu. Tapi aku gak nyangka mereka gak mau melakukan hal macam-macam kayak eksekutor yang lain (?) mereka terlalu cerdas, jadi ya penyamaran nya gak biasa

Chap 6 : enggak menggurui kok, itu masukan^^.hehee, baiklah, terimakasih ya sarannya :D

Chap 7 : banyak pengunjung yang ngiler dan mimisan lho saat mereka nari, tapi sayang nya, para eksekutor muda yang kolot itu tambah bergidik ngeri melihat mereka nari, dasar kurang pergaulan banget / eksekutor muda : Woi la, kurang ajar lho, kita tuh gak kolot!/ aku : iya kalian gak kolot, tapi kuper :D/ *ditimpuk meja*

Chap 8 : itu, para pemujanya diva gak terima kalau diva mereka berinteraksi dengan namja yang dibawah standart, ehm, belum aku skip time kah? Wah maaf jika begitu. Mereka kan kece badai, seratus bodyguard pun mereka bisa nanganni / EM : kita gitu, kok dilawan/ A : udah kalian geer banget, sana huss.

Chap 9 : hahahaaa, gak mabok chingu, kamu baca estafet gini?

Chap 10 : ohh maafkan saya, di words udah aku kasih pembatas, tapi setelah di ffn pembatas nya hilang entah kemana. Hehehee, antimainstream chingu ^^, tapi makasih sarannya lho ya^^

Chap 11 : gratis kok, kan punya suho (?)/ Ceye : gratis pala lu peyang, la. Gue bayar tau/ A : halah, yaudah deh, lu kan orang kaya, ngluarin uang dikit kek. Banyak cupid di sekitar baek^^

Chap 12 : Hahahaa, tosss, karena mereka aku juga fujoshi tingkat akut^^

Chap 13 : biar penasaran chingu ^^

Chap 14 : luhan lagi ngambek sama sehun. enggak, mereka lagi marahan soal nya T.T

Chap 15 : hehehe, ketahuan banget ya? hahaha, iya males ngetik lagi soalnya^^ iya aku rapiin, makasih udah beritau^^. Lha, masak Cuma Kai doang yang bisa agresif, Kyung juga bisa lah ^^

Chap 16 : Ortu xiumin terlalu kaget ngelihat xiumin pulang malem^^, hahaha, mungkin lagi PMS/ Xiu : gue lakik!/ A : kayak ada yang teriak, gue lakik?/ Oke, ini lanjut, semangat ini nglanjutinnya^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

"_Aku adalah tunangan mu sejak 12 tahun yang lalu, Oh Sehun. Apakah kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Luhan_

_Sehun tak mengerti mengapa appa nya sama sekali tak memberitahukan kepadanya jika ia telah bertunangan dengan namja cantik sejak 12 tahun lalu_

**Chapter 17**

**~Flashback on~**

"Hyung, mengapa kita berada ditempat seperti ini, eoh?" Tanya Sehun

Kelima hyung nya hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka

"Tsk, aku ingin pulang. Bukankah tempat seperti ini sudah tak cocok lagi untuk kita, eoh?" gerutu Sehun

"Jangan banyak menggerutu seperti itu, Oh Sehun." Cibir Kris.

Sehun benar-benar kesal mendengar tanggapan Kris, "Oh ayolah, Kris hyung. Buat apa kita berada di pesta seperti ini, eoh?"

"Untuk mengenal manusia-manusia lain yang hidup di bumi ini." Jawab Suho yang mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Kris

Chanyeol dan Chen hanya mengamati dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh para sahabatnya itu

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tsk, buat apa hyung? Kita bukanlah orang-orang seperti mereka. Kita tak butuh pesta-pesta seperti ini, hyung."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti maknae, hyung. Buat apa kita ke sini? Bukankah pesta seperti ini hanya menghabiskan waktu kita saja?" tanya Kai yang mulai terprovokasi dengan keluh kesah Maknae mereka itu, "Empat tahun lagi kita akan menjadi eksektor muda, hyung. Kita tak perlu menghadiri pesta konyol seperti ini." Tambah Kai

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Oh ayolah duo maknae gila. Berpikirlah kedepan, kau mengatakan kita tak perlu menghadiri pesta seperti ini jika menjadi eksekutor muda?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari Kai. "Kau pabbo, Kkkamjong. Kau pikir untuk menjadi eksekutor muda itu hal yang gampang? Segampang kulitmu menjadi hitam seperti itu, eoh?" Cerca Chanyeol

"Jika kita menjadi eksekutor muda, maka kita harus menghadiri setiap jamuan yang diadakan oleh kolega bisnis kita nanti. Kita akan lebih sering menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini nanti." Tambah Chanyeol

Kai mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya, "Kulitku seperti ini karena praktek appa dan eommalah yang kurang memuaskan, hyung" Ujar Kai yang mampu membuat keempat hyungnya dan satu saeng nya itu terkikik geli

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti maksud mu, hyung. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan di pesta ini? Kita dari tadi hanya berdiri saja." keluh Kai

"Amati apa yang dilakukan oleh orang tua kita kepada kolega-kolega bisnisnya. Kita tidak hanya berdiam disini, kkamjong. Mereka membawa kita kesini agar kita memelajari bagaimana cara menghadapi kolega bisnis." Jelas Suho

Akhirnya tak ada protes dan keluh kesah lagi yang keluar dari mulut dua maknae itu

...

...

Tiba-tiba...

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Keenam yeoja berlari dengan sangat tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah enam calon eksekutor muda itu

Greppp

Salah satu dari keenam yeoja nan cantik itu memegang lengan Suho, "Tolong, lindungi kami ne?" pinta yeoja itu

Keenam calon eksekutor muda itu hanya menatap bingung satu sama lain, mereka bingung mengapa keenam yeoja kecil yang sedang berbalut gaun malam ini sangat ketakutan di pesta malam ini

Drap

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Princess, kalian dimana?"

"Princess, kemarilah!"

Teriakan teriakan telah menggema dari arah datangnya keenam yeoja kecil yang amat cantik itu.

Keenam namja itu sepertinya memahami situasi darurat yang terjadi di sini,

Suho menatap lekat yeoja bergaun biru laut dengan rambut berkuncit kuda dan berponi itu. Merasa diselidik, yeoja itu menoleh kearah lima yeoja yang lain untuk mendapatkan persetujuan, "Aku Yixing. Ku mohon lindungi kami dari orang-orang yang mengejar kami." Yeoja cantik itu kembali memohon kepada Suho.

"Baiklah, kami akan melindungi kalian." terang Suho kepada keenam yeoja yang telah bersembunyi di belakang mereka

Keenam yeoja itu masih menampakkan wajah ketakutan.

Drap

Drap

Suara derapan kaki semakin mendekati keenam namja dan keenam yeoja itu

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung? Sepertinya keenam yeoja ini dikejar oleh orang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit." Ucap Chanyeol

"Bagaimana jika kita memberi mereka pelajaran karena telah menakut-nakuti keenam yeoja ini, hyung?" usul Sehun

Suho menggeleng mendengar usulan Sehun, "Jika kita melakukan hal itu. Bisa-bisa kita akan lepas kendali dan membuat mereka luka parah dan pasti nya kita akan merusak pesta ini dan mendapat hukuman dari appa kita." Terang Suho

Keenam yeoja yang bersembunyi di belakang keenam namja itu semakin ketakutan, Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka telah salah meminta perlindungan, karena apa? karena keenam namja yang berada di depan mereka juga merupakan anak-anak kecil seperti mereka.

Tapi jika bukan dengan keenam namja kecil ini, dengan siapa lagi mereka meminta perlindungan? Orang tua mereka? Tak mungkin. Orang tua mereka sedang sibuk dengan kolega –kolega bisnis mereka. "Hiksss... hikss... Baekki takut." Isak yeoja yang bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol dengan badan yang gemetar hebat

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa sangat kasihan melihat yeoja kecil berbalut gaun merah itu, "Tak usah menangis, ne. Aku akan melindungi mu, percayalah." ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan

Yeoja kecil yang mengaku sebagai Baekkie itu semakin menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol.

Ternyata tak hanya Baekkie saja yang sangat ketakutan. Kelima yeoja yang lain juga sangat ketakutan dan gemetar

"Hyung, jika kau tak mengijinkan kami untuk melakukan saran dari maknae. Lebih baik kita kabur saat ini juga. Kita mencari tempat yang aman di luar gedung ini." Ucap Chanyeol

Lagi-lagi Suho menggeleng, "Kita tak mungkin bisa kabur dari sini, Apakah kau tak ingat bahwa kita masuk dan keluar dari pesta malam ini menggunakan ID card yang dibawa oleh orang tua kita?"

"Aish, sial. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, eoh?" tanya Kris

Suho memutar otak jeniusnya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari situasi yang mereka hadapi kali ini.

"Hhh, setelah aku pikir-pikir tak ada jalan keluar lain selain menghadapi mereka." Terang Suho dengan helaan nafas kasar

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Hei! Itu princess. Mereka bersembunyi di belakang enam namja itu!" teriak salah satu orang yang mengejar enam yeoja cantik itu dengan menunjuk ke tempat berdirinya enam calon eksekutor muda itu

Keenam yeoja itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke keenam calon eksekutor muda itu

"Tsk, ternyata mereka seumur kita." Gumam Chanyeol

"Jumlah mereka sangat banyak, eoh." Ucap Chen dengan mengamati gerak gerik gerombolan yang mengejar para yeoja itu

"Jika kita menghajar mereka, apakah akan berdampak bagi perusahaan appa?" tanya Kai

"Mungkin." Jawab Kris singkat

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Hei, anak-anak kecil. Jangan sembunyikan princess kami!" teriak salah satu orang yang mengejar enam yeoja itu.

"Berikan mereka kepada kami!" timpal salah satu gerombolan yang lain

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun menyeringai melihat gerombolan-gerombolan yang menantang mereka itu

"Tsk, sepertinya gerombolan-gerombolan itu adalah anak dari musuh bebuyutan dan anak dari kolega bisnis appa, eoh" gumam Chen

"Sepertinya ini akan seru, hm." Ujar Kris

...

...

"Jika kita tak mau memberikan yeoja-yeoja ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, hm?" tantang Chanyeol dengan suara lantang nya

Terdengar geraman dari gerombolan pengejar yeoja itu, "Hei anak kecil! Kau berani menantang kami, hah? Kau tak tau siapa kami hah?"

"Mengapa kami harus mengetahui siapa kalian, hm? Apakah itu penting?" tanya Suho sarkatis. Suho menatap gerombolan itu dengan pandangan remeh dan jijik. Suho memandang mereka dengan tingkatan level yang berbeda

Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun tau bahwa jiwa iblis Suho mulai keluar.

"Kurang ajar kau anak kecil! Apakah kau tak tau jika kita adalah anak dari pengusaha-pengusaha penguasa di Korea Selatan ini, hah?"

Sehun melangkah maju mendekati gerombolan itu, ia mengamati setiap orang yang berada di depannya itu, "Kalian selalu menyebut kami anak kecil. Apakah kalian tak menyadari jika kalian juga seorang anak-anak, eoh? Memalukan."

Bugh

Tinjuan melayang diwajah mulus Sehun.

Kelima hyung Sehun menggeram hebat. Mereka marah sekali kepada gerombolan itu karena telah melukai maknae kesayangannya itu.

Cepat-cepat Sehun meredam kemarahan hyung-hyung nya itu, "Tenang hyung, aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar." Bisik Sehun

Sehun menatap remeh gerombolan itu "Calm down.. Kekeke, kalian beruntung sekali, mood ku sedang baik saat ini. Kekeke, aku tak perlu menyiapkan peti mati untuk kalian." terang Sehun

Oh ayolah, jangan melihat fisik keenam calon eksekutor muda itu. meskipun masih kecil seperti itu, mereka telah mampu mengalahkan seratus orang dewasa dalam sekejap

Keenam yeoja yang berlindung di belakang lima calon eksekutor muda itu semakin ketakutan

"Hikss... Mianhe, mianhe.. gara-gara kita, temanmu itu mendapat pukulan.. hiks mianhe." Isak yeoja cantik berbalut gaun kuning, yeoja itu memiliki mata seperti rusa

"Tenang, Sehun sedang bermain-main saja kok." Hibur Kai

"Bermain-main? Lulu tak mengerti" yeoja bergaun kuning itu bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Kai.

"_Mengapa hal demikian disebut bermain-main, eoh?"_ Batin keenam yeoja itu

"Dia maknae gila. Tenanglah dia akan baik baik saja." tambah Kai

...

...

"Jangan banyak bicara, anak kecil. Kami tak takut kepadamu! Berikan princess kepada kami! Mereka adalah milik kami." Teriak salah satu orang yang mengejar yeoja itu

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar penuturan orang-orang itu, "Kau bilang apa? Mereka ini milik kalian, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne! Mereka adalah calon tunangan kami. Kami telah membagi mereka sama rata!"

Keenam calon eksekutor muda itu ternganga mendengar ucapan gila salah satu orang itu

_What the ... Dibagi sama rata? Anak-anak kecil GILA!_

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia telah mendapatkan ide briliant, "Kau mengatakan apa? Calon tunangan para yeoja ini, hm? Haha. Tsk, itu tak akan pernah terjadi, P-A-B-B-O" ejek Chanyeol

Belum sempat gerombolan itu memprotes dan mencaci maki Chanyeol, "Kalian tak akan pernah menjadi calon tunangan para yeoja ini. Karena aku, para hyung dan saeng ku telah bertunangan secara resmi dengan mereka." Terang Chanyeol

Entah setan atau malaikat apa yang merasuk di tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia berbicara gila seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hyung?" bisik Chen

"Apakah kau tak mau melindungi yeoja yang berada di belakang mu itu, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

Chen mengangguk mengerti, tanpa banyak protes lagi Chen mengikuti alur permainan gila yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol

"_Chanyeol gila! Tapi apa boleh buat, aku juga ingin melindungi yeoja ini."_ Batin Suho

Akhirnya Kris, Suho, Kai, dan Sehun mengikuti dan larut ke dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol

...

...

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun menyeringai melihat reaksi gerombolan-gerombal gila itu. Gerombolan itu semakin menggeram hebat

"Aku tak akan percaya dengan omong kosong mu itu, anak kecil"

Seringai Chanyeol tak pernah luntur saat ini, "Baiklah jika kalian tak mempercayai kata-kataku. Akan kuumumkan sekali lagi pertunanganku dengan yeoja bernama Baekkie ini." terang Chanyeol

"Saat ini, detik ini, di tempat ini. Aku, Park Chanyeol menyatakan sekali lagi bahwa aku secara resmi telah bertunangan dengan yeoja bernama Baekkie ini!" teriak Chanyeol yang membuat seluruh hadirin pesta ternganga.

Kai melangkah maju mendekati gerombolan itu bersama yeoja cantik bermata bulat dengan gaun pink yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, "Tsk, aku tak perlu mengumumkan pertunangan ku dengan yeoja cantik ini sekali lagi di depan mata kalian!" ujar Kai

Salah satu gerombolan itu hendak melayang kan cercaan nya. Tapi,-

"Jika kalian berani menganggu tunangan ku ini, maka kalian akan berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin!" ancam Kai

_Haha, saeng ku telah gila semua, eoh? Baiklah aku juga akan mengumukan kegialaan ku juga. Kekekee_

Kris menarik tangan yeoja bermata panda yang berbalut gaun hijau jamrut itu. Tanpa babibu lagi, Kris memeluk pinggang yeoja itu. "Dia adalah baby pandaku, dia tunangan resmiku. Jika kalian berani mendekati bahkan menyentuhnya, aku tak akan segan-segan memotong tangan kalian."

Nyali gerombolan itu semakin menciut mendengar ancaman Kris dan melihat seringai yang dikeluarkan enam calon eksekutor muda itu

"Hm. Apakah kalian masih ingin mengganggu para yeoja ini, hm?" tanya Suho

"Tsk! Ini pasti siasat kalian. Princess tak mungkin telah bertunangan dengan enam namja kecil seperti kalian."

"Kalian mencoba menipu kami, eoh?"

"Tsk, jika memang benar tiga princess itu telah memiliki tunangan. Bukankah masih ada sisa tiga princess yang lainnya. Biarkan kami memiliki sisanya!"

Ucapan-ucapan gerombolan itu semakin membuat telinga keenam eksekutor muda itu memanas.

"_Mereka tak menyerah, eoh"_ Batin keenam namja itu

Chanyeol, Kris, dan Kai menatap penuh arti ke arah Suho, Chen, dan Sehun

Suho mengerti maksud tatapan itu, "Tak ada sisa untuk kalian. Karena Yixing adalah tunangan ku. Tunangan resmi Kim Joomyeon." Sentak Suho

Mengerti kondisi darurat ini, Sehun dan Chen segera menarik dua yeoja yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang mereka. Dan saat ini juga keenam calon eksekutor muda itu telah mendeklarasikan pertunangan resmi mereka bersama keenam yeoja yang telah menjadi idola para namja yang berada di ruang pesta itu

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Appa dan eomma keenam namja dan keenam yeoja yang sedari tadi melihat deklarasi anak-anak mereka itu pun mengintrogasi keenam calon eksekutor muda itu

"Ehm, anak-anak ku. Apakah kalian tak akan menyesal telah mengucapkan hal seperti tadi?" tanya Eomma Chanyeol kepada enam calon eksekutor muda itu

"Kami tak akan menyesal telah mengucapkan hal itu, eomma. Kami melakukan itu karena kami ingin melindungi yeoja-yeoja ini eomma." Jawab Chanyeol yakin

"Tapi, Channie,-"

"Yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar ahjumma. Kami tak akan menyesal dengan konsekuensi yang akan kami terima nanti." Potong Suho

Appa Suho mengusak kepala enam calon eksekutor muda itu

"Kalian masih anak-anak, eoh. Apakah kalian tau arti ucapan yang kalian lontarkan tadi?" tanya Appa Suho

Keenam calon eksekutor muda itu mengangguk yakin

Untuk Keenam yeoja yang telah dideklarasikan menjadi tunangan keenam calon eksekutor muda itu masih mengalami syok terapi. Mereka masih bingung ingin mengatakan dan melakukan apa pun

"Apakah kalian siap untuk bertunangan dengan mereka?" tanya Appa Suho sekali lagi

Keenam calon eksekutor muda itu mengangguk dengan mantap, "Kami tak mungkin bisa menarik ucapan yang telah kami lontarkan tadi. Kami akan bertunangan dengan mereka." Jawab Kris

"Anak-anak ku, jika mereka bukan yeoja bagaimana? Apakah kalian akan tetap memegang teguh ucapan kalian?" tanya Eomma Sehun

Deg

Keenam calon eksekutor muda itu saling bertatapan. Secara spontan mereka melihat dan mengamati keenam yeoja yang berada disamping orang tua mereka masing-masing itu

"Namja maupun yeoja, kami akan tetap memegang teguh ucapan kita. Kita tak mungkin menjilat ludah kita sendiri, eomma." Jawab Sehun yang diangguki oleh kelima hyung nya itu.

"Tapi, anak-anakku,-" eomma Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara

"Tenanglah ahjumma. Kami berenam berjanji akan melindungi, menjaga,dan selalu membahagiakan keenam yeoja yang telah menjadi tunangan kami itu."

**~Flashback off~**

"Jadi kalian ini benar-benar yeoja-yeoja kecil yang cantik itu, eoh?" tanya Sehun

Para diva itu mengangguk bersamaan, "Ne."

"Mengapa kalian memakai gaun jika kalian seorang namja, eoh?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Kami dipaksa menggunakan gaun-gaun seperti itu karena kami mengikuti permainan gila Kyungsoo. Kami telah menyetujui untuk ikut dalam permainan gila Kyungsoo." Terang Luhan

"Sebenarnya kami ingin membicarakan identitas kami kepada kalian setelah pesta itu selesai, kami tak ingin kalian merasa tertipu dan membenci kami. Tapi kemana pun kami mencari kalian, kami tak dapat menemukan kalian. Kalian tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja." terang Lay

"Dan appa kami mengatakan bahwa kalian telah berada di luar negri untuk menempuh study." Tambah Lay

Baekhyun menatap keenam namja culun itu bergantian, "Apakah kalian benar-benar menerima kami sebagai tunangan kalian meskipun kami adalah seorang namja?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut

Keenam namja culun itu mengangguk, "Bukankah kami telah mengatakan bahwa kami menerima kalian apapun jenis kelamin kalian? Kami tak memikirkan kami itu gay atau normal." Jawab Chanyeol

"Aku telah menetapkan hatiku kepada yeoja kecil yang pernah ku lindungi. Dan aku telah berjanji tak akan berdebar kepada siapapun lagi kecuali kepada yeoja kecil itu." jelas Chanyeol, "Dan ternyata sejak pertama kali ku melihat mu, hatiku telah berdebar kepadamu Byun Baekhyun." Tambah Chanyeol

Kris, Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun mengangguk, "Kami juga demikian. Jadi jangan pernah memersalahkan kalian namja atau bukan, ne? Karena kami telah menetapkan hati kami untuk kalian" ujar Suho

Senyum terkembang dibibir para diva saat ini. hati mereka sangat senang dan berbunga. Detak jantung mereka berdegup sangat cepat. Pipi mereka pun secara sempurna telah memerah

"Kami sangat senang sekali telah bertemu kalian. Apakah kalian tau selama 12 tahun ini kami telah menanti kedatangan kalian?" ucap Xiumin

"Mianhe, karena pikiran kami terlalu sibuk dalam saham kami hingga tak menyadari akan hal itu." sesal Chen

"Ne, appa kalian telah mengatakan hal itu kepada kami. Selama hidup kalian, otak kalia telah terprogram hanya ada kata saham, saham dan saham." Ejek Xiumin

"Itu dulu, Xiumin-ssi. Sebelum kami bertemu dengan kalian." Bela Suho

Para diva itu melayang mendengar penuturan Suho

"Untung saja aku membuat permainan untuk mencari pasangan, eoh." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

Kelima diva itu menghela nafas kasar, "Ne, untung saja yang membeli kita adalah tunangan kita sendiri. Jika tidak, kau telah berada di peti mati saat ini, Kyung." canda Luhan

Kyungsoo meleletkan lidahnya

Keenam namja culun itu terkekeh melihat kelakuan para diva.

Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang, "Apakah ide permainan gila itu selalu kau terapkan kepada mu dan para diva, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ne. aku senang membuat permainan seperti itu. Bukankah dengan permainan yang aku buat selalu membawa kami ke arah kalian, eoh? Jadi berterimakasih lah padaku." Terang Kyungsoo

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Siapa yang berani mengetuk pintu markas ini, eoh?" tanya para diva bebarengan

Dok

Dok

Dok

Ketukan itu semakin keras dan brutal

"Ge~biarkan aku yang membuka pintu nya, ne?" pinta Tao

Lay menggeleng, "Ani, biarkan aku saja yang membuka pintu. mungkin itu salah satu songsaem kita." Lay melangkah untuk membuka pintu markas para diva

Cklek

..

..

Brakkkkk

Tubuh Lay terdorong kebelakang hingga terjungkal, karena dorongan yang sangat amat kuat dari luar markas itu

"Namja culun! Namja idiot! Keluar kalian! Hadapi aku!" Sentak seseorang yang telah berkacak pinggang menantang keenam namja culun itu

_Kau cari mati, Tuan!_

Keenam namja culun itu menyeringai melihat siapa yang menantang mereka saat ini

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi 12 tahun yang lalu hingga mereka terikat dalam pertunangan?

...

**[celindazifan]** gimana? Memuaskan tidak ya? baca terus ya^^

**[Aiko Michishige]** okee, ini lanjut^^

**[Guest]** Makasih udah review^^, mau saran nih, pakek nama ya^^ bingung kalau pakek guest doang, orangnya sama atau enggak^^. Well, iya ini udah update^^. Maaf ya lama^^

**[hunhan120]** Lulu lagi ngambek chingu, gak sempet deh nanya ke sehun identitas aslinya, mungkin lulu lagi pms chingu/*lirik luhan*/ well, maaf ya update nya lama^^ semoga memuaskan

**[balihooo]** sebenanya baozi itu .. ... giman gimana? Memuaskan gak?

**[VampireDPS]** ini kelanjutannya^^ baca terus ya^^

**[Kaisooo1288] **gimana? Udah reda kan rasa penasaran nya^^ baca terus ya^^

**[sebutluhan3x] **iya ini lanjut^^ baca terus ya^^

**[Kim Aluna] **Makasih lho nona kim *wink* lha iya, aku terimakasih lho kamu dan yang lain mau review ff ku, bahagia aku nya^^ astaga, jangan bilang lulu oon, dia kan gak oon Cuma lola aja *lho? / L : gue ngambek dan gak muncul lagi, baru tau rasa lu la./ A : ampun mbak lu

**[ururuBaek]** maaf maaf, kelawatan, iya ini lanjut^^ baca terus ya^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

"_Namja culun! Namja idiot! Keluar kalian! Hadapi aku!" Sentak seseorang yang telah berkacak pinggang menantang keenam namja culun itu_

_Kau cari mati, Tuan!_

_Keenam namja culun itu menyeringai melihat siapa yang menantang mereka saat ini_

**Chapter 18**

Kelima diva yang melihat Lay terjungkal segera membantunya untuk bangun. Para diva memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat siapa dalang yang membuat Lay terjungkal itu.

Para diva segera kembali ke arah enam namja culun. Mereka mengabaikan namja yang telah berkacak pinggang di depan markas para diva itu

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan, hm?" Para diva sangat kesal dengan orang yang telah menantang enam namja culun itu

Keenam namja culun itu tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan para diva cantik yang telah menjadi tunangan mereka itu, "Sudahlah tenang saja, ne. jangan pernah memedulikan namja gila yang sudah menantang kami dan membuat masalah besar untuk dirinya sendiri itu, ne?" Terang Suho

"Tapi,-"

Drap

Drap

Drap

Drap

Orang itu melangkah masuk ke dalam markas diva dengan sangat marah. Ia merasa dihina oleh keduabelas namja ini, karena ia telah diabaikan oleh para diva dan enam namja culun itu.

Orang itu menatap tajam ke arah enam namja culun itu secara bergantian.

"Tsk, kalian terlalu buruk rupa. Berani-beraninya kalian mendekati para diva, eoh?!" gelegar orang itu dengan suara dan pandangan yang meremehkan

Keenam namja culun itu tak menghiraukan cacian yang terlontar dari mulut orang itu.

"Kalian ini tuli, Hah?" Bentak orang itu

Xiumin melangkah ke arah orang itu, "Kau tak punya sopan santun, hah? Siapa yang mengijinkan mu memasuki ruangan pribadi kami dan menganggu tamu kami?" tanya Xiumin dengan pandangan tak suka

Orang itu membalas tatapan tajam Xiumin dengan tatapan yang berbeda dan sangat intens, "Oh Xiumin ku sayang, tetua para diva. Perlukah aku meminta ijin mu untuk memasuki ruangan kalian yang akan juga menjadi ruangan ku ini?" Tanya orang itu sarkatis, "Aku tak perlu meminta ijin siapapun, Babe. Karena aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup salah satu dari kalian." tambah orang itu

"Cih! Siapa yang akan sudi menjadi pasangan hidupmu, hah?" Tao menatap orang itu dengan pandangan KAU-SAMA-SEKALI-TAK-SELEVEL-DENGANKU!

Sondae berkacak pinggang dan beralih menatap keenam diva yang ia puja itu dengan pandangan seduktif dan lebih intens.

"Oh ayolah para diva, aku bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan kalian. Kebutuhan seks? Aku bisa melayani kalian semua. Kebutuhan material? Aku bisa memenuhi kalian dengan kekayaan ku yang melimpah. Kebutuhan kasih sayang? Aku bisa memberikan kalian sama rata." Terang Sondae

"_What the ... Dia benar-benar namja GILA!"_ Batin keenam namja culun yang sedang mengamati situasi dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut namja gila ini.

"Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari kami!" sentak Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar jijik dengan setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari namja gila yang bernama Daeng Sondae itu

"Kau tak akan bisa memenuhi kebutuhan yang kami inginkan!" Timpal Baekhyun

Sondae melangkah maju mendekati keenam diva itu

Grep

Sondae mencengkeram pergelangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan kuat

Luhan, Lay, Tao, Xiumin dan enam namja culun tercekat

"Apakah kalian ingin bukti bahwa aku bisa memenuhi setiap keinginan kalian?" tanya Sondae seduktif

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sondae,-

Brakkkkk

Luhan menendang kursi yang ada di markas itu. ia menatap tajam ke arah Sondae

"Lepaskan Baekkie dan Kyungie, namja GILA!" Bentak Luhan

...

...

"Hyung, apakah kita akan tetap berdiam diri seperti ini, hm?" bisik Sehun

"Ani, maknae." Jawab kelima hyung nya serempak

Keenam namja culun itu saling bertatapan. Mata mereka menentukan siapa yang akan bertindak dalam situasi ini

...

...

Chanyeol dan Kai melangkah mendekati Sondae.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat,-

Plakkk

Chanyeol dan Kai menghempaskan tangan Sondae yang mencengkeram kuat tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Keempat namja culun yang lain juga melesat disamping para tunangannya masing-masing untuk melindungi mereka dari Sondae

Sondae melotot marah saat melihat tangannya dihempaskan oleh dua namja culun yang merusak mata, "Kurang ajar! Kalian menantang ku, hah?"

Sondae menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol dan Kai hingga wajah Chanyeol dan Kai berada tepat di depan wajah Sondae

Sondae menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dan Kai, "Kalian berani menantang ku, hm? Apakah kalian bosan hidup, hm?" geram Sondae

Kai menghempaskan cengkraman Sondae hingga Sindae terhuyung ke belakang, "Tsk, kau yang cari mati, Tuan" Kai menyeringai memandang Sondae

Berbeda dengan Kai, Chanyeol tetap membiarkan cengkraman Sondae barada di kerah seragamnya dan menyeringai dalam diamnya

Plakkk

Karena yang berada dalam cengkraman Sondae hanya namja culun yang memliki tinggi rata-rata, Sondae menampar pipi Chanyeol hingga bibir Chanyeol robek dan mengeluarkan darah

"Kyaaaa!" Para diva menjerit saat melihat bibir Chanyeol mengeluarkan darah

Melihat perlakuan kasar Sondae kepada Chanyeol, para diva sangat marah. Terutama Baekhyun yang notabenya adalah tunangan dari namja culun bernama Park Chanyeol itu. mereka merutuk dan mengutuk Sondae dengan sumpah serapah

Kelima namja culun yang notabenya adalah hyung dan saeng Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas. Mereka tahu jika Chanyeol bisa menghabisi namja gila itu dalam satu kedipan mata saja,- Tsk mereka tahu jika jiwa jahil Chanyeol juga mendarah daging di jiwa mereka. Jadi mereka sangat tahu tabiat Chanyeol yang suka bermain-main sebelum menyelesaikan masalah perkelahian yang ada.

Bukankah kejadian seperti ini pernah mereka alami? Hm, saat Kai dikeroyok oleh tiga namja yang menyekap mereka di gudang. Mereka juga sama sekali tak membantu Kai. Kai juga tak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti kepada tiga namja itu.

Begitulah keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Gila? Ya itulah mereka.

"Lepaskan yeolieku!" teriak Baekhyun melengking. Baekhyun melangkah ke arah Sondae, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman Sondae di kerah seragam Chanyeol.

Buliran airmata telah menumpuk di mata Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun sangat miris melihat Chanyeol yang tak mau memberikan perlawanan yang berarti kepada Sondae

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hampir meneteskan airmata saat mata mereka bertemu, "Uljima, ne. aku tak apa, Baekkie. Uljima" Bisik Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun tetap tak mau tau. Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kuat Sondae di kerah seragam orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta ke dua kalinya itu.

Melihat usaha Baekhyun yang sia-sia, Sondae menatap Baekhyun remeh, "Ha ha, Baekhyun ku sayang. Kau mencoba tuk melepas genggaman ini, eoh?" Tanya Sondae sarkatis, "Kau tak mungkin bisa Baekhyun ku sayang, tenaga ku lebih besar dari tenagamu. Kau itu uke ku. Jadi kau tak akan mampu melawan seme mu ini." jelas orang itu

"_Haha, kau lah yang terlihat seperti uke, Sondae"_ Batin keenam namja culun itu

Mata Baekhyun melotot mendengar penuturan menjijikkan dari Sondae, "Cih. Aku tak sudi menjadi uke mu! Asal kau tau, aku hanya milik Park Chanyeol! Jika pun menjadi uke, aku hanya menjadi uke seorang Park Chanyeol!" sentak Baekhyun.

Buliran buliran air mata Baekhyun mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, "Aku hanya Uke Park Chanyeol seorang!" Bentak Baekhyun sekali lagi

Mendengar penuturan itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dalam diam

"_Eoh, Baekkie. Kau membuat jantung ku semakin berdebar tak karuan seperti ini. Uljima Baekki, jangan menangis seperti itu. aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja"_ batin Chanyeol. Gila bukan? Bukannya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sondae, tapi ia malah asyik berdebar mendengar pernyataan tunangan nya itu dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin bermain-main.

"Oh ayolah, Baby Baekku. Air matamu itu sangat berharga kau tak usah menangisi orang lain selain aku." Ucap Sondae

"Lepaskan Yeolieku, namja gila!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Sondae

"Haishhh! Kau selalu mengatakan Yeolie, Chanyeol, dan Park Chanyeol! Siapakah dia hingga kau selalu menyebutkan namanya dari bibir manis nan menggoda mu itu, hm?" Tanya Sondae sarkatis.

Baekhyun merinding melihat tatapan mesum Sondae saat ia mengatakan bahwa bibirnya manis dan menggoda.

"Kau bodoh, Hah?! Kau tak mengetahui Park Chanyeol, hah?! Kau hdup di zaman apa? Zaman purba, hah?!" Bentak Baekhyun

Hati Sondae bergemuruh hebat mendengar penghinaan Baekhyun, tanpa Sondae dan Baekhyun sadari. Keenam namja culun itu terkikik dalam diam. Mereka benar-benar salut melihat aksi berani Baekhyun

Dan untuk para diva, saati ini mereka juga termakan emosi seperti Baekhyun. Tapi sayang, mereka tak dapat membantu Baekhyun, karena kelima namja culun yang bernotabe menjadi tunangan mereka melarang untuk membantu Baekhyun dulu.

"Sepertinya kau benar Baekkie. Lihatlah! Dia seperti manusia purba yang tak tau adat, sopan santun, dan ilmu pengetahuan." Hina Luhan yang diangguki oleh keempat diva yang lain

"_Diva-diva ini benar-benar ekstrem sekali. Hahaha, mereka menghina oran g tanpa pikir panjang."_ Batin keenam namja culun itu

Bugh

Sondae membogem perut sixpack Chanyeol.

"Uhuk.." hanya itu yang dikeluarkan dari Chanyeol

_Kau berani Tuan Daeng. Kau tak tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya! Baiklah aku lihat seberapa beraninya kau memperlakukan ku seperti ini._

"Kalian berani menghina ku, eoh? Mengapa kalian kurang ajar sekali pada seme kalian, Hah?!" bentak Sondae tak tau malu

Keenam diva itu bergidik jijik, "Kami tak sudi memiliki seme manusia purba seperti mu." sindir Xiumin

Baghhh

Lagi-lagi Sondae membogem perut Chanyeol

"Jangan sakiti Park Chanyeol, namja gila!" bentak Baekhyun

Sondae menatap Baekhyun, "Tsk, Baby Baek. Kau memohon seperti itu demi namja culun bernama Park Chanyeol ini, eoh? Apakah kau baik-baik saja, hm? Apakah otak mu masih berada ditempatnya, Baby?" tanya Sondae sarkatis

..

"Kkamjong, berdoalah agar Chanyeol hyung tak lepas kendali." Bisik Sehun

"Tsk, kenapa bukan kau saja yang berdoa, maknae?" tanya Kai yang tak kalah pelannya dengan suara Sehun tadi

"Aku ingin melihat Chanyeol hyung lepas kendali dan menghajar namja gila itu. jadi aku tak ingin berdoa" Jawab Sehun dengan penuh antusiasme

Pletak

Suho menjitak kedua maknae itu, "hais, appo hyung." Rintih keduanya

"Kau gila, maknae. Jika Chanyeol lepas kendali. Namja itu bisa tewas!" sentak Suho

Kedua maknae itu mencibir

"Ini gara-gara penyataan bodoh mu, Oh Sehun!" geram Kai

...

"Otak ku masih berada ditempatnya, namja gila. Lepaskan yeolieeku sekarang juga!" sentak Baekhyun sekali lagi

Sondae tertawa sangat keras, perut nya benar-benar sampai sakit karena tertawa, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus memeriksakan matamu, Baby Baek. Kau lebih memilih namja culun yang hina dina ini dari pada memilih ku?" Tanya Sondae

"Cih! Tak akan ada yang mau memilihmu!" geram Baekhyun

Sondae menatap sekelilingnya untuk melihat para diva yang lainnya, "Oh, ayolah jangan bilang kalau kalian juga lebih memilih namja–namja culun idiot itu dari pada denganku?" tanya Sondae saat melihat kelima diva yang ia puja itu juga menempel disisi lima namja culun itu

"Cih! Kami memang lebih memilih mereka dari pada memilih manusia purba nan gila seperti mu!" teriak Lay

Kesabaran Sondae telah diambang batas, "Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian para diva! Saat ini juga aku akan melenyapkan keenam namja culun ini!" Ucap Sondae

"Tapi, aku akan menghabisi namja culun yang berani menyentuh dan memeluk Baby Baekku." Ucap Sondae

Sondae melangkah menjauhi markas para diva dengan menyeret kerah seragam Chanyeol. Meskipun sangat kesusahan menyeret Chanyeol karena tinggi Chanyeol yang berada di atas rata-rata, Sondae tak memedulikannya

Untuk Chanyeol, ia tetap tak memberikan perlawanan. Ia tetap menuruti apa yang dilakukan Sondae kepadanya.

...

...

SKIP TME

...

...

Sondae menyeret Chanyeol dan menghempaskan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol di tengah lapangan Basket.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Sondae kepada namja culun itu, eoh?"

"Tsk, namja culun itu pantas mendapatkan pukulan beruntun, karena ia telah memeluk Baekhyun ku"

"Kondisi yang tak seimbang, eoh"

"Aku membenci mereka berdua."

Di lapangan basket telah berkumpul seluruh penghuni sekolah untuk menyaksikan pembullyan yang dilakukan Sondae kepada seorang namja culun yang kurang ajar itu

"Kalian semua dengarlah! Aku Daeng Sondae menyatakan bahwa secara resmi aku telah menjadi seme dari para diva kalian. Dan aku tak akan segan-segan lagi menghajar bahkan membunuh orang yang berani mengganggu hubungan ku bersama para diva itu!"

"Tsk, dia sangat serakah!"

"Dia mengingikan para diva untuk dirinya sendiri!"

Bisikan-bisikan terlontar dari mulut para penghuni sekolah

Chanyeol merasa jengah mendengar ucapan-ucapan gila Sondae.

Grepp

Chanyeol menangkap kaki Sondae yang hendak menendang perutnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan permainan yang tak selevel ini

Brukkk

Tubuh Sondae terjungkal karena kakinya telah ditarik secara paksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Sial, Chanyeol lepas kendali." Bisik Kris

"Sebaiknya kita kesana sekarang juga, hyung" Chen berlari ke arah Chanyeol

...

...

Kelima namja culun itu telah berada di samping Chanyeol

Grep

"Hyung, tenanglah. Kau ingin membuat masalah mu disini?" Kai mencoba untuk menenangkan Chanyeol

"Tsk, aku ingin menyelesaikan permainan membosankan ini, Kkamjong" sentak Chanyeol

"Oh ayolah, Tuan Park Chanyeol! Jangan selesaikan permainan ini disini. Kau bisa menimbulkan masalah yang lain" terang Suho yang ikut menenangkan Chanyeol

Semua penghuni sekolah yang tak mengetahui identitas asli dan kehebatan bertarung enam namja culun tertawa terkikik melihat situasi saat ini. dimana keenam namja culun itu mencoba untuk mengeroyok Sondae,- Tsk mereka tak tau hal yang sebenarnya, eoh

"Haihhsss, aku jengah mendengar ucapan gila namja itu" Sentak Chanyeol

"Oh Chanyeol-ssi. apakah otak mu telah berkarat? Kau yang memulai nya tadi, kau yang tak segera melepaskan cengkramannya tadi. Jadi kau juga harus mengulur waktu untuk memberi ia pelajaran" ucap Kris

"Apakah kau tak mendengar pertanyaan gilanya tadi, eoh? Dia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengganggu para diva. Bukankah para diva itu adalah tunangan kita, eoh?" Terang Chanyeol

"Apakah kau takut dengan ancaman namja gila itu, hyung?" sindir Sehun

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Buat apa aku takut dengan namja gila itu, eoh?" bantah Chanyeol

"Nah, jadi kau tak perlu memberinya pelajaran saat ini, hyung. Kita akan merapatkan strategi yang indah dan tak tercium oleh nya nanti." Terang Sehun lagi

"Kapan pun dan siapa pun orang yang ingin mengganggu hubungan kita dengan para diva. Dia akan tau akibatnya, hyung." Terang Chen

Keenam namja culun itu menyeringai

..

..

Sondae merasa diabaikan oleh enam namja culun itu, "Kalian kurang ajar sekali, eoh! Kalian telah berani-beraninya mengabaikan tuan besar ini!" Bentak Sondae

Seluruh penghuni sekolah mengetahui kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki Daeng Sondae. Mereka yang tak mengetahui identitas asli namja culun itu merasa tak yakin bahwa enam namja culun itu akan tetap bersekolah disini. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, mereka berpikir bahwa keenam namja culun itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam jeruji besi oleh Sondae karena telah berani menentang Daeng Sondae

Keenam namja culun itu menoleh ke arah Sondae dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Mereka benar-benar jengah dengan Sondae

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol melangkah ke arah Sondae, "Aku akan menunjukkan tunangan para diva yang sebenarnya, Tuan Daeng." Bisik Chanyeol

Chanyeol menunjukkan seringai andalannya dan melangkah pergi dari lapangan basket itu bersama kelima namja culun yang lainnya.

"KAU TAK PERLU MENUNJUKKAN NYA NANTI, NAMJA CULUN GILA! KARENA AKU! AKU LAH TUNANGAN PARA DIVA ITU, NAMJA CULUN BRENGSEK!" teriak Sondae

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Apa yang akan ditunjukkan Chanyeol?

Masihkah Sondae tetap bersihkeras untuk menjadi calon tunangan para diva?

...

**[celindazifan]** maafkan saya, anu, maaf, kristao nya kurang buanget maaf T.T

**[Aiko Michishige]** okee, ini lanjut^^

**[Guest]** wkwkwk, iya ini update^^ baca terus ya^^

**[ohdeer1220]** Gak tau, para eksekutor nya gak mau jawab, mereka lagi ngambek gara-gara aku gak cepet update. Okee, tunggu chap lanjut nya ya

**[balihooo]** Iyaa makasih udah stay tune^^. Iya ini semangattttt! Wehehehe, maafkan saya yang suka gantungin ff ya, yang penting gak gantungi perasaan kamu chingu *lho?

**[VampireDPS]** Para eksekutor mudanya kah? Entahlah mungkin ereka masih betah berdandan ala anak cupu

**[Kaisooo1288] **Iseng nya Kyungsoo berdampak baik bagi seluruh couple ^^

**[hunhan120] **iya ini lanjut^^ baca terus ya^^

**[Kim Aluna] **wkwkwkwk, instinct mereka kuat jadi seme non, iya sabar atuh neng, uke gak terkalah emang. Iya yang ngedobrak itu yang ngomong sama 3 org yang udah ngeroyok eksekutor non. Namanya Sondae^^

**[jinniekim]** makasih^^ baca terus ya^^

**[cucunya rapmon sunbae]** iya semanga! Maaf ya baru update^^ sok atuh baca terus ya^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**Well, chap ini mulai muncul konflik, beberapa chap depan akan ada konflik dan rawan sekali dengan bashing. Jadi, rala minta maaf ya sebelumnya, kalau nanti ada satu atau lebih chapter yang bikin jengkel, bikin kalian marah, atau bikin sebel. Tapi itu semua emang harus gitu, biar ceritanya gak flat dan monoton. Jadi, rala mohon, jangan ada bash^^, karena bash itu menyakitkan^^.wwkkwkwk, oke^^ selamat membaca chap ini^^**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

"_Nah, jadi kau tak perlu memberinya pelajaran saat ini, hyung. Kita akan merapatkan strategi yang indah dan tak tercium oleh nya nanti." Terang Sehun lagi_

"_Kapan pun dan siapa pun orang yang ingin mengganggu hubungan kita dengan para diva. Dia akan tau akibatnya, hyung." Terang Chen_

_Chanyeol melangkah ke arah Sondae, "Aku akan menunjukkan tunangan para diva yang sebenarnya, Tuan Daeng." B isik Chanyeol_

"_KAU TAK PERLU MENUNJUKKAN NYA NANTI, NAMJA CULUN GILA! KARENA AKU! AKU LAH TUNANGAN PARA DIVA ITU, NAMJA CULUN BRENGSEK!" teriak Sondae_

**Chapter 19**

Terlihat keenam namja tampan sedang bersantai di markas indah mereka

Namun sayang, salah satu dari mereka tampak sedang bergerak gusar, "Hhh." Hela nafas panjang keluar dari namja itu.

Namja itu pun menatap lekat ke salah satu namja tampan yang berada disampingnya. Merasa diamati oleh seseorang, Chanyeol membuka matanya

"Ada apa maknae? Mengapa kau menatap ku seperti itu, eoh? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang menatap lekat dirinya tadi

Pletak

Sehun menjitak kepala Chanyeol cukup keras, "Aish, Maknae kurang ajar! Tak tau sopan santun!" maki Chanyeol.

Sehun mencibir dan meleletkan lidahnya kepada Chanyeol saat mendengar makian Chanyeol, "Orang gila mana yang sudi menyukai namja pabbo, gila, dan idiot seperti mu, Hyung?"

Chanyeol merutuki maknae kurang ajar itu, "Lebih baik kau diam saja maknae gila!" ucap Chanyeol yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan cibiran dan ejekan yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Ingin sekali Chanyeol memberi maknae itu pelajaran, sekali-kali kejahilannya ia salurkan ke maknaenya itu. Tapi sayang, ia terlalu menyayangi maknae kurang ajar itu

"Chanyeol hyung." Panggil Sehun

Chanyeol tak menanggapi panggilan Sehun, ia masih merasa dongkol dengan ulah dan kelakuan Sehun

"Oh, ayolah, hyung. Jangan kekanakan seperti ini. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Rengek Sehun

Chanyeol tetap tak mau menanggapi rengekan Sehun. Mendengar Sehun terus terusan merengek, "Hhh, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, maknae?" tanya Kris

"Tsk, aku ingin menanyakan tentang rencana Chanyeol hyung untuk membalas namja gila itu, hyung" ujar Sehun

Hal itu mampu membuat Kai, Chen, dan Suho terbangun dari lamunan nya

"Lalu, mengapa saat ini Chanyeol tak memberi tahu strategi itu kepada kita, eoh?" tanya Suho menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian

"Karena Chanyeol hyung sangat kekanakan." Jawab Sehun

"Maknae kurang ajar! Haissss, benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau lah yang kekanakan!" Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati

Kris menghela nafas panjang, ia sangat amat tau tabiat saeng-saeng nya ini, "Chanyeol-ssi, lebih baik kau segera memberitahukan kepada kami rencana mu itu." ucap Kris

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, mau tak mau ia membuka matanya untuk berbicara serius kepada kelima sahabatnya itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya untuk memikirkan rancangan rencana yang mana yang akan ia beritahukan kepada kelima sahabatnya ini.

..

..

"Ehm, bagaimana jika kita membuat pesta?" Usul Chanyeol yang mampu membuat kelima sahabatnya itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan bingung

"Pesta?" ulang Kris untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ne, kita akan membungkam namja gila dengan pesta yang kita buat." Terang Chanyeol

"Tunggu, hyung. Maksud mu kita akan membongkar identitas kita di sekolah itu dan memberikan undangan kepada Sondae?" tanya Chen khawatir

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi kita tidak akan hanya mengundang Sondae saja, Chen" Jawab Chanyeol

Kelima namja tampan itu masih menimbang-nimbang usulan rencana yang Chanyeol buat. Rencana Chanyeol sangat membahayakan kebohongan yang mereka bangun. "Apakah kau serius dengan rencana itu, eoh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Bukankah rencana ini untuk menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya tunangan para diva itu kepada namja gila dan sombong itu, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

Terlihat empat namja yang lain mengangguk tanda ia mengerti

"Aku tak setuju jika kita membongkar identitas kita saat ini, hyung. Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan namja gila itu." terang Kai yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari hyung dan saengnya itu

"Huh? Lalu apa usulmu, Jong?" tanya Sehun

Kai tampak menyeringai melihat raut wajah hyung dan saeng nya saat ini

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Heiii! Apakah kalian mendapatkan itu?"

"Ne, aku mendapatkannya. Mengapa mereka memberikan undangan-undangan ini kepada kita?"

"Entahlah, tapi appa dan eomma ku juga mendapatkan undangan. Tetapi bentuk dan isi undangan mereka berbeda"

"Ne! Appa dan eommaku juga mendapatkan undangan yang berbeda"

"Apakah namja-namja itu ingin mencari calon pembisnis berbakat?"

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka ingin mencari pasangan hidup?"

"Kyaaaa! Jika itu benar aku ingin mencalonkan diri!"

"Tsk, apakah mereka mau dengan yeoja centil seperti mu, eoh?"

"Haish, tak usah belagu. Semua orang disini pasti ingin menjadi pasangan hidup namja-namja itu eoh! Kau tak usah munafik!"

"Kyaa! Aku rela menjadi uke mereka!"

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka pasti straight!"

Seluruh penghuni sekolah sedang ramai membicarakan undangan yang mereka terima kemarin malam. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan maksud undangan yang mereka terima. Mereka sangat berharap jika pengirim undangan itu benar-benar mengundang mereka untuk memilih mereka menjadi salah satu tunangan atau bahkan pasangan hidup mereka

"Sst, Baekkie hyung. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan, eoh? Pasangan hidup? Uke? Undangan? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksudkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mengamati setiap siswa yang sedang heboh membicarakan percakapan-percakapan yang ia tak mengerti

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, Kyungie. Aku juga tak tau. Bagaimana jika kita tanyakan saja semua pertanyaan mu itu kepada mereka." usul Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menyetujui usulan Baekhyun.

Mereka mendekati salah satu gerombolan yeoja dan namja yang sedang bergosip ria ,- Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang tidak berada bersama Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao. Mereka berempat sedang berada di markas para diva

...

...

"Ehm, permisi. Bolehkah kami menanyakan sesuatu?" sapa Kyungsoo dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan hingga membuat para pemuja diva meleleh mendengarkannya

"D-Diva K-Kyungsoo d-dan D-diva B-Baekhyun." Ucap orang yang tengah disapa oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan gagap. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa idolanya akan menyapa dirinya

Melihat itu, tanpa para pemuja diva itu sadari. Baehyun dan Kyungsoo memutar bolanya dengan malas, "Kita bukan hantu, eoh. Mengapa kau gagap seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

Pemujanya itu tersenyum aneh, "Aku sangat bahagia sekali karena para diva mau menyapaku." Terang pemuja itu dengan antusias yang tinggi

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan yeoja yang mengaku sebagai pemuja mereka itu.

Mengingat tujuan awal mereka mendatangi gerombolan ini, "Bolehkah kami menanyakan sesuatu kepada kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi. tanpa babibu, para pemuja yang sedang bergosip tadi segera mengangguk kan kepala

"Apapun akan kami jawab demi para diva kami."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Aku mendengar kalian menyebutkan undangan. Undangan apa yang kalian maksudkan, hm?" tanya Baekhyun.

Para pemuja itu saling bertatapan bingung, "Ehm, mian Baekhyun-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi. apakah kalian tak mendapat undangan dari kolega bisnis appa kalian?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap salah satu pemujanya itu dengan tatapan bingung

"Undangan dari kolega bisnis appa kami?" ulang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bebarengan, "Hm? Apa hubungan nya undangan yang kau maksud dengan undangan yang Baekkie hyung maksud kan tadi, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap menyelidik ke arah para pemujanya itu

"Ehm, uhm. Kami semua yang bersekolah disini mendapat kan undangan khusus untuk datang ke acara pesta yang diadakan oleh eksekutor muda yang telah menguasai dan memegang kendali perusahaan appa kami." Terang salah satu pemuja diva itu

"Eksekutor muda katamu?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi bertatapan

Para pemuja diva itu mengangguk, "Eksekutor yang mana yang kau maksudkan, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai merasa ada yang janggal dengan ini semua

"Eksekutor muda yang memberikan undangan kepada kami, diva." Jawab salah satu pemujanya

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya

_Yeoja ini bodoh, tolol, polos atau apa, eoh?_

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Aniya, maksudku bukan itu, yeoja manis." Ucap Baekhyun

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang menyebut kan kata 'yeoja manis'. Yeoja itu langsung berblushing ria, ada tatapan sombong yang tersorot di matanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat para pemuja yang lain merasa iri.

"L-lalu? Apa yang kau maksudkan, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya yeoja itu gugup

Baekhyun tak memedulikan tatapan iri yang dipancarkan para pemujanya, "Dari keluarga manakah eksekutor muda itu berasal? Apakah eksekutor muda itu juga mencantumkan namanya di undangan itu?" tanya Baekhyun

Yeoja itu menggeleng, "Mereka tak menyantumkan nama mereka. Mereka hanya menyantumkan insial P, W, O, dan K." Terang yeoja itu, "Em, mianhe, Baekhyun-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi. mengapa kalian menanyakan undangan itu? Apakah kalian tidak di undang oleh eksekutor muda itu?" tambah yeoja itu

Deg

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Ne, kami tidak mendapat undangan apapun dari siapapun. Maka dari itu, kami sangat bingung karena dimanapun kami berada siswa-siswi selalu membicarakan undangan itu." jelas Kyungsoo

..

..

"Tadi aku juga mendengar tentang pasangan hidup dan uke. Apakah para eksekutor muda itu sedang mencari jodoh?" tanya Baekhyun

Tampak rona merah menghias di pipi yeoja itu, "Kami hanya menebak-nebak maksud undangan yang diberikan oleh para eksekutor muda itu, Baekhyun-ssi. Dari undangan yang kami terima, kami benar-benar berharap jika eksekutor muda itu benar-benar mencari jodoh dan akan benar-benar memilih diantara kami." terang yeoja itu

Mendengar penjelasan dari yeoja itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya ber'oh' ria

"_Oh, yang benar saja. bagaimana anak-anak dari pewaris pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan ini tidak mendapatkan undangan khusus dari eksekutor muda itu? Tapi, bukankah hal itu bagus? jika benar, eksekutor muda itu mencari pasangan hidup, berarti para eksekutor muda itu tak akan bertemu para diva dan tentunya tak akan memilih para diva ini_" batin para pemuja diva gembira

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera pamit untuk meninggalkan para pemuja itu dan segera bergegas menuju markas para diva.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Brakkk

Baekhyun membuka pintu markas diva dengan tenaga penuh. Sontak keempat namja yang sedang asyik tenggelam dalam buku pelajaran yang mereka gemari itu pun terlonjak kaget, "Tskk, kau mengagetkan ku, ge~." Gerutu Tao saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke arah empat namja itu

"Ada apa denganmu, Baekki? Kyungie?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap saengnya itu bergantian

"Hyung, apakah kemarin kalian mendapatkan undangan dari kolega bisnis appa kalian?" tanya Baekhyun

Keempat namja yang tak tau menahu tu mengerutkan dahinya, "Undangan apa yang kau maksudkan, eoh?" tanya Lay

"Seisi sekolah ramai membicarakan undangan pesta, hyung." Terang Kyungsoo

"Lalu?" tanya Lay

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal melihat ketidakantusisme nya Lay akan berita ini, "Oh ayolah, hyung. Hanya kita yang tidak diundang."

"Hanya kita saja yang tak diundang?" tanya Xiumin. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Berarti Kris ge dan eksekutor muda yang lainnya juga diundang?" tanya Tao

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu mereka, "Entahlah, dari tadi kami tidak bertemu dengan mereka berenam. Jadi kami tidak bisa memastikannya" Terang Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari nya di dagu, "Em, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal dengan ini semua." Gumam Baekhyun

"Maksudmu?" tanya kelima diva yang lain

"Mengapa pengirim undangan itu hanya menuliskan insial P, W, O, dan K? Lalu mengapa dengan inisial itu para penerima undangan dapat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah inisial dari eksekutor muda yang memegang kendali perusahaan appa mereka, eoh?" Ujar Baekhyun

Keenam diva itu larut dalam kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi

"K? Bukankah itu Kris ge~?" celetuk Tao

Lay menggeleng, "Tsk, itu pasti Kim Joomyeon, panda. tak mungkin inisial Kris mu itu" Bantah Lay

Kelima diva menatap bingung ke arah Lay, "Kim Joomyeon?" ucap para diva itu bebarengan

Lay menepuk jidatnya, "Apakah aku tak pernah memberitahukan nama asli Suho, eoh? Kim Joomyeon a.k.a Suho." Terang Lay

Kelima diva itu hanya ber'oh' ria mendapat penjelasan dari Lay

"Ahaaa!" Xiumin berteriak antusias hingga ia mendapat deathglare imut dari para saengnya itu. Tapi sayang nya baozi itu tak menghiraukan deathglare yang ditujukan kepadanya itu, "K pasti Kim Jongdae. Itu kan nama asli Chen, eoh! Pasti itu inisial CHen!" teriak Xiumin (lagi) hingga membuat saeng-saengnya menutup kedua lubang telinga mereka

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung, "Kenapa kau diam saja, Kyungie? Mengapa kau tidak ikut-ikutan berdebat tentang insial K itu? Bukankah tunangan mu juga berinisial K? Nama asli dan panggilannya juga berinisial K lhoo, Kyungie" tanya Luhan, "K-I-M J-O-N-G-I-N" tambah Luhan

"Aku tak yakin kalau itu inisial dari tunangan kita, Lulu hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat Tao, Xiumin, dan Lay diam seketika

Baekhyun mengangguk imut mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, "Ne, aku setuju dengan, Kyungie. Jika benar inisial itu inisial tunangan kita, mengapa tak ada inisial Chanyeol dan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun yang mampu membuat keempat diva mengerutkan dahinya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bakhyun

"Dan lagian kata yeoja yang kami introgasi tadi, dalam isi undangan yang dikirimkan kepada siswa-siswi sekolah ini mampu membuat penerima undangan atau siswa-siswi itu menebak jika para eksekutor muda itu sedang mencari tunangan, hyung." Tambah Baekhyun

"Apa maksudmu, ge~?" tanya Tao bingung

"Maksud Baekkie hyung, siswa dan siswi telah menebak atau memprediksi bahwa acara undangan itu adalah acara untuk mencari calon tunangan yang pas untuk para eksekutor muda itu." Jelas Kyungsoo

Tao, Lay, Xiumin, dan Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti, sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo

"Jadi, itu tentu bukan inisial tunangan kita, eoh." Tolak Xiumin, "Mereka kan sudah memiliki kita." Tambah Xiumin

...

...

"Bukankah nama tunangan mu itu Park Chanyeol, eoh?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba

Baekhyun tersentak kaget lalu ia mengangguk, "Ne, Park Chanyeol. Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

Luhan menyeringai,sepertinya ia telah menemukan titik permasalahan dari kejanggalan ini

Kelima diva yang lain mengerutkan dahi saat melihat seringai yang tercetak di bibir Luhan, "Apakah kau sudah menemukan siapa sebenarnya pengirim undangan itu, ge?" tanya Tao

"Wu Yi Fan, bukankah itu nama tunangan mu, panda?" Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Tao, ia malah balik bertanya kepada Tao. Mau tak mau Tao harus mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luhan

Lagi-lagi Luhan menyeringai, "Apakah kalian tak sadar jika inisial itu adalah inisial marga mereka, eoh?"

Kelima diva yang lain mulai mencocokkan inisial yang ada untuk tunangan mereka masing masing.

1 detik

2 detik

"HiAAAA! Itu tak mungkin!" teriak kelima diva yang lain dengan histeris. mereka menolak mentah-mentah ucapan dari Luhan

Luhan menggeleng, "Itu memang kenyataan, guys. P adalah inisial dari Park Chanyeol tunangan Baekkie, W adalah inisial dari Wu Yi Fan tunangan panda, O adalah inisial dari Oh Sehun tunangan ku, dan terakhir K. K adalah insial dari Kim. Bukankah tunangan kalian bertiga bermarga Kim, eoh?" tanya Luhan menyelidik kearah Lay, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo

Lay, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah

"Hiks... Yeoliee tak mungkin sejahat ini.. hikss..." isak Baekhyun

"Namja-namja sialan! Kalian tidak mengundang kami agar kalian bisa bebas memilih calon tunangan yang lain, eoh? DASAR NAMJA-NAMJA KURANG AJAR!" teriak Xiumin frustasi

Keenam diva itu merutuk dan mengutuk keenam tunangan mereka itu

"Mereka berani bermain-main dengan kita, eoh!" gumam Lay dengan menahan emosi yang tengah membuncah di kepala nya

"Mereka bermain-main dengan perasaan kita selama 12 tahun ini, eoh!" geram Luhan dengan meremuk-remukkan buku yang ia pegang saat ini

"Sepertinya kita harus memberi mereka pelajaran, ge." Ujar Tao kepada Baekhyun,- tsk, siapa yang tak tau tentang kehebatan wushu dan hapkido milik Baekhyun dan Tao, eoh?

"Bersiap-siaplah namja-namja brengsekk! aku akanm ematahkan leher kalian, eoh!" teriak Baekhyun

"Kim Jongin! Kau akan semakin gosong!" geram Kyungsoo

_Sialan kalian namja-namja tengik! _

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sebenarnya apa isi undangan itu?

Apakah para diva akan membatalkan pertunangan mereka dengan para eeksekutor muda secara sepihak?

...

**[celindazifan]** hehehe ambigu ya? rala berencana buat sequel tiap pasangan setelah ini end. Akan ada satu chap yang nyeritain kristao dan couple yang lain panjang lebar. Masih rencana sih. Tetep baca ya^^

**[chancoolie]** makasih udah baca^^

**[Guest]** makasih^^, baca terus ya. wah, si baek dan uke yang lain lagi marah-marah tuh, gimana nasib seme kelak ya?

**[chenma]** hahahaha, bentar lagi buka kok bentar. Kurang 13 jam lagi^^

**[kthk2]** iya ini udah lanjut^^

**[VampireDPS]** hahahaa, yukk baca aja yuk.

**[Kaisooo1288] **iya ini udah lanjut. Baca terus ya^^

**[jung jessie] **masih kurang panjang kah? iya, rala usahan^^ baca terus ya

**[Kim Aluna] **kasihan atuh, chan nya gak tega/ ceye : gue tega kok la, gue mau main-main dulu aja/ inget woi, itu anak orang/ mereka buka identitas dan bikin konflik tuh, gak tau eksekutor mudanya pada njlimet.^^ makasih^^ baca terus ya

**[sebutLuhan3x]** baca terus ya^^

**[cucunya rapmon sunbae]** makasih^^ iya ini lanjut. tak ape, chingu, rala sering gitu juga kok, soalnya. Wahaha


	21. Chapter 21

**Wah, untuk readers yang udah mau baca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan ngereview cerita gj ini, makasih banget lho ya. saya bahagia sekali, wks~**

**Kalian semua adalah penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan setiap ff yang ku tulis~~~ lalalalala *tebarkecupan***

**Oiya panggil aku rala aja, gak usah nim, thor, atau apalah-apalah semacam itu, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**AKU PERINGATKAN LAGI, YA. CHAP INI DAN BEBERAPA CHAP DEPAN SUDAH KONFLIK, CHAP DEPAN PUNCAKNYA. SANGAT RAWAN BASHING! JADI RALA MINTA KALAU MENGKRITIK PAKAI BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN TAK MENYAKITKAN YA. PUASA PUASA LHO^^**

**RALA JUGA MINTA MAAF YA SEBELUMNYA, KALAU BAKAL BIKIN JENGKEL, MARAH, ATAU SEBEL. TAPI ITU SEMUA EMANG HARUS GITU, BIAR CERITANYA GAK FLAT DAN MONOTON. JADI, RALA MOHON, JANGAN ADA BASH^^, KARENA BASH ITU MENYAKITKAN^^.WWKKWKWK, **

**OKE^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA CHAP INI^^**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING...**

"_Maksud Baekkie hyung, para siswa dan siswi menbak jika acara undangan itu adalah untuk mencari calon tunangan yang pas untuk para eksekutor muda itu _

_Jadi, itu tentu bukan inisial tunangan kita, eoh." Tolak Xiumin, "Mereka kan sudah memiliki kita." Tambah Xiumin _

_Luhan menggeleng, "Itu memang kenyataan, guys. P adalah inisial dari Park Chanyeol tunangan Baekkie, W adalah inisial dari Wu Yi Fan tunangan panda, O adalah inisial dari Oh Sehun tunangan ku, dan terakhir K. K adalah insial dari Kim. Bukankah tunangan kalian bertiga bermarga Kim, eoh?" tanya Luhan menyelidik kearah Lay, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo _

_Lagi-lagi Luhan menyeringai, "Apakah kalian tak sadar jika inisial itu adalah inisial marga mereka, eoh?" _

_Sialan kalian namja-namja tengik! _

**Chapter 20**

Dalam ruang rapat di perusahaan Chanyeol, terlihat enam eksekutor muda yang tetap melekatkan pantat mereka di tempat duduk mereka setelah rapat dengan appa-appa mereka tentang kenaikan investasi saham mereka. Mereka juga tak mengerti mengapa appa mereka sangat peduli dengan bagaimana mereka mengurus dan menaikkan investasi saham mereka

"hhh" keenam eksekutor muda itu menghela nafas panjang

Kali ini para eksekutor muda itu menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang rapat Chanyeol untuk membahas dua pesta yang mereka adakan sekaligus, yaitu pesta untuk kolega bisnis dan satunya adalah pesta untuk anak-anak kolega bisnis mereka. Sebenarnya untuk membicarakan masalah ini di markas mereka lebih aman, tapi sayang saat ini waktu mereka sangat terbatas untuk berkumpul di markas atau bahkan di sekolah. Karena untuk waktu yang relative lama, mereka tak akan memasuki kelas unggulan itu karena saat ini adalah puncak-puncaknya untuk menaikkan investasi saham mereka

"Apa tak apa kita membahas tentang isi pesta itu disini, eoh?" tanya Suho was was

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, "Tsk, kau meragukan keamanan ruang rapat ku ini, hyung?"

Suho menggeleng mendengar sindiran yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, "Aniya, aku tak meragukan keamanan di ruang rapat mu ini. Aku hanya waspada saja."

"Tenanglah hyung, aku menjamin tak akan terjadi apapun di sini. Dan kurangi rasa was-was mu itu, eoh. Kita tak mungkin mempunyai waktu yang lain lagi." terang Chanyeol

Mau tak mau Suho mengangguk menyetujui keterangan Chanyeol.

...

...

"Sepertinya anak-anak kolega kita sangat antusias saat menerima undangan kita, eoh." Ungkap Kai untuk menghilangkan keheningan dan memulai pembicaraan tentang pesta yang mereka buat

"Ne, kau benar, Kkamjong. Tapi, apakah para diva tak akan merasa curiga kepada kita?" tanya Chen.

Kelima eksekutor muda yang lain mengerutkan dahi mereka, "Curiga? Mengapa kau berpikir para diva akan curiga dengan kita karena hanya sebuah kertas undangan, hyung?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti

Chen mengetuk-ketuk kan jarinya di meja rapat ruangan itu, "Apakah kau lupa, maknae. Kita tidak mengundang para diva seperti kita mengundang tamu-tamu yang lain. Aku hanya khawatir mereka akan berburuk sangka." Terang Chen

"Ehm, sepertinya kau yang telah melupakan sesuatu, Chen." Ujar Kris menanggapi perkataan yang diungkapkan oleh Chen

Chen mengerutkan dahinya, matanya menyiratkan 'apa yang telah ku lupakan?'

Mengerti tatapan tak mengerti yang dipancarkan oleh Chen, "Kita akan ke rumah tunangan kita masing-masing dan mengajak mereka untuk ke pesta itu secara pribadi tanpa perlu undangan lagi." terang Kris hingga membuat Chen mengangguk mengerti

"Lalu, kapan kita akan berangkat ke rumah tunangan kita, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja saat ini juga, Yeol." Jawab Kris mantap

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia tak sabar untuk memberitahukan pesta ini kepada Baekkinya.

Ternyata tak hanya Chanyeol saja yang tak sabar. Kelima eksekutor muda yang lainnya pun juga tak sabar untuk mengajak tunangannya ke pesta yang mereka buat

...

...

Keenam eksekutor muda itu telah melesat ke rumah tunangan masing-masing untuk mengajak para tunangannya menghadiri pesta yang ia adakan.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Saat ini terlihat keenam eksekutor muda telah berkumpul kembali di ruang pribadi perusahaan Chanyeol setelah mereka melesat di rumah tunangan mereka masing-masing, "Bagaimana dengan tunangan kalian, hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Apanya yang bagaimana, maknae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap bingung maknae mereka itu

"Haih, Hyung! Mengapa otakmu sangat lemot dan lola sekali, eoh?!" gerutu Sehun, "Bagaimana reaksi tunangan mu saat kau mengajak untuk menghadiri pesta yang kita buat, hyung?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi

"Tentu saja dengan semangat dan wajah cantiknya, Baekkie menerima ajakan ku, maknae." Ungkap Chanyeol senang. Ia menampilkan senyum lima jarinya. Terlihat tampan? Oh tetu saja. tak ada cacat dari wajah enam eksekutor muda itu.

Kai menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki, "Kyungie juga, ia sangat bersemangat sekali saat aku mengajak nya ke pesta.." timpal Kai dengan senyum merekah di bibir kissable nya itu

Kris, Suho, dan Chen mengangguk menyetujui bahwa mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kai dan Chanyeol

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana, maknae? Apakah Luhan menolak ajakan mu hingga kau bertanya hal itu pada kami?" tanya Chen dengan nada mengintrogasi dan mendesak

Sehun menatap para hyung nya bergantian, "Tak mungkin Luhannie menolak ajakan ku. Tadi saja saat aku di rumahya, aku langsung mendapat pelukan hangat darinya." Bantah Sehun

Para hyung Sehun hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi bantahan maknae nya itu. Mereka sangat yakin bahwa rencana kali ini akan 100% berhasil.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Mwo?! Apa yang kau katakan Baekki?"

"..."

"AISHHHHHHH!"

...

Brakkk

Chanyeol membanting pintu markas dengan sangat keras. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi dan marah.

Melihat kelakuan dan wajah menyeramkan Chanyeol, kelima sahabatnya saling bertatapan,"Pst, ada apa dengan Chanyeol hyung, eoh?" Bisik Chen kepada keempat sahabatnya

Kris, Suho, Kai, dan Sehun mengedikkan bahu tanda mereka tak mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Chanyeol

Suho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ke Chanyeol, "Apa yang terjadi, eoh?"

"Baekki"

Chanyeol masih hanya mengatakan kata Baekki, tapi Sehun telah memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Ada apa dengan tunanganmu, hyung?"

Pletak

Timpukan manis Kris telah melayang di kepala Sehun, "Appo, hyung!"

"Jangan memotong ucapan Chanyeol!" sanggah Kris

Suho, Chanyeol, Chen dan Kai memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas, "Lebih baik kalian diam saja." intrupsi Suho, "Lanjutkan cerita mu, Yeol" tambahnya lagi

"Baekki, ia tidak,-"

Kringgg... kringgg

Tiba-tiba handphone kelima namja itu berbunyi secara bersamaan.

"Oh Damn! Sekarang siapa lagi yang mengangggu, eoh!" geram Suho frustasi

Tak mau membuang waktu lama, dengan cepat kelima namja itu membuka handphone mereka dan membaca message yang terkirim di handphone mereka

Mereka melongo membaca isi message mereka

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"DAMN! Bagaimana Lay bisa lebih memilih urusan yang lain dari pada memilih menghadiri pesta kita, eoh?" geram Suho sambil membanting handphone yang ia anggap tak berarti apa-apa itu. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan message yang dikirim oleh tunangannya itu

Kris mengacak rambut nya asal, "Shit! Ini semua diluar dugaan kita. Oh damn it!" umpat Kris. Hal yang sama juga telah terjadi pada Kris, baby panda nya telah memberi alasan yang tak bisa Kris tolak untuk membiarkan baby pandanya tak menghadiri pesta mereka

"What the hell? Aishh, pesta akan berlangsung nanti malam, eoh! Shit!" umpat Sehun. Ia sangat dongkol kepada Luhan karena ia tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa menghadiri ajakan Sehun karena Luhan memiliki acara yang sangat penting yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Kai menggeram frustasi, "Hm, baby Kyungie! Apa-apan ini!"

"Baozi! Apa gunanya pesta ini tanpa ada kehadiranmu, eoh?" gumam Chen

Keenam namja tampan itu tampak frustasi dan sangat marah. Mereka berulang kali mengusap wajah mereka dengan kasar, "Shit! Kita tak mungkin membatalkan pesta ini nanti malam, eoh!" racau Chanyeol

Kelima namja yang lain melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "Oh ternyata ia marah karena hal ini. Haih, para diva itu!" geram mereka

Suho menarik nafas panjang, ia menetralkan dulu emosi yang telah bergejolak di hati dan pikirannya karena message dari Lay, "Kita harus profesional. Kita tak akan bisa melangkah mundur dalam masalah seperti ini." terang Suho

Sehun menatap hyung nya dengan tatapan datar, "Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan , eoh?" tanya Sehun dengan nada frustasi

"Kita ubah semua konsep yang telah kita tetap kan untuk nanti malam." Terang Kris tiba-tiba. Ia sudah mampu menetralkan pusing yang melanda kepalanya.

Mau tak mau keenam eksekutor muda itu membatalkan semua acara yang telah mereka susun, karena ketidak hadiran tunangan mereka itu

Menyakitkan...

Hanya kata itu lah yang mampu terlintas di otak mereka saat ini

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar sangat terang

Pesta topeng yang sangat megah dan menawan telah tercipta. Pesta itu telah memberikan pandangan yang luar biasa indah dengan pusat perhatian utama di enam sosok namja tampan bak pangeran negri dongeng dengan hiasan topeng yang sangat indah dan sangat berbeda dengan topeng-topeng yang digunakan oleh para tamu undangan

"Lihatlah enam namja yang berdiri disana. Pasti itu adalah eksekutor muda yang mengundang kita"

"Psst, eksekutor muda itu sangat keren, eoh!"

"Ne, kau benar. Meskipun mereka menggunakan topeng, radar ku dapat menyala dan hal itu terbukti bahwa tingkat ketampanan mereka sangat tinggi!"

"Aku sangat suka dengan kedua eksekutor muda yangsangat tinggi itu, eoh. Haisshhh!"

"Ahhh, eksekutor muda yang berkulit tan itu sangat sexy, uhm."

"Sungguh menakjubkan!"

"Aku bisa mati kehabisan darah karena mereka, eoh!"

Bisikan-bisikan dan tatapan kagum terlontar dari para yeoja dan namja-namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai uke. Mereka sangat mengagumi sosok sempurna dari pemilik acara ini

Tapi sayang nya semua itu tak berlangsung lama, perhatian para tamu undanga mulai terlalih saat datang keenam yeoja cantik dengan menggunakan topeng hitam berbulu yang menutupi bagian dahi hingga mata mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik dengan gaun warna hitam melilit di tubuh putih dan mulus mereka. Sungguh menggiurkan. Seluruh namja yang berstatus seme atau yang normal segera meneteskan air lirnya saat melihat kesexyan dan kesempurnaan dari keenam yeoja yang datang di acara pesta eksekutor muda ini.

"Mereka siapa, eoh?"

"Ssstt, sexy!"

"Apakah di sekolah kita ada yeoja sesempurna itu, eoh? Tau gitu aku takan menjadi gay seperti ini!"

"Sial mereka sempurna sekali dengan gaun dan topeng itu."

"Mereka sungguh menggairahkan!"

Untuk para yeoja dan namja-namja yang berstatus uke, mereka menggeram hebat, "Pasti keenam eksekutor muda akan memilih enam yeoja menyebalkan ini! Dasar yeoja-yeoja genit!" rutuk mereka. Tapi, mau tak mau mereka mengakui mereka sangat takjub dengan enam yeoja ini

...

Keenam eksekutor muda yang sebenarnya sangat tak bergairah melanjutkan pesta yang membosankan ini, melihat dan mengamati apa yang tengah terjadi di pesta mereka kali ini.

Keenam eksekutor muda itu melihat enam yeoja cantik yang berdiri di kerumunan para tamu undangan, "Siapa mereka, eoh?" tanya Kai.

Kelima eksekutor muda yang lain hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, mereka berenam melangkah untuk mendekat kearah enam yeoja itu untuk melihat mereka dengan jarak yang lebih dekat

Seperti di beri komando, seluruh tamu undangan memberi jalan untuk keenam eksekutor muda itu menuju ke arah enam yeoja yang dengan tiba-tiba telah memikat hati para tamu undangan itu.

...

Entah kekuatan dari mana saat melihat sosok keenam yeoja yang mampu membuat para tamu undangan terkesima. Kris menatap sangat lekat salah satu yeoja bergaun hitam itu, ia telah tertarik ke arah yeoja sexy berambut hitam lurus hingga ia menghampiri yeoja itu dan menarik lembut tangan yeoja itu untuk mendekat ke arah nya. Sedangkan Suho, ia juga telah tertarik ke arah yeoja yang memiliki tubuh tak kalah sexy dengan yeoja yang dapat menarik perhatian seorang Kris.

Melihat kelakuan kedua hyungnya, "Ada apa dengan Kris hyung dan Suho hyung, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti

"Ehm, sepertinya yeoja-yeoja itu mampu menarik perhatian mereka, Chan hyung." Terang Kai

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Mwo? Mereka kan telah memiliki Tao dan Lay, eoh." bantah Chanyeol

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, "Sepertinya tak hanya mereka saja hyung yang telah tertarik oleh magnet yeoja-yeoja misterius itu, hyung." Ujar Kai sekali lagi

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya, ia sama sekali tak paham dengan ucapan Kai.

Kai melihat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin tercetak jelas, "Lihat lah, hyung. Sehun dan Chen hyung pun juga telah terpikat oleh salah satu yeoja yang berbalut gaun hitam itu." tunjuk Kai

"Ommo." Chanyeol segera melangkah kaki ke arah para hyung dan saengnya itu untuk menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Tapi,-

Deg

"Oh shit, Kai juga telah terpikat oleh salah satu yeoja itu, eoh!" gumam Chanyeol saat mengetahui Kai mulai mendekati salah satu yeoja yang tinggal tersisa dua itu.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan hyung dan saeng nya itu.

Sret

Chanyeol merasa jasnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Segera ia balikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani menarik jasnya itu

...

"Huh? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya

Yeoja itu mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya dengan imut.

Deg

Hati Chanyeol berdetak dengan hebatnya saat melihat kerjapan imut dari yeoja itu

Eh? Mengapa hati ku berdebar? Mengapa aku merasakan kerjapan itu seperti kerjapan imut milik Baekki?

Yeoja itu menarik jas Chanyeol sekali lagi hingga membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan nya

Chanyeol amati tubuh ramping yeoja itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ia amati pula wajah yeoja itu

Seperti wajah Baekkie saat menjadi penari striptease

Tunggu dulu, bukankah Baekkie bilang ada acara penting yang sangat harus ia hadiri?

Apakah ia adalah Baekkie?

Tapi mengapa ia menyamar menjadi yeoja sexy seperti ini, eoh?

Melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam dan penuh arti membuat yeoja itu memerah dan salah tingkah

"Apa kau adalah Baekkie, nona?" tanya Chanyeol

Sontak yeoja itu menggeleng dengan kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tapi sayang nya kecurigaan Chanyeol tak runtuh begitu menarik lembut tangan yeoja itu dan memanggil kelima sahabat nya untuk berkumpul di ruang pribadi yang telah mereka siapkan untuk melarikan diri dari para tamu.

Kelima eksekutor muda yang lain menuruti perintah Chanyeol mesipun mereka bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Untuk pesta pun telah mereka serahkan sepenuhnya ke asisten mereka. Jadi tak perlu khawatir akan terjadi keributan yang memusingkan

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi, eoh? Mengapa kau menyuruh kami membawa para yeoja ini kemari?" tanya Suho heran

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming, ia masih mencermati kelima yeoja yang berada di dekat kelima sahabatnya itu

...

"Instingku mengatakan bahwa yeoja ini adalah Baekkie ku." terang Chanyeol yang mampu membuat kelima sahabatnya tersentak kaget. Begitu pula dengan yeoja disamping mereka, tubuh mereka terasa menegang saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol

Melihat tubuh kelima yeoja itu menegang, Chanyeol menyeringai

"Mengapa kau berpikir kalau dia adalah Baekki mu, eoh?" tanya Kris

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Meskipun ia menggunakan make up atau rambut palsu pun aku akan tetap mengetahui bentuk wajah dan tatapan matanya. Apakah kalian tak merasakan kesamaan yang ada di tubuh yeoja yang berada disamping kalian itu dengan tunangan kalian, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

Tanpa perkiraan Chanyeol, ternyata kelima sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan smirk andalan mereka

"Hm, berarti dugaan ku sepertinya tak meleset. Ku kira hanya aku saja yang merasakan bahwa yeoja-yeoja ini adalah para diva." Terang Chen yang diangguki oleh Kris, Suho, Sehun, dan Kai

Kris menarik lembut pinggang yeoja sexy itu agar semakin dekat di dalam pelukannya, "Tsk, kau kira kau bisa menipu ku, baby panda?" bisik Kris seduktive di telinga yeoja itu hingga yeoja itu bergidik geli

Suho mengetuk-ketukkan jari di dagunya, "Ehm, sepertinya kalian ingin membuat kami bingung dengan cara menyamar sebagai yeoja sexy dan menggiurkan seperti ini, hm?"

"Kyungie, apakah ini adalah ide gila mu, eoh? Kekeke, kau sangat nakal, Kyung. berani sekali kau menunjukkan pundak mulus mu itu kepada orang selain aku, eoh?" ucap Kai dengan tatapan dan senyum mesum

"Sepertinya kami harus memberikan kalian sebuah hukuman, hm?" ungkap Sehun

Yeoja-yeoja yang telah diklaim menjadi para diva itu hanya menunduk ketakutan mendengar suara berat milik Sehun.

"Ehm, uhm." Gumam yeoja yang berada di pelukan Chanyeol saat ini

"Ada apa, Baekkie? Mengapa kau mendesah seperti itu, hm?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif

Entah mengapa keenam eksekutor muda itu saat ini sangat berotak mesum dan selalu melontarkan suara-suara seduktif dan sangat sexy

Yeoja itu menggeleng. Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi mulus yeoja yang di klaim sebagai Baekkie tunangannya itu

...

Tapi sayang, tiba-tiba,-

Brakkkkk

Pintu ruangan itu di buka secara paksa. Sontak keenam eksekutor muda dan keenam yeoja itu terlonjak kaget

Di depan pintu terlihat asisten dari Suho sedang terngah-engah

"Mianhe, Tuan hoshh.. Mianhe, hoshh.. Di ruang pesta hoshh."

"Bernafaslah yang benar dulu, Tuan Lee." Ucap Suho

Keenam namja itu tau bahwa ada masalah yang sangat besar hingga asisten Suho berani menganggu keenam eksekutor muda itu

...

"Sekarang katakanlah mengapa kau kesini dengan nafas yang tak beraturan seperti itu, Tuan Lee." Ucap Suho sekali lagi

"Mianhe, Tuan. Di ruang pesta ada,-"

..

"HEI! NAMJA-NAMJA BRENGSEK! KELUAR KALIAN"

"EKSEKUTOR MUDA KURANG AJAR! KALIAN BERANI SELINGKUH DI BELAKANG KAMI, EOH?"

"NAMJA-NAMJA TENGIK! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK"

Deg

Sontak keenam eksekutor muda itu saling bertatapan.

"Hyung, apakah pendengaran ku benar-benar baik hari ini? mengapa aku mendengar suara Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap horor ke arah Suho

"A-aku juga mendengar suara Baozi." Chen bergidik ngeri saat ia mendengar teriakan melengking yang dihasilkan oleh namja yang memiliki suara seperti Xiumin, atau jangan-jangan itu memang suara Xiumin? Entahlah Chen tidak tau

...

Deg

Deg

"Sepertinya insting kita kali ini meleset telak, hyung!" rutuk Sehun

Keenam eksekutor muda itu menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar.

Saat ini telah berdiri enam namja yang tengah berkacak pingang di depan enam eksekutor muda dan enam yeoja sexy itu. Meskipun mereka menggunakan topeng, para eksekutor muda dapat mengenali namja-namja itu dari suara yang mereka keluarkan

Jika para diva berdiri di depan kami, lalu siapa yeoja-yeoja yang berada disamping kami ini, eoh?

_Oh shit! Mengapa hal ini sangat rumit? _

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Mengapa para eksekutor muda itu bisa salah mengenal tunangan mereka? apakah mereka benar-benar mencintai para diva atau tidak?

...

**[celindazifan]** hehehe ambigu ya? rala berencana buat sequel tiap pasangan setelah ini end. Akan ada satu chap yang nyeritain kristao dan couple yang lain panjang lebar. Masih rencana sih. Tetep baca ya^^

**[chancoolie]** makasih udah baca^^

**[Guest]** makasih^^, baca terus ya. wah, si baek dan uke yang lain lagi marah-marah tuh, gimana nasib seme kelak ya?

**[chenma]** hahahaha, bentar lagi buka kok bentar. Kurang 13 jam lagi^^

**[kthk2]** iya ini udah lanjut^^

**[VampireDPS]** hahahaa, yukk baca aja yuk.

**[Kaisooo1288] **iya ini udah lanjut. Baca terus ya^^

**[jung jessie] **masih kurang panjang kah? iya, rala usahan^^ baca terus ya

**[Kim Aluna] **kasihan atuh, chan nya gak tega/ ceye : gue tega kok la, gue mau main-main dulu aja/ inget woi, itu anak orang/ mereka buka identitas dan bikin konflik tuh, gak tau eksekutor mudanya pada njlimet.^^ makasih^^ baca terus ya

**[sebutLuhan3x]** baca terus ya^^

**[cucunya rapmon sunbae]** makasih^^ iya ini lanjut. tak ape, chingu, rala sering gitu juga kok, soalnya. Wahaha

**[balihooo]** iya panggil rala saja. enggak kok, aku kan memang ingin dipanggil rala saja^^. Hehehe, maaf ya. ini udah update


	22. Chapter 22

**INI CHAPTER BAKAL JADI CHAPTER PALING MENYEBALKAN. JADI HABIS BACA NIH CHAPTER JANGAN BASHING RALA YA. PUASA-PUASA LHO^^**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

"_Instingku mengatakan bahwa yeoja ini adalah Baekkie ku." terang Chanyeol yang mampu membuat kelima sahabatnya tersentak kaget._

"_Hm, berarti dugaan ku sepertinya tak meleset. Ku kira hanya aku saja yang merasakan bahwa yeoja-yeoja ini adalah para diva." Terang Chen yang diangguki oleh Kris, Suho, Sehun, dan Kai_

"_EKSEKUTOR MUDA KURANG AJAR! KALIAN BERANI SELINGKUH DI BELAKANG KAMI, EOH?"_

_Sontak keenam eksekutor muda itu saling bertatapan._

"_Hyung, apakah pendengaran ku benar-benar baik hari ini? mengapa aku mendengar suara Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap horor Suho_

"_Sepertinya insting kita kali ini meleset telak, hyung!" rutuk Sehun_

_Keenam eksekutor muda itu menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar._

_Jika para diva berdiri di depan kami, lalu siapa yeoja-yeoja yang berada disamping kami ini, eoh?_

_Oh ! mengapa hal ini sangat rumit?_

**Chapter 21**

"_Apakah hati ku telah mendua, eoh?"_ batin keenam eksekutor muda itu. Mereka sangat bimbang dengan keadaan yang mereka hadapi saat ini, mereka sangat bingung mengapa saat melihat enam yeoja yang berada disamping mereka, hati mereka bergetar beribu-ribu kali lebih cepat.

Bukankah sosok yang mampu membuat mereka berdebar (dulu) yang bernotabe menjadi tunangan mereka saat ini telah berkacak pinggang dan murka tepat di depan mereka? Tapi mengapa mereka tak berdebar sama sekali saat melihat tunangan mereka seperti saat-saat sebelum bertemu para yeoja ini? Entahlah, debaran keenam ekseutor muda itu saat ini telah beralih ke yeoja yang sedang berada disamping mereka

"_Apakah aku akan mengkhianati tunangan ku karena yeoja ini?"_ Batin keenam eksekutor muda itu lagi.

Hati mereka benar-benar berkecamuk karena hal ini. Bukankah mereka telah berjanji tak akan menyakiti para diva itu? Bukankah mereka juga berjanji bahwa hati mereka tak akan bergetar kepada siapapun kecuali dengan para diva itu? Tapi, mengapa hati mereka bergetar sama hebatnya saat bertemu yeoja-yeoja ini seperti saat mereka bertemu para diva itu (dulu), eoh? Oh Tuhan, karena keenam yeoja ini, keenam eksekutor muda itu harus melanggar semua janji yang mereka berikan kepada para diva

"Hyung, mengapa aku tak merasakan sensasi yang meletup-letup seperti dulu lagi saat melihat Xiumin hyung?" bisik Chen

"Entahlah, Chen. Aku juga tak merasakan sensasi seperti itu saat melihat Baekkie saat ini." Jawab Chanyeol

Keenam eksekutor muda itu menghela nafas kasar, "Shit, hatiku berkhianat." Umpat Kris

Chen mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "Apakah ini berarti aku normal dan tidak gay, hyung?" tanya Chen yang mampu membuat Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun terdiam seketika. waktu seperti menghentikan langkah dan tubuh mereka.

"Oh shit man. Apakah kita benar-benar akan mengkhianati para diva itu, eoh?" ujar Kris dengan menatap horor saeng-saengnya itu.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. biarkan hati ku saja yang menuntunku." Gumam Suho pasrah

Keenam yeoja yang mendengar gumaman-gumaman para eksekutor muda itu bersmirk ria, hati mereka sangat senang dengan kebimbangan yang tengah melanda eksekutor muda itu

...

...

Tapi di sisi lain...

Melihat keenam eksekutor muda yang masih berdiam diri disisi para yeoja itu dan tak menanggapi para diva, keenam namja yang diakui sebagai tunangan keenam namja itu pun segera mendecih kesal kepada keenam eksekutor muda itu

_Ha ha, kalian benar-benar brengsek, tuan eksekutor muda! Kalian benar-benar mempermainkan hati kami!_

Para diva itu tersenyum miris dengan nasib hati mereka

...

"Oh, ternyata kalian mengadakan pesta ini untuk mencari pengganti kami?" Sindir namja yang diakui oleh Suho sebagai tunangannya, Lay.

_Oh Shit man, bukankah itu Lay? Tapi mengapa aku sama sekali tak berdebar melihat nya? Aish,,, mengapa aku malah berdebar dengan yeoja yang berada di sampingku ini?_

Lagi lagi hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu yang mampu melintas di kepala Suho

Tidak

Tak hanya di kepala Suho saja, pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di kepala keenam eksekutor muda itu saat ini

_Hhhhh, sepertinya aku benar-benar akan melanggar janji ku sendiri_

_Mianhe Lay_

...

Lagi-lagi keenam eksekutor muda itu hanya menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar, entah mengapa lidah mereka tiba-tiba terasa kelu untuk membantah atau menyangkal sindiran yang diberikan oleh Lay. Terutama lidah Suho. Lidahnya bagai mati rasa, ia bingung atas hati dan pikirannya yang tak sejalan.

"Tsk, kau sangat jahat, Yeoliee. Kau menipuku dan mempermainkan perasaanku selama 12 tahun ini!" sentak seorang namja mungil yang diakui Chanyeol sebagai Baekkie nya itu

Chanyeol menggeleng menanggapi ucapan tunangannya itu, "Aniya, aku tak bermaksud mempermainkan dan menipu mu, Baekkie." Terang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah dengan sosok mungil yang berada di depannya saat ini. Oh ayolah, tak hanya Chanyeol yang merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Kris, Suho, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun juga merasa sangat bersalah.

Bukankah mereka tau kalau para diva itu telah menyimpan perasaan mereka selama 12 tahun ini? tapi mengapa mereka hanya mampu membalas perasaan mereka hanya dengan waktu sekejap saja? mengapa para yeoja ini harus datang di kehidupan mereka?

Namja yang dipanggil Baekkie itu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap tajam mata Chanyeol, "Kau bilang apa? Tak mempermainkanku? Ha ha, kau sedang melucu, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sarkatis

"Aniya! Aku tak sedang melucu Baekki~ahh, aku benar-benar serius dengan mu!" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa sinis mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana tak masuk akal jika tangan Chanyeol masih melingkar di pinggang yeoja yang sat ini berada di samping Chanyeol itu

"Kau pikir aku namja yang sangat pabbo, Park Chanyeol? Kau pikir dengan melihat mu dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku akan percaya dengan ucapan-ucapan dusta mu itu, hm?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menuding perbuatan Chanyeol saat ini

Sret

Segera Chanyeol menjauhkan tanganya

Tapi sebenarnya hati Chanyeol sangat berat hati saat melepas tangannya dari pinggang yeoja itu, tapi apa daya bukankah tunangan resminya saat ini berada di depannya?

"Ehm, k-kau salah paham, B-Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sangat gugup

Mata Baekhyun membelalak saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, "Mwo? Baekhyun? Kau memanggil ku Baekhyun, Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya

"Mianhe, Baekhyun-ssi. Bukankah nama mu memang B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N, lalu apa salah Chanyeol hyung memanggil mu seperti itu?" tanya Kai

Kris dan Suho menghela nafas berat atas ucapan Kai itu, "Hhh, Kkamjong pabbo. Mengapa ia tidak menutup mulut tebalnya itu, eoh!" batin mereka

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai, ingin sekali Baekhyun menjahit mulut tebal Kai dan menenggelamkan sosok hitam itu di dasar samudera

Baekhyun sudah berancang-ancang untuk membogem Kai, tapi sayang tangan Baekhyun dicegah oleh namja mungil yang telah berdiri di sampingnya, "Tenang dulu, Baekkie hyung" bisik namja itu

"Lebih baik kau menutup bibir tebal mu itu, Kim Jongin!" sentak namja mungil yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, Yeol. Mengapa kau memanggil ku Baekhyun? Mengapa kau tak memanggil ku Baekki? Bukankah kau mengatakan Baekkie adalah panggilan sayangmu, yeol?" Baekhyun berharap jika Chanyeol hanya khilaf semata saat mengucapkan kata 'Baekhyun' itu

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun,Chanyeol menatap lekat manik mata Baekhyun.

"Mata itu, Oh shit man!" batin Chanyeol

"Mianhe."

Kata itu

Ya, hanya kata itu yang ingin Chanyeol lontarkan.

..

"Hhh" Helaan nafas terdengar dari keenam diva itu

Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun, "Apakah hatimu telah berpaling dari ku, Sehunie?" tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Ia menahan isakan yang kapan saja bisa meledak

Lagi-lagi Sehun si maknae eksekutor muda itu juga menatap lekat manik mata tunangannya.

..

Sehun tetap menatap lekat mata tunangannya dan tak ingin melontarkan sesuatu dari mulut tipisnya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun

Sakit

Hati Luhan bagai teriris. Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun tak menanggapi Luhan

Kau benar-benar tak memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku, Sehunie

Oh ayolah, manusia mana yang tak merasa sakit jika orang yang mereka cintai ternyata tidak mencintai mereka,eoh?

...

Tanpa disadari, ada yang mengeluarkan smirk bahagia karena keadaan ini

...

"Mengapa kalian sangat jahat? Mengapa kalian sangat tega melakukan semua ini kepada kami?" tanya Xiumin. Akhirnya tetua para diva itu telah mampu mengontrol emosi nya yang tengah bergejolak hebat itu

"Baozi, mianhe." Jawab Chen

"Mianhe? Hanya kata itukah yang sanggup kalian lontarkan?" tanya Xiumin tak percaya

"Ne" jawab Chen lagi

"Apakah gara-gara yeoja sexy itu kalian berpaling dari kami, hm?" tanya Xiumin sambil menuding keenam yeoja yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang para eksekutor muda itu

Deg

Deg

Deg

Hati keenam eksekutor muda itu berdetak tak karuan, "Mengapa kalian diam saja? apakah pertanyaan ku membuat kalian skak mate?" lontaran pertanyaan dingin terucap dari mulut Xiumin

Diam

Keenam eksekutor muda itu tak bergeming sama sekali

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU, NAMJA BRENGSEK!" bentak Xiumin

...

Drrrtt...drttt...

Keenam eksekutor muda itu merasakan tubuh yeoja yang bersembunyi di belakang mereka bergetar hebat karena bentakan Xiumin, "Tsk, Kau tak usah membentak kami, seperti itu Xiumin-ssi. Kau membuat yeoja ini ketakutan!" sentak Chanyeol

Entah mengapa rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti hati Chanyeol tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja ketika merasakan dan melihat tubuh yeoja yang baru saja mampu membuat nya berdebar itu bergetar dengan hebatnya.

Sontak para diva membelalakkan mata mereka. Mereka tak percaya dalam situasi seperti ini, Chanyeol masih tetap membela yeoja perebut tunangan orang itu.

"Kau? Kau melindungi yeoja itu, Yeol?" bibir Baekhyun kelu saat mengucapkan pertanyaan bodoh itu

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ne! Kalian telah membuat yeoja-yeoja ini ketakutan, eoh."

Brughhh

Hati Baekhyun bagai tertimpa beton

...

Plakkk

Baekhyun menampar telak pipi mulus Chanyeol

Sontak yeoja yang berada di belakang Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan hanya mampu menutup mulutnya

"Kau hiks... brengsek, Yeol! Kau hiks..benar-benar brengsek .hiks..!" isakan telah lolos dari bibir Baekhyun

Chanyeol diam

Keenam eksekutor muda itu diam.

...

Sret

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat Baekhyun dengan nekatnya menarik yeoja yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Bentak Chanyeol

_Yeol! Kau lebih memilih seorang yeoja! Hiksss..._

"Yeol, aku Baekkie mu. Aku Baekkimu, Yeol." Rintih Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya berdecih mendengar rintihan Baekhyun

"Baekkie ku, hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ne. Aku Baekkimu, Yeol."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan yeoja itu

Grep

Chanyeol membopong yeoja itu didepan semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu dan menyingkirkan Baekhyun dengan kasar, "Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi Baekkie ku!" sentak Chanyeol

...

Baekhyun menangis terisak. Lututnya telah lemas melihat aksi Chanyeol saat ini

Drap

Drap

Para diva sontak berlari menuju tubuh Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas di lantai, "Brengsek! Kau benar-benar brengsek, Park Chanyeol!" maki Luhan yang saat ini telah merangkul Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar untuk membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh namja bernama Luhan itu

Chanyeol menurunkan yeoja itu dari bopongannya, "Mianhe Baek. Selamanya aku akan memilih yeoja ini. Aku tak akan memilih orang selain dia!" terang Chanyeol

Para diva yang dari tadi menahan emosi mereka, sekarang benar-benar murka. Mereka benar-benar marah dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang mampu membuat isakan Baekhyun semakin hebat

_Yeol! Kau memilih seorang yeoja.. Hikss, Yeol kau jahat_

...

"Kau brengsek!" rutuk kelima diva itu

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan isakannya. hatinya remuk, cinta yang selama ini dijaga dengan baik telah hancur lebur

"Hikss.. Mianhe, Chanyeol-ssi. hikss, mianhe telah menyimpan perasaan suka kepadamu selama 12 tahun ini. Mianhe telah mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ssi." ungkap Baekhyun, "Aku akan melepasmu, semoga kau bahagia dengan yeoja itu, Chanyeol-ssi." tambah Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap lekat tubuh mungil namja yang mengaku bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, "Ne. Kau harus melepas ku. Aku tak akan pernah mau memilih mu." jawab Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah

...

Kelima diva yang lain melongo mendengar penuturan kejam Chanyeol

"Shit!" umpat Luhan emosi

...

"Baiklah, sepertinya hati kalian benar-benar tak memilih kami!"ucap Lay sambil menatap keenam eksekutor muda dan keenam yeoja yang tetap berada di samping keenam eksekutor muda itu secara bergantian

Lay membuang nafasnya dengan kasar, " Lebih baik kita batalkan saja pertunangan kita, Suho-ssi. Terimakasih selama 12 tahun ini." tambah Lay

Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan sendu, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Lay

Melihat tak ada rekasi yang berarti dari keenam eksekutor muda itu, "Hhh, sepertinya kita memang tak pernah bisa bersatu, Sehun-ssi. aku namja dan kau namja. Kau normal dan aku gay. Aku membebaskanmu dari pertunangan konyol ini, Sehun-ssi." timpal Luhan yang telah berdiri sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang masih terisak hebat

Tatapan datar.

Ya, hanya tatapan datar dan ekspresi dingin yang Sehun tunjukkan saat mendengar ungkapan Luhan

...

"Ge~, Gomawo, telah menjagaku akhir-akhir ini. Gomawo telah membalas perasaan ku selama 12 tahun ini meskipun hanya sekejap. Wo ai ni, ge~" ucap Tao, buliran-buliran air mata telah menghias di pipi panda itu

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan datar. Entah mengapa, rasa simpati nya terhadap namja itu telah musnah dan hilang dalam hitungan detik

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kris, "Ha ha, lupakan pernyataan ku tadi ge~. Ha ha semoga gege bahagia dengan yeoja cantik itu." tambah Tao

Xiumin menghela nafas dengan berat, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini. "Kim Jongdae, kita selesai!" hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu Xiumin lontarkan kepada Chen

Xiumin tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit yang mendera di hatinya saat ini. ia benar-benar tertekan dengan semua keadaan ini

...

Brak

Kyungsoo menendang meja yang tersedia di ruangan itu , "Namja-namja brengsek!"

"Kita putus Kai! Tak akan ada hubungan apapun diantara kita." Geram Kyungsoo

...

Keenam eksekutor muda itu saling bertatapan, melihat reaksi para diva itu

...

"Itulah yang kalian mau. Kami akan menuruti keinginan kalian dengan senang hati." Kris angkat bicara

"Kami juga sama sekali tak ingin bertunangan dengan kalian." tambah Kai

"Kalian sama sekali tak berarti bagi kami." Timpal Sehun

Entah mengapa hati nurani keenam eksekutor muda itu hari ini telah lenyap. Mereka dengan tega mencampakkan hati para diva

_Hikss... Love is pain, hm? Hikss.. Sakit_

Kris melangkah meninggalkan para diva dengan menggandeng yeoja yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang nya tanpa memedulikan tatapan nanar yang diberikan para diva itu.

Tak lama kemudian kelima eksekutor muda yang lain mengikuti langkah kaki Kris dan tak lupa mereka juga menggandeng yeoja yang telah merusak hubungan mereka dengan para diva

...

"Kekekeke, berakhir sudah kalian para eksekutor muda! Hahaha, benar-benar namja-namja pabbo. kekeke" ujar namja yang telah melihat dan menyaksikan kejadian itu. namja itu telah mengeluarkan smirk dan rasa bangga nya dari awal mengetahui bahwa para eksekutor muda itu telah mencampakkan para diva

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Mengapa para eksekutor muda itu bisa salah mengenal tunangan mereka? apakah mereka benar-benar mencintai para diva atau tidak?

...

**[Meilinda600]** iya ini next. Jangan marah-marah dulu ya

**[balihooo]** hohohohoho, ychap ini jangan makan saya ya. pasti kamu marah+jengkel banget

**[cucunya rapmon]** hehehe, rumit ya? maaf ya.

**[kaisooo1288]** hahahaha iya habisini ada perang

**[pantao]** iyaa ini lanjut kok^^

**[kim aluna]** hahahahaha, jangan marah ya. chap ini pasti menguras hati sekali

**[celindazifan]** iya ini lanjut

**[nanda829]** okee lanjut

**[guest]** tiap mood saya.. hehehe, maaf ya

**[yuuyo]** gak lama kok, puncak nya di cahp ini doang

**[xing mae30]** rala chingu^^, maaf ya telat

**[aiko michishige]** iya ini lanjut


	23. Chapter 23

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

"_Itulah yang kalian mau. Kami akan menuruti keinginan kalian dengan senang hati." Kris angkat bicara_

"_Kami juga sama sekali tak ingin bertunangan dengan kalian." tambah Kai _

"_Kalian sama sekali tak berarti bagi kami." Timpal Sehun_

_Entah mengapa hati nurani keenam eksekutor muda itu hari ini telah lenyap Mereka dengan tega mencampakkan hati para diva_

_Hikss... Love is pain, hm? Hikss.. Sakit_

_"Kekekeke, berakhir sudah kalian para eksekutor muda! Hahaha, benar-benar namja-namja pabbo. kekeke" ujar namja yang telah melihat dan menyaksikan kejadian itu. namja itu telah mengeluarkan smirk dan rasa bangga nya dari awal mengetahui bahwa para eksekutor muda itu telah mencampakkan para diva_

Chapter 22

"_Pst, benarkan. Pasti yeoja-yeoja centil itu yang para eksekutor muda pilih."_

"_Hhhh, siapa sebenarnya mereka, eoh? Apakah di sekolah kita ada yeoja-yeoja sesempurna itu, hm?"_

"_Hhhh, impianku hangus sudah!"_

"_Hhh, yeoja itu dari keluarga mana, hm?"_

"_Damn!"_

Gerutuan-gerutuan tak jelas terlontar dari mulut para tamu undangan dengan bebasnya saat melihat para eksekutor muda yang telah kembali ke pesta dengan tetap menggandeng keenam yeoja sempurna itu

"Show time, baby." Gumam keenam eksekutor muda itu

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Hahahahaa..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar di salah satu gerombolan para tamu

"Hei, para eksekutor muda! Apakah kau adalah teman namja culun yang bernama Park Chanyeol, hm?" seorang namja tampak melangkah mendekati keenam eksekutor muda itu

Eksekutor muda itu hanya memutar bola maa mereka dengan malas, "Ehm, kami mengenal Park Chanyeol. Ada masalah apa kau dengannya, hm?" tanya Chanyeol kepada namja itu

"Tsk, bilang kepada teman culun mu itu! Aku sudah bertemu dengan tunangan Byun Baekhyun." jelas namja yang ternyata adalah Sondae itu

"_Tunangan Byun Baekhyun?_"

"_Tunangan diva Baekhyun?_"

"_Nugu?_"

Sontak seluruh tamu undangan yang bernotabe menjadi pemuja diva sangat kaget. Mereka sangat tak rela jika ucapan yang dilontarkan Sondae adalah nyata

"Tsk! Aku tak hanya bertemu tunangan Byun Baekhyun! Apakah kalian semua tau, hadirin?" tanya Sondae

"Keenam namja brengsek yang mengaku menjadi eksekutor muda ini adalah tunangan para diva yang telah mencampakkan hati para diva dengan kejam nya! Dan dengan otak tolol mereka, mereka telah membatalkan pertunangan mereka dengan para diva" tambah Sondae

Kaget?

Ya, tentu seluruh tamu undangan sangat kaget dengan penuturan yang dijabarkan oleh Sondae. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa para eksekutor muda itu sangat kejam.

Siapa yang berani menyia-nyiakan para diva, hm? Padahal seluruh orang,-kecuali eksekutor muda. Sangat menginginkan para diva untuk mejadi kekasih bahkan pasangan hidupnya

Gila? Ya, eksekutor muda sangat gila! Otak mereka terlalu cerdas hingga mereka mampu melakukan semua itu

Chanyeol hanya bersmirk ria mendengar penuturan Sondae. "Haha, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Sondae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya

Saat ini suasana pesta menjadi sangat tegang, seluruh tamu undangan sangat marah mendengar diva mereka dihina dan dicampakkan oleh keenam eksekutor muda itu. Para tamu undangan tak memikirkan kedudukan keenam eksekutor muda itu lagi. mereka tak berpikir resiko apa yang akan mereka terima jika melawan keenam eksekutor muda ini. Mereka hanya berpikir bahwa keenam namja ini adalah perkumpulan-perkumpulan namja brengsek

"Haha, tentu! Tsk, ku kira tunangan para diva adalah orang-orang yang memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Tapi ternyata? Haha, kalian adalah kumpulan namja tak berguna! Kalian sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan para diva. Cih!" Sondae tertawa mengejek

...

"Para diva?" gumam para tamu undangan saat melihat keenam namja yang melangkah ke arah Sondae

Tak disangka, bukan wajah khawatir dan terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh keenam eksekutor muda itu. Melainkan, seringai andalan mereka yang mampu menundukkan lawan bisinis mereka

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran keenam eksekutor muda itu? Sebrengsek itukah mereka? Selicik itukah mereka dalam mempermainkan hati para diva?

...

Suho melangkah ke arah Sondae, "Apakah kau benar-benar menginginkan namja-namja itu, Sondae?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk keenam namja

Para tamu mendengar hal itu sangat marah. Tapi apa daya, dengan wajah angelic nya, hati para tamu undangan meleleh dan emosi mereka mereda seketika

"Ne! Aku menginginkan namja-namja yang telah kalian campakkan ini, namja brengsek." Ucap Sondae dengan nada meremehkan dan mengejek

Suho mengetuk-ketukkan jari di dagunya, "Ehm, baiklah. Kau boleh memiliki mereka dan jangan pernah ganggu kami dan yeoja-yeoja itu, ne? ingat. Kau harus menerima namja-namja itu apapun dan siapun mereka." ucap Suho

Deg

_Apapun dan siapapun? Apa maksud eksekutormuda itu, eoh?_

Kalimat itu mengusik pikiran Sondae, tapi ia bersih keras untuk menghilangkan keganjalan itu

_Bodoh sekali, pasti aku akan menerima mereka, karena namja-namja ini adalah para diva yang kaya raya_

...

Para tamu undangan tersentak kaget mendengar bahwa Suho menyerahkan para diva ke Sondae bagai barang bekas yang telah mereka buang.

"_Oh shit man, seandainya mereka tak memiliki kuasa. Ku habisi mereka!"_

"_Oh damn, shit. Namja-namja brengsek!"_

Sondae mengangguk menyepakati perjanjian itu, "Tsk, siapa yang tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja itu, hm? Hahaha. Park Chanyeol si namja culun, saat ini akulah yang menjadi tunangan Baekhyun dan para diva ini." teriak Sondae dengan bangganya

Chanyeol bersmirk ria mendengar ungkapan Sondae, "Kau berteriak seperti itu untuk menantang siapa, hm? Park Chanyeol? Kau menantang seorang Park Chanyeol, hm?" tanya Chanyeol

Sondae menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol,- Tsk, Sondae sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol si namja culun. Tenu tak hanya Sondae saja, seluruh tamu undangan juga tak mengetahuinya.

"Haha, buat apa menantang namja culun tolol seperti dia, hm? Aku sudah memiliki Byun Baekhyun dan dia benar, dia telah menunjukkan tunangan Byun Baekhyun secara resmi" sombong Sondae

Reaksi keenam eksekutor muda itu hanya menatap datar ke arah Sondae, mereka semakin memeluk erat yeoja yang dari tadi hanya bisa diam tanpa membuka suara mereka sedikit pun sejak pertama bertemu dengan keenam eksekutor muda itu

...

Diva?

Apakah kalian bertanya bagaimana reaksi namja-namja yang telah diakui oleh Sondae sebagai tunangan mereka yang kalian sebut para diva itu?

Apakah kalian heran mengapa para diva saat ini tidak menolak semua ucapan yang telah dilontarkan Sondae dan para eksekutor muda? Apakah kalian tidak merasakan betapa berat hati mereka untuk mengungkapkan semua rasa sakit yang mereka alami setelah menelan kenyataan pahit?

Oh ayolah, hati mereka terlalu sakit untuk mengikuti alur cerita seperti ini. Hati mereka terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi untaian kata menyakitkan dari keenam eksekutor muda itu

Terserah

Mereka sudah tak percaya akan cinta lagi. Bahkan saat ini para diva sama sekali tak peduli dengan pengakuan Sondae yang menganggap mereka sebagai tunangan muthlak Sondae. Mereka sama sekali tak peduli. toh tanpa ada kata persetujuan yang sebenarnya dari mereka, tak akan ada pertunangan untuk mereka dan Sondae

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Kris melangkah mendekati Sondae. Ia tepuk pundak Sondae, "Baiklah, kami menghargai semua usahamu untuk mendapatkan keenam namja itu." ucap Kris, "Kami akan menambahkan jadwal acara dalam pesta kami untuk acara pertunangan mu bersama keenam namja itu. ingat kau harus menerima mereka, siapa pun mereka!" tambah Kris

_Kris ge~ Kau benar-benar jahat.. hikssss_

_Mengapa kalian sangat brengsek, eoh?_

_Apa salah kami? Bukankah kami telah menanyakan tentang hati kalian saat menerima kami menjadi tunangan kalian?_

_Jawaban kalian adalah kalian akan menerima kami apa adanya_

_Tapi apa, eoh? Kalian lebih memilih sosok yeoja daripada sosok kami itu_

_Oh Tuhan, cinta pertamaku kandas T.T_

...

Disisi lain...

Sondae sangat amat senang mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh namja tertinggi dari keenam eksekutor muda itu, "Wah, tak kusangka di antara kalian ada yang memiliki otak cemerlang dan hati yang baik. Tentu, tak usah khawatir. Aku pasti akan menerima keenam namja diva ini. Karena keenam namja ini adalah diva-divaku, kekekeke" Puji Sondae

Kris tak menggapai ucapan Sondae. Semua ini adalah hal yang sangat tak terduga sebelumnya. Tak ada rencana seperti ini sebelumnya.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Acara pertunangan Sondae sangat meriah, Sondae menyatakan bahwa saat ini ia akan bertunangan dengan namja yang mengaku sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Untuk bertunangan dengan namja yang mengaku sebagai diva yang lain, Sondae mengatakan setelah ia menikah dengan Baekhyun. Semua persiapan cincin pertunangan pun telah disiapkan secara instan oleh para eksekutor muda itu

Gila?

Ya, itulah mereka.

Kalian bingung mengapa para diva itu tak menolak dengan ini semua?

Bukankah aku telah mengatakan bahwa mereka tak peduli akan semua itu lagi?

Mereka tak peduli nasib hati mereka seperti apa!

...

Sondae sangat senang sekali ia juga mengatakan bahwa mulai saat ini ia akan menjadi CEO dan pemilik seluruh perusahaan Byun dan Daeng

Reaksi tak suka yang dipancarakan para tamu undangan sangat terlihat jelas. Tapi apa daya, para bodyguard acara pesta ini telah memantau setiap orang yang berada di pesta itu

Ya, satu tamu undangan mendapat satu orang pengawas

Jadi mau tak mau, para tamu undangan tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Mereka hanya bisa melanjutkan acara pesta yang menyebalkan dan menyakitkan ini dengan rasa penuh kemarahan

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Apakah kalian sudah bosan dalam acara pesta ini?" Sapa pembawa acara yang tak lain adalah asisten dari Kai

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada jawaban dari para tamu undangan

"Wah-wah, ternyata tamu-tamu kita sudah bosan, Tuan. Bagaimana ini? apakah kalian ingin menunjukkan acara utama dalam keadaan tamu sangat bosan seperti ini, Tuan?" tanya pembawa acara itu kepada eksekutor muda yang berada di tempat khusus bersama enam yeoja sempurna itu

...

Yeoja itu sama sekali tak menolak semua ajakan dan perlakuan keenam eksekutor muda. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan perlakuan lembut keenam eksekutor muda itu untuk terakhir kali ini. Toh, mereka tak akan mungkin akan bisa bersatu dengan keenam eksekutor muda itu.

...

"Tak apa. kita akan memulai acara utama saat ini juga." Ucap Chen.

Keenam eksekutor muda itu menggandeng para yeoja itu untuk mengikuti langkah mereka untuk berjalan ke arah pembawa acara

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Hhh..." hela nafas panjang keluar dari keenam eksekutor muda itu

"Mianhe, jika beberapa waktu yang lalu terjadi suasana yang tegang." Pinta Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya 90o

"Dan untuk Sondae beserta tunangannya. Kami turut bahagia atas pertunangan kalian. kami juga sangat berterimakasih, karena pertunangan kalian, tak akan ada lagi yang menggaggu kami untuk selalu bersama orang-orang yang sangat kami cintai." Tambah Suho

Seluruh tamu undangan sangat bingung dengan ucapan Suho

"_Orang yang mereka cintai? Nugu?"_

"_Aish, jangan yeoja-yeoja itulah yang membuat para eksekutor muda itu langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_

"_Hhh, emang mereka bisa mencintai seseorang? Bukankah mereka telah melukai hati para diva dan saat ini di depan para diva pula mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka mencintai seseorang?"_

"_Namja-namja gila!"_

Makian yang terlontar ddari para tamu undangan sangat terdengar jelas di telinga enam eksekutor muda dan enam yeoja yang di belakang mereka

Mendengar dan melihat itu, Sondae hanya bersmirik ria. Saat ini dia menang muthlak dari eksekutor muda itu

Tak tau terimakasih?

Ya, itulah Daeng Sondae

...

"Kami tahu, kami telah melukai hati dan perasaan enam namja yang telah menjadi milik Sondae itu. Tapi, asal kalian tau jika kami memilih enam namja itu kami akan lebih melukai hati orang yang kami cintai." Saat ini Chanyeol lah yang angkat bicara

"Huh? Kau melukai para diva kami! Kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu, eksekutor muda!" maki salah satu tamu pesta itu

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar makian itu

"Kami melukai para diva kalian? Apakah kalian yakin dengan perkataan dan ucapan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau pikir kami semua bodoh, hah? Kami tak takut jika kalian akan membangkrutkan perusahaan milik keluarga kami. Kami sama sekali tak takut kepada orang yang berani melukai hati para diva kami!" teriak salah satu tmau pesta itu

Semua tamu mengangguk setuju, mereka tak takut lagi dengan para bodyguard yang mengawasi mereka

Sondae semakin melebarkan smirk nya, ia sangat bahagia melihat kehancuran keenam eksekutor muda itu

...

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, "Hm, ku katakan kepada kalian. Kami mengundang kalian saat ini adalah untuk melihat acara pertunangan kami bersama para yeoja-yeoja ini." terang Chanyeol yang semakin membuat para tamu undangan menggeram habis-habisan. Mereka semua bersiap melempar apapun yang mampu mereka lempar ke arah enam eksekutor muda yang gila itu

Mendengar keterangan Chanyeol, keenam yeoja yang berada di samping keenam eksekutor muda hanya membelalakkan mata mereka

...

"Kalian semua tenang dan ikuti saja acara ini dengan santai." Tegur Sehun kepada para tamu undangan

"Santai kepala mu peyang, HAH?! Kalian mencampakkan diva-diva kami, P-A-B-B-O!" teriak salah satu tamu

Tapi sayang keenam eksekutor muda itu tak menggubris perkataan para tamu. Mereka tetap melaksanakan acara pertunangan dengan sangat hikmat. Para yeoja itu pun tak mampu lagi untuk menolak pertunangan ini. mereka sudah terjerat oleh keenam eksekutor muda itu

...

Chanyeol melangkah ke depan dan melingkarkan cincin di jari manis yeoja yang mampu membuatnya berdebar itu begitu pula yeoja itu juga melingkarkan cincin pertunangan itu di jari manis Chanyeol, "Ne, Saya anak tunggal dari keluarga Park menyatakan bahwa saya telah resmi menjadi tunangan yeoja ini" terang Chanyeol yang mendapat sorakan tak suka dari para tamu

"Kami telah bertunangan selama 12 tahun yang lalu, hanya saja saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian bahwa yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah diva kalian yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ini telah resmi hanya milik saya!"

Sontak seluruh mata para hadirin melotot kaget, mulut mereka menganga tak percaya akan apa yang mereka dengar. Sondae pun jatuh terjungkal dari tempat duduk yang ia duduki saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

Yeoja yang saat ini berada disamping Chanyeol melotot kaget,- Tsk tak hanya yeoja yang berada di dekat Chanyeol, kelima yeoja yang berada di samping kelima eksekutor muda itu pun juga sangat amat kaget,

"Apakah kau masih ingin menyamar, Baekkie? Apakah kau masih ingin mengujiku dalam hal mengenalimu, hm?" mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, yeoja itu hanya menunduk. Ia tak bisa berucap apapun karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol membuat lidahnya kelu

Suho melangkah dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol

Dengan romantisnya, Suho menyerahkan bunga mawar untuk yeoja yang telah mendebarkan hatinya itu. tak lupa ia juga lingkarkan cincin di tangan yeoja itu. mau tak mau yeoja itu melakukan hal yang sama. "Ne, saya anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim juga menyatakan bahwa saya telah bertunangan dengan yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah diva kalian yang bernama Zhang Yixing ini sejak 12 tahun yang lalu."

Mendengar pernyataan Suho hal itu semakin membuat para tamu melongo, Sondae yang baru saja duduk ditempatnya pun lagi-lagi terjungkal karena kaget

...

Kris, Sehun, Kai, dan Chen juga telah menyatakan pertunangannya dengan yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan, DO Kyungsoo, dan Kim Minseok itu

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Sondae bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa mengejek ke arah enam eksekutor muda itu, "Haha, kalian benar-benar sangat lucu. Kalian benar-benar sangat idiot. Bukankah baru tadi kalian mengadakan acara pertunangan ku dengan Byun Baekhyun ini, hm?" Tanya Sondae sambil merangkul namja mungil yang mengaku sebagai Byun Baekhyun itu

Keenam eksekutor muda itu lagi-lagi memutar bola mata nya dengan malas karena lagi lagi mereka harus berurusan dengan Sondae

Chanyeol tertawa, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga yeoja yang telah menjadi tunangannya itu, "Jika kau dan para diva itu tetap tak mau membuka penyamaran kalian ini. maka kau harus siap-siap menari striptease di ranjang bersamaku, Baekkie~ahh" bisik Chanyeol seduktive

Yeoja itu bergidik ngeri mendengar bisikan Chanyeol yang mirip dengan desahan itu. Yeoja itu mmengedarkan pandangannya ke yeoja-yeoja yang lain

"Tsk, kau lebih memilih yeoja dari pada namja, Chanyeol-ssi. aku tak ingin membuka penyamaran ini." ucap yeoja itu dengan ketus

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Huh? Kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri, eoh? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tak peduli jika kau itu namja atau yeoja? Aku memilih Baekki, Baekki yang sangat aku cintai. Entah ia namja atau yeoja. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan memilih namja mungil yang menyamar sebagai dirimu itu, eoh." Terang Chanyeol panjang lebar membuat hati yeoja yang ternyata Baekhyun itu berdegup kencang.

Rasa sakit yang tadi sangat menghujam hati Baekhyun sekarang telah sirna dalam sekejap. Bagaimana tidak hilang jika alasan Chanyeol seperti itu

"Tapi bukankah kau tak ingin betunangan dengan ku, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya bAekhyun sarkatis

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bukankah aku mengatakan jika aku tak ingin bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, meskipun ia menyamar sebagai orang yang sangat aku cintai sekali pun." terang Chanyeol yang mampu mebuat Baekhyun terbungkam

...

"Aku mengatakan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh Byun Baekhyun, jika kau dan para diva tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu, Baekki~ahh" Ancam Chanyeol dengan suara yang mendesah

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya dengan kasar, "Huh!"

...

"HEI! Kau mengabaikan aku!" teriak Sondae menggema di seluruh ruangan

Yeoja yang ternyata Baekhyun itu menatap tajam kelima yeoja yang sedang dalam pelukan kelima eksekutor muda. Mengerti tatapan yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. mereka mengangguk menyetujui maksud Baekhyun.

"Segampang itukah membuat mereka menyetujui permintaan ku?" gumam Baekhyun

"Karena jika mereka tak menurut, mereka juga tak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu, Baekki." terang Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan senyum mesum nya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Mata Sondae melotot mendengar penjelasan dari yeoja yang saat ini berada di pelukan keenam eksekutor muda itu

"Tak mungkin! Kalian semua pasti bohong! Tak mungkin para diva memakai gaun-gaun seperti itu. Para diva yang sebenarnya pasti namja-namja ini!" bantah Sondae

"Katakan jika kalian adalah para diva yang sebenarnya, ne" Ucap Sondae dengan nada yang lembut

Namja mungil yang berada di samping Sondae yang tadinya mengaku sebagai Baekhyun itu membungkuk "Mianhe, Sondae-ssi. Kami bukanlah para diva. Kami hanya ditugaskan untuk menyamar sebagai para diva untuk menguji kesetiaan keenam eksekutor muda itu." ungkap namja mungil itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu pekerja di keluarga Byun

Kelima namja yang menyamar sebagai para diva itu juga salah satu pekerja dirumah keluarga para diva

Sondae tertawa keras mendengar penjelasan namja mungil itu, "Tak mungkin! Hahahaha, jika benar-benar kalian para diva, bukankah kalian melihat sendiri jika eksekutor gila itu mencampakkan kalian?" teriak Sondae

"Mencampakkan? Haha apakah kau bodoh Sondae? Jika kami memilih keenam namja itu, maka tuduhan mu lah yang benar. Tapi sayang nya kami saat ini tetap memilih tunangan kami bagaimanapun penyamaran yang mereka lakukan!" jelas Sehun dengan wajah yang dihiasi smirk nya

"Hahaha, namja ini memiliki suara Byun Baekhyun. Dan kelima namja ini pun juga memiliki suara para diva." Ujar Sondae

Keenam namja yang mengaku sebagai para diva itu membungkukkan badan mereka, "Mianhe, suara kami seperti ini karena tuan kami memasangkan kami sebuah alat perubah suara untuk melancarkan rencana mereka." Terang namja mungil

Namja mungil dan kelima orang yang menyamar membuka topengmereka. Dan ternyata benar, mereka bukanlah para diva

Mata Sondae melotot, wajahnya memerah, "SHIT!" umpat Sondae

"Cih, tapi aku telah bertunangan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dan kalian lah yang membuat pesta pertunanganku dengannya" ucap Sondae sarkatis

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa garing, "Kau bertunangan dengan namja mungil itu, Sondae-ssi. Kau tak akan pernah bertunangan dengan Baekkie ku." Ujar Chanyeol,

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah mata Sondae hingga mau tak mau membuat hati Sondae menciut seketika, "Bukankah kau tadi telah menyetujui syarat yang diberikan hyungku?" tanya Chanyeol

Sondae terdiam, "Syarat?" gumamnya

"Kau menyetujui akan menerima keenam namja itu apapun dan siapapun mereka. Dan saat ini kau harus menerima mereka, karena mereka bukanlah para diva yang kau maksud kan." Tambah Chanyeol

"ANDWAEEEE!" teriak Sondae

"Kalian licik! Kalian benar-benar namja brengsek!" teriak Sondae (lagi)

_Itulah balasan karena berani-berani bermain-main dengan kami_

Keenam eksekutor muda itu mengeluarkan smirk yang lebih menakutkan lagi saat melihat reaksi Sondae. Hal itu membuat para tamu undangan menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar

"_Mereka benar-benar menakutkan_"

"_Mereka seperti malaikat tapi juga seperti iblis"_

...

BRAKK

Sondae keluar dari ruangan pesta itu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dia sangat-sangat marah dengan kelicikan enam eksekutor muda itu. Dia benar-benar kalah telak saat ini.

Bukankah author telah mengatakan bahwa keenam eksekutor muda itu sangat cerdik dan tak bisa ditipu dengan mudah?

Jika ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan mereka, maka mereka akan membalas nya dengan lebih berbahaya

Oiya, keenam eksekutor muda itu sangat amat mencintai para diva ^^..

pasti pada bingung ya, kenapa para fake diva kerasa kayak gitu?

Sebenarnya yang tulisan miring atau suara hati itu memang suara hati para diva yang lagi nyamar jadi yeoja. mereka pikir jika para eksekutor muda itu beneran suka sama yeoja bukan sama namja.

..

Nah alasan kenapa fake diva sampai nangis-nangis itu ada di chap 23

alasan kenapa para diva itu juga mau kembali ke pelukan para eksekutor muda juga ada di chap 23

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Maaf ya baru bisa update.


	24. Chapter 24

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

"_ANDWAEEEE!" teriak Sondae_

"_Kalian licik! Kalian benar-benar namja brengsek!" teriak Sondae (lagi)_

_Itulah balasan karena berani-berani bermain-main dengan kami_

_Keenam eksekutor muda itu mengeluarkan smirk yang lebih menakutkan lagi saat melihat reaksi Sondae. Hal itu membuat para tamu undangan menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar_

"_Mereka benar-benar menakutkan"_

"_Mereka seperti malaikat tapi juga seperti iblis"_

_BRAKK_

_Sondae keluar dari ruangan pesta itu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dia sangat-sangat marah dengan kelicikan enam eksekutor muda itu. Dia benar-benar kalah telak saat ini._

Chapter 23

~ _Flasback on ~_

Tluk

Tluk

Tluk

Terlihat seorang namja nan mungil sedang mengetuk-ketukkan sebuah pensil di meja yang menumpu kedua tangannya saat ini. Setiap menit berlalu, ia selalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia terlihat sangat gusar saat ini

"Hhh. Apakah kalian memiliki rencana untuk mencari hal yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini, eoh?" tanya namja mungil yang ternyata Baekhyun itu dengan tampang kisutnya karena merasa namja tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol, orang yang selama 12 tahun ini sangat dicintai itu telah mencoba untuk menipunya mentah-mentah

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat hyung dan saengnya. Ternyata kondisi kelima diva yang lain tak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, "Hh, otakku masih tak mau berjalan normal, Baekkie~ah. Saat ini rasa sakit dihatiku lah yang menguasai tubuh ku." curhat Xiumin yang sekali-kali mengusap wajah nya dengan kasar

"Hh, jika kita tenggelam dalam persoalan yang menyakitkan ini, kita akan semakin terpuruk." Gumam Lay yang saat ini merosotkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang ia tempati tadi

"Bagaimana jika kita tanyakan langsung kepada enam eksekutor muda itu, ge?" celetuk Tao yang mampu membuat seluruh gegenya itu menatap Tao dengan tatapan 'Apa aku tak salah dengar?'

Merasa ada yang salah, "Em? Apakah Tao salah bicara, ge?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, airmata telah menumpuk di kelopak matanya dan bersiap untuk jatuh saat dia mengedipkan matanya. Hati maknae diva itu sangatlah sensitive dan ia sangat mudah menangis jika para gegenya itu tak memberikan reaksi seperti apa yang ia harapkan

...

Seperti tersadar dari lamunan mereka, "Eh? Uljima, Panda. Uljima, ne?" bujuk Baekhyun yang telah tersadar jika ia dan keempat diva lainnya hampir membuat Tao terisak. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh maknae yang sangat ia sayangi itu, ia juga mengusap kepala Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang

Melihat itu, keempat diva yang lain juga meminta maaf dan membujuk Tao agar ia tak terisak.

...

"Jika kita tanyakan langsung kepada enam eksekutor muda itu, apakah kalian yakin jika para eksekutor muda itu akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya untuk menanggapi usulan Tao

Kelima diva yang lain memikirkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan, "Em, sebenarnya aku tak yakin Lulu ge~. Ahhhh, tapi apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan hal yang sebenarnya?" tanya Tao yang frustasi dengan keadaan ini

Hening

Keadaan di ruang itu tiba-tiba hening

Tik

Tok

"Aku punya ide yang bagus sekali. Apakah kalian mau menuruti semua ide yang aku berikan nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo

Glek

Kelima diva yang lain hanya menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar. Mereka menatap horor kearah Kyungsoo

"_Ide gila seperti apa lagi yang akan Kyungsoo (ge) berikan kepada kami?! Ahh Ommona!_" batin kelima diva itu dengan tampang frustasi.

Tapi di lain sisi. Kyungsoo telah merancang ide gila yang akan mereka lakukan untuk membongkar semua kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh enam eksekutor muda itu

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun heboh hingga membuat seluruh manusia yang berada di ruangan itu menutup kedua telinga mereka

Grep

Kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun agar tidak berteriak-teriak heboh lagi, "Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Baekkie hyung. Kau terlihat seperti yeoja."

Pletak

Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan bekapan Kyungsoo di mulutnya dan tak segan-segan pula ia menjitak kepala Kyungsoo, "Kau mengatakan apa, eoh?! Aku berteriak gara-gara kau menyebalkan!" geram Baekhyun yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya gemas karena keimutan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan

"Aku tak menyebalkan, hyung. Aku hanya mempelancar ide yang akan ku buat." Bela Kyungsoo yang tak mau disalahkan

"Kau benar-benar harus diperiksakan, Kyung. "gerutu Baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun, "_Kau pasti sangat cantik dengan gaun-gaun ini, hyung. Kekekeke_" batin Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kau mencoba gaun-gaun ini seperti Lulu hyung, Xiumin hyung, Lay hyung, dan Tao." Perintah Kyungsoo

"Aku tak mau." Tolak Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibir imut nya itu

"Kau ingin menghancurkan ide ku, hyung? Hiks.. kau jahat, hyung" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berpura-pura terisak dan tak lupa ia juga mengeluarkan aegyo nya untuk meluluhkan hati hyung nya itu

"Hhh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kyung." gerutu Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengambil gaun yang telah di siapkan oleh Kyungsoo, meskipun dengan mulut yang tetap berkomat-kamit tak henti-hentinya

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat bibir Baekhyun yang seperti itu, "_Bodoh sekali kau, Park Chanyeol jika kau benar-benar melepaskan namja imut seperti Baekkie hyung.. kekeke_" batin Kyungsoo lagi

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Ommona!" Mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat semakin bulat ketika ia melihat keempat hyung dan saeng nya telah memakai gaun yang telah ia siapkan

"Kyung, aku terlihat seperti banci, eoh." Gerutu Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aniya. Kalian sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang banci. Kalian sangat cantik. Yeoja yang sangat catik yang pernah kulihat pun kalah cantik dengan kalian saat ini, eoh" puji Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat kelima diva yang sedang memakai gaun yeoja itu memutar bola mata mereka

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak memakai gaun seperti kami juga, Kyung? kau curang, eoh." Gerutu Luhan

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ne, aku akan ganti sekarang juga."

Tak perlu banyak waktu lagi, saat ini keenam diva itu telah memakai gaun para yeoja beserta atribut-atribut yang lain

...

Semua maid yang berada disana terkagum-kagum melihat tuan muda mereka yang sedang memakai gaun yeoja. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika tuan mereka akan sangat cantik ketika diubah menjadi yeoja

"_Aku saja yang benar-benar seorang yeoja tak secanik mereka. Ahh, aku iri_."

"_Ne, Hh. Beruntung sekali keluarga mereka yang mendapatkan seorang anak seperti mereka. Benar-benar sempurna._"

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Saat ini para diva telah menggunakan pakaian normal mereka dan telah berkumpul di rumah Kyungsoo

"Sebenarnya rencana yang bagaimana yang akan kau terapkan, Kyung?" tanya Lay

Kyung mengeluarkan smirk nya, "Kita akan datang ke pesta keenam eksekutor muda itu dengan menyamar sebagai yeoja."

"Mwo?" Kelima diva yang lain bersweatdrop ria

"Are you seriously?" tanya Luhan

"Kita akan ketahuan, Kyung." tegur Luhan

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita tak akan ketahuan, hyung. Aku telah mendapat informasi jika pesta itu adalah pesta topeng." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Tapi, Kyung jika kita memakai topeng. Bukankah mereka pernah melihat kita pernah memakai topeng? Pasti mereka sangat hafal dengan bentuk wajah kita saat memakai topeng." Tambah Xiumin

"Kita kan menyamar sebagai yeoja juga. Jadi mereka pasti tak akan mengenali kita." Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan

Mau tak mau kelima diva yang lain meyetujui rencana Kyungsoo

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Tanpa diduga, keenam diva mendapatkan undangan langsung dari eksekutor muda itu. Pada malam hari dengan rela keenam eksekutor muda itu mendatangi rumah tunangan mereka untuk mengundang para diva datang ke pesta yang mereka adakan

...

"Apakah tadi malam tunangan kalian datang ke rumah kalian untuk mengundang kalian ke acara pesta itu?" tanya Xiumin ragu

Kelima diva yang lain mengangguk

"Apakah kalian menerima undangan mereka?" tanya Xiumin lagi

Lagi-lagi kelima diva yang lain mengangguk kan kepala mereka

"Apakah hyung menolak undangan dari Chen-ssi?" tanya Luhan

Xiumin menggeleng, "Aniya, aku juga menerima undangan mereka."

"Em, berarti rencana yang kita buat kemarin tak usah dipraktekkan, bukan?" tanya Tao

"Aniya, kita akan tetap menyamar sebagai yeoja dan membuat kejutan kepada mereka." Ungkap Luhan dengan wajah yang sumringah

"Kejutan? Kejutan yang bagaimana yang kau maksudkan, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyung, Kyungsoo, dan Tao hanya saling bertatapan saat melihat smirk yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan

Luhan mengisyaratkan agar kelima diva yang lain mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa babibu lagi, kelima diva itu mendekat

"Psssttttt... pssst.."

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Hyung, aku membawanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi dan memiliki kulit seperti Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian keempat diva yang lain juga datang dengan membawa seorang namja yang memiliki ciri-ciri hampir mirip dengan mereka, hanya saja wajah mereka tak ada kemiripan dengan wajah para diva

Melihat kelima diva yang telah datang, Luhan tersenyum senang. Luhan memperhatikan namja-namja yang dibawa oleh kelima sahabatnya itu

"Tinggi dan kulit mereka sama dengan kalian." gumam Luhan yang masih memerhatikan kelima namja yang dibawa oleh para diva, "Apakah namja itu memiliki dimple seperti mu, Lay?" tanya Luhan

Lay mengangguk, "Ne, dia memiliki dimple seperti ku" Luhan mengangguk senang, "Wah, pipi kalian benar-benar mirip, baozi." Ucap Luhan saat melihat Xiumin dan namja yang ia bawa

"Em, dimana dia, Lulu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun dari tadi sama sekali tak melihat sosok namja yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan Luhan

"Dia telah berada di ruangan ku. ayo cepat kita kesana." Ajak Luhan

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"Sebenarnya idemu itu apa, Lu? Aku benar-benar bingung saat kau menyuruh kami untuk mencari orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan kami?" tanya Lay

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Lay, "Mereka akan bertugas untuk menyamar menjadi kita dan datang keacara itu."

"Huh?"

Luhan tak menggubris tatapan bingung yang diberikan Lay beserta keempat diva yang lain, "Apakah kalian siap mendapat tugas yang sangat penting?" tanya Luhan kepada keena namja itu

Keenam namja itu mengangguk, "Ne, kami siap." Jawab keenam namja itu serempak

"Apakah kalian bisa berakting dengan baik?" tanya Luhan lagi

Keenam namja itu juga mengangguk. Tak heran jika mereka bisa berakting, karena seluruh pekerja di keluarga enam diva itu harus menguasai hal-hal seperti itu. Mereka harus mampu dan terampil dengan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh tuannya, seberat apa pun tugas yang mereka terima, mereka harus mampu melaksanakan dengan baik

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

Sret

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang sangat kecil dan transparan sejumlah enam buah, "Aku akan memasangkan alat ini kepada kalian saat ini juga. Apakah kalian bersedia?" tanya Luhan

Keenam namja itu pun hanya mengangguk

"Itu alat apa, hyung? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap horor ke arah Luhan

"Haish, jangan membulatkan matamu yang sudah bulat itu, Kyungie. Kau membuat ku takut." Celetuk Luhan, "Ini adalah alat pengubah suara. Apakah kalian lupa jika appa ku bergerak di bidang teknologi modern?" tanya Luhan

Kelima diva terdiam

..

"Itu produksi baru perusahaan appa mu, eoh?" tanya Xiumin

"Aniya, alat ini telah diproduksi cukup lama. Tapi alat ini tak didistribusikan secara luas karena kata appa jika alat ini jatuh di tangan orang jahat bisa membuat masalah yang sangat besar." Terang Luhan

Tao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay, dan Xiumin mngangguk. Mereka tak kaget lagi jika perusahaan Luhan membuat alat semacam itu.

"Alat ini akan bertahan selama tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari itu kalian akan memiliki suara kami. Alat ini juga tak berbahaya untuk kesehatan tubuh kalian. Jadi jangan takut alat ini akan menginfeksi kalian." terang Luhan

"Ne." jawab keenam namja itu serempak

...

Luhan memasangkan alat pengubah suara itu ke enam namja itu

...

...

"Coba kalian sebutkan nama kami." Perintah Luhan kepada enam namja itu

Satu per satu dari enam namja itu menyebutkan nama para diva

"Wah! Suara mereka sama dengan suara kita, hyung. Wah, alat itu sangat bagus sekali, eoh." Puji Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pujian Baekhyun

"Besok kalian menyamar sebagai kami untuk datang di acara pesta yang diadakan oleh para eksekutor muda." Ucap Luhan kepada keenam namja yang akan menjadi fake divas

"Ehm, mianhe, Tuan. Apakah maksud anda adalah acara pesta yang diadakan oleh tunangan anda dan tunangan para diva?" Luhan sempat kaget mendengar suara yang sama seperti dirinya bertanya. Tapi dengan cepat Luhan menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara dari namja yang telah dipasang alat pengubah suara.

"Ne. Kalian akan berperan sebagai kami. Dan kami juga akan berperan sebagai orang lain" Jelas Luhan

Tapi Luhan menyadari bahwa keenam namja itu masih sangat bingung dengan maksud Luhan, "Begini, besok aku akan memasangkan alat penyadap di baju kami. Dan kalian harus mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang tengah terjadi dengan kami atau terjadi di pesta itu." ujar Luhan

"Kami akan mendekati tunangan kami dengan menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja." Ucapan Luhan dipotong, "Tapi jika tunangan kita tak terkecoh bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin

"Maksudmu tak terkecoh?" tanya Luhan

"Ya, jika kita tak bisa membuat para eksekutor muda itu tergoda oleh kita." Terang Xiumin

"Maka kita akan tahu tujuan mereka membuat pesta itu yang sebenarnya." Jawab Luhan

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, kelima diva itu tersenyum senang

"Tapi jika mereka terkecoh?" saat ini Baekhyun lah yang bertanya

"Kita menjalankan rencana kita dan kita akan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar mencari tunangan yang lain." Jelas Luhan

Kelima diva yang lain mengangguk.

Sebenarnya hati keenam diva itu sangat berdebar untuk menanti hari esok. Mereka sangat takut jika tunangan mereka akan lebih memilih seorang yeoja yang sexy. Tapi di sisi lain mereka juga tak terima jika tunangan mereka lebih memilih fake divas itu.

Rumit. Ya, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. serba salah? Ya itulah hati mereka saat ini

...

Luhan memberitahukan apa yang harus diperbuat oleh fake diva itu. Ia juga memberitahukan kapan fake diva itu masuk ke pesta itu.

...

"Saat itu kalian harus melihat tunangan kami sebagai orang yang sangat kalian cintai dan sangat kalian jaga sejak dulu. Kalian harus menganggap tunangan kami sebagai tunangan kalian sendiri saat itu. kalian harus bisa berekspresi sebaik mungkin agar tak ada yang curiga dengan rencana ini." titah Luhan

"Dan ingat, Jika seandainya tunangan kami lebih memilih kami yang menyamar sebagai yeoja. Maka kalian tidak boleh merelakan tunangan kami untuk kami. Karena besok yang menjadi tunangan para eksekutor muda itu adalah kalian bukan kami." Tegas Luhan

"Kalian harus menunjukkan ekspresi dan perilaku orang yang sedang disakiti oleh tunangan kalian karena lebih memilih orang lain daripada kalian. Ingat kalian haru menghayati peran kalian sebagai kami. Kami tak ingin tunangan kami curiga." Tambah Luhan

"Apakah kalian sanggup berakting seperti itu?" tanya Luhan

"Ne, kami tak akan mengecewakan kalian, Tuan muda." Ucap namja yang memiliki suara Lay

Keenam diva itu mengangguk senang. Mereka bangga memiliki orang-orang seperti mereka

"Em, jika besok terjadi hal yang tak terduga. Kalian harus mengikuti alur yang terjadi besok, ne? Aku berharap kalian bisa senatural mungkin dalam berperan sebagai kami." Ucap Baekhyun

Keenam namja itu mengangguk dan berjanji akan berakting senatural mungkin dan sebaik mungkin agar para diva tak kecewa

"Ehm, mianhe, Tuan. tapi, jika seandainya mereka em.. anu" ucap namja yang memiliki suara Baekhyun

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

Namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

...

"Jika keadaan kalian mendesak maka kalian boleh mengatakan bahwa tunangan kami di batalkan. itu hak kalian, karena saat itu kalian lah yang menjadi tunangan mereka." Senyum terpatrri di bibir La. Sebenarnya hati keenam diva sangat bercampur aduk, mereka benar-benar takut jika mereka tak akan bisa bersama keenam eksekutor muda itu

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Sama seperti kemarin, saat ini para diva tengah berkumpul di ruangan Luhan bersama fake para diva untuk lebih melancarkan rencana yang dibuat para diva

"Em, Baekkie. Kau telfonlah Park chanyeol dan bilanglah kepadanya kau tak dapat menghadiri pesta mereka karena kau memiliki urusan yang sangat amat penting." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar perintah Luhan

"Mwo? Mengapa aku harus membatalkannya, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun

"Untuk mempelancar rencana kita." Jawab Luhan meyakinkan " Ayolah, Baek. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Pinta Luhan

"Buang-buang waktu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti

"Kau telfonlah tunanganmu itu, dan beberapa menit sesudah kau menutup telfon mu, kami akan mengirimkan sms kepada tunangan kami untuk membatalkan janji kami juga." Jelas Luhan

Baekhyun hanya merengut mendengar penjelasan Luhan, mau tak mau ia mengikuti perintah Luhan

"Hallo, Yeolie"

"..."

"Mianhe Yeol, aku tak dapat menghadiri pesta mu."

"..."

"Ne, aku tak dapat menghadiri pesta mu, Yeol. Mianhe, ada sesuatu yang sangat amat penting yang harus aku selesaikan. Kapan-kapan aku akan ceritakan kepadamu, ne?"

"..."

...

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali berkumpul dengan kelima sahabatnya dan keenam namja yang telah mereka bawa itu

"Sudah, hyung." Ujar Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk imut

5 menit dari Baekhyun menutup telfonnya, Luhan memberi aba-aba agar keempat sahabat mereka mengirim sms yang telah diberi arahan oleh Luhan

...

"Pesta akan diadakan nanti malam, kita harus bersiap untuk melakukan penyamaran kita." Terang Luhan kepada kelima sahabatnya, "Kyung, kau membawa gaun dan topeng yang pernah kami coba itu, kan?" tanya Luhan

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Kajja, kita bersiap." Ucap Luhan sambil menarik Baekhyun dan Tao yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya

"Tunggu, Lu. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka, eoh?" tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah enam namja yang telah duduk manis dan berdiam diri di sofa yang ada di ruangan Luhan

"Tenang, aku telah menugaskan orang untuk mengurus mereka." Jawab Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"_Ommo, ternyata Lulu hyung sama gilanya dengan Kyungi._" Batin Baekhyun

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"OMMO! M-mereka?" teriak Xiumin tak percaya saat melihat keenam namja yang telah berdiri rapi di ruangan Luhan

Tak hanya Xiumin. Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao juga terkejut saat melihat penampilan dari keenam namja tadi

"Huwaa... Shion! Kau benar-benar mirip denganku, lihat-lihat saat menggunakan topeng itu bentuk wajahmu sangat mirip dengan ku saat memakai topeng." Cerocos Baekhyun kepada namja yang yang menyamar menjadi dirinya itu, "Kyaaaa, kita seperti kembar." Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Namja yang bernama Lee Shion hanya mampu menundukkan wajah nya karena ia malu dan merasa tak pantas di sebut mirip dengan orang yang sangat ia kagumi itu

"Wah-wah, tak kusangka mereka akan sangat mirip dengan kita. Ckckck, memang penata rias yang sangat handal, eoh." Gumam Luhan dengan senyum lebar yang menghias di wajahnya saat ini

...

"Kalian siap dengan tugas ini, kan?" tanya Luhan yang ingin memastikan kondisi fake para diva itu

Fake para diva itu mengangguk mantap

_~Flasback off ~_.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah, terlihatlah enam namja tampan yang sedang menatap tajam kearah enam namja yang memakai gaun yeoja yang kita ketahui adalah para diva

"Kau sangat nakal Luhannie." gumam Sehun

"Tidak! Kau dan hyung mu lah yang sangat menyebalkan!" bantah Luhan

"Beritahu kami, mengapa kalian berkata sangat kejam kepada enam namja yang menyamar sebagai kami? Mengapa kalian menerima jika pertunangan kita dibatalkan saat itu, eoh?!" pinta Kyungsoo kepada enam eksekutor muda itu

"Itu karena,-"

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Maaf ya baru bisa update.


	25. Chapter 25

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

_Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah, terlihatlah enam namja tampan yang sedang menatap tajam kearah enam namja yang memakai gaun yeoja yang kita ketahui adalah para diva_

_"Kau sangat nakal Luhannie." gumam Sehun_

_"Tidak! Kau dan hyung mu lah yang sangat menyebalkan!" bantah Luhan_

_"Beritahu kami, mengapa kalian berkata sangat kejam kepada enam namja yang menyamar sebagai kami? Mengapa kalian menerima jika pertunangan kita dibatalkan saat itu, eoh?!" pinta Kyungsoo kepada enam eksekutor muda itu_

_"Itu karena,-"_

Chapter 24

"Karena apa, eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tak sabar, karena para eksekutor muda itu tak segera melanjutkan ucapan mereka tentang alasan mengapa mereka melakukan hal sekejam dan semenyakitkan seperti itu.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo dan para diva yang lain. Keenam eksekutor muda itu tersenyum tipis

_Uke yang tak sabaran, eoh? Kekekekeee_

"Apakah kalian sangat penasaran dengan alasan kami, hm?" goda Kai dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajah tampan nya

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Kai, Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, dia benar-benar sebal dengan keadaan yang berbelit dan tak pasti seperti ini,- Meskipun sebenarnya saat ini jantung Kyungsoo berdebar semakin cepat saat melihat senyum Kai yang tak pernah memudar dan tak pernah terlihat jelek di matanya. "Tsk, tak usah bertele-tele seperti itu, Kim Jongin. Cepat beritahu kami alasan kalian yang sebenarnya sekarang juga." perintah Kyungsoo dengan ketus

Kai menyeringai mendengar nada ketus milik Kyungsoo, "Calm down, baby..."

...

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu, eoh? Cepat beritahu alasan kalian melakukan semua itu kepada kami!" geram Luhan yang mulai tak sabar dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh para eksekutor muda itu. Apalagi saat melihat kelakuan Kai yang menggoda Kyungsoo di saat mereka benar-benar serius seperti saat ini

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Para diva tetap senantiasa menunggu para eksekutor muda itu untuk memulai penjelasan mereka. Tapi apa? Para eksekutor muda itu hanya mengatupkan bibir mereka dan hanya menatap para diva,- lebih tepatya menatap tunangan masing-masing dengan tatapan yang sangat intens dan sangat lekat.

"_Ukhhh... mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu, eoh?!"_ batin para diva

...

Merasa tak nyaman ditatap Sehun seintens itu, "Tsk! Kalian sangat menyebalkan sekali, eoh!" geram Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "Dan khusunya kau, Oh Sehun! Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, eoh? Kau menyeramkan!" tambah Luhan

Mendengar ungkapan Luhan, Sehun si maknae dari para eksekutor muda itu melangkah untuk mendekati tunangannya yang entah sejak kapan telah jauh dari sampingnya dan lebih memilih bergabung dengan para diva yang lain

"Karena aku lapar karena mu, Lu." Bisik Sehun yang saat ini telah memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dengan seduktif tepat di telinga Luhan hingga membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri karena merasa nafas hangat Sehun menerpa titik sensitifnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Luhan semakin berdetak tak karuan saat Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh ramping Luhan.

"K-kau gila, Oh Sehun! Lepaskan.." cicit Luhan

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat menanggapi cicitan Luhan, "Aniya, Luhannie.. Aku sama sekali tak gila. Dan aku tak mau melepaskan pelukan ini." bantah Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Luhan

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Hhh, apakah kau dan teman-teman mu benar-benar sama sekali tak tahu alasan kami mengapa kami sampai hati melakukan hal sekejam itu, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Kami tak tau! Maka dari itu kami menanyakan nya kepada kalian!" ucap Luhan yang diangguki oleh para diva yang saat ini entah sejak kapan berada di pelukan tunangan mereka masing-masing

...

Mendengar penuturan Luhan dan melihat reaksi para diva yang lain, "Hanya alasan sederhana." Tutur Suho yang telah mengambil alih alur pembicaraan ini

"Kami hanya perlu tau alasan kalian, entah itu alasan rumit ataupun alasan sederhana. Karena ini menyangkut dengan perasaan kami." terang Lay dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Suho

...

Suho menarik nafas panjang, "Ini semua juga menyangkut perasaan kami, Lay. Kami melakukan semua ini karena kami benar-benar sangat mencintai kalian. Hanya kalian yang mampu mengisi hati kami." jawab Suho yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari para eksekutor yang lain

Mata para diva membelalak kaget mendengar jawaban dari Suho. "Mwo?"

Sungguh, sejujurnya pernyataan yang dilontarkan Suho membuat hati para diva menghangat hingga menjalar ke pipi mereka.

"Ne, kami sangat mencintai kalian hingga kami mampu mengambil keputusan untuk mengatakan bahwa kami membatalkan pertunangan itu." tambah Kris yang mampu membuat senyum merona para diva luntur seketika

Lay melepas pelukan Suho secara paksa , "Jangan kalian kira kami adalah namja bodoh yang mampu kalian tipu dengan alasan yang mengutamakan atas nama cinta, eoh. Kalian lebih memilih paras kami sebagai yeoja!" ucap Lay sarkatis

...

Suho menarik lembut tangan Lay untuk ia letakkan ke dada kirinya. "Apakah kau tak merasakan debaran ini, Lay? Apakah kau tak percaya jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hm?" tanya Suho dengan menatap sendu tatapan tajam Lay

Lay memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas entah karena apa

"Aku tak pernah merasakan debaran aneh seperti ini Lay." Ucap Suho yang saat ini menangkup wajah cantik Lay dengan menggunakan kedua tangan nya, "Tapi, saat ini aku merasakan debaran aneh ini. Ya, hanya disaat kau berada disisiku lah debaran aneh ini terus menerus muncul memenuhi pikiran dan jantungku. Hanya kau yang mampu membuat ku seperti ini, Lay. Entah wujudmu sebagai namja ataupun yeoja. Hanya kau, Lay. Hanya kau." Tambah Suho lagi

Mau tak mau, semu merah semakin menghias pipi putih Lay. Ia sangat senang dengan pernyataan yang diungkapkan Suho.

...

_Apakah Kris ge benar-benar mencintaiku? Tapi mengapa saat ini dadaku sangat sakit saat mengingat ia mengatakan bahwa ia menuruti pembatalan pertunangan ke fake para diva, eoh?_

Tao menatap wajah tampan Kris, "Aku tak mengerti alasan konyolmu itu, ge. Aku tak menemukan kesinkronan dari kenyataan 'kau mencintaiku' dengan 'kau membatalkan pertunangan kita dengan sangat kejam' " ujar Tao

Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi namja yang sangat ia cintai itu, "Aku tak mengatakan bahwa kita mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami dengan kalian, My baby panda." Terang Kris

Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar penjelasan Kris, "Kami membatalkan hubungan palsu yang telah kalian buat diantara kami dan fake para diva itu, My baby panda." Jelas Kris, "Saat itu kami telah menyadari bahwa keenam diva itu bukanlah tunangan kami yang sebenarnya." tambah Kris

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, ge?" tanya Tao yang masih tak mengerti

Kris tersenyum tipis melihat kebingungan yang masih terpancarkan di mata panda milik tunangannya itu, "Bukankah kalian menyamar sebagai yeoja dan menyuruh orang untuk menyamar sebagai kalian? Bukankah itu berarti saat pesta berlangsung yang berperan sebagai tunangan kami adalah mereka?" tanya Kris

Mau tak mau para diva mengangguk mendegar pertanyaan Kris

"Maka dari itu, saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya dengan kemampuan analisis kami dan perasaan cinta kami yang telah kalian uji saat itu, kami segera mengatakan bahwa kami membatalkan pertunangan dengan keenam namja itu dan lebih memilih keenam yeoja yang tak kami kenal. Karena kami tahu bahwa enam yeoja itu adalah kalian yang sedang menyamar." terang Suho

...

"Tapi, bukankah fake para diva itu sangat mirip dengan kami? Apa yang membuat kalian menyadari bahwa keenam namja itu bukan kami?" tanya Luhan

Para diva tak habis pikir, mengapa penyamaran mereka terbongkar begitu mudahnya? Mereka merasa bahwa fake para diva itu sangat mirip dengan mereka, tak terpungkiri para tamu undangan pun terkecoh saat melihat keenam namja itu. tak ada cacat atau hal aneh yang membuat enam namja itu tak terlihat seperti para diva.

Suara keenam namja itu pun telah sama persis dengan suara para diva. Ciri-ciri tubuh dan bentuk wajah saat memakai topeng pun sama persis dengan para diva. Apalagi yang tercelah? Sungguh para diva tak mengerti

"Apakah kau masih tak mengerti bahwa hanya mata rusa mu lah yang mampu membuat ku tak berkedip, Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh tunangan nya itu

Dengan cepat Luhan menatap wajah tunangannya itu, "Hanya mata rusamu itulah yang mampu menarikku tenggelam ke dekapanmu, Lu" tambah Sehun

Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata mendengar penjelasan Sehun, ia hanya mampu mengedip-kedipkan mata rusanya dengan sangat imut

_Oh God! Dia sangat menggemaskan.. Lihat! Dia mengedipkan matanya berulangkali.. kekekekee, kau sangat imut, My Lulu_

...

Grep

Chanyeol menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun,

"Apakah kalian sama sekali tak memahami kami, eoh? Apakah kalian sama sekali tak mempercayai perasaan kami yang tulus mencintai kalian hingga melakukan hal seperti ini, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

Para diva menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol

...

Melihat tatapan bingung yang semakin terpancar diraut wajah para diva

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun sekilas, "Kalian memiliki daya pikat sendiri yang mampu menarik kami ke dalam dekapan kalian. Tak ada seorang pun yang memiliki daya tarik seperti kalian" terang Chanyeol

"Kami telah jatuh dan terperangkap ke dalam pesona kalian. " terang Chen yang telah menggenggam tangan mungil milik Xiumin dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Xiumin

...

Kris, Suho, Sehun, dan Kai mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chen dan Chanyeol, "Ne, apa yang di katakan Chen dan Chanyeol sangat benar. Keenam namja yang menyamar sebagai kalian sama sekali tak memiliki daya tarik seperti yang kalian miliki hingga mampu menarik kami ke dalam dekapan pesona mereka." terang Kris

"Kami hanya akan tertarik oleh magnet kalian saja, meskipun kalian menyamar menjadi apapun dan menjadi siapapun." Tambah Kai

...

Meskipun telah mendapatkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari para eksekutor muda, para diva masih belum puas dengan penjelasan-penjelasan itu

"Apakah karena kami telah menyamar sebagai yeoja pula, kalian menyerahkan fake para diva itu untuk menjadi tunangan Sondae?" tanya Xiumin

Keenam eksekutor muda itu mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kami tak akan membiarkan Sondae merusak pesta yang kami selenggarakan khusus untuk kalian." jawab Chen

"Huh?"

Melihat tatapan bingung yang ditunjukkan, "Saat itu kami menyadari bahwa tidak hanya kita dan fake para diva saja yang berada di ruangan itu." Ungkap Chen, "Sondae berada disana. Ia mencuri dengar dan melihat semua kejadian yang tengah terjadi saat kami mengatakan bahwa kami telah membatalkan pertunangan kami dengan para diva,-yang sebenarnya adalah fake para diva dan lebih memilih yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah para diva." Jelas Chen

"Maka dari itu kami menyusun rencana dan mengubah dengan cepat acara-acara yang berlangsung di pesta itu." tambah Sehun

Glek

"Kapan kalian merencanakannya? Bukankah kami selalu berada di sisi kalian saat itu?" tanya Lay tak percaya

Keenam eksekutor muda itu bersmirk ria, "This is our secret." Jawab mereka bebarengan

_Namja-namja ini sangat menakutkan, eoh_

_Hhh, tak kusangka mereka bermain diatas permainan yang kita buat dengan sangat rapi_

Para diva menatap tak percaya dengan pengakuan para eksekutor muda itu, mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan cara pikir para eksekutor muda itu

...

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan orang yang sangat ku cintai ke tangan siapa pun. Karena kau adalah milikku hingga kapanpun." Ujar Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatap lekat mata sabit milik orang yang entah sejak kapan sangat ia cintai itu, "Apakah kau tau, Baekkie? Hanya mata ini yang mampu membuat ku tak berkutik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mengecup mata kiri milik Baekhyun

"Hanya mata ini yang mampu membuat ku berdebar." Ujar Chanyeol dengan mengecup mata kanan milik Baekhyun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Debaran jantung Baekhyun bertalu-talu

Baekhyun hanya mampu terpaku saat mendapatkan perlakuan dan pengakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol, "Apakah kau pikir aku bisa tertipu dengan mudah, eoh? Tak mungkin namja yang mengaku sebagai dirimu itu mampu membuatku berdebar seperti saat ini. Dan tak mungkin juga aku membiarkan kau bertunangan dengan Sondae." jelas Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, "Hm, dan satu lagi, sampai kapan pun juga aku tak mungkin salah mengenalimu, Park Baekhyun" tambah Chanyeol

Deg

Deg

Sudah ke berapa kalinya detak jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan sangat cepat, "Eoh? Sejak kapan marga ku berganti Park, hm?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai berani membuka suara nya meskipun ia saat ini berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya karena pebuatan dan perkataan Chanyeol

_Kekeke, lihat telingamu saja sudah sangat merah seperti itu, Baekkie~ahh.. kekeke... _

_Aku mencintaimu, Baekkie_

"Park Baekhyun, bukankah itu nama mu saat ini, eoh? Dan kau harus terbiasa dengan kalimat itu." bisik Chanyeol seduktif

Baekhyun hanya mampu meronta.

Meskipun disisi lain, tubuhnya sangat menginginkan dekapan dari lengan kekar milik Chanyeol ini, "Aniya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Tuan Park Chanyeol." Cicit Baekhyun

...

Kelima diva yang lain memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas dan berdecak sebal, "Menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eoh?" sindir Luhan saat melihat Chanyeol masih mendekap tubuh mungil saengnya

Mendengar sindiran Luhan, Chanyeol tersenyum sangat amat lebar, "Bukankah keadaan kita saat ini sama, eoh?"

Glek

Luhan lupa.. Saat ini ia juga berada di pelukan hangat lengan kekar milik Sehun.

Blushhh

Wajah Luhan memerah dan sangat amat memerah. Melihat itu, Sehun hanya mampu terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan yang salah tingkah karena perkataan Chanyeol

...

"Apakah kau telah mempercayai ku, Kyung? Apakah kau telah benar-benar bersedia untuk menjadi Kim Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai

Mendengar itu, "Entahlah, aku hanya takut jika suatu saat nanti kau akan meninggalkan ku seperti kau meninggalkan namja yang sangat amat persis dengan ku." ucap Kyungsoo dengan sendu

Deg

Hati para diva yang lain berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo

Mereka sebenarnya juga sangat takut untuk merasakan sakit yang begitu besar. Tapi. mereka juga tak menginginkan perasaan cinta yang telah mereka jaga selama 12 tahun ini lenyap begitu saja

"Mengapa kau masih berpikir demikian? Bukankah Chanyeol hyung, Sehun, Chen hyung, Suho hyung, dan Kris hyung telah mengatakan alasan kami mengapa melakukan hal seperti itu, hm?" tanya Kai lembut

Kai mengusap pipi berisi milik Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya takut, Kai. Aku sangat takut akan kehilangan mu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku takut kau tak mencintai ku lagi suatu saat." Jawab Kyungsoo

Grepp

Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangat, "Mianhe jika aku membuat mu takut, Kyung. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan mu atau melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti hatimu lagi, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Kai untuk mencari kedustaan, tapi yang ia dapat adalah kesungguhan, kejujuran, dan keyakinan yang besar yang terpancar di kedua manik mata milik Kai

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapan pun, Kyung." yakin Kai

"I want you to believe about my promise, Kyung." ucap Kai , "Saranghae." Tambah Kai dengan mengecup singkat bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Kai untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini memerah sempurna, "_Nado saranghae, Kai_" batin Kyungsoo

**0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Maaf ya baru bisa update.


	26. Chapter 26

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

"_Aku akanselalu mencintaimu sampai kapan pun, Kyung." yakin Kai_

"_I want youto believe about my promise, Kyung." ucap Kai , "Saranghae." Tambah Kai denganmengecup singkat bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Dengan cepatKyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Kai untuk menyembunyikanwajahnya yang saat ini memerah sempurna, "Nado saranghae, Kai" batin Kyungsoo_

Chapter 25

"_Berarti paradiva itu adalah tunangan resmi eksekutor-eksekutor tampan itu, eoh?"_

"_Hhh,kejadiandi pesta saat itu membuat hatiku sangat sakit, Huuu.. pujaan hatiku. Merekasangat sempurna. Huhu"_

"_Aku takmenyangka para diva akan terlihat sangat amat sexy dan cantik ketika berdandanmenjadi yeoja, Hh, aku sangat iri. Padahal aku adalah seorang yeoja, mengapamereka lebih sempurna dari aku, eoh?"_

Gumaman-gumaman penghuni sekolah semakin terdengarjelas.

Semua orang yang berada di sekolah itu tak lelah-lelahnya memperbincangkan masalah yang terjadi di pesta yang diadakan oleh paraeksekutor muda pemilik tertinggi saham mereka itu

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"_KYAAAA...Para diva datang!"_

"_Aish,mereka sangat sempurna dalam bentuk apapun, eoh!"_

"_Hidup inisungguh tak adil, eoh!"_

"_Hiks,..diva ku... pujaan hatiku"_

...

Keenam diva tersenyum melihat reaksi pemujanya yangsama sekali tak berubah meskipun saat di pesta, para diva telah berpenampilanmenjadi yeoja yang mampu membuat pesta menjadi ribut dan menegangkan.

Tak terpungkiri, saat ini para pemuja diva lebihmembludak dari pada sebelumnya. Para diva sama sekali tak menyangka akan terjadihal seperti ini

Mengapa para pemujanya semakin banyak? Bukankah merekatelah berpenampilan sebagai yeoja nan ,-errr sexy?

Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu terputar di kepala paradiva saat ini

...

"Pstt, hyung. Mengapa penggemar kita semakin banyakseperti ini, eoh?" bingung Kyungsoo

Luhan yang berada di samping Kyungsoo hanya mampumenggelengkan kepalanya,-tanda ia tak mengetahui penyebab dari penggemar yangmembludak ini

"Mungkin kita semakin terlihat sempurna saat memakaigaun sexy saat di pesta itu." celetuk Baekhyun yang saat ini menampilkan senyumpolos yang mampu membuat siapapun meleleh saat melihat nya

Mendengar celetukkan Baekhyun, Xiuminmengetuk-ketukkan jari lentiknya ke pipi tembem nya itu, "Atau mungkin kitasangat terlihat sexy dan menggiurkan saat memakai pakaian yeoja yang sepertiitu."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penuturanXiumin, "Melihat kita memakai pakaian seperti itu saja mampu membuat pemujakita semakin membludak. Apalagi jika mereka tahu bahwa kita menari stripteasedengan pakaian yang lebih menggoda, apa yang akan mereka lakukan, eoh?"

Pletak

Lay menjitak sayang kepala Baekhyun, "Appo, hyung."Rengek Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibir imut nan menggodanya itu

"Pst, suara mu terlalu kelas, Baekkie. Apakah kauingin rahasia kita sebagai stripper terbongkar, eoh?" ucap Lay

Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengarnasihat Lay

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Para diva telah menapakkan kaki mereka di kelas merekasaat ini bersama dengan seluruh pemuja yang selalu setia mengikuti mereka

...

Sret

Deg

Tapi

Dengan serempak dan dalam gerakan yang sama, para divamelemparkan tatapan mereka ke arah enam bangku milik enam namja culun,- yang sebenarnya adalah tunangan mereka yangsangat mereka cintai itu saat mereka telah memasuki kelas unggulan

Tik

Tok

"Lho? Apakah mereka tak masuk sekolah lagi, eoh?"tanya Tao saat melihat keenam kursi milik enam namja culun yang saat ini dalamkeadaan kosong tak berpenghuni

Keenam diva saling bertatapan, "Apakah merekamerencanakan sesuatu yang membuat kita terbakar cemburu lagi?" tuduh Luhansambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari lentiknya ke dagu runcingnya itu

"Entahlah, ge~. Aku harap itu tak akan pernah terjadilagi." jawab Tao

...

Terlihat keenam diva yang sedang berbincang-bincang di dalam kelas unggulan.

Mereka sama sekali tak takut akan ada yang mendengarpercakapan mereka, karena saat ini para diva tak sedang berada di tengahkerumunan para pemuja mereka seperti tadi. Meskipun sebagian besar pemujamereka adalah teman satu kelas mereka,- Well, tentu para diva dengan penuhpesona yang mereka keluarkan untuk memberi pengertian kepada para pemujanyaagar mau untuk memberikan merka waktu privasi

"Hyung, apakah para eksekutor muda itu akan masuksekolah?" tanya Tao

Kelima diva yang lain mengedikkan bahu mereka. "Kautelah berulang kali menanyakan hal yang sama pada kami, Panda." Tegur Lay

"Mianhe, gege~. Tao ingin bertemu Kris ge saat mengapa pikiran Tao selalu berpusat pada Kris ge~."

"_Hhh, tak hanya kau,panda. Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan dia_" Batin kelima diva yanglain

Tapi, meskipun hati mereka sangat ingin bertemu danbercengkerama dengan para eksekutor muda itu. Pikiran mereka masih bingung danbimbang, hal –hal negatif yang selalu menggeayut dipikiran mereka selalu sajamenghantui. Jujur saja, mereka sangat takut untuk bertemu lagi dengan paraeksekutor muda itu. Karena semakin banyak frekwensi mereka bertemu, semakinbesar pula rasa ingin memiliki dan rasa cinta mereka kepada para eksekutor mudaitu

"Hh, apakah mereka akan merubah penampilan culunmereka, eoh?" Celetuk Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menopang kan kepalanya didua telapak tangan mungil miliknya

Para diva yang mendengar gumaman Baekhyun pun ikutmenghela nafas panjang, "Entahlah, Baekki." tanggap Xiumin

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Keadaan di kelas itu sangat hening

"Arghhh, akusangat berharap mereka berpenampilan sebagai namja culun saja, eoh! Aku takingin ketampanan mereka membuat para yeoja dan uke centil di sekolah ini genitkepada mereka" erang Luhan frustasi

Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar takrela jika Oh Sehun yang telah bernotabe sebagai tunangan nya secara resmimendapat sebuah godaan dari yeoja dan uke centil

"Aku juga sependapat dengan mu, hyung/Lu/Ge." Balaskelima diva yang lain dengan serempak.

...

Tiba-tiba,-

"_Puh, enam namja itu datang lagi, eoh!Merusak mata!"_

"_Nerd!Argh, mengapa mereka tak keluar saja dari sekolah ini, eoh?"_

Deg

Deg

Deg

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan mengejek yang dilontarkanpemujanya, sontak keenam diva itu saling menatap penuh arti

Tanpa perlu aba-aba, keenam diva itu melangkah keluarkelas untuk menemui keenam namja yang diyakini oleh para diva sebagai tunanganmereka itu

Tap

Tap

Tap

"_Hahahaha, heienam namja culun! Mengapa kalian masih sekolah disini, eoh? Kalian sangattak pantas bersekolah disini, dasar miskin!"_ teriak salah satu pemuja diva

Mendengar teriakan itu, seluruh penghuni sekolahtertawa dan ikut mencaci maki enam namja culun

Deg

Senyum terpatri di bibir para diva saat melihat keenamnamja culun yang telah menjadi objek hinaan penghuni sekolah.

Ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan penghuni sekolah samasekali tak masuk ke dalam telinga para diva, karena apa? karena saat ini paradiva sedang memandang lekat tunangan mereka masing-masing dengan penuh rasarindu san sayang

...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Baekhyun yang tak kuat dengangejolak hati nya segera mendekat ke arah enam namja culun itu. Semua matamemandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Grep

Baekhyun memeluk lengan kanan dari salah satu namjaculun itu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Entah mengapa saat melihat Chanyeolsaat ini ia sangat bahagia dan ingin segera memeluknya dan bermanja-manjakepadanya. Meskipun kemarin Baekhyun sempat sakit hati karena Chanyeol lebihmemilih yeoja,- yang sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun sendiri, tapi dengan usaha keras yang dilakukanChanyeol, sakit hati Baekhyun mulai mereda.

"Chanyeol, aku antar di bangku mu, ne?" pinta Baekhyundengan menunjukkan puppy eyes nya yang sangat menggemaskan itu

Melihat puppy eyes Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mampumenghela nafas untuk menahan gejolak untuk memeluk namja manis yang telahmemikat hati nya itu, _"Cukup, Baekki. Kaumembuat ku semakin ingin memeluk mu."_ Batin Chanyeol

"_Ommona! Apayang dilakukan diva Baekhyun, eoh?"_

"_Andwae!Tubuh diva Baekhyun tak boleh tersentuh oleh namja culun itu"_

Teriak para pemuja diva anarkis

Tanpa para pemuja diva itu sadari, keenam diva dankeenam namja culun itu memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

"HEI NAMJA CULUN! LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU DARI DIVABAEKHYUN! DIA TELAH MEMILIKI SEORANG TUNANGAN SECARA RESMI!" teriak salahsatu pemuja para diva

Mendengar teriakan heboh itu, secara reflek membuatBaekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan kekar milik Chanyeol karenakaget

Luhan berdecak mendengar teriakan pemuja itu, "Ohayolah, Guys. Namja culun itu adalah teman kecil kami. Apakah kami tak bolehbersama mereka karena penampilan mereka, eoh?" tanya Luhan

Seluruh telinga pemuja yang mendengarkan penuturanLuhan pun tersentak kaget, "MWO? Teman kecil?" teriak mereka bebarengan

Terlihat anggukan dari keenam diva itu saat para pemujamereka berteriak kaget.

"Tak mungkin enam namja culun itu teman kecil kalian,diva. Bukankah pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka, kalian sama sekali takmengenali mereka?" ujar salah satu pemuja diva

Keenam diva tersentak mendengar penuturan salah satu pemujaitu

"Memang benar pertama kali bertemu kami tak menyadaribahwa mereka adalah teman kecil yang selalu kami tunggu-tunggu." Jawab Laypanjang lebar

Mendengar penuturan spontan yang dikeluarkan Lay mampumembuat keenam namja culun tersenyum tipis dan berbunga dalam hati.

"Tapi, diva. Meskipun teman kecil, bukankah kaliantelah bertunangan dengan para eksekutor muda yang sangat kaya dan tampan itu,diva?" tanya yeoja yang bernotabe sebagai pemuja para diva dan para eksekutormuda

"Lalu?" tanya Tao menanggapi yeoja itu

"Bukankah jika kalian berdekat-dekatan dengan namjaculun itu berarti kalian dengan tak sengaja menyakiti hati para eksekutor mudaitu?" ujar yeoja itu lagi

"_Ish, kalian taktau yang sebenarnya, eoh!_" gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati

Lay menghela nafas panjang, "Hhh, benar kata yeojaitu. Sebaiknya kau melepaskan tangan Chanyeol-ssi sekarang juga, Baekkie."Ungkap Lay yang sebenarnya hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan keributan yang takmasuk akal ini

Baekhyun melototkan mata imut nya, "Mwo? Andwae, akutak mau hyung." Kukuh Baekhyun

"Oh ayolah Baekkie, apa kau ingin dianggapmenyelingkuhi tunangan mu itu, eoh?" tanya Lay sarkatis

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "Apakah kau inginsamaran tunanganmu itu terbongkar, hyung? Apakah kau ingin yeoja-yeoja genitdan uke-uke sok centil disini menggoda tunanganmu itu, hyung?" bisik Kyungsoo

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang menurut Baekhyunsangat mengerikan, mau tak mau Baekhyun melepas genggaman nya di tanganChanyeol,- yang sebenarnya adalah tunangannya sendiri

"Huh! Kalian semua menyebalkan!"gerutu Baekhyun sambilmempoutkan bibir tipis nan mengodanya itu

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin berusahamati-matian untuk tak memeluk dan melahap namja manis itu

...

...

SKIP TIME  
...

...

Suasana kembali tenang, karena para diva telah kembalikepada rutinitas mereka menjadi seorang idola di sekolah itu

...

"Hyung, apakah kalian yakin akan melakukan hal itu?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, para hyung nya segera menolehdan merespon,- well telinga para eksekutor sangat lah tajam. Meskipun dengansuara bisikan dan suara yang bersumber dari arah yang sangat jauh pun, merekadapat mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Apakah kau ragu, Maknae?" tanya Kai yang saat inimelepas kacamata yang selalu bersender di hidung yang lumayan mancung ke dalamitu.

Sehun melirik Kai sekilas, "Ehm, ne." jawab Sehunsekenanya

"Apa yang kau ragukan, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol menanggapi

Sehun menatap para hyung nya secara bergantian, "Akuragu tidak akan bertemu para diva itu lagi." curhat Sehun

Pletak

Dengan santai Chen menjitak kepala Sehun dengan penuhrasa kasih sayang, "Aish! Appo! Mengapa kau menjitak kepala, hyung?" omelSehun

Chen menatap datar ke arah Sehun, "Apakah telingamukemarin sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar, eoh?" tanya Chensarkatis

Sehun semakin menggerutu kesal mendengar pertanyaantak masuk akal yang di keluarkan oleh Chen, "Hyung! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!Mengapa kalian tak menanggapi ku dengan serius sih!" gerutu Sehun

Kelima eksekutor muda yang lain memang dengan sengajamenggoda maknae mereka ini, karena akhir-akhir ini mereka belum menyempatkanwaktu untuk menjahili maknae mereka yang sangat manja ini.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada dari kelima eksekutor muda yang menjawab ataumenanggapi Sehun, "Hyung! Aku serius! Aku tak ingin jika harus jauh dari Lulu!"ucap Sehun dingin dengan tatapan mata tajam yang menusuk

Melihat reaksi Sehun, "Buffttt..." Chanyeol taksanggup menahan tawanya saat mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulutSehun,- well sebenarnya hanya kelima eksekutor muda itu saja yang tak takutdengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Maknae. Kau tenang saja, ne? Akujuga tak ingin jauh dari Baekkie ku, kok." Ucap Chanyeol

Sehun semakin bingung dengan penjelasn absurb yangdiberikan oleh Chanyeol, "Hyung, jangan berbelit!" ujar Sehun

"Ikuti saja, Maknae." Ucap Kris yang akhirnya angakatbicara juga

Mendengar ucapan Kris. Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, dan Kaimengangguk tanda menyetujui nya.

Melihat itu, Sehun hanya menarik nafas kesal.

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Drekkkk

Semua mata memandang ke arah sumber kebisingan berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"_Tsk, beranisekali namja culun nan idiot itu membuat kebisingingan di saat ujian yangdiadakan oleh Mr. Choi, eoh"_

"_Dia carimati!"_

"_Kekekee,,habislah riwayat mu namja culun"_

Keenam diva khususnya Baekhyun hanya mampu melototmelihat Chanyeol yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba disaat ujian berlangsung

Brak

Gebrakan telak telah dilakukan oleh Mr. Choi

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Mr. Choisarkatis,- well, sebenarnya Guru-guru SM High School sama sekali tak mengetahuiidentitas asli enam namja culun itu.

Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Choi, Chanyeol tetapmelangkah maju ke depan

"HEI!PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?"gertak Mr. Choi mulai geram karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Chanyeol

Chanyeol terus melangkah maju mendekati meja Mr. Choitanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun

...

Sret

Chanyeol menyerahkan tugas ujian yang dibagikan olehMr. Kim, "Saya hanya ingin mengumpulkan lembar ujian ini, Songsaemin." UcapChanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya

Mata seluruh penghuni kelas membulat karena takpercaya,- kecuali kelima eksekutor muda yang lain.

"M-mwo? Inikan baru 10 menit aku membagikan soal ini?"tanya Mr. Choi dengan sangat terkejut

Chanyeol menatap lurus mata songsae nya, "Lalu? Apakahtak boleh saya mengumpulkan lembar ujian ini setelah waktu berjalan 10 menit?"tanya Chanyeol

Grekkk

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, mata Mr. Choisemakin membulat saat kelima namja culun yang lainnya juga ikut mengumpulkanlembar ujian yang diberikan oleh nya

"Apakah kalian saling mencontek?" tuduh Mr. Choi

Dengan serempak keenam namja culun itu menggeleng,"Tak mungkin kami melakukan hal mencontek dalam kurun waktu 10 menit." SanggahSuho

"Lalu? Apakah soal yang ku berikan terlalu mudah untukdikerjakan?" tanya

Dengan serempak (lagi) keenam namja culun itumengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Mr. Choi

Melihat anggukan yang diberikan keenam namja culun itu

"_Mwo? Soalseperti ini terlalu mudah?"_

"_Otak merekaterbuat dari apa, eoh?"_

"_Huh? Pastimereka telah mendapat bocoran soal dari Mr. Choi"_

Tanpa disadari yang lain, keenam diva tersenyum banggapada tunangan mereka itu. Mereka sama sekali tak berburuk sangka seperti muridyang lain, karena apa? karena mereka tau betapa cerdas dan brilian nya otak paraeksekutor muda itu

...

"Jika begitu, ujian kali ini saya anggap hanya sebagailatihan dasar. Saya akan memberikan soal-soal yang lebih rumit dan sulit darisoal-soal ini." ucap dengan tiba-tiba

Sontak semua siswa menggeram hebat, "Mwo? Bukankahyang mampu mengerjakan soal rumit dan menyusahkan seperti ini dalam kurun waktusingkat hanya namja-namja culun itu, Songsaemin?" bantah salah satu siswa yangmemiliki peringkat 7 di kelas itu

Mr. Choi tak bergeming menanggapi bantahan salah satumuridnya, "Itu tak adil, Songsaemin. Kepintaran kami tak setara dengankepintaran enam namja itu. jadi jangan mempersulit kami dengan soal yang mampumembuat kami frustasi." Ucap Kyungsoo

...

Terlihat helaan nafas dari Mr. Choi, "Baiklah, hariini ujian kita tunda. Saya akan membuat soal ujian yang sangat sulit khususuntuk enam namja ini. Dan untuk kalian, saya akan membuat soal yang baru tetapidengan standart yang sama dengan soal yang kalian pegang saat ini." terang

Dengan gontai, Mr. Choi melangkah keluar kelas. Beliaumerasa terpuruk karena ada muridnya yang mampu mengerjakan soal yang sangatsulit hanya dalam kurun waktu 10 menit

...

...

SKIP TIME

...

...

Brakkkk

Pintu kelas unggulan terbuka lebar dengan sangat keras

"HEI NAMJA-NAMJA CULUN! APA HUBUNGAN KALIAN DENGANPARA EKSEKUTOR MUDA ITU, HAH?!"

Tiba-tiba, suasana kelas menjadi ricuh akibat teriakanheboh itu.

Melihat siapa yag sedang berteriak-teriak tak jelas,enam namja culun itu hanya memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas

_Hhh.. namjagila itu lagi, eoh? Benar-benar mengganggu!_

Merasa diabaikan, "SEKALI LAGI KU TANYA, NAMJA CULUN!APA HUBUNGAN KALIAN DENGAN PARA EKSEKUTOR MUDA ITU, HAH?"

Brak

Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya. Ia sangat jengah denganteriakan dari Sondae itu. Ya, yang berteriak dan membanting pintu kelasunggulan itu adalah Sondae,- pemuja diva yang telah bertunangan dengan parafake diva karena kebodohannya.

Entah mengapa saat di jam pelajaran tengah berlangsungseperti ini dengan seenak jidat nya, Sondae berteriak dan membuat keributan dikelas unggulan.

"Apakah kau tak punya sopan santun, Tuan Daeng Sondae?Ataukah kau tak ada kerjaan yang lain selain mengganggu teman-teman kami, hah?"tanya Baekhyun dengan sangat geram

Sondae menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, "Seharusnya kaulah yang menjadi tunanganku, Byun Baekhyun." Ungkap Sondae penuh keamarahan

"Cih" Baekhyun memasang wajah jijik mendengar ucapanSondae

"Dalam mimpi, Tuan Daeng Sondae." Balas Baekhyunsarkatis

...

_Cih,ternyata kau belum menyerah juga untuk mendapatkan Baekkie ku, hm?_

"Kesempatan emas untuk melakukan rencana kita" ucapChanyeol kepada kelima eksekutor muda yang lain

Keenam eksekutor muda itu menunjukkan smirk andalanmereka

...

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun

Grep

Sontak semua mata pemuja melotot melihat kelakuannamja culun yang berani memeluk diva mereka

Cup

Lagi-lagi mata pemuja dibuat semakin membulat danmulut mereka menganga lebar. Bagaimana mereka tak kaget secara lahir dan batin,jika diva mereka, diva yang selalu di agung-agungkan saat ini bibir nya tengahdilumat oleh namja culun yang memilikitinggi rata-rata itu?

"_OH MYGOD?!Mimpi buruk apa ini, hah?"_

"_Shit!Kurang ajar namja culun itu!"_

...

"Chanyeol hyung sangat gila, eoh." Bisik Chen

"Dia belajar ciuman panas seperti itu dari mana, eoh?"tanya Suho

"Seperti nya itu sangat menarik hyung." Tambah Kai

"Kekeke, Park Chanyeol sungguh mampu membuat kitatercengang, eoh." Ujar Kris

Sungguh tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akanseberani dan segila itu. Tidak! Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, melainkandarimana Chanyeol mendapatkan ilmu se gila itu, eoh? Bukankah dia adalah namjaworkholic yang hidupnya hanya diabdikan kepada pekerjaan? Tapi mengapa semenjakbertemu dengan Baekhyun dia mampu berciuman sepanas itu?

Entahlah hanya Chanyeol yang tau akan kebenaran itu

...

Para diva hanya mampu mengedipkan mata mereka berulangkali melihat adegan panas dari Baekhyun dan tunangannya itu

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kelima eksekutor muda yang lain pun tak menyia-nyiakanwaktu lagi. Dengan cepat mereka melesat untuk berada disamping tunangan merekamasing-masing tanpa disadari oleh para diva itu sendiri

...

"NAMJA CULUN KURANG AJAR! KAU BERANI SEKALIMENYENTUH BIBIR BAEKHYUN KU, HAH!" teriak Sondae emosi

Glup

Chanyeol menyudahi aksi panasnya, Ia bersmirk ria saatmelihat rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah tunangannya, "Yeopo" batinnya

"Baekhyun mu, hm? Aniya, Baekhyun milikku, Tuan DaengSondae" Chanyeol tertawa remeh

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, tak hanya membuat Sondaemarah, melainkan membuat seluruh pemuja diva pun marah. "Diva Baekhyun telah bertunangan,namja P-A-B-B-O! Diva Baekhyun bukan milik mu!" teriak salah satu pemuja diva

Chanyeol bersmirk ria mendengar teriakan itu

"Apakah kau tak mendengar teriakan itu, hm? Baekhyunbukan milikmu. Baekhyun telah bertunangan denganku." Ucap Sondae penuh dengankepedean yang sangat amat tinggi

Dengan serempak keenam namja culun itu tertawamengejek mendengar penturan Sondae, "Apakah aku tak salah mendengar, hm? Kautunangan Baekhyun? Hahaha .." ujar Chanyeol, "Bukankah kau telah bertunangandengan fake para diva, hm?" Tambah Chanyeol

Mendengar itu, Sondae melotot, "Kau? Kau mengetahui hal itu darimana, hah?"gertak Sondae

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa mengejek mendengarpernyataan Sondae, "Perlukah akumemberitahumu darimana aku mengetahuinya, hm?" goda Chanyeol

Brak

Sondae menendang meja yang berada di depannya, "Takusah berbelit , namja culun!" bentak Sondae

...

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tak sabaran sekali, TuanDaeng." Ucap Chanyeol

Suho, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun salingbertatapan penuh arti dan bersmirk ria

"Apakah kau tau, Tuan Daeng bahwa sebenarnya eksekutormuda itu adalah kami, hm?" tanya Kris sarkatis

JEDERR

"Hahahahaha! Kau mau menipuku, hah? Kau ternyatalicik seperti eksekutor muda itu, hm?" ujar Sondae

Kris jengah melihat sifat keras kepala Sondae. Dengansegera ia melepas segala atribut keculunannya.

Dan dalam sekejap Kris telah berubah menjadi namjatampan yang selama ini menjadi pujaan semua orang dengan hanya sedikit mengacakrambut nya yang klimis, melepas kacamata culun nya dan yan terakhir sedikitmembuat seragamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan

"E-eksekutor muda itu?" gagap hampir seluruh pemujadiva saat melihat perubahan yang dilakukan oleh Kris

Tanpa aba-aba yang berarti, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai,dan Sehun mengikuti apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kris

Sontak hal itu membuat seluruh mata yang memandangsemakin terbengong-bengong

"Apakah kau telah memercayai ucapanku, hm?" tanya Krispada Sondae yang saat ini hanya bisa diam tanpa kata

Raut wajah Sondae berubah menjadi semakin kecewa danmarah. Entah apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Mungkin saja setelah pesta usai, paraeksekutor muda melanjutkan aksinya untuk menjauhkan para diva dari Sondae.

Tentu tak mustahil bukan jika para eksekutor mudamenitahkan ayah Sondae untuk menikahkan anak nya dengan para fake diva? Ya meskipun dengancara membeberkan kesalahan yang telah dilakukan Sondae dan sedikit ancaman yangmampu membuat Daeng corp semakin bertekuk lutut kepada para eksekutor muda.

"ANDWAE! Akutak akan pernah menerima pertunangan bullshit itu!" teriak Sondae menjadi jadi

"ANDWAE! AKU TAK MAU! DAMN!" teriak Sondae(lagi) dengan menatap tak percaya ke arah enam neksekutor muda dan para divaitu

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan Sondae, para eksekutormuda tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Pergilah Tuan Daeng Sondae, kau tak perlu khawatirdengan seluruh biaya pernikahan mu. Karena dengan penuh suka cita kamimembiayai seluruh pesta pernikahan mu dengan fake para diva itu." Ujar Kris

"ANDWAE! APPAAAAA!" teriak Sondae denganberlari meninggalkan kelas unggulan dengan bercucuran air mata

...

Para pemuja diva hanya mampu tercengang melihat kejadian yang tengahberlangsung dihadapan mereka saat ini. Otak mereka tak mampu memproses dengancepat.

...

Sret

Sret

Tao menarik pelan baju Kris yang tengah berdiridisampingnya, "Mengapa gege membuka penyamaran gege, hm?" tanya Tao yang mulaiberani membuka suara meskipun tengah berbisik karena para pemuja diva takkunjung beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka. Entah karena masih syok atau entahterpesona dengan ketampanan yang dipancarkan oleh para eksekutor muda saat ini.

Mendengar hal itu, Kris mengusak rambut Tao, "Untukmemberitahukan kepada semua bahwa kau hanya milikku seorang, panda." Ucap Krisdengan senyum tampan yang mengembang di wajah nya

"Wo ai ni, panda. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikkuseutuhnya. Siapkah kau besok untuk bersama ku di atas altar?" tanya Kris

Tao mengerjap-kerjap kan mata pandanya. "A-apa yangkau katakan ge?" tanya Tao

Kris menghela nafas, "Panda, bersediakah kau menjadi'istri' dari seorang Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Kris penuh kesabaran

1 detik

2 detik

3detik

"Hiks... hiikss..." Tao menghambur ke pelukan Kris, iamengangguk untuk menjawab permintaan Kris

Melihat Tao memeluk Kris, para eksekutor muda yanglain tersenyum senang.

_Kau telahberhasil hyung? Kekeke_

_Saat inigiliran kami, hyung_

Berbeda dengan keadaan para eksekutor muda. Entahsejak kapan para pemuja diva dengan serius memerhatikan para eksekutor mudayang tengah bersanding bersama tunangan mereka masing-masing

...

Grep

Chanyeol tak ingin membuang waktu. Chanyeol hanyaingin melampiaskan seluruh hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan kepada Baekhyunsaat ini.

Chanyeolmemeluk Baekhyun dengan lebih intens, "Y-yeoliee." Ucap Baekhyun terbata

"hm?" gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeliat di dalam pelukan Chanyeol untukmelepaskan diri, "L-lepaskan, Yeol. Aku malu." Cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah yangsemakin memerah

"Aniya, Park Baekhun. Kau telah menjadi milikku. Dantak perlu menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi untuk menjadikan mu miikkusepenuhnya."

"Saranghae, Park Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan polosnya,"Menjadikan ku milikmu seutuhnya? Apakah kau ingin menyerangku disini,Yeoliee?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut

Mendengar penuturan menggemaskan dari tunangannya itu,Chanyeol berusaha untuk benar-benar tidak menyerang namja mungil yang mampumenguasai pikiran, hati, dan hidupnya itu, "Jika itu maumu, Baekkie. Aku akanmenyerang mu saat ini juga." Goda Chanyeol dengan suara yang semakin direndahkanhingga membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun semakin berdiri tak karuan

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut, "Andwae,jangan menyerang ku disini, Yeoliee." Ucap Baekhyun dengan polos

Chup

Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang membuatnya candu itu sekilas, "Aku berjanji tak akan menyerangmu disini, Baekkie. Asalkan,-" Chanyeol menggantungkan perkataannya

"Asalkan apa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Asalkan kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupkuhingga aku tua nanti." Terang Chanyeol

"A-apakah saat ini kau sedang melamar ku, Yeolie?" Entah mengapa otakBaekhyun yang biasanya bekerja sangat cepat tiba-tiba mendadak loading

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti melamarmu, Baekkie?"tanya Chanyeol

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk imut, "Berarti tanpadiragukan lagi aku memang melamar mu, Baekkie."

"Kyaaaa! Yeolieeeee, palli palli. Aku sangat mauYeolieee... Saranghae." Teriak Baekhyun dengan memeluk erat Chanyeol

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi yang diberikanBaekhyun. Ia pun membalas pelukan erat yang di berikan Baekhyun

"Nado Saranghae, Park Baekhyun."

...

Sehun menatap lekat Luhan yang merupakan tunangan yangsangat ia cintai itu. Merasa ditatap dengan intens, Luhan memalingkan wajahnyayang entah karena apa bersemu merah saat ini, "M-mengapa kau menatapku sepertiitu, eoh?" tanya Luhan

Sehun tetap menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh arti,"Lu, apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanyaSehun tiba-tiba

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "M-mwo?"hanya kata itulah yang mampu Luhan ucapkan untuk menanggapi pertanyaa Sehun

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Lu?" tanya Sehunsekali lagi

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikansemburat merah yang semakin menjadi itu

"N-ne, aku mencintai mu, Sehun~ah" jawab Luhan sangatlirih

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang diberikanLuhan, "Apakah kau tak pernah keberatan menjadi tunangan ku, Lu?" tanya Sehun(lagi)

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jika aku memintamu untuk selalu berada di dekatkuapapun keadaannya dan meminta mu untuk menjadii orang pertama yang aku lihatsaat bangun tidur , apakah kau akan mengabulkan nya, Lu?" tanya Sehun

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku akanmengabulkannya, Tuan Oh Sehun. aku sangat mencintai mu selama 12 tahun ini. Akuselalu menunggumu, aku selalu mencari keberadaan mu. Aku tak mungkin menolakhal yang selama ini aku impikan, Hun" Entah keberanian darimana yang mampumembuat Luhan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangat membuat nya malu itu.

Grep

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan, "Saranghae, Lu. Saranghae."

...

"Apakah hati mu masih takut dan tak memercayaiperasaan dan ucapanku, Kyung?" tanya Kai

Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Kai yang memancarkankeseriusan dan kesungguhan dalam setiap ucapan nya, "Aku tak tau, Kai." JawabKyungsoo

Kai menghela nafas berat,

_Aku harusbekerja lebih ekstra lagi, hm?_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya bahwa akuhanya mencintaimu seorang, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah Kai, aku taktau." Lagi-lagi jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo

Kai benar-benar ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saatini. Kyungsoo benar-benar keras kepala, "Kyung, aku mencintaimu, aku tau kaujuga mencintaiku. Tak perlu banyak gombalan-gombalan yang ku berikan padamu,Kyung. aku hanya ingin mengatakan,-"

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, "Apakah kau bersedia untukmenikah dengan ku, Kyung?" tanya Kai

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya aku telah salah memprediksi perasaan mupadaku, Kyung." Kai tertawa getir menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Dengan lunglai Kai melangkah menjauh dari sampingKyungsoo

"Akumencintaimu, Kai. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hikss aku" isakan Kyungsoo mulaimenyapa gendang telinga Kai

Grep

Kyungsoo memeluk punggung tegap milik Kai, "Akumencintaimu. Aku bersedia, Kai. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu" terang Kyungsoo

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Kai bersmirk ria

_Yesss,berhasil_

_SaranghaeKyungsoo_

...

"Lay, apakah kau masih marah padaku, hm?" tanya Suhodengan penuh kehati-hatian

Lay tak menjawab pertanyaan Suho

"Lay, aku telah mengatakan semua yang kurasakan padamusaat malam itu. Hanya kau yang mampu memberiku warna baru, Lay. Hanya kau"Ungkap Suho

"Apakah kau akan menjaga kepercayaan ku, Joomyeonie?"tanya Lay

Mendengar pertanyaa Lay, "Always, Baby."

"Apakah kau tak akan pernah menduakan perasaan ku,Joomyeonie?"

"Menduakan mu?" Ulang Suho, "sampai ajal menjemputku,aku tak pernah mendukan mu, Lay." Jawab Suho

Lay tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Suho

"Zhang Yixing.." panggil Suho

Lay menatap heran ke arah Suho, "Akankah kau bersediamembangun rumah tangga bersamaku?" tanya Suho yang mampu membuat Lay membulatkan matanya dengan imut

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Joomyeonie?" tanya Laytergagap

"Aku menginginkan mu menjadi pasangan hidup ku, Lay."Jawab Suho

Semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas dipipi putihmilik Lay, "A-aku bersedia." Jawab Lay sangat lirih

Meskipun sangat lirih, tetap saja Suho dapatmendengarnya

"Saranghae Lay. Gomawo, telah menerima ku." ungkapSuho

...

"Baozi.." panggil Chen

"Ne?" jawab Xiumin seadanya

"_Cueksekali, hm"_ batin Chen

"Hhh, Baozi. Mianhe ne? aku melakukan semua ini karenaaku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Baozi" terang Chen tulus

"Kau pikir kau akan kehilanganku? Hei, namja pabbo,jika aku dengan gampang nya hilang dari kehidupanmu. Mengapa aku maubersusah-susah menunggu dan menjaga rasa cinta ini untuk mu, hah?" omel Xiumin

Chen tersenyum mendengar omelan Xiumin

"Aku hanya waspada, Baozi. Aku tak ingin terlambatmelangkah untuk menjaga mu." terang Chen

"Huh.." Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chen

"Aku bukanlah namja yang lemah, Kim Jongdae." GertakXiumin

Chen terkekeh melihat reaksi Xiumin, "Aku ttak pernahmenganggap mu namja lemah, Baozi. Aku hanya menjaga orang yang sangat akucintai dan berusaha untuk menjadikannya sebagai milikku seutuhnya."

"Mwo?" Xiumin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini

"Aku menginginkan mu menjadi pasangan hidup ku,Baeozi. Bersediakah dirimu?" tanya Chen

Blusshhhhh

Entah hal baik atau hal buruk apa yang sedang memasukiXiumin hingga kemarahan Xiumin tiba-tiba lenyap dan berganti menjadi semburatmerah yang menghias di pipi tembemnya

"Aku berharap kau bersedia menjadi pasangan hidupku,tunanganku." Ucap Chen

Tanpa perlu membuang banyak waktu lagi, Xiumin segeramengangguk dan memeluk erat tunangan yang sangat ia cintai itu

...

Well seluruh pemuja diva yang melihat kejadian paradiva mereka bersama para tunangan mereka pun bersorak sorai penuh suka mengapa hati mereka tiba-tiba sangat bergembira melihat para idola merekamendapatkan orang yang sangat pantas untuk mereka. Banyak dari para pemuja punmenitikkan airmata bahagia mereka.

...

...

EPILOG

...

...

"Kyaaa! Cepat-cepat. Waktu kita tak banyak."

"Aishh! Tak usah terburu-buru seperti itu!"

...

Deng deng deng

Denting bel gereja pun telah mengalun yang sangat meriah tengah diselenggarakan di gereja itu. tak terpungkiribahwa saat ini banyak tamu undangan tengah memenuhi gereja untuk melihatsepasang pengantin yang akan menikah di gereja itu

Ups

Bukan hanya sepasang pengantin yang akan mengikrarkanjanji suci mereka melainkan ada enam pasang pengantin yang akan mengikrarkanjanji suci sehidup semati itu di gereja yang sangat amat mewah itu

Enam

Ya

Enam pasang pengantin yang akan menjalani kehidupanbaru menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sangat amat bahagia.

Enam pasang pengantin yang akan saling mencintai satusama lain hingga akhir hayat mereka

**END**


End file.
